Trapped in Solace
by JennyBeau21
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett are sent to a 1994 prison world with no idea on how to escape. There they are forced to confront each other like they never have and be each other's solace while trapped together. (My twist and version of Bonnie and Damon trapped in the prison world)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters used in this story**

* * *

Silence was the only thing that struck them afterwards almost like a bolt of lightning. It laid like a down-filled duvet over the area, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquillity. The quietness at first was almost tangible, no rustle of clothing, breathing slow and barely audible, even the once windy air was still as though to order.

With her lips trembling due to the cold, frosty air, Bonnie slowly fluttered her eyes open. She looked up at Damon to see him staring back down at her with a puzzled look plastered across his face. The last thing they remembered was a flash of light blinding their faces and now there they were. They were so sure that that was going to be it and they were going to die but that seemingly wasn't the case. Bonnie shifted her eyes from Damon to quickly glance up at the sky. Its tone was a dusky shade of purple, the twinkling stars began shimmering and soon the sky was beckoned with minuscule glittering stars.

"Are... are we still in the other side?" Damon spoke, loosening his hand with Bonnie's and pulling it back. He turned his head to look around. They were stood at the same place before the flash of light had blinded them, but it felt different. It felt hollow and empty, like if they screamed no one would be able to hear them from miles away.

"I don't think so... not anymore" Bonnie replied, looking around the dark and misty atmosphere. She rubbed her hands together and let out a deep breath to keep warm before walking off, leaving Damon on his lonesome.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, following after her.

"To find out where we are... I have a bad feeling about this" Bonnie shivered as she continued to look around in dismay.

The two hurried out the mystic falls cemetery and towards the main part in town. They looked around, noticing that no one was in sight. There wasn't any noise or cars passing by, it was as if the whole place was completely deserted which left them feeling more bewildered than ever. They continued to walk down the sidewalk seeing if they could spot anyone or anything perhaps, but disappointment overwhelmed them as each second passed and it didn't take long for them to realise that they were all alone with nobody in sight.

"I'm pretty sure that I just blew that up like an hour ago" Damon exhaled, pointing over at the mystic grill with his eyes parted. "Did we really die and arrive in hell? where is everybody and where the hell are we, Bonnie?" he hissed, turning to face her.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking myself that, Damon!" she snapped, feeling irritated by the second. "When the other side was falling apart I thought that we would fall apart with it... I-I don't know where we are".

Damon looked around once more and rolled his eyes away. He turned around to walk towards the mystic grill leaving Bonnie to slowly follow from behind him. "So let me get this straight... we're not dead, but we are in some strange alternate place where we seem to be the only two people around... and to think I held your hand all for nothing" he scoffed, as she bluntly rolled her eyes away at his comment. "Great! there's nobody here too" he said, strolling inside the mystic grill.

Bonnie crossed her arms together as Damon made his way to the bar to pour himself a drink. "Do you seriously have time to drink when we're stuck in a place with nobody around?" she nagged, storming over to him.

"Hey I'm not the one who was the anchor to the side, just use your withcy-woo magic and get us the hell out of wherever this is" Damon glanced back at her, before downing his glass of bourbon and going to pour in some more.

"When I became the anchor I lost all my magic remember, it was a consequence I paid from bringing Jeremy back from the dead" Bonnie breathed out, taking a seat beside him.

"So you're saying that we're stuck here?!" Damon groaned, slamming his glass down on the table, before rubbing his eyes together frustratingly. "Bonnie I don't know if you know this but I have a girlfriend back home who I love very much, and I can't leave my brother too and make him think that I'm gone together, so find a way to get us back home!" he picked up the bottle of bourbon before getting up from the stool and walking off.

"I said that I don't have my magic! even if I did I wouldn't know which spell to cast considering I have no clue where we've been sent to, Damon-

"And I don't care, Bonnie! we can't stay here so find a way" he hissed, rolling his eyes at her before turning back around to head out the grill.

Bonnie clenched her fists tightly to contain her anger. She pressed her lips together before storming out of the grill to confront Damon. "Hey, do you think I'm thrilled about this? the two people I love the most; Elena and Caroline probably think I'm dead again and there isn't a way that I could talk to them. You're not the only one confused here and the worse part about all this is that I'm stuck here with you" she groaned loudly, before pushing past him to storm off into the cold.

"Likewise Bon-Bon" Damon fired back. "Even Matt; the most annoying person to ever exist would've been better to be stuck with than you... this really is my own personal hell" he growled under his breath. He threw the almost empty bottle of bourbon to the side, before pushing his head back to glance up at the sky. "What the hell do we do now?".

"You know you don't have to be a dick as usual, especially now that I'm stuck here with you!" Bonnie hissed, as she began to shiver rapidly.

Damon furrowed his eyes and took a step towards her before speaking up. "Are you cold?" he asked. She peered her eyes up at him and rolled her eyes away before slowly nodding. He smirked his usual smirk about to take of his leather jacket, but stopped halfway. "Good... the sooner you can get your magic back and get us out of here then the better for both of us" he tapped her shoulders and gaped down at her nonchalantly before walking past her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes away for what seemed to be the millionth time since they arrived here. "Where are you going?" she questioned, looking back at him.

"Home. I don't know about you but its been a long day and I'm pretty tired" he replied bluntly, continuing to walk forward. Although he was acting calm and like his usual self, Bonnie could tell that he was just as scared of their recent predicament as she was. After all, he was away from the two people he loved most in the world; Elena and Stefan.

Fifteen-Twenty minutes later, Bonnie and Damon arrived at the Salvatore mansion.

Bonnie continued to look around, hoping that she might spot someone, something, anything in sight, but nothing. Everything was the same in mystic falls before her and Damon had vanished into this strange world, but why did they only seem to be the only two people around? millions of questions began to race through her head, but they quickly stopped as she bumped into Damon.

"Hey, watch it!" she hissed, pushing her hair back, before looking up to see him staring down at a car.

"This can't be..." he muttered quietly to himself.

"What? its just a car" she scoffed, crossing her arms above her chest.

Damon glanced down at her and rolled his eyes away. "No shit Bonnie" he hissed. "You see I bought this car in the 60's and I had it up until 1994, till I had to burn it and get rid of it to stop somebody from finding me... its a long story" he explained, whilst slowly admiring the car. "I just don't know what its doing back here".

Bonnie gaped up at him once more, before turning her head to look around the place. She spotted a newspaper lying on the floor near the bushes and she slowly walked over to pick it up as Damon continued to ooze over his car. She dusted the dry leaves of it and skimmed through the front page, till she saw something catching her off guard.

"Damon, look" she said, walking back to him whilst holding the newspaper up in the air.

"Unless you've found a way to get us outta here, then I don't care Bon-Bon" he spoke un-interestingly, as he slowly stroked the steering wheel, not bothering to look back at her.

"Would you just look!" she hissed, grabbing hold of his arm. "Look at the date of this newspaper".

Damon threw his head back and groaned loudly. He turned back around and quickly snatched the newspaper of Bonnie, before glancing down at the date on the front left, causing his eyes to slowly widen. "May 10th 1994..." he looked back down at her dazed and confused, then looking back at the paper to make sure that he had read that right. "We're in 1994...?"

"I'm guessing" Bonnie sighed, taking the newspaper of him. "I don't know how but it says so right here... I was one years old in 1994" she muttered quietly, staring down at the date almost in disbelief.

"So you mean to tell me that we're stuck in the past on one of the worse days in my 173 years on earth... this is like my own personal hell and you're stuck here with me" he stated, running his fingers through his hair, before going to walk towards the front door of the Salvatore mansion.

"What do you mean? what happened on May 10th 1994?" Bonnie questioned, following after him.

"That's none of your business Bonnie-

"Well you're the one that brought it up, so don't get mad at me for asking" she fired back, shifting her eyes away.

Damon took a step towards her and pushed the hair out of her face. "Look Bonnie, just because we're stuck here together for the time being doesn't mean I'm going to be your new best friend" he smirked, about to stroke the back of her head, till she rapidly shoved his hand away. "Just focus on getting your magic back so I can go home to my brother and the love of my life and you can go home to... whatever, I don't care" he breathed out, before turning around to push the door open and step inside.

"I wouldn't wanna be friends with someone who turned my mom into a vampire, compelled Caroline to be his puppet, killed Matt's sister and oh tried to kill me too, etc. etc" she hissed, stepping inside the mansion and closing the door behind her.

"Hey! tried to, meaning that I didn't go along with it so you're welcome" he said, causing her to roll her eyes so far back.

Bonnie stood quietly and watched as Damon went to start a fire in the fire place. Afterwards he went to pour himself another drink before taking of his leather jacket and throwing it down on the sofa. How he wasn't a full blown alcoholic considering how much he drank each day was beyond her. After finishing his drink, Damon placed his glass down and peered over at Bonnie. As they took their time to look at each other, it then began to sink in that they were going to be stuck here with each other for a while until Bonnie found a way to get them out, and considering that they weren't each other's favourite person, it was going to be especially difficult.

"What? thinking of something rude you want to say to me again?!" she hissed, crossing her arms.

"Don't flatter yourself Bon-Bon... I'm just thinking how the hell I'm gonna be stuck here with you without killing you" he smirked over at her, before going to walk into another room.

As he disappeared out of sight, Bonnie took a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding in till then. She turned to look around the living room, before walking over to sit down on the sofa.

She glanced down at a book placed on the stool in front of her before moving closer to it. She placed her hand out front and cleared her mind as she tried lifting the book up in the air, but nothing. After several failed attempts, she hung her head low almost in defeat as she feared she had lost her magic for good. But if she so desperately wanted to get out of here then she had to keep trying no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

A couple days had quickly passed since Damon and Bonnie arrived in the 1994 prison world, and what an unbearable and difficult couple days it has been. After exploring around town, they had discovered that they were in-fact the only two people around and possibly in this strange alternate world.

It was 8 am in the morning. Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed inside one of the many rooms in the Salvatore mansion as she tried to get her magic to work. She knew that Damon was an impossible and intolerable person to be around, but she never imagined that being stuck with him would come with this much stress and baggage. All they did was Bicker 24/7 wherever they weren't and when they weren't bickering, she was listening to him talk about how much he wanted to get out of here and back home to Elena. She wanted out just as much as he did, but she just didn't know where to begin and it didn't help that it felt like all the weight was all on her shoulders.

This is what she did, she was the person who always saved her friends from anything and got them out of permanent trouble, but she had never felt more useless right then.

Getting frustrated with her lack of magic, Bonnie sighed a deep sigh before getting up from the bed. She slipped on her sandals and picked up her backpack and with that she strolled out the bedroom. She headed down the stairs where she heard music coming from the kitchen. Scrunching up her face in confusion, she walked towards the kitchen where she saw Damon dancing to old soul music on the radio as he flipped pancakes and drank a bottle of bourbon.

"I'm surprised you know how to cook without burning the kitchen down" she spoke up, staring over at him amusingly.

Damon stopped what he was doing and turned of the radio before turning to look at her. "Well there's a lot you don't know about me Bon-Bon, if you would've taken the time to know me instead of instantly hating me then you would know that I am a great cook" he smirked, stacking up a plate of pancakes.

"Well its hard not to hate someone after they almost tried to kill me" she scoffed placing her backpack on the floor before taking a seat behind the dining table.

"Are you gonna keep reminding me about that? you're alive now aren't you" he hissed, placing the plate of pancakes in-front of her. She would've never imagined that the ruthless and cunning Damon Salvatore would be ever making her breakfast, let alone cook.

"That's a funny way of saying sorry" she rolled her eyes and took a bite out of the pancakes, before picking up the newspaper beside her. "May 10th, 1994... again. Its been May 10th, 1994 for the past three days now. Its warm during the day and super cold at night... why this day?" she asked herself as she gazed down at the date. "You said that this day was one of the worse days of your life right? well what happened?".

"I've told you that's none of your business, Bonnie!" he groaned, rolling his eyes away from her. She had quickly realised that every time she asked him about today his mood would always instantly turn sower than usual. "Beside, have you found a way to get us out of this hell hole yet?" he questioned, taking a seat opposite her.

"Not yet..." she replied, lowering her head to glance down at the smiley face on her pancakes.

"Then I guess we're stuck here for a while" he moaned, taking a sip of his bourbon. "You know this is pretty much all your fault. If you hadn't have bothered to bring little Gilbert back from the dead, it wouldn't have killed you, meaning that you would still have your magic and we wouldn't be stuck here for God knows how long... seems like such a stupid risk for someone who cheated on you with his ex ghost girlfriend" he muttered, yawning afterwards.

Bonnie lifted her head up to look at him in annoyance. She clenched onto her fists tightly before speaking up. "Jeremy is Elena's brother and the last of her family. I couldn't just let him stay dead. I couldn't let Elena suffer more than she has-

"And what about you Bonnie?" Damon scoffed, quickly cutting her off her sentence. He leaned closer to her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Your Grams is dead, your mom abandoned you all your life and is now a vampire thanks to me, and your dad was killed by Stefan's creepy 2,000 year old doppelganger..."

"And what's your point, Damon? or did you just say all that to rub it in my face and make me feel bad like you always do?" Bonnie crossed her arms and frowned as Damon began to cut up his pancake.

"Think of it as whatever you want Bon" he smirked, holding up his bottle of bourbon in the air before taking a sip of it.

They sat in silence for the next 5-10 minutes whilst eating. It was the most peace and silence each them had gotten for the past three days and it was also the longest they had gone without bickering or throwing a dig at one another. After finishing eating, Bonnie got up from her seat, picking up her plate along the way. She quickly walked over to the sink to wash it and place it back inside the top cupboard, before heading back to grab her backpack from the floor.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked, leaning back on his seat as he stared up at her.

"To my house to pick up a few things" she replied, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "And then to my Grams house. I need to find her Grimoire to see if there's something inside that can help get us out of here. She started practicing magic in the 70's and she told me she researched almost every magic to ever exist so maybe I can find what we're looking for" she explained.

"You get her Grimoire and then what? you don't have any magic anymore so its not like you can't exactly get us out of here" Damon placed the bottle of Bourbon down on the table before getting up to face her.

Annoyed and irritated, Bonnie lifted up her hand to shove him away, but before she could, he used his vamp speed to quickly appear behind her. "You know the least you could do is be supportive, I'm trying my best" she hissed, turning around to face him.

"Well your best isn't good enough so hurry up and figure out how you're gonna get your magic back, because right now you're pretty useless... now lets go" he said, turning around to walk out the kitchen.

"What? you're not coming with me, its bad enough that I'm stuck with you, I can't be around you 24/7 or I might lose my mind" she groaned, following after him from behind.

Damon paused for a brief moment before turning around to face her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Oh Bonnie..." he murmured, gently stroking her hair. "I'm not exactly thrilled to be stuck here with you either, but get over it because I'm never leaving you side. Beside, who knows... you might miraculously get your magic back and find a way to get out of here and I can't have you leaving me behind" he tapped her nose and flashed her his usual signature smirk, before turning around to head towards the front door.

Bonnie rolled her eyes away and let out her deep breath as she once again followed after him whilst gripping onto her handbag. This was going to be another long day indeed.

A short while later, Damon and Bonnie arrived at Bonnie's house across tone.

"You know the one good thing about having nobody around is that I can drive at any speed I want and not have to worry about any traffic or crossing lights" Damon chuckled, running his hand across the steering wheel before turning his engine off.

Bonnie glanced up at him and rolled her eyes away before speaking up. "Yeah well would it kill you to be less reckless next time? I'm not a vampire like you and I can't survive if it crashes" she spoke, pushing the car door open, before stepping out.

"And that will be a bad thing how?" he smirked, doing the same.

Bonnie looked up at her house before smiling a small smile and going to walk towards it. She opened the door and stepped inside as Damon slowly followed behind. One good thing about having nobody around was that he didn't have to be invited in inside any home.

Damon shut the door behind him before turning to glance around the place. He then realised that although they were in a completely different world, it was his first time stepping foot inside Bonnie's house. It wasn't as if they were close enough for her to invite him over, I mean they could barely stand each other. She could've also easily came to stay here and kept her space and distance away from him, but she chose to stay at the Salvatore mansion with him, despite their constant bickering and squabble.

"I'm going to get some of my mom's clothes, I'll be right back" she said. "And don't touch anything, Damon".

"Why your mom's clothes?" he questioned scrunching up his face.

"Because we're stuck in 1994 and I was one at that time so I didn't exactly have a full closet of my own, haven't you noticed that I've been wearing my mom's clothes ever since we got here?" she placed her hand on her hip and arched her brow up at him.

"No I don't, I don't care or pay attention to what you wear for that matter Bon, but 90's clothing do suit you if I have to say... that's the only compliment I'm ever gonna give you" he smirked, placing her hand on her chin.

Bonnie quickly shoved his hand away from her chin before taking a step back. "Whatever" she uttered, turning around to walk out the living room.

Once she was out of sight, Damon resumed his gaze around the place. He picked up a picture of Bonnie as a toddler with her mom and dad carrying her. To think her mom had walked out on her shortly after, but Bonnie was still so easily to figure her. Even though he found her incredibly annoying and irritating, he had to admit that she had a kind heart, a heart that could still put up with him even after all the terrible things he had done to her.

He continued to stare at the pictures on the wall for the next several minutes, till Bonnie walked back out. "I've got everything, we can leave now" she spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Your mom looked a lot like you when she was younger" he muttered. "Such a shame she didn't stay to help raise you" he turned back to face her to see her gazing at a picture of her father and he could tell how much she missed him, especially seeing that he was dead in the present time.

"Lets just go, Damon" she sighed, placing her backpack on her shoulder and turning to head out the door.

An hour later; after stopping to grab some snacks at the supermarket, they arrived at Bonnie's Grams house.

Bonnie looked up at Damon as he finished of the last of his candy bar. "Did you have to take so many and finish them all in twenty minutes?" she questioned, furrowing her eyebrows at him, before stepping out the car. She placed her backpack in the backseat and stretched her arms as the warm sun etched on her skin. One good thing she could say about being trapped here was the weather during the day. It was like a tropical kind of sun, but they were definitely in no paradise.

"What, are you gonna tell me that too much candy is bad for me and I should watch out for a cavity? I'm a vampire Bonnie, and I know how much you hate vampires" he muttered, stepping out of the driver's seat.

"I don't hate vampires, my two best friends are vampires. You on the other hand..." she said gaping up at him, before going to walk over to her Grams house.

"You love me... admit it" he teased, walking after her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Damon" she turned back around to face him, before twisting the door open.

As she stepped inside, she turned to look around noticing that everything was placed differently and almost unorganised. Maybe her Grams was going through something major in 1994 that she never told her about, she thought to herself as she continued to look around the place. It was difficult for her to go back to her house again seeing as she had lost her father, but it was even harder to step foot inside her Grams house seeing as she was the one person she loved more than anything.

"What a lovely place" Damon uttered sarcastically, stepping foot inside.

"Alright, my Grams always hid her Grimoire in-case if anything bad were to happen, so you look in the living room and I'll search in her bedroom" Bonnie uttered, joining her hands together.

"You're lucky I wanna get outta here because I don't like taking orders from people, especially you" he murmured, before turning his back to her.

Bonnie looked back at him and groaned under her breath, before turning around to walk out the living room and into her Grams bedroom. Her bedroom was even more unorganised and torn apart than the living room. She spotted a picture of the two of them together, with her Grams holding on when she was just a baby placed on her night stand and she couldn't help but smile to herself. It was the one thing in the room that was placed perfectly and in order.

Deciding to clear things up, Bonnie began to pick up some of he things from the floor till she spotted a red photo album beside the cupboard. She picked it up and sat down on the edge of the bed before opening it up. She flicked through the pages, until she stopped at a particular page, causing her eyes to quickly widen.

"Damon!" she called, getting up from the bed before rushing into the living room. "Damon, what are you doing with my Grams in the 60's?" she asked showing him a picture of a younger version of her Grams posed with Damon behind a 1965 bar.

"Well I was hoping to tell you some time" he chuckled, staring down at the picture. "Your Grams and I went on a date when I came back to mystic falls in the 60's, and before you ask we didn't kiss or do anything else, she actually turned me down can you believe that?... I didn't realise she kept this picture though".

"I can't believe you went on a date with my grams... I wonder why she never told me that, maybe she was embarrassed of ever going out with you" said Bonnie, deciding to poke fun at him.

"Oh please she was all over me, she just bailed once she found out I was a vampire, so you and her are a lot alike" he spoke, as she playfully rolled her eyes away. "By the way here's her Grimoire" he said, pulling the big book of spells from behind his back. "I found it behind the cushion, looks like she didn't bother hiding it well in 1994".

Bonnie took the Grimoire of him before opening it up to flick through it. "This isn't the same as the one she showed me when she was alive, this must be her old book before she started writing the new one. It has a lot of spells, spells that I've never seen before" she stated as she continued to sweep through the pages.

"Great, now lets go" Damon uttered tapping her shoulder before turning around to walking out the door.

Bonnie glanced down at the Grimoire and held it closer to her chest. She turned to look around the living room once more, taking her time, before heading out. As she closed the door behind her, she looked ahead spotting Damon sitting in the driver's seat. She watched as he gripped tightly on the driver's seat whilst gazing of into the distance with his jaws clenched, and she took a deep breath before going to jaw him.

As she entered inside the passengers seat, she turned to face him before speaking up. "I miss her too" she uttered as he could tell he was thinking about Elena. "And I know you miss her too, Damon".

Damon rotated his head to meet her gaze, before rapidly shifting his eyes away. "I can't wait to get back to her... its only been three days but I don't think I can go any longer".

Bonnie looked down at the Grimoire, before looking back up at him. "I promise that I'll find a way to get my magic back, then find a way to get us out of here. I'm not sure how long its going to take, but I need you to be patient with me. I wanna get back to the people we love just as much as you do" she murmured.

Damon peered down at her and smiled before starting up his engine to drive off, and for the first time since they arrived there, they finally felt like they were on the same page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Damon was outside the Salvatore mansion fixing his car. He and Bonnie have been stuck in the alternate prison world for almost two weeks now, and although they had been trying to make the best of it, they still desperately wanted out. In his very long life, Damon hadn't relied on anybody but himself, but things were different now. Not only did he heavily rely on Bonnie, but he also needed her as he feared of being alone in a place like this, but he would never admit that to her, not in a million years.

Damon wiped the sweat of his forehead before pushing himself of the ground. He tilted his head back to look up at the sky as Elena quickly raced through his mind. The thought of her and the hope that he would get to see her again was the only thing getting him by each and every day. Whenever he looked at Bonnie, he was instantly reminded about Elena which made it incredibly difficult for him.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching him and he slowly turned his head around to see Bonnie carrying a few grocery bags in her hands. They often tried to keep themselves fairly occupied during the day, despite being the only two people around.

"Look what I got from home" said Bonnie, placing the grocery bags on the ground, before diving inside one of them to pull out a teddy bear. "Its my old teddy bear Ms Cuddles. My Grams got it for me on my first birthday and I lost it when I was about five. I had no idea where I put it" she stated, smiling down at it.

Damon took Ms Cuddles of her to have a proper look at it before speaking up. "The only thing I ever got as a kid was a creepy wooden doll that my father made for Stefan and I" he scoffed, running his hands through the teddy bear.

"Well it was the 1800's then" Bonnie chuckled, crouching down to face him.

"Did you get the bourbon?" Damon questioned, grabbing a rag from the side to wipe his hands from the car oil stain.

"I did, but its for me" Bonnie replied. "I got you something even better" she reached into one of the grocery bags to pull out an alcohol free beer. She placed it beside him before looking up to see the reaction on his face.

"Why don't you just get me poison next time while you're at it" he uttered sarcastically, peering down at the beer bottle disgustingly.

Bonnie laughed at his comment before getting up from the ground. "Well since its your turn to make dinner tonight, I wanna make sure you're sober for it" she bent down to pick up the rest of the grocery bags before going to head inside the house.

Damon looked back at her as she made her way in. He picked up Ms Cuddles to his left, before hearing a 'swooshing' sound coming from the bushes seconds later. He quickly shot his head up and looked around, but once he saw nothing, he quickly rolled his eyes away. He must be going crazy, he thought to himself as he went back to finishing fixing his car.

A while later, he stood up to head back inside, not before checking to look around near the bushes. He peered inside the living room, before strolling over to the kitchen to see Bonnie sitting behind the dining table. There was a chocolate cake placed in front of her with some candles lit on it. As she looked up, noticing him enter the room, she quickly blew out the candles and cleared her throat leaving him puzzled.

"You got a cake?" he asked, using his vamp speed to appear over to her. "What for?".

Bonnie glanced down at the cake and sighed before looking back up at him. "Ever since we got here we've been repeating the date May 10th,1994 over and over but I've been keeping track and today is April 5th in the real world... my 19th birthday" she muttered the last bit and the silence that lingered around afterwards was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Your birthday... were you just going to blow out some candles quietly on your own and not tell me?" Damon scoffed, folding his arms as he gaped down at her.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't think you would care. I've known you for three years, Damon, and you didn't care about my birthday before or care to ask about it so why should you suddenly care now?" she stated, shifting her eyes away from him to look back down at the cake.

Damon slowly rolled his eyes away and placed his hand on his hips before speaking up. "Do you really think I'm that heartless?..."

Bonnie paused for a brief moment as she thought his question through. "Sometimes... yes" she murmured bluntly, looking back up at him.

Damon had never cared what Bonnie thought of him, he had only ever saw her as Elena's best friend and nothing more. She was simply another mere existence to him, but hearing her agree to him being heartless at that very moment made him feel a little angst and unease. Maybe it was being stuck with her for 24/7 that made his heart churn, but whatever it was he didn't like it.

He peered down at her for a couple more seconds before turning around to walk away, but once he was almost out the kitchen, he stopped to think things through. Shutting his eyes and letting out a deep breath, he turned back around to face her. "Lets go, you don't wanna spend your 19th birthday alone do you?" he smirked his usual smirk whilst leaning on the kitchen door frame. "C'mon before I change my mind Bon".

"Damon, you really don't have to pretend to want to hang out with me. We're stuck here together anyway so its fine" Bonnie dismissed, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Look I know that I didn't care about your other birthday's before, but you're Elena's best friend. You're very important to her which means that she'll probably kill me if she found out I left you alone on your birthday while we were trapped together" he said, before arching his brow at her persuasively.

Bonnie stared over at him undecided for a brief while, before finally giving in. She looked back down at her birthday cake and smiled a small smile before getting up to walk over to him. "Alright, fine. I guess I've had worse birthdays" she scoffed, before turning to walk out the door as Damon slowly followed from behind.

A couple hours later, Damon and Bonnie were driving around town.

Bonnie bit into a burger they had picked up from a fast food restaurant across town. She turned to look up at Damon as he bopped his head to some music on the radio. Spending everyday with him for almost two weeks she had managed to pick up a few things about him that she never knew before, such as the type of music he listens to. It was the type of music she never expected him to listen to. It was also the type of music her Grams had grew her too and she had grew to love so I guess that was one thing they had in common with each other.

"You know when I first bought this car in 64' it used to go a lot faster than this" Damon groaned, before stepping hard on the pedal.

"Hey slow down or you'll kill me... this time you might actually succeed in doing so" she uttered, causing him to laugh out loud. It was the first time he had ever laughed at one of her jokes, and it felt good to hear.

"Haven't you seen any of the fast and furious movies? its more fun when you're going fast" he smirked over at her, before gripping onto the pedal to quickly make a 'U' turn and turn the car back around as Bonnie grinned widely trying to remove the hair out of her face due to the slight wind.

As they drove past the mystic falls High School, Bonnie quickly looked back at it. "Damon, can you stop... I wanna look around my old High School?" she asked.

Damon quickly stopped the car to a halt and drove back a little closer to the High School. "Huh I forgot how different it looked compared to the present time" he spoke, stepping out the driver's seat, before looking up at the building. He glanced over at Bonnie as she stepped out the car with a smile etched on her face, and with that the two slowly walked towards the High School side by side.

As they stepped inside, Bonnie turned to look around the hallway. "My mom graduated from here in 1988 along with Elena's mom. They were best friends" she stated going to look at some of the old pictures placed across the notice boards. "When my mom left when I was two, it felt like she had died, which is why I could almost understand Elena when both her parents died... we've always been there for each other".

Damon watched as she looked through the pictures before walking over to join her. "Ah Mrs Wilburn" he spoke up, standing behind her.

"Our old principal? you knew her?" Bonnie questioned, turning back to face him.

"Oh I knew her alright" he smirked, whilst furrowing his eyebrows. "She and I had a little something going on when I came back to mystic falls in 1994. She was very attractive, such a shame she was also so clingy" he explained, staring at the picture of her along with some old students as Bonnie gazed at him in disbelief with her brow arched up.

"Have you just slept with every woman in mystic falls?" she questioned, crossing her arms together.

"Is sleeping with so many women such a bad thing Bob-Bon?" he teased, whilst holding a smug look on his face. "You don't have to worry because none of those woman meant a damn thing to me. Elena's the only woman I've ever loved and ever will love" he stated, before going to walk down the hallway.

"Hm what about Katherine? didn't you spend 150 years completely and unhealthy in love with her?" she asked, strolling behind him.

"Katherine was a deceitful and selfish bitch who strung me and my brother along... she's dead, not just to me but for good" he spoke bluntly stopping to look inside a history classroom, before smiling at the thought of Alaric. "But enough about my love life... what about yours? you still in love with little Gilbert?" he asked, strolling inside the classroom to look around.

Bonnie paused for a brief moment as his question raced through her mind. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat before entering inside the classroom with him. "I've known Jeremy his whole life and when we got together, I was really happy and I liked him a lot, but I wouldn't go as far as to say I was in love with him... I've never been in love with anybody" she admitted briefly. She stopped in front of a desk to see if she could move it to the side, but still no luck. After almost two weeks of trying and many failed attempt, she began to worry if she would ever get her magic back in order to find a way to get her and Damon out of here.

"Well that's a shame" Damon uttered picking up a book on the war he was in the 1800's and flicking through it. "I always figured little Gilbert wasn't really your taste, you deserve better than someone who cheated on you with a ghost" he spoke, placing the book back on the shelf before turning to face her. "If you want I could set you up with one of my friends when we get outta here".

"You don't have any friends, Damon" she scoffed, taking a seat down on the front desk. "The only friend you have is Alaric and I'm not sure how he puts up with you all the time".

"Ric loves me" he spoke confidently holding out his arms.

Bonnie lowered her head to look down at her shoes as Damon continued to explore the classroom. She looked back up at him moments later. "Damon..." she called, as he turned back around to face her. "If I wasn't Elena's best friend would you have even bothered to spend my birthday with me?" she asked.

Silence quickly filled the air and the only thing you could hear was the sound of the classroom clock ticking. Damon pressed his lips together and stared over at her before opening his mouth slightly to speak up. "To be honest...no" he answered honestly. "Elena is the love of my life, and you're very important to her... if you meant nothing to her then no... I wouldn't have bothered with today".

Bonnie wasn't sure why she asked that question when she knew exactly what the answer was going to be. He didn't care about her, he only tolerated her because she was simply nothing but Elena's best friend in his eyes. She was nothing to him and for the past three years she's known him she had always known that, but she didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did at that very moment. It felt like she was being stabbed in the chest and she hated ever opening her mouth to ask him the question in the first place.

"Can we go now? I think I've seen enough today" Bonnie murmured quietly, hoping of the desk before turning to walk out the classroom, leaving Damon to quickly shut his eyes in dismay.

"Bonnie... Bon" he called, going after her. "You've said it before its not like you and I are actually friends, we're just stuck together in this place" he hissed, grabbing hold of her arm to stop her from walking any further.

Bonnie quickly shoved his hand away from her before hesitantly taking a step back. "Its whatever Damon, in-fact I'd rather you just see me only as Elena's best friend anyway because I would never be your friend, especially since you've done so many terrible things to me" now it was her turn to hurt him and hit him right where it really hurt.

She turned around to walk away again, but before she could take her step, Damon locked onto her wrist pulling her back. "Let go of me Damon" Bonnie hissed, trying to struggle out of his tight grip.

"You know I tried to be nice to you today because its your birthday, but now I don't care. I hate the fact that I'm stuck with you and that there's nothing I could do about it, and since you're pretty much useless without your magic, it feels like I'm trapped here alone" he spoke, tightening his grip around her wrist. It was as if they were trying to one up one another, seeing who could hurt each other the most, and of course Damon had won, just like always.

"Go to hell" Bonnie muttered, frowning up at him. She pushed his hand of her once again, before turning around to walk away, leaving Damon to feel an ounce of regret of what he had said, which was something he rarely ever felt.

Later on in the day, it was 11 pm at night and Damon was sat in the living room.

He sipped onto a glass of strong alcohol whilst staring down at the present he had went to pick up for Bonnie whilst she stormed home angrily in his hand. She had been up in her room ever since, refusing to come down to talk to him and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Today was her birthday and he had completely ruined it due to his lack of carelessness. He always knew that he was a real ass hole, but today just made him realise it a lot more.

He placed his glass of alcohol down on the stool beside him, before getting up from beside the fireplace and going to head up the stairs. Once he arrived outside Bonnie's bedroom, he stared down at her present which was place inside a small box before sighing to himself. He lifted his hand to knock, but figuring that it was such a good idea to disturb her as she might already be asleep, he slowly lowered it back down. He stood gazing deeply at her door for a long while, thinking back to what he had said over at the mystic falls High School. Before he wouldn't have cared that he hurt her, but what made him feel so bad and so guilty was that today was her birthday.

After snapping out from his thoughts, Damon slowly bent down to place the little box in-front of her door. He stared down at it for another several seconds before getting back up.

"Happy Birthday, Bon" he whispered quietly to himself, taking a deep breath before turning to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

The Next morning, Bonnie was in her bedroom getting dressed. She put on her overalls and wrapped her mom's old bandanna around her head, whilst staring at herself in the mirror.

Yesterday was the first birthday she had spent without Caroline or Elena and it made her miss them a whole lot more. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath as she thought back to yesterday with Damon. She expected too much from him once again when he wanted to spend the day with her, but she should've known that as long as he was around it would always be filled with disappointments.

Bonnie and Damon had never established themselves as friends. To her he was simply Elena's boyfriend and a ruthless and out of control 173 year old vampire and to him, well he could really care less. But ever since they had arrived here they've had to rely on each other at all times, but Damon still failed to see Bonnie as her own person without instantly putting her with Elena in the same sentence, and it hurt her to know that he didn't care for at all. Here she was, trying her hardest to get her magic back each and everyday for someone who only wanted to spend her birthday with her because it was what Elena would've wanted.

Her existence had never felt so limitless and unimportant.

Minutes later, Bonnie quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She slipped on her shoes and picked up her Grams Grimoire from the night stand, before going to head out the bedroom.

As she opened the door, she glanced down to see a small box placed on the floor. She scrunched up her face in confusion and looked around before bending down to open it. Her eyes widened slightly in shock as she slowly pulled out a necklace from inside it. It looked like the blue diamond replica necklace that Rose had wore in her favourite movie Titanic. She gazed down at the necklace for a brief while, with a small smile etching at the corner of her lips.

As she heard music coming downstairs from the kitchen, Bonnie quickly stood back up. She held onto the necklace and her Grams Grimoire before going to head down the stairs. She strolled inside the kitchen where she saw Damon flipping pancakes as he held onto her teddy bear Ms Cuddles. As he looked up noticing her, he cleared his throat before going to turn of the radio and a swarm of awkward silence rapidly filled the air afterwards.

"Good morning..." Damon spoke, placing Ms Cuddles down on the counter, before going to fold his arms together.

Bonnie leaned on the kitchen door frame and peered down at the necklace before speaking up. "Where did you get this? and how did you know I've always wanted a necklace like this?" she asked, holding the necklace up.

"Well, after our... squabble... I realised that I didn't actually get you a birthday gift so I drove outta town and saw that in some super fancy jewellery store" he explained, walking over to her. He took the necklace of her before turning her body around to wear it around her neck. "I remember Elena telling Stefan who told me that Titanic is your favourite movie, so you're very welcome" he placed his hand on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him before pushing some strands of her away from her face.

Bonnie gazed down at the necklace on her neck, before looking back up at him. "Wow... I didn't know you cared enough to want to know what my favourite anything is, let alone remember. You sure you didn't only bother driving out of town to get it because it was what Elena would've wanted you to do?" she uttered bluntly, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"Look Bonnie..." Damon exhaled deeply, placing his hand on his hip. "Sometimes... sometimes I do and say things that I maybe shouldn't".

"Really?" Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms above her chest. "If you think that weak ass apology is gonna get get me to forgive you then you're surely mistaken. But since we're stuck here together and I can't really ignore or avoid you, lets just forget what happened yesterday and move on" she pressed her lips together, before walking past him to sit behind the dining table.

Damon looked back at her as she ate the plate of pancakes he had placed on her side of the table earlier on, before heading back to the counter to finish frying the rest of the mix. For the next 10-15 minutes they remained in comfortable silence, with some small chit chat then on now. Being stuck with each other 24/7 with nobody but them around meant that they had to get used to each other and both the positive and negatives of one another pretty quickly and they were doing just that each and every day.

"You gotten your magic back yet, Bon-Bon? time's ticking" Damon spoke up, picking up Ms Cuddles and his plate of pancakes before going to sit across from her.

"You know considering that I'm the only one who can get the both of us outta here then you might wanna consider being a little more nice to me" Bonnie stuffed a pancake in her mouth as she cocked her head to the side.

Damon rolled his eyes away, whilst leaning closer towards her. "You see the way she treats me?" he hissed, staring down at Ms Cuddles as Bonnie tried to hold in her laugh, not wanting to give him the pleasure of laughing at his jokes as she was still very much annoyed with him.

"I did notice something last night when I was looking through my Grams Grimoire" she said, picking up the book of spells from beside her.

"And what's that?" asked Damon.

"Well in the last few pages she wrote that she had lost her magic in 1983 after performing a very difficult spell and she got it back on this same day; May 10th, 1994, just eleven years later. She said that she was on a vacation in New Orleans when she realised she had gotten it back" Bonnie explained, reading through the book. "You know the last thing my Grams said to me was to stay strong, and I stared to think... what if we were actually meant to die but she used the rest of her magic and sacrificed herself so she could send us here to be safe in the meantime? I mean it makes sort of sense since we're stuck on the same day and year she got her magic back, this day obviously meant a lot to her".

"Huh... that could be an interesting theory, what are the odds of us being stuck here for eleven years till you get your magic back?" said Damon, picking up a glass filled with blood and taking a sip of it.

Bonnie rolled her eyes away from him before flicking over to the last page of the book. "Look, on the last page she was trying to write some sort of complicated spell but she never managed to finish it. I've never seen this kind of language before... but what if this unfinished spell is our way of getting out of here?".

"If its unfinished then how are you going to know the right thing to say?" Damon questioned, placing his glass back down on the table.

"I don't know... my Grams only thought me a hound of spells from the 21st century but this looks like it was from like 100 years ago. I'm not sure unless..." she paused for a brief moment. "My great great Grandma Mary Bennett was born in 1888 and she died in 1990 at 102. She was an old Bennett witch so maybe if we could get her Grimoire then it could help me understand the spell my Grams was trying to finish here" she stated.

"I'm guessing your great great Grandma didn't reside in mystic falls?" Damon questioned.

"No. She lived in Houston Texas... I guess this means we're going on a road trip" Bonnie quickly finished up her pancakes, before picking up her plate and going to wash it in the sink.

Damon stretched his hand across the table to pick up the Grimoire and look through it. He had always found witch business annoying complicated, but he didn't have a choice this time to run away from it as it was the only way to get out of the alternate prison world. "Where did you say your Grams was when she got her magic back on this day?" he questioned, continuing to flick through the big book of spells.

"New Orleans" she answered, quickly drying the plate and placing it back on the top shelf.

"The home of the devil Klaus Michelson" Damon groaned under his breath before getting up from his seat and heading over to her. "Well even if we find your great great grandma's Grimoire, you still won't have any magic so how about a double trip?" he said, smirking down at her. "We go to Texas then we go to New Orleans. Since you said your Grams got her magic back there then maybe you will too".

"Yes but, my Grams didn't say how she got her magic book, she only wrote that she was in New Orleans when it happened" Bonnie sighed, turning to face the window.

"You and your Grams were pretty close, I'm sure you can figure it out when we get there" said Damon, sending her a sly wink, before walking over a cabinet to grab a bottle of bourbon.

Bonnie gaped back at him, till she saw something move from the corner of her eyes out the window. In a swift moment, she quickly shot her head to the side to look out the window, but as she continued to look around all she saw was nothing. Was it just in her head.

"What's the matter?" Damon questioned, downing his bottle of bourbon.

"I just... I thought I saw something outside" she muttered, squinting her eyes and gaping back out the window.

"We're the only two people here Bon, there's nobody or nothing around, so lets go... we have to get a couple things before we leave" he said, before turning around to head out the kitchen. Bonnie looked back out the window before letting out a deep breath and going to follow after him. Maybe she was just going crazy after all.

An hour later, Damon and Bonnie were at the supermarket across town getting some snacks for the trip.

"You wanna know the first thing I'm gonna do when we get back home?" Damon smiled, slowly pushing the trolley basket as Bonnie strolled in-front of him, placing some stuff inside.

"What's that?" she asked, turning around to throw some fruits in the basket.

"Leave it to you to bring all the healthy stuff Bon" Damon hissed, causing her to playfully roll her eyes at him. "And the first thing I'm gonna do is pull Elena into my arms, kiss her and tell her how much I love her. I'll also tell her how I'm sorry that I killed Bonnie, but she was just so annoying I couldn't take it, now can you hurry and pick up whatever else you need so we can get going".

Bonnie turned back around to face him before speaking up. "If you kill me then you won't make it back to Elena unfortunately" she smirked at him, before picking up two sunglasses from the side and handing one over to him. "And I've gotten to know you pretty well ever since we've been stuck here together for almost three weeks and I know how much you like to eat. Now unless you wanna get back to Elena early, shut up and let me get everything so we don't have to make constant stops on the way" she hissed, silencing him.

As they reached the back of the store, Damon quickly threw several alcohol bottles into the basket. He noticed water spilled on the floor, before looking back at Bonnie to see her walking towards it whilst looking elsewhere, and before she could walk further, he rapidly used his vamp speed to whisk her away.

"You should probably look where you're going, if I wasn't here then you would've slipped" he slowly ran his hand down her cheek, before turning to look back at the floor.

"Thanks" Bonnie murmured breathing out. "That's weird, that wet floor wasn't there yesterday when I came here to get a few things?" she said scrunching up her face bewilderingly.

"Well it is a supermarket, there's wet floors around all the time" Damon spoke in a nonchalant tone, before going to push the trolley away.

Bonnie peered down at the wet floor before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. "Well I think we've got all the food... and alcohol we need, so lets get going" she uttered, staring down at how much alcohol Damon had put inside the basket. "Are you trying to get drunk before we even get there?" she questioned as they slowly headed out the store.

"Don't judge me, Bon" he uttered, glancing down at her, as they walked towards the car for what was to be a very long trip ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

It was twelve noon and Damon and Bonnie were on their way to Houston Texas. It had been a day since they had took of in a road trip, and being stuck in a car together only meant that they had to get accustomed to each other's habits once again. It were the little things such as how they ate, breathed and even what they did before falling asleep. They even managed to read each other's expressions and tell what the other was thinking, which is something neither of them could say fully about the people most closest to them in the real world.

As much as they hated to admit it, they were all each other had for the meantime.

Damon gripped onto the steering wheel whilst driving with one hand, whilst he sipped on a blood bag with the other. He turned to glance over at Bonnie as she sat beside him reading through her Grams Grimoire. As she looked up to meet his gaze, Damon quickly turned his attention back to the road.

"I've been thinking..." Bonnie spoke up, closing the book of spells before putting on her sunglasses to block the sun on her face.

"You're always thinking" said Damon, throwing his finished blood bag out the window. "What now?" he asked, turning to face her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him before speaking up. "Well I don't think its a coincidence that we were sent here to relive May 10th, 1994 over again especially seeing that it was the day my Grams got her magic back after eleven years" she stated, placing her arm out the window. "Now you said today was one of the worse day of your life so if you tell me what happened then maybe it can tie into us getting outta here and-

"Not gonna happen" Damon groaned under his breath, quickly cutting her off her sentence. "Look I've been trying to forget about what happened on this day ever since we got here and it doesn't help with you asking me about it".

"Damon, you used to kill people just because you felt like it... I'm sure whatever thing you did on this day couldn't have been worse than all the terrible things you've done in the past" she uttered before slowly shifting her eyes away from him.

Damon travelled his eyes back to her. He gripped tightly on the steering wheel before sighing under his breath and pulling up at a nearby gas station. "We're almost out of gas, I need to fill it up" he uttered, stepping out the car. He walked over to grab the gas pump from the filling station before going to fill it up in the fuel tank as he thought back to what he had did on this particular day. It was truly the worse that he ever did and no one knows about it, not even Stefan. It had taken him a while to forget about it, but being stuck on a loop on this exact same day brought back the feeling of guilt that he had harboured for so many years.

Bonnie glanced out the window and up at Damon before stepping out the car. She noticed the distraught look on his face and decided to subject. "We have a couple more hours till we get there... I'm gonna go use the gas station bathroom". She tucked her hair behind her ears, before going to walk past him.

Damon looked back at her as she headed towards the bathroom. She knew him more than he knew himself, but that didn't mean she didn't already think the worse of him, which was why he would do anything to stop her from finding out about what happened on this particular day.

~A couple hours later, Damon and Bonnie had arrived in Houston, Texas.

"You sure this is the street where your great great grandma; Mary lived?" asked Damon looking around the place, as they strolled down the sidewalk. It still felt weird and surreal having nobody around but them as he wasn't used to this much quietness on a daily basis.

"Trust me, Damon, I have a pretty good memory in remembering stuff like this" Bonnie replied, folding her arms. "I remember my dad and Grams taking me here when I was young. You see everybody in the neighbourhood knew Mary was a witch and when she died my Grams tried to sell her home but nobody was interested because they thought the house was cursed or something" she explained, glancing up at the cloudy sky. "Bennett witches haven't really been the most lucky..."

Damon cocked his head to the side before rapidly using his vamp speed to appear in-front of Bonnie, stopping her from walking any further. "You never met this woman... she died three years before you were born so how do you know that she wasn't some nut job?" he questioned, peering down at her.

Bonnie placed her hand on his chest, slowly shoving him to the side so she could keep walking. "I've never met her, yes, but she was my family and one of the most powerful witches of all time. Her Grimoire could be the key to us getting outta here" she said, continuing to walk further.

Damon watched as she rapidly moved her fingers which was something she tended to do whenever she was either nervous or thinking about a lot of things in her head, as he's managed to pick up on. He noticed her slowly move her hand up to grasp the necklace he had got her as she breathed out a deep sigh. Up until a couple weeks ago, he didn't know or care to know anything about Bonnie, but now he couldn't help but notice completely everything about her, such as her major anxiety. For someone who's managed to save their friends from deep trouble over and over again, she was very unsure of herself. He didn't know if it was because of how she died and came back to life, but the more time he was around her, the more he started to slowly realise just how empty Bonnie Bennett really was.

"Alright, we're here" Bonnie smiled, turning back around to face him.

"Well that doesn't look creepy at all" said Damon, looking up at the old house. "Now I know why no one was interested in buying it".

Bonnie shook her head up at him, before pushing open the gate and strolling inside the compound. "Take a good look at it, because its not like we can come back here in the present time. It was burnt to the ground by a group of people in 2001. Once they learnt that a witch used to live here they thought to get rid of it as quickly as possible" she stated, as Damon slowly followed in from behind.

"They were probably doing it a favour, its barely holding up" Damon uttered, glancing down at the sickly green weeds in the garden.

As they entered inside the house, they quickly turned to look around the place. The paint was weathered and peeling off in spots, and the slats in the shutters on the living room blinds were mostly broken out. The sun low in the sky, illuminated the rooms making the windows dim to the eyes. The atmosphere was so dark and hollow, it immediately left an unsettling and discomfort feeling in them

"Its a good thing this place was burnt to the ground" Damon spoke up, turning to walk over to the wall of pictures across the room as Bonnie continued to look around the place. "Huh... looks like old Bennett witches had a history with vampires" Damon scoffed, staring down at a particular picture in disbelief.

"What is it?" Bonnie questioned, turning around to walk over to him. As she approached him, she got on her tip-toes to peer over his shoulder to see an old photo of Mary when she was young stood next to none other than Katherine Pierce. The date under the picture was titled '1909'- Brooklyn.

"Mary knew Katherine? what was she doing with her?" Bonnie questioned in disbelief with her face scrunched up.

"Looks like this great great Grandma of yours can't be trusted after all if she was supposedly friends with that she devil" Damon scoffed, staring down at the picture. "I knew something was off once I saw the creepy looking house".

Sighing to herself, Bonnie quickly grabbed the picture of Damon's hands and placed it back down on the table. "She might have been friends with Katherine, but we still need to find her Grimoire, wherever it is. I'll go look upstairs and you see if you could find it down here" she spoke, nodding her head at him.

She turned around to head towards the direction of the stairs, but was rapidly pulled back by Damon. "Be careful, this place is creepy enough" he said, running his thumb across her palm before slowly letting go of her hand.

Bonnie smiled up at him and nodded her head, before turning around to walk away. The stairs were filled with cob-webs and each time that she took a step it creaked loudly, almost sending a cold shiver down her spine. She glanced downstairs at Damon who slowly walked around the place, before turning to walk down the long hallway. The lights were dim and it felt even more creepier than the living room.

"Alright Mary... where did you put it?" she whispered quietly to herself, going to walk into one of the rooms.

~A while later.

After two hours of searching for the Grimoire, and almost turning the place upside down, Bonnie headed down the staircase frustratingly with no idea on where it could be.

"Did you find it anywhere?" she asked Damon; who walked into the room bewildered.

"Unfortunately no" he replied briefly. "The old witch was smart, she probably knew that someone would come looking for her witchy-woo book so she hid it well, I'd give her that" he said, glancing over at Bonnie as she slowly sat down on the bottom staircase, before lowering her head. It was as if she was blaming herself for not being able to find it, and it wasn't a sight that he liked to say. He never realised how much pressure she had always had to go through until then.

"Maybe its in some hidden door somewhere, we probably just haven't looked hard enough" she breathed out, pushing her hair back.

"Lets think... if we were a 102 year old witch about to die, where would we selfishly hide our book of spells so that our future great great grand daughter and her vampire friend won't be able to find it in order to escape from an alternate prison world that they're trapped in" Damon said sarcastically, placing his hand on his hip as a smile started to slowly creepy up on Bonnie's lips. He always managed to make her smile in the most unexpected moments.

Bonnie took a deep breath and carefully looked around the place once again, till her eyes landed on a painting of Mary she didn't notice till then. She squinted her eyes sharply and got up from the stair case, before slowly walking over to the painting. As she approached it, she took one good look at Mary, before stretching up to remove the painting from the wall and to her surprise there it was, tucked away in a small hole that was carved out in the wall.

"There it is..." Damon smirked, as Bonnie slowly picked up the Grimoire.

She stared down at it in relief, going to open it, but then realising that it was sealed completely shut. "What is it?" Damon questioned as he arched his brow up, whilst walking over to her.

"Uh I can't get it open" she groaned, as she forcefully tried to open it. Damon took the book from her and tried to open it himself, but even with his vampire strength, it was still no luck. "Mary was smarter than we thought... its spelled shut" Bonnie sighed, pushing her hair back. "She must have been trying to protect something in here if she hid it behind her painting and spelled it shut".

"Well can you undo the spell and get it open?" asked Damon.

"I'm not sure. Mary probably used the last of her magic to seal it shut and since she was a very powerful witch, its going to take a lot to reverse the spell... but-

"You still don't have your magic... yeah, I know" Damon uttered, finishing the sentence of for her. "Good thing we're heading to New Orleans after this so you can channel your Grams somehow and find a way to get it back, now lets go, we've stayed at this fake haunted house for far too long" he said, tapping her shoulder, before turning his back to her to head towards the front door.

Bonnie glanced back down at Mary's Grimoire in her hands, sighing heavily to herself. She was about to head out the door but stopped as she spotted Damon's car keys on the floor and she scoffed, realising that it must have accidentally fallen out of his pocket. She went to pick it up and took one good look around the house, before going to join Damon outside.

~Two hours later, Damon and Bonnie had stopped on a beach to stretch their legs just outside Texas.

Damon strolled out of a nearby bar drinking a bottle of vodka. He looked ahead at Bonnie as she sat on the sand gazing of at the waves. Ever since they had left her great great grandmother's home she had been pretty silent and Damon could once again tell that it was because there was a lot going on in her mind.

He lowered his head slightly, before deciding to go over to her. As he slowly approached her from behind, he paused a brief second, before taking a seat beside her on the sand. "Here" he said handing her the bottle of vodka, and she smiled thankfully at him, before taking a sip of it.

He chuckled lightly at Bonnie's face due to how strong the vodka was, before pushing his head back to lay back down on the sand. Even though he couldn't wait to get outta here, he had to admit that there was something pretty special about the sunsets that happened every night ever since they got here. He even found himself watching the sunsets recently, which was something he never bothered to do in the real world.

The sun, like a large grandeur orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colours of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. Seeing as May 10th, 1994 was the worse day of the life, he couldn't believe that something so beautiful had came out of it at the end of the day. As he continued to stare up at the sunset, he began to feel inner peace and tranquillity which was something that he hadn't felt for decades. The atmosphere and scenery was so calming, that he felt like he could fall asleep and not have to worry about anything once he wakes. Who knew that a place like this, stuck with his least favourite person would bring him such peace.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about Elena?" Bonnie smiled, staring down at him.

Damon shifted his eyes over to her before speaking up. "Yes, in-fact I was thinking about her being here with me instead of you" he smirked up at her, before shutting his eyes. He could sense her rolling her eyes at him, because it was what she always did whenever he uttered a snarky comment to her.

The slight summer breeze quickly blew past them as the waves hovered of the shore. "I miss her too... and the others" Bonnie muttered, going to lay beside him. "I hope they aren't too upset about us gone, I wish there was a way for us to let them know that we're okay".

Damon glanced down at Bonnie, before slowly opening his arms up for her to nuzzle into. She glanced back at him a little shocked at his sudden gesture before scooting towards him and placing her head down on his chest. Who would've ever thought they would ever be in this type of position. "I know I shit on you a lot Bon-Bon, but I do appreciate you. You're not Elena's best friend, you're my friend too" he spoke, wrapping his arm around her.

They gazed at each other not saying anything for a brief short while, till finally shifted her eyes away. "I guess we could be friends" Bonnie muttered, laying her head back on his chest and causing him to smile.

They laid like that for a long while watching the sun go down and enjoying the moment of peace as they might never get it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

After many hours on the road Bonnie and Damon were almost in New Orleans.

Bonnie held onto the steering wheel driving Damon's car slowly down the road as he slept in the passenger's seat beside her. She turned to look over at him as he hugged her teddy bear; Ms Cuddles closer to his chest whilst snoring and she couldn't help but laugh. He had barely gotten a wink of sleep ever since they had arrived in the alternate prison world three weeks ago and she could tell by just how long he had been out. In fact this might be the best sleep that he had in years which was surprising, considering that he wanted out of here more than anything and he couldn't bare to rest until he was.

15-20 minutes later, they had arrived in New Orleans. Bonnie parked the car outside the city before rolling the windows down to take a good look around the place. She had never been here before but she had heard many stories from the people who have such as her Grams and Dad. It was a lively city, filled with so much energy and excitement, but seeing it completely deserted with no one around and nothing but silence in the air made those stories almost seem like almost a myth.

Bonnie took a deep breath before rolling the windows and going to glance back up at Damon. She stared at him for several seconds, before lifting her hand up to gently tap his shoulder; waking him up. "Good morning... or should I say afternoon since its 1 0 clock" she spoke up, glancing down at her watch. She turned her head around to grab a blood bag from the backseat before handing it over to him. "We're here" she said.

Damon pushed his head back and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He took a moment to regroup himself before taking the blood bag of Bonnie. "How long was I asleep for?" he asked tearing the blood bag open before going to drink it.

"For about seven and a half hours" she replied, opening up the door to the driver's seat. "I know you're a vampire and literally have forever ahead of you, but a good night's sleep every night won't kill you. I would make fun of your snoring but Caroline's told me that I sometimes snore too" she arched her brow up at him, laughing to herself, before stepping out of the car and shutting it behind her.

Damon watched from inside as she crossed her arms and looked ahead at the city. He smirked to himself and finished of the blood bag before tossing it out the window. As he stepped out the car, he quickly stretched his arms out and pushed his head back once again to look up at the grey and cloudy sky. I guess New Orleans on May 10th, 1994 was pretty grey and windy compared to Mystic Falls.

"Oh New Orleans... what a city this was" Damon held a smug look on his face as he walked over to Bonnie. "I lived here for three years in the early 30's, it was the est three years of my life" he stated.

"Why did you leave?" asked Bonnie, folding her arms.

Damon peered down at her before speaking up. "Sometimes good things don't last for very long Bon-Bon" he said, going to take a step ahead, leaving her feeling confused. As she opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that, she realised that it was Damon and since he never gave a straight-forward answer to anything, she decided to close her mouth back shut.

"So this is your first time coming back to it in like 80 years?" she asked, going to stand by his side.

"That's right... turns out I didn't miss it as much as I thought I would" he replied, scoffing afterwards. "Now lets go, the sooner you get your magic and get us outta here, the sooner I can be reunited with Elena and the sooner we probably might not have to see and spend time with each other this much ever again" he smirked, placing his hand on her chin, before going to walk ahead. She knew that he was somewhat teasing, but knowing deep down that he still badly wanted to escape so he can get away from her and back to his true love as quickly as possibly left an unwavering feeling inside her stomach and she wasn't sure why.

Bonnie pushed her hair back and took a deep breath. She rotated her head to the side to look at Damon as he strolled off into the city, but seconds later she had noticed him start to slowly fall to his feet as he began to cough up blood.

"Damon!" she yelled, running over to him. She bent down and rapidly grabbed his face to see that he was slowly desiccating and her eyes began to widen.

"B-Bonnie w-what's happening?" he stuttered as he continued to cough up blood with the sound of his voice fading.

As he began to get weaker, Bonnie quickly stood up, doing her best to pick him up as he was a lot heavier than her, before going to drag him back outside the city borders. Once she laid him back on the floor, his desiccation and coughing up blood began to stop. He lifted his head up the pavement and looked up at her strangely, wondering what the hell had just happened to him.

"What just happened?" he questioned, holding onto his ribs as he continuously breathed in and out.

Bonnie looked ahead at the city before speaking up. "Its just as I thought" she muttered quietly to herself. "It seems like on this day the city was spelled to keep away vampires for some reason. Its why you started to desiccate. If you had spent longer in there then you would've have died... I-I don't understand, this is the day and my place that my Grams got her magic back after eleven years, what the hell happened?" she asked quietly, looking ahead as millions of unanswered questions began to rapidly fill her head.

"Well this is a glorious surprise" Damon scoffed sarcastically before rolling his eyes away. "What vampire pissed of a witch this much for her to retaliate this way?".

Bonnie looked back down at him, making sure that he was okay, before getting back on her feet. "I'm not sure, but I'm gonna go in and look around to try and find out what happened here on this day... I'll also see if I can get my magic back the same way my Grams did" she uttered, zipping up her jacket as it was a bit chilly before going to walk ahead.

"Bon!" Damon called, causing her to turn back around. "You know I can't go in there and save you if anything happens or I'll die, so... just be careful" he muttered, slowly getting up from the pavement.

"When have I ever need to be saved Damon? I'm the one that does the saving, remember" she spoke, smiling over at him. "And there's nobody around, just us so I'll be fine" she nodded her head at him reassuringly, before turning around to walk back into the city as Damon watched on. It was almost as if with every step she took, worriness started to slowly overtake him and all he wanted was for her to be safe. If anyone had told him that he would've ever cared about Bonnie's safety a year ago he would've laughed in their face, but now it was all he could think about it.

As she disappeared out of sight, Damon quickly breathed out a deep sigh. He looked ahead at the city, remembering when he used to have the time of his life in the early 30's, before going to walk back towards the car.

Over in the city, Bonnie slowly strolled down the infamous Bourbon street, whilst looking around. It was still so strange being in with one of the most loudest and energetic cities in the world and hearing nothing but silence as each minute passed. She always imagined the her first time in New Orleans would be filled with people partying in the streets and different loud music playing, but it was the complete opposite. Nobody was here in this strange world but her and Damon; and although they had moments where they simply couldn't stand each other, she was lucky that she wasn't alone and she had someone, even if that someone was Damon Salvatore.

A while later, she entered into the New Orleans cemetery. She stopped to look around at several broken paintings laid out across the floor, with pile of blood surrounding them. It wasn't just a little spilled blood, but it was a pool, which led her to believe that a vampire was killed here due to the spell the witches had placed on the city.

Bonnie slowly closed the small gate behind her, as she slowly walked around, looking at each grave stone. She came across a gravestone of a woman with the same name as her 'Bonnie Deveraux, 1960-1994'.

She slowly took a step towards the gravestone and stared down at it for a brief while. She lifted her hand up to place over it, and once she did a swarm of horrific visions of what happened on this day rapidly filled her mind, causing her to take a couple steps back and eventually fall to the floor. She quickly breathed in and out, trying to understand what she just saw as panic rose in her body. She looked back up at Bonnie Deveraux's gravestone horrifyingly as she tried to control her breathing. Why the city was spelled away from vampires- it all started to make sense with what she saw, but she had also saw something else that she was sure was going to haunt her for a long while.

After a long of while of calming down and processing everything that she had saw, Bonnie stood back up on her feet. She regained her posture and let her shoulders drop, before taking another step towards Sophie's Deveraux's grave stone. She slowly lifted her hand up to crack the gravestone, attempting to see if her magic had come back, but she was only met with a burning headache, causing her to squirm loudly and fall back to the floor. It was almost as if her brain had fried and she was met with a grief of pain that she had never felt.

She slowly lifted her hand back up to grasp the blood that was continuously running down her nose. "Dammit!" she hissed, grabbing a handkerchief from inside her pocket to wipe the blood away.

"Grams... what did you do" she whispered to herself, whilst holding onto her nose. She stared up at the gravestone for a brief while, trying to make sense of everything, but the more she thought about it, the more unanswered questions she only found herself asking. May 10th, 1994 was a day she was glad she wasn't alive to witness both in Mystic Falls and in New Orleans, but her and Damon were stuck here and she just couldn't understand why.

~Three hours later.

Bonnie slowly strolled out the city with her head low, both tired and weakened. She looked ahead to see Damon stepping out the car to head towards her, and at that moment, she never thought she would be more happier to see his face.

"Bonnie" he called, walking over to her. As he approached her, he quickly lifted his hand to cup her cheek, staring down at her with his jaws clenched. Bonnie looked up at him as he studied her face for a brief while, before removing his hand from her cheek and taking a step back. "Did you find out what happened with the whole no vampire allowed inside thing?" he asked, placing his hand on his hips.

Bonnie took a deep breath and sighed, remembering everything that she had saw in the vision. "I did..." she muttered, quietly. She glanced up at Damon, before shifting her eyes back away seconds later. "On May 9th, 1994, the day before today; some war broke out with the witches and vampires of New Orleans. This witch called Bonnie Deveraux tapped into the darkest of dark magic to spell this city of vampires which only lasted for about a week or so, and she died in the process and was buried the next day. It was brutal, there was blood and bodies everywhere" she exhaled, thinking back to what she had saw at the cemetery.

Damon gazed down at her as she stared of into space. "Did you at least get your magic back?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"I tried, but every time I even attempted to focus and concentrate on moving an object or even lighting a candle my brain would start hurting like hell. At first I was confused but I realised since Bonnie Deveraux had used dark magic to cloak the city, it was impossible for me to harness some sort of energy inside, she was very powerful... she must have been the witch who helped my Grams get her magic back when she visited here, but I'm just not sure how".

Damon placed his hand on his hip, before rolling his eyes away. "Did you try harder?" he asked, causing her to slowly look up at him with an annoyed expression.

"I tried my hardest, Damon! why do you think I was in there for three hours? I'm exhausted!" she hissed, folding her arms.

"I'm really starting to think that you don't wanna get outta here, Bonnie" Damon scoffed. "You're a Bennett witch, your family bloodline are meant to be one of the most powerful witches in history, and considering that your Grams for her magic back here after eleven years, I don't see why you can't harness whatever dark magic is in here and do the same" as he finished off his sentence, blood began to quickly boil inside her, and without hesitation, she rapidly raised her hand to slap him across the face, leaving a sounding echo that was heard for a couple more seconds.

With his head turned to the side from where Bonnie had slapped him, Damon slowly lifted his hand up to grasp his cheek, whilst in shock that she had slapped him. As he rotated his head to glance down at her, he could see the pure anger and hurt evident in her eyes. Bonnie raised her hand again to punch and shove him away by the chest continuously, before Damon could catch her hand and shove her away from him. The two scowled at each other, not saying anything for a while.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever met!" Bonnie spat out, almost in disgust. "You don't know how magic works! you're a vampire, so don't you dare stand there and tell me that I could've tried harder. You think I wanna be stuck with you? I wanna get outta here and go home just as much as you do, but I don't know how and you just can't seem to understand that, I hate you" Bonnie muttered. "I wish I was stuck here alone because its better than being stuck with you" she glared up at him once more, before turning around to walk away.

Damon rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath, replaying her words in his head. "Where are you going?" he hissed, looking over at her.

"Finding a car to drive back to Mystic Falls. I would rather die than be stuck with you for another day" she snapped, walking into the border to look around at which car she should to take. "Next time don't lie to me like you did, Damon. Don't call me your friend and tell me that you appreciate me when you really don't... it will only make me hate you more

she shifted her eyes away from him, before glancing down at a white car with the keys placed in the driver's seat. Without hesitation, she quickly opened the door and stepped inside before starting the car and driving off, not bothering to look back at Damon. I guess he had deserves that.

"Dammit Bonnie" Damon groaned frustratingly under his breath as he watched her speed away. Seconds later, he hurried back to his car and quickly stepped inside and drove off in order to catch up to her.

~Several hours later.

Bonnie gripped onto the steering wheel tightly, before looking up at the car mirror to see Damon still slowly driving behind her. It had been four and a half hours since their argument, and she was still very much annoyed, refusing to calm down, and with Damon driving behind her, it didn't help her constant state of mind either.

Ever since Damon Salvatore arrived back in Mystic Falls three years ago, he had constantly been a pain and a burden to her. He was ruthless and did whatever he wanted without a care in the world, and he didn't care who he hurt in the process, including her as he had done many times before especially earlier. She didn't understand how Elena could fall for such a man. Sure he was handsome, but that seemed to be the only positive thing about him. In the real world, she had always kept her distance from him, but seeing as they were trapped together, his words hurt her more than it did before, and it terrified her at how easily he could shatter her heart into pieces without possibly batting an eye or caring about how she felt afterwards.

Minutes later, Bonnie glanced back up at the car mirror back at Damon. She watched his car for several seconds, and once she turned around to face the road her eyes quickly widened as she found herself driving towards the direction of a tree. She tried to slam the brakes to stop, but before she could, she had quickly crashed, causing the windshield to shatter.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled, stopping his car halfway on the road. He stepped outside and quickly used his vamp speed to rush over to her. Once he got to her, he quickly pulled out the car, glancing down at the blood running down her face. "Bonnie, stay with me!" he uttered pleadingly, trying to keep her eyes open along the way.

He gazed down at her in desperation, placing her head down on his lap, before biting into his wrist to feed her his blood. As he did so, Bonnie stared up at him teary-eyed, whilst trying to get more of his blood as possible. Within a few minutes, the bruise on her face began to slowly disappear and Damon breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I should've never let you get in that car" he pushed the hair out of her face, before picking her up from the ground. He looked around, spotting a motel two blocks away from them, and he wasted no time walking over to it, still carrying Bonnie in his arms and holding onto her tightly. If he hadn't had been there or drove quickly enough to catch up to her in the beginning, then she might have bled to death and he couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat his fault.

Once he got up to the motel, he opened one of the rooms and looked around, before going to place Bonnie down on the bed. He glanced down at her neck, noticing that she was still wearing the necklace that he had got her. Even when he had pissed her off to the maximum once again, she didn't take it off to throw it away, even when she had every reason to.

Damon sat down on the bed beside her as Bonnie gazed up at the ceiling, still traumatised about what happened. They stayed in silence for a while, before she decided to speak up. "I saw a vision when I was in New Orleans, that's how I knew so much about what happened on this day" she stated in a low and quiet tone.

"What did you see?" Damon asked, peering down at her.

"Along of all the horrors with the witches and vampires... I saw my grams" she whispered the last bit, with her voice breaking on every word. "The witch I told you about; Bonnie Deveraux helped my Grams get her magic back somehow. She asked my Grams to use her power and help her spell the city away from vampires forever, not just for a brief amount of time, but when my Grams said no, she... she cursed her. She cast a spell that the next time my Grams was to perform a powerful spell again she would die..." she explained, as tears began to fill up her eyes once again.

"The tomb..." Damon whispered, remembering when Bonnie had Grams had used a great amount of power to open the tomb which held the captive vampires of 1864 in. "That much power killed her".

"She knew that it was going to take a powerful spell to open it and she knew that she was going to die afterwards, but she did it anyway... she did it for me" Bonnie muttered, as she tried her hardest to hold in her tears from pouring out. "She's sacrificed herself so much for me, and I didn't even get to thank her for it".

Damon lowered his head slightly, as he sighed under his breath. "Bonnie-

"I know what you're going to say, Damon" said Bonnie, cutting him off his sentence. "I'll find another way to get my magic back so you can go back to Elena... you know ever since we got here I've been doing everything I can to get it back, because I know that if I don't you might grow to resent me even more, am I right?" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm doing this all for you, Damon, and I don't even know why with the way you've treated me" she looked up at him once more, before turning to her side to face the wall.

Damon gaped down at her as she hugged herself tightly together seeing as it was quite cold. He grabbed the covers to place it over her, before getting up to head over to the door. "I'm sorry, Bon" he whispered quietly to himself. He stared at her for a couple more minutes as she drifted of to sleep, before turning to head out the room. What a day it had been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

It was early morning, and Damon was in the bathroom beside his bedroom taking a shower.

He hung his head low, allowing the hot water to sprinkle down on him and sooth his muscles. The steam from the shower was thick and filled the air as he slowly lifted up his hand to place on the bathroom walls, letting all of his guilt and feelings he had been harbouring ever since him and Bonnie arrived here wash away.

A month had quickly gone past, and although it hadn't been easy what so ever, Damon and Bonnie were starting to slowly warm up to each other day by day and not just tolerating one another for the sake of it. With Bonnie's magic still refusing to comeback it had forced Damon to be patient, which was one of his many flaws that he never had to deal with until then. Although he had learnt to be patient, no one was more patient than Bonnie. With all of their bickering and arguing and at how many times he had continuously disappointed her and hurt her feelings, at the end of the day she couldn't find it in herself to hate him. She would always sit him down and make them confront and talk about all of their issues, and as much as he found it annoying and hated it, it was what drew them closer to each other.

Minutes later, he heard a loud thudding sound coming from downstairs due to his strong vampire hearing. He furrowed his eyebrows bewilderingly and quickly turned of the showers before stepping out.

"Bonnie!" he yelled loudly, throwing his head back. He grabbed the towel from on top of his bed and wrapped it around his waist, before going to head out his bedroom.

As he strolled down the stairs he groaned under his breath, before peering down, spotting Bonnie fixing a stool from across the living room. He stopped and watched as she sat crossed-legged on the floor banging away with the hammer. She was so focused that she didn't notice him head down the stairs.

"Its 8 0 clock in the morning, do you always have to be this annoying?" Damon spoke up, placing his hand on his hips as his wet hair slightly covered his eyes.

Bonnie quickly shot her head up to look over at him, with her eyed slightly widening at the sight of him in only a towel. "God, Damon do you realise that we basically live together now, you can't just walk around half naked however you like" she groaned, quickly shifting her eyes away from him, almost flustered.

"Well I didn't have time to get dressed because I thought something was wrong with all that banging. What are you doing anyway? Damon questioned, going over to sit on the sofa, before putting his legs up and placing his hands at the back of his head.

"My Dad taught me how to put together furniture when I was younger for future purposes" she stated, placing the hammer down on the floor and getting up. "Also I was looking through the garage around six this morning and I found pieces of Eastern white pine wood and decided to put together a stool. There isn't any of this type of wood left in the present time in Mystic falls so I thought I'd bring it back for Caroline when we get outta here since she really likes antiques and furnitures" Bonnie chuckled, sitting back down on the floor to finish putting the stool together.

Damon picked up the bottle of whiskey beside him and poured into a glass, before looking back over at Bonnie. Being trapped with her for two months, he's managed to realise all the talents that she possessed that he never did before. She was a great cook, great at singing; which she always did quietly whenever she was tidying up something, but he always listened in each time. She was also great at writing, and keeping herself under control; which was something she was forced to do a lot of the time whilst living with him.

As Bonnie raised her head to meet Damon's gaze on her, he slowly took a sip of the whiskey, with his eyes not leaving her. He formed a crooked smirk on his lips, leaving Bonnie to wonder what he was thinking in his head.

"That reminds me" Bonnie spoke up. She got back up from the floor and brought out a piece of paper from the back of her jean short pocket, before walking over to hand it to Damon. "Its your turn to do the shopping and those are the things we need" she shot him a sarcastic smile before folding her arms across her chest.

Damon gaped up at her before flicking his eyes down to the paper. "You really love to punish me, don't you Bon?" he sighed looking back at her.

"Think of this as practice" Bonnie uttered, taking a seat beside him. She glanced directly at his hard chest, before clearing her throat and shifting away slightly. "Three nights ago when we got irresponsibly drunk, you told me that you want a life with Elena. Well if you are planning to be in a normal relationship with her when we get outta here then you would sometimes have to go out shopping, you can't leave Elena to do all the work" she said, taking the glass of whiskey of him and taking a sip of it.

"Well once we get outta here, I'll have more than enough practice... let me add some olives and tomatoes to the list" he smirked, looking around for a pen.

"Wait, but I hate those" she muttered, placing the empty glass cup on a nearby table.

"I know" Damon replied, causing her to roll her eyes. He read through the list, chuckling at her unusual type of foods, before leaning back on the sofa. "And what will you be doing today? trying to get your magic back with candles?" he questioned, running his fingers through his wet hair with his arms flexing along the way.

Bonnie rolled her eyes away from him before speaking up. "I'm actually going into town to do some clothes shopping. I love my mom's old clothes but I think I need some new ones" she stated, resting her right cheek in her hand.

Damon pushed his head all the way back to look up at the ceiling as an idea quickly popped into his head. "What are your favourite songs from 1994 and below?" he asked, turning his head to face her.

"Why do you ask?" Bonnie arched her eyebrow up in disbelief till he shot her a look telling her to just answer the question. "Alright fine, uhh... well basically any Michael Jackson song from 1980, Diana Ross; missing you, Madonna; like a prayer, the songs from Dirty dancing-

"Okay that's enough" Damon smiled cutting her off. "When you're doing your clothes shopping get yourself a cute dress, you and I are going on a date tonight... a weird friendship sort of date".

"A what?" Bonnie scoffed in disbelief, doubtful of what had just came out of his mouth. "Is this another one of your jokes Damon? you can't stand being around me sometimes and now you're asking me out on a date?-

"Look I'm not on my knees asking you to marry, Bon" he hissed, quickly cutting her off a sentence. "Its been a while since I've had a good time, and since we're stuck here with nothing to do everyday we should try to make the most of it, so you and I are going dancing at the High School, just like old times" he smirked his usual smirk, before getting up from the sofa to stand in-front of her.

Bonnie looked up at him and slowly shook her head before speaking up. "You know that sounded more like a demand than a question, and I don't do well with demands, Damon... just ask nicely and I might consider" she muttered quietly, cocking her head to the side.

Damon rolled his eyes away and placed his hand on his hips. Before he could open his mouth to speak he felt his towel begin to slowly slip down from his waist and before he could reach and pull it back up, it had fell straight to the ground. Bonnie paused for a split second, before slowly flickering her eyes down, and once she realised what she was doing, she quickly squirmed and covered her eyes, turning her head away to face anywhere but him as Damon playfully rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was being. The room filled with awkward silence for a brief while as Bonnie placed her hand on her chest, realising that it was beating rapidly.

"Have you put the towel back on yet?" she asked, with her hand still covering her face.

Damon chuckled lightly to himself, before picking up the towel and wrapping it back around his waist. "Yes... you can look now" he muttered teasingly as Bonnie slowly turned her head to look back up at him. "Well now you've seen me naked, I guess this isn't the most craziest thing to happen to us" he smirked, and she rolled her eyes away at how amusing he was finding this. "Be ready at seven... hopefully you don't walk in on me naked till then" he laughed amusingly, before turning to head back towards the stairs.

Bonnie gaped over at him, before leaning back on the sofa and taking a deep breath. Damon Salvatore was truly going to be the death of her in a way that she probably wouldn't see coming.

~Later on in the day.

It was 7 pm, and Damon was stood in the living room buttoning up his black dress shirt as he waited for Bonnie to come down the stairs.

It wasn't as if this was a real date, him and Bonnie were just friends... sometimes, and he was still very much in love with Elena, so why did he go all out like it was. I guess since he's spent so much time with her for the past two months that he now knew her more than anyone, even Elena, he wanted them to go a night where they didn't bicker or where he did something to piss her off. Whenever she looked at him, he could tell that she still saw so many of his flaws in him; such as his selfishness and arrogance, and he wasn't sure why, but for once he wanted to have her see him in a positive light, even though it was only for a little while. He wanted her to see the good in him that he knew he had deep down.

Once he finished buttoning up his dress shirt, he looked at himself in the mirror and pushed his hair back before taking a step back. He walked over to pour himself a glass of Bourbon, bracing himself for the night ahead.

"Bonnie, what's taking you so long?!" he called loudly, before quickly downing the bourbon.

"Five more minutes, Damon, be patient!" she yelled back, causing him to sigh deeply. 'Patient'. He hated that word more than anything, but it was what kept him grounded for the past two months.

5-10 minutes later, Damon narrowed his eyes from across the leaving room to see Bonnie heading down the stairs. She wore a black slit dress. It was simple, yet elegant and it showed of her beautiful figure. Damon couldn't help but stare more than he should've as she made her way down and headed over to him. Her short hair was tied into a low bun and she wore dark red lipstick which complimented her skin very well.

"Well I guess we should go get tonight over with, huh?" She chuckled, raising her arms in the air and dropping it to her side.

"Yeah..." Damon muttered under his breath, as his eyes slowly travelled down from her head to toe. Before back in the real world, he only ever saw Bonnie as this sort of nerdy witch, but as she stood in-front of him right then, it was then he started to realise just how gorgeous she really was. Seconds later, he snapped away from his thought before turning his back to her and taking a deep breath. Did he just check Bonnie out and admit to her being beautiful? I guess spending all his time with her was beginning to affect him a little.

"Damon... Damon is everything okay? Bonnie question bewilderingly, walking over to stand in-front of him.

"Everything's fine" he replied, cocking his head to the side so she could walk out the door first, before following after her from behind.

After a seemingly long and awkward car ride, Bonnie and Damon had arrived at Mystic Falls High School. They strolled inside and over to the dance hall where Bonnie quickly noticed the balloons and decorations put up. Surprised and astonished, she turned back to look at Damon who walked over to put on the music of 'Michael Jackson- Liberian Girl'.

"So that's why you asked me what my favourite songs were" Bonnie spoke up, placing her arms to the side before turning her head back to look around the hall. "Umm... how long did it take you to do all this? who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore?" she questioned, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"It doesn't matter how long" he spoke walking over to her, before extending his hand out for her to grab onto. "C'mon we've danced together before Bon-Bon... remember the 60's decade dance three years ago where you planned to sacrifice yourself for Elena just to kill Klaus?" he reminded, arching his brow up.

Bonnie gaped up at him a little unsure. She took a step closer to him and hesitantly placed her hand on top of his. "Yes I remember, you interrupted Jeremy and I... and if I also remember correctly, you also didn't care if I died or not... as long as Elena was safe" she muttered as Damon slowly pulled her in and placed her hand on her waist, whilst avoiding looking down at her, almost as if he felt guilty to remember it all. Compared to now, it was surreal at how much his care for Bonnie had evolved. He went from constantly placing Elena's life above hers to actually valuing her safety. They had both been through a lot together for the past three years, but there was still a lot more to come.

"Well that was three years ago..." Damon muttered as they slow danced together, flowing to the rhythm of the music.

Bonnie lifted her hand up to place it on his shoulder. She rotated her head to look around the hall once more, taking in and appreciating how much he put in. "I know why you did all this" she muttered, as he looked back down at her. "Around this time last year was when I died bringing Jeremy back to life and it meant that I didn't get to go to prom... you did all this to try and take my mind of it, didn't you?" she asked, looking up at him.

Damon looked around and let out a deep breath before speaking up. "I just wanted to have a good time, but I guess you could interpret it that way" he said, furrowing his eyebrow. He took her hand and slowly spun her around, before going to stand behind her.

Bonnie turned back around to face him and shook her head. She placed both hands on his shoulders, whilst she searched into his eyes. "You know when I first saw you, Damon you were just as I expected you to be like. You drove Caroline to cheer practice in this fancy red car and I remember thinking who is this guy and who does he think he is" she said, causing him to chuckle lightly. "You drew a lot of attention to you".

"And the first time I saw you Bonnie Bennett I could barely remember your name five minutes later" he smirked, as she rolled her eyes away. He traced his hand down to grab her waist and pull her slightly closer to him. "I know Elena and Caroline crushed on Stefan when they met him... I'm guessing you did too?".

"Oh no... I mean Stefan is good looking and clearly the handsome brother" she smirked, poking fun at him. "But I never crushed on him, especially since Elena really liked him. She's my best friend and I couldn't like the same guy as her".

Damon spun her around once again before speaking up. "And what about that other two; Matt... Tyler... or is little Gilbert the only one you gave a chance to?" he questioned.

Bonnie squinted her eyes up at him, before placing her hand on his chest. "Are you trying to ask if I ever had a crush on you?" she scoffed, looking up at him. "I don't mean to disappoint you, Damon, but not everybody wants to sleep with you" she spoke, eyeing him carefully. She took a step back from him about to walk away, but before she could, he quickly pulled her back in by the arm.

"I find that hard to believe... especially since you saw me naked this morning" he teased, whispering in her ear. Bonnie rapidly shoved him by the chest to stop him from getting to close and that was when she noticed the smug look on his face. He truly enjoyed teasing and mocking her whenever he got the chance, but she wasn't going to let him be easily entertained.

"Well there wasn't really much to see" she teased back.

"Oh really?" Damon smirked. Their faces were so close apart, that he had to take a step back to break the tension.

As Bonnie realised what she was doing also, she quickly cleared her throat before going to scratch the back of her head. Elena was her best friend, and she was loyal enough to her to know the restrictions when it came to Damon. I guess they must have gotten carried away with the friends date idea.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Damon spoke, peering down at her. As he turned around to walk away, Bonnie noticed a small piece of paper slowly fall out from his back pocket. She squinted her eyes before walking over to pick it up. It was a long written letter and at the top of the page wrote 'To Jo'. The edges of the paper were crusted, meaning that Damon must have written it a long time ago, but as she stared down at the letter, she couldn't help but think who Jo was exactly.

"Damon... who's Jo?" as her name slipped out of her mouth, Damon quickly stopped dead in his tracks. He paused for a second or two, before turning back around to face her, his eyes widening as he spotted the piece of paper in her mouth. Without hesitation, he marched over to snatch the paper out of her hands, before going to stuff it back in his pocket. "H-How much did you read?" the tone of his voice had instantly gone dark with his expression, which left Bonnie feeling even more confused. She watched as his fingers trembled and his jaw clenched tightly, almost as if he was trying to hold back the sudden anger he felt inside. Just who was this Jo person and could she be part of why today was the worse day of his life? Bonnie questioned herself, continuing to eye him.

"I didn't read anything, I just read the 'To Jo' part... who is she?" Bonnie asked again, going to fold her arms.

Damon breathed out a deep sigh, before lifting his hand up to frustratingly rub his eyes. "She's no one... look lets just go, tonight was probably a terrible idea anyway" he hissed, but before he could turn around to walk away, Bonnie quickly ran in-front of him, stopping him from walking any further.

"If she's nobody then why do you have a letter written to her? you've been keeping so many secrete about what happened on this day, Damon, just tell me-

"Just drop it, Bonnie!" he groaned, slightly raising his voice at her. "You'll hate me forever if I tell you so its better if you don't know a single thing about it... its better this way".

As Bonnie gaped up at him un-easily, Damon found the guilt that he had managed to put away this morning when he stepped out the shower begin to come back to him. He couldn't take it anymore, he hated feeling this vulnerable and broken down every time he thought about what he did on this particular day. The guilt was slowly eating him alive each day and he wanted to just turn it off. He wanted to not feel anything nor care about the true monster that he was. He simply wanted to turn it all off and that was exactly what he did. He took one good look at Bonnie, before slowly closing his eyes shut.

"Damon?" Bonnie muttered, taking a step closer to him. "Look it'll feel better if you just talk about it, if we wanna keep this friendship then you have to trust and communicate with me even about the horrible things because that's what friends do".

She went to take another step towards him, but stopped as he slowly opened his eyes back up. This time the expression on his face was different, it was empty, almost as if there was no feelings there what so ever.

"And why would I wanna tell you about my secrets Bonnie? we're not exactly friends, I only just put up with you because there's nobody else around" he scoffed. "Oh and you wanna know who Jo is? she was a nobody, so leave it as that" he looked at her from head to toe before turning around to walk away.

Bonnie watched as he walked out the dance hall, not even turning to look back. She lifted her hand up to place her hand on her head till it finally hit her. The arrogance of his tone more than usual, the coldness and sternness in his eyes as he basically told her to get lost. He had turned his humanity off, and she was dreading what was to come next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

It was early afternoon and Bonnie was sat in the kitchen of the Salvatore mansion looking through her Grams Grimoire. She sighed to herself and slowly closed the book of spells before placing her hands on her head.

It had only been three days since Damon had unexpectedly turned of his humanity and it had been a nightmare. He was still the same as before, but this time he was much meaner, arrogant and didn't give a care in the world, especially when it came to the things he said or how he hurt her feelings deeply.

Turning it off just because she had picked up a letter and saw something she wasn't supposed to was him simply overreacting once again. He had instantly turned it off to avoid feeling the guilt of what happened on this particular day and she hated that he could take the easy way out. He was willing to lose everything he felt for anything or anybody for a brief while just to avoid feeling the misery he had caused upon himself.

She had heard stories before from Stefan about when Damon had turned of his humanity on certain circumstances in his long life, and each time he had went insane and completely lost control of himself. Each time he was like a monster, a mad man on the run, and it took a miracle for him to turn it back on, it took Stefan, but since he wasn't here, it was left to her, but how could she even begin to help him turn it back on when that was the last thing that he wanted. Although he was completely switched off, each time she looked into his eyes, she could see an ounce of feeling and emotion stored inside and it gave her the hope that she needed to go further, it gave her the hope that she needed to see that he wasn't all monster, despite his cruelness and literal lack of compassion.

Bonnie glanced down at the Vervain needle she put together in-case if he ever fully got out of control. She picked it up and placed it inside her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she slowly got up from the chair, before strolling inside the living room to see Damon laying on the sofa with his eyes closed but she could tell that he was far from sleep.

Ever since these past three days, she had noticed how calm he had been which was odd, considering that he would normally go on a rampage when his humanity was turned off. He kept to himself, normally with his eyes shut, almost as if he was trying to surpass his emotions and keep something in, or maybe deep down he was trying to stop himself from going out of control in-case he seriously hurt Bonnie in a way that there was no going back from. It was a surprising thought for her to even manage considering that no humanity; Damon was no saint and didn't care whether or not he hurt anybody, especially her.

"Well if it isn't the annoying and useless witch" Damon spoke up, still with his eyes closed shut. "Say Bonnie how's that magic of yours coming along or are you still planning on keeping me stuck here by not trying harder?".

Bonnie rolled her eyes away and crossed her arms above her chest, before going to stand in-front of him. "Even if I do suddenly get my magic back soon, Damon, I'm not gonna find a spell to get us outta here until you turn your humanity back on. I'm not sending you back to everyone without your humanity, especially Stefan and Elena" she hissed, holding an irritating scowl on her face.

As she finished her sentence, Damon slowly opened his eyes seconds later to look up at her. He smirked a devilish smirk, before rolling his eyes away and speaking up. "You know you should stop telling me to turn it back on or else I'm gonna do something that'll really make you see me as the monster I am" he threatened, slowly lifting his head up from the sofa. "I don't wanna turn it back on... in-fact I didn't know why I didn't turn it off as soon as we got here. It would've saved me a lot of time from feeling like a piece of shit because of how much I hurt your feelings these past two months. Now; I don't care. I don't care about your feelings or if you hate me because of it, because I don't care about you, Bonnie... you mean nothing to me" he got up from the sofa to smirk down in her face, before going to walk past her.

"You think that's gonna make me cry?... you've said worse to me, Damon, I can handle it" Bonnie uttered, turning around to face him. She shot him a stern look and he quickly did the same.

"Good for you, Bonnie... you want some type of medal from me?" he looked at her from head to toe, before nonchalantly shifting his eyes away.

Bonnie took a step closer towards him. She looked up into his eyes trying to spot the hint of emotion, but at that moment all she saw was something much darker, and it had caused her to take a step back. "You love taking the easy way out, don't you Damon?" she scoffed loudly, cocking her head to the side. "When you can't stand to feel pain or any other type of awful emotion, you just turn it off and go back to being an even bigger dick like you already are with humanity!" she snapped, finally losing her patience.

"In-case you can't already tell, I don't care what you think or have to say about me-

"Well you should!" she yelled, quickly cutting him off his sentence. "Before you stupidly turned it off, did it ever occur to you that you could have literally talked to me about who Jo was and told me everything that happened on this day. We could've gone back home and talked. No matter how much we hate each other sometimes, we're still friends and we're all each other have for now. For once Damon, I could've really been there for you if you had let me but you chose otherwise".

Damon peered down at her and laughed sarcastically, before placing his hand on his hips. "Talking... Talking... god I am so tired of talking. For the past months all we've been doing is talking and frankly, I can no longer stand the sound of your voice" he lifted his hand up to grasp her hair, but before he could she quickly shoved his hand away. "You're lucky that you're pretty, because you're exhausting to be around-

"I'm exhausting?! you know what screw you, Damon!" Bonnie yelled, taking a step closer to get up in his face.

"Oh you've screwed me alright, Bonnie, you've screwed me so many times!" Damon yelled, leaning his face close to hers. He glanced down at her lips and scoffed before taking a step back. "Just as exhausting as you are it must have been really exhausting to have constantly been in Elena and Caroline shadow's, especially Elena's. You know they're the ones that people actually care about and you're just like their little sidekick who no one thinks twice of. Poor Bonnie... you do so much for everyone and no one barely utters a thank you... must be really exhausting" he muttered the last bit sarcastically, whilst tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears.

Bonnie quickly swallowed in a big lump as she tried to remain neutral and nonchalant, in order to make it seem that everything he said didn't affect her, but it affected her alright, in-fact it stabbed her in the heart and shattered it completely.

As Damon sent a sly and smug wink to her, she then found anger building up inside of her, and without hesitation, she quickly raised her hand to slap him hard across the face. She went to slap him again, but before she could, Damon rapidly caught her hand and shoved it away, causing her to stumble back a little. He spotted the broken look of despair on his face, but he couldn't care less. It was the many advantages of having no humanity, because if this was before, he would've had to let her know how sorry he was in a subtle way and vulnerability was something he didn't like to show to anyone that wasn't Elena.

Seconds later, Damon shifted his eyes from Bonnie, before turning around to walk away. As he headed towards the front door, Bonnie slowly brought the Vervain needle out from her pocket. She gripped onto it tightly and hurried over to him before he could get to the door. Before she could jam him with it, Damon rapidly turned back around and grabbed hold of her wrist, causing the needle to fall out her hands.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie hissed as she tried to struggle out of his tight grip.

"You were trying to shoot me with Vervain?" Damon questioned in a low and annoyed tone as he furiously gazed down at the noddle on the ground, before lifting his head up to look back at her.

"You deserve it, now let go of me!" she said, raising her voice at him. "Sometimes I wish that I had the option to turn of my humanity too, but I can't. So instead I deal with my emotions like a normal person, and I know that if Stefan were here he would want me to do anything to get you back to the way you were... it isn't better, but at least you're less of a jerk with humanity than you are without it".

Damon gazed down at her for a couple seconds, before shoving her hand away. He leaned in to whisper in her ear before speaking up. "I don't want to turn it back on, so stop trying to get me, because like I said, you won't like what I do" he took a step back from her, before turning around to walk out the door, leaving her with the worse feeling that she could possibly imagine.

~A while later.

Damon was sat inside the Mystic Grill, whilst eating a burger and fries. He was slowly losing his mind each day with Bonnie, and sometimes he just had to get away to calm himself down. Humanity him cared too much about Bonnie and her well being, and that was one of the many reasons why he had to turn it off. She was quickly becoming a weakness for him, and her presence alone made him forget that they were trapped in a strange world with nobody around. It wasn't as if he couldn't stand caring for Bonnie, but he just couldn't stand dealing with too many emotions at once. It threw him off and once again he had took the easy way out of things and simply turned it off.

Minutes later, he heard a sound coming from behind him, and he slowly turned his head back around to see someone playing pool from across this pool. He quickly scrunched up his face in confusion whilst shooting up from his seat. How could this be? he thought. He was sure that he and Bonnie were the only ones trapped in this strange alternative world, but apparently not. He took a step closer to identify the person. He had brown and wore a dark blue jacket. After gazing over at him for several seconds, trying to figure out who the hell he was and why he was here, Damon was ready to confront him, but he quickly stopped dead in the tracks as the mystery person finally raised his head to meet his gaze from afar.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to notice me or realise that I was here...hello Damon, long time no see".

"Kai..." he furrowed his eyebrow in shock as his memory rapidly began to drift back. Luckily he had no humanity so the guilt couldn't eat him alive this time he thought about it.

As Damon snapped back to reality, he sent a wicked glare over at Kai. Using his vamp speed, he quickly rushed over to him and held him up his neck. "How the hell are you here?" he questioned in a demanding tone as he forcefully slammed his back against a wall. "You better answer quickly or I'll waste no time killing you just like I should've done before" he squeezed onto his neck tighter, whilst holding a scowl on his face.

"Okay Okay, lets use our words before we get violent, I'll explain everything to you if you would just uh, let me go" Kai choked, desperately grabbing onto Damon's hand in hope to try and breathe in rapidly. "C'mon Damon, is this anyway to treat the guy who saved your life eighteen years ago on this day?" As he finished of his sentence, Damon quickly let go of his neck aggressively, causing him to drop the floor.

Kai chuckled lightly as he held onto the back of his head, before getting back on his feet. "Look I know you have no humanity right now and all, but I was expecting a more warmer reunion between us, you know seeing as I did save you from death" he smiled, staring directly at him.

Damon paused for a brief moment before speaking up. "You've been watching us..." he muttered quietly. "How long have you been watching us? and how the hell are you here Kai?!" he went to take another step towards him, but before he could, Kai quickly held both hands up, stopping him.

"Alright, listen I'll explain" he breathed out. "You see eighteen years ago after you helped me to kill my sister; Jo, my selfish and annoying father trapped me in here and well... I've been stuck here ever since on repeat, reliving the same day over and over. Kinda ironic that you ended up here too, right? I mean it was good that you ran back to Mystic Falls or he would've probably killed you" Kai stated, going to sit down on a nearby chair. He put his feet up on the table and placed his hands at the back of his head, before pulling out some candy from his pocket to snack on as Damon rolled his eyes at him.

"Well how do we get outta here?" Damon questioned, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to his feet.

"You see that's kinda complicated" Kai stated, cocking his head to the side as he slowly removed Damon's hand from his chest. "And I say complicated because I've been finding a way for eighteen years".

"So you're saying you don't know a way outta here?" asked Damon, taking a step towards him.

"Yes, but-" before he could finish his sentence, Damon rapidly grabbed hold of his shoulders and snapped his neck, causing him to fall straight to the ground.

"Then you're more useless to me more than the witch, and quite frankly I don't want to have to put up with you again" he uttered bluntly. He stared down at his body nonchalantly, remembering everything that happened with the both of them, before quickly shrugging it off and heading back over to the bar to finish his food. Several seconds later as he stood up from his seat to exit the Grill, he heard a low grunt come from behind him, before narrowing his eyes to see Kai holding onto his neck and going to take a seat beside him, and his eyes couldn't help but widen.

"Alright, maybe I deserved that but could you try not to snap my neck again, damn... now I know why you vampires enjoy doing it" Kai groaned, rubbing his neck, before shifting his fries and burger over to his side.

"How the hell are you alive? I just killed you!" Damon uttered, furrowing his eyebrows bewilderingly.

"Yeah well that's the thing, I can't really die in here and trust me I've tried. I've thrown myself of the golden gate bridge, of the Eiffel tower, I've even tried to drive myself of multiple cliffs but I always wake up every time. That bitter old man I call my father must have really wanted me to spend eternity here with no way out when he trapped me in here... I can't wait to get my revenge on him when I finally get out... thanks to Bonnie" he smiled, biting down on a burger.

Damon scoffed to himself. He gently slammed his hands down on the table before speaking up. "You see Kai, just like her, you're useless in getting out of here... so you're gonna stay away or I'm gonna find a way to really kill you for a good. You are a psychopath and you deserve to be stuck here for eternity" Damon threatened in a stern tone, arching his brow at him.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not that crazy... and you should be more nicer to Bonnie, she doesn't have her magic right now but witches don't completely lose their magic forever, it comes back" Kai uttered, going to pour himself some tequila from the bar. "You see I've been watching you guys for two months and all you do is bicker and argue and then do it again the next day. You've treated her horribly and she still puts up with you. A girl like Bonnie is something so rare, she's pretty, smart, strong and she knows how to put you in your place, but you're too obsessed with that Elena chick to see... like we get it already she's the love of you life or whatever, blah blah" he spoke sarcastically as Damon held a neutral and blank look on his face.

"What the hell are you up to, Kai? I know you, you're plotting something or you wouldn't have spied on us for so long!" Damon hissed aggravatingly, going to grab him by the shirt.

"Ah, it would be so much easier to compel me if I weren't a witch and only a normal simple human" Kai smirked, causing Damon's grip on his shirt to tighten. "Alright, Alright I'm not planning anything, Damon I swear. You know I can't even do magic without absorbing it from someone, but Bonnie can... she just needs time" he stated.

"Didn't you hear when I said that I wanted you to spend eternity here? Even if Bonnie gets her magic back I'll make sure you don't leave this place. Now you're going to get outta town and if I ever see you again I'll make you suffer since I can't kill you" as he finished off his sentence, Damon non-hesitantly, snapped his neck once again, letting his body drop to the floor. He stared down at him for a couple seconds, before shifting his eyes away and getting up to exit out the Mystic Grill.

15-20 minutes later, Damon arrived back at the Salvatore mansion.

He parked his car out in the driveway, before taking of his sunglasses and throwing it on the passenger's seat. As the bright sun shone down on him, he stepped out of the car, before going to head inside.

As he stepped inside, he peered into the living room to see that it was empty and he couldn't help but find it odd. Normally when he got home, Bonnie would always be sat in the living room, either reading through her Grams Grimoire, trying to get her magic back, or another thing altogether. Not caring about her whereabouts, he quickly shrugged it off, before heading into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He needed this especially after seeing Kai earlier on and having to relive all of the traumatic events that took place with them eighteen years ago.

He grabbed a glass cup from the top shelf and twisted open a half empty bottle of Bourbon that Bonnie had gotten drunk to last night whilst thinking of ways to get his humanity back. He rolled his eyes away and poured the drink into his glass, but once he took a sip of it, he instantly felt a burning sensation in his mouth and quickly realised that it had been poisoned with Vervain. He slowly fell to the floor as the burning feelings lingered around his mouth and latched onto his skin.

Bonnie, who had been watching him, quickly ran into the kitchen. She got on the floor and held onto him from behind before jamming the Vervain needle into his neck, causing him to slowly black out. "I'm sorry, Damon, but this is for your own good" she muttered, quietly, whilst staring down at him. She threw the needle to the side, before getting up back to her feet to drag him over to the basement before he wakes back up.

~Minutes later.

It was silent, almost too silent than it always was. Consciousness was slow in returning back to Damon, but when it did the results were explosive, as he quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He felt weak for some reason and all he desperately needed was blood at that very moment. It took him a brief moment to recognise the outline of where he was, and when he finally did, he sighed deeply and pushed his head back, whilst groaning loudly.

"Bonnie!" he yelled, getting up from the floor.

Bonnie sighed before getting up from the floor to peer inside at him. As Damon noticed her, he quickly used his vamp speed to rush over, but she carefully took a step back before he could get to her. "You might not want to turn your humanity back on, but you don't really have a choice. Right now you're an arrogant ass-hole and I can't stand it so even if it takes me a long time I'll find a way to turn your humanity on" she spoke, folding her arms.

"You bitch... let me outta here right now" Damon threatened, tightly gripping onto the small bars.

"Call me as many names as you want, I don't care. I'm not letting you out of here until I find a way to turn your humanity on so enjoy that small cell and hunger for blood and think about how you selfishly turned of all of your feelings and emotions without talking to me about everything first. I care about you, Damon, even though you've given me many reasons not to and its because I care about you that I'm doing this" she muttered, taking a small step towards him.

"When I get outta here, I'll kill you" he hissed, glaring down at her.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you tried to" she glared back. She took of the necklace that he had got for her before throwing it inside at him. "Give that back to me when you turn your humanity back on if you care about me enough to do so" she took one last look at him, before turning to walk away, leaving Damon to run his hand through his head in frustration, whilst holding onto the necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

A week later; Bonnie sat closely together down in the dungeon basement as she watched Damon sleep from across her. She glanced down at his chained hands that she had to chain up a couple hours ago due to unfortunate circumstances, before resting the back of her head against the door.

To say this has been the most difficult week of her life wouldn't be an over exaggeration. She's hardly gotten a wink of sleep, nor has she felt the urge to. She knew that Damon was an overly difficult person but he was even 10-times worse without his humanity. As she continued to gaze at him, she wondered if he would ever turn his humanity back on at this point. She had tried all kinds of persuasion, torture, but still nothing. Whenever she thought she was getting close, he would purposely do something horrible in order to try and push her away from him, but Bonnie was much stronger than that.

Minutes later, Damon slowly fluttered his eyes open. He groaned under his breath at the burning headache, but lifting his head up to look at Bonnie who sat far across from him. He was about to quickly get up but stopped as he noticed that his hands were chained up. "You chained me up while I was asleep?... you do realise that chaining me up won't turn my humanity back on, in-fact it only makes me wanna kill you more once I get outta here" he spoke up, before trying to forcefully force himself out of the chains.

Bonnie sighed quietly to herself, before getting up and walking closer to him. She then sat in-front of him, which took him back a little. She wasn't scared being that close to him even when he was a murderous no humanity monster. "I know, Damon" she sighed, staring up into his cold and distant blue eyes. "But I had to make sure that you won't try to kill me like before with what I'm about to do".

Damon furrowed his eyebrows as she brought out a small bottle of blood from her pocket. "You never miss a chance to remind me about how I tried to kill you. Remember when you tried to burn me alive two and a half years ago on Caroline's first night as a vampire? and that wasn't the first time... I guess we've both tried to kill each other, Bon-Bon" he said sarcastically, sending her a devilish smirk which caused her to quickly roll her eyes. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to come back to his humanity self. It wasn't perfect, in-fact it was far from it, and each second that he remained that way he could tell broke her.

"Just shut up and open up" Bonnie hissed, shifting closer to him. She opened up the small bottle of blood and poured into his mouth, before sitting back down.

"You know I'd say that the reason you're trying this hard to turn on my humanity back on is because you have a crush on me..." he arched his brow up and held an annoyingly smug and confident look on his face, almost as if he was so sure that what he said was true.

Bonnie gazed directly at him, before scoffing loudly and speaking up. "Elena is my best friend, Damon, so the chances of me ever having a crush on you are very slim. And even if she wasn't there's no way I'd ever be interested in you so give your big ego a rest" she fired back.

"Oh Bonnie... you're never gonna find your one true love with that attitude, don't you think?" said Damon, leaning his head back against the wall.

Bonnie pressed her lips together, before picking up the Vervain plant to the side and pressing it against his face, causing him to groan in pain. "I'm sorry you were saying?" she smirked, throwing the Vervain plant back on the ground as Damon scowled and glared at her with heated eyes.

"Have I told you how much I've always hated you today yet?" Damon breathed out, before glancing down at the leftover blood in the bottle.

"Whatever, Damon" Bonnie hissed. She pushed her hair back and slowly brought out a black bracelet from her pocket before holding it up for him to see. "This bracelet is one of the dark objects my Grams collected over the years, it was made and filled with a lot of magic by one of my ancestors in the 1700's. I found it at my Grams house this morning, I remember her telling me about it before she dies" she explained, glancing down at it. "Since I don't have my magic, when I put this on it allows me to get into your head, search for your most deepest of memories and take you back to them".

"Mhm that's great and all, but you are not getting anywhere near my head" he threatened, arching his brow sternly at her.

"I've tried everything to get you to turn your humanity back on this week and I have no choice. This bracelet will allow me to basically take us back to the memories where you show the most humanity and if that doesn't work then I don't know what will" she stated, before putting the bracelet on her wrist and taking a deep breath.

"I'm warning you Bonnie, get the hell away from me" Damon uttered in a low and cold tone.

Bonnie ignored him before pushing herself up to kneel in-front of him and. As she gently placed both her hands on either side of his head, Damon instantly felt a burning sensation generating, causing him to groan loudly. Bonnie closed her eyes shut and searched deep into his mind for a memory she could go back to. Seconds lately, a white light rapidly flashed through her eyes, and when she slowly opened them, she looked around, noticing that her and Damon were now stood in-front of a big house.

"We're in November 1st, 1846. This is the day your brother was born" she spoke up, continuing to look around at where Damon and Stefan had spent their childhood in. She had seen many pictures of what life in the 1800's looked like, but she never imagined it to look and feel so calm and quiet. The surroundings and atmosphere compared to the present time were all so different and she couldn't help but feel slightly amazed of it all.

"Get the hell out of my head, Bonnie now!" Damon snapped, raising his voice at her. He took a step closer to her, going to grab hold of a neck, only to go through her.

"We can't touch each other in here, the magic in the bracelet only lets us see things, not interact with each other or the people we see in it" she explained, looking up at him, before turning her head to see a little boy sitting on the front porch with his head hung low. He had dark black hair and was dressed in typical Victorian clothing. As she took a step closer, she quickly realised that the little boy was the younger version of Damon. Once he lifted his head up to gaze out into the field, she could spot the instant fear and vulnerability in his eyes, which was something she never saw in Damon even with his humanity on. She went to stand in-front of him to look closer at his face. "So this is what you looked like as a kid" she muttered quietly to herself as she watched him swing his legs back and fourth.

After taking a good look at young Damon, she finally turned her head back around to look at the older Damon. His arms were crossed as he gazed at his younger self. He shifted his eyes away seconds later, before landing his attention at Bonnie. "Is this your way of punishing me, huh? get out of my head and get me outta here, Bonnie!" he hissed, with lots of frustration and impatience in his voice.

"I'm not trying to punish you, Damon. I know you wanna turn it back on, I can see it in your eyes and if taking you back to the day Stefan was born would help do that then I had no other choice" she groaned, rolling her eyes away. "You're afraid of seeing your younger self and seeing where you grew up is that it?".

"See that's where you're wrong, I don't wanna turn it back on and I don't need your help, I've never wanted anything from you, Bonnie" he spat out, getting up in her face. He was about to speak up again but stopped as he noticed someone walking out the door and it was none other than his father; Giuseppe Salvatore. Seeing him again after so many years brought back so many horrible memories that he forced himself to forget once he turned into a vampire. As he watched Giuseppe sit beside his younger self on the porch, he began to instantly remember this exact conversation they had, and just like before, there was no way that he could run away from it.

"Your mother's giving birth, son" Giuseppe announced, as Bonnie and Damon stood and watched in-front of them. "To another boy, you're not a big brother, Damon, which means that you will have to grow up quickly and take care of him. You're seven years old. When I was your age I took care of my three younger sisters after my father abandoned us" he spoke in a strict and firm tone. Now Bonnie could see why Damon and Stefan both hated their father with a passion. Even at a young age, he instantly put pressure on him.

"Yes, Father..." Damon replied obediently, before lowering his head slightly. He was so different from when he was a child it was so surprising to see. Becoming a vampire really changed him in so many different aspects. It made him more confident and outspoken, which was something he clearly wasn't as a child.

"Come now, son, you must meet your little brother" Giuseppe uttered, getting up from the porch and heading back into the house as Damon quickly did the same.

As Bonnie slowly stepped on the porch to head inside the house, Damon found himself following behind her. It was almost as if her being in his head was controlling him in every way and he hated every bit of it. As they entered into the house, they spotted Damon and Stefan's mother laying down in a bed with a crying baby in her arms and Bonnie couldn't help but smile. She watched as she slowly handed him over to Damon; who quickly held out his arms, almost as if he was scared that he was going to drop him.

"There's your little brother..." Damon's mother muttered, grinning through tears as Damon held Stefan in his arms, staring down at him with a smile on his face. "Your Father's out back, so you can name him anything you want, Damon" she smiled, stretching her arms out to gently stroke his hair.

"But Father won't approve" he gulped, loudly with fear rapidly appearing in his eyes.

"Its alright, Damon... name him whatever you want" his mother spoke in a warm and soft tone.

Damon lowered his head back down to look at Stefan. He held him in his arms and stared at him for a brief while before speaking up. "Stefan..." he murmured quietly as a big smile appeared back on his face. "Hello brother... I promise that I'll be the best big brother, Stefan, I'll always protect you... forever" he spoke. Stefan stopped crying to look up at him. The two brothers locked eye-contact for a long while and it was truly a beautiful moment to see.

Bonnie grinned widely to herself as she watched younger Damon hand Stefan back to their mom. Seconds later, she lowered her head, but before she could turn her head back to gauge Damon's reaction, the same white light had rapidly flashed through her eyes and she then found herself out of Damon's head.

Seconds later, she quickly shot open her eyes, before turning to look around at the dungeon basement. She sighed to herself and breathed out, before flickering her eyes back down at Damon who held a nonchalant and cold expression on his face. "You named him... you gave your brother his name" she smiled, slowly removing her hands from his head. "I saw the look in your eyes, when you held him in your arms, it was the first time that you truly loved something so much". She shifted closer to him to cup his cheeks before speaking back up. "I know you wanna come back, Damon... I know you do".

Damon stared back into her eyes, with an expression that she hadn't quite seen before. She slowly ran her hands down his cheeks, before going to kneel in-front of him. They stared deeply into one another's eyes like they've never stared before and for a moment, it looked like Damon was fighting his way back in or wanting to fight his way back in. The look in his eyes was too real for him not to, but after a while all of her expectations were quickly crushed.

"Are you done?" Damon uttered with a bored and uninterested look in his face. "You gonna finally let me out of these chains or should I force my way out and teach you a lesson for going inside my head" he threatened once again, trying to escape from the chains.

Bonnie ran her hand across her forehead, whilst breathing out a deep sigh. She had hoped that seeing and holding his brother as a baby would instantly proven back but she couldn't have been more wrong. She took another deep breath and lifted her head up to face him before placing both her hands on his head. "That didn't work so it looks like I have to find another memory to take you back to" she said, shifting closer to him.

Before Damon could open his mouth to speak, Bonnie quickly closed her eyes back shut and searched deep into his mind, before taking him back to a more bittersweet memory in which she hoped would bring him back.

"June 30th, 1857... this was the day you had your first heartbreak, right?" Bonnie mumbled, quietly, opening her eyes up, only to get instantly almost blinded by the blistering hot and scorching sun. She lifted her hand up to cover her eyes up from the sun, before looking around to see several African American people picking cotton out in a field and she quickly realised that they were on a plantain farm. She frowned to herself as she watched them sweat, and she couldn't help but look away. Being African American herself, this was extremely hard to see. She had learnt about black history throughout school, but finally getting to see it with her own eyes was an in-explainable emotion.

Bonnie looked back out the cotton field and breathed out a deep sigh before turning around to look back at Damon. She was about to speak up but stopped as she heard a noise coming from a barn from afar. She scrunched up her face before going to head over to it and Damon of course had no choice but to follow along.

As they approached the barn, Bonnie peered inside to see an eighteen year old Damon making out with a girl and she couldn't help but awkwardly take a step back. As they pulled away to look at each other, Bonnie took a step closer to gauge the girl's face. She looked kinda like her, but she had a darker complexion. She was incredibly gorgeous no doubt it. She had large hair and her smile was big and bright. She wasn't the type of girl that Bonnie had ever expected Damon to go for, but as she saw how he looked at her, she could tell that he was in love.

"The master will be back soon and my mama would come looking for, Damon, you have to go now" the girl spoke, placing her hand on his chest and breathing out as Bonnie watched on awkwardly. She turned her head back to look at the current Damon who rolled his eyes away and crossed his arms, before turning her head back around.

"Come with me to Mystic Falls, Constance. Its just the next town away, I'll get you away from all this and take care of you forever" he pleaded, taking her hand and kissing it, whilst gazing deeply into her eyes. Bonnie had thought that Katherine had always been Damon's first love as he spent 150 years obsessing over her, and she never would've guessed that there was someone before her, someone who Damon had never bothered to mention. Maybe he had forgotten about her, due to the whole complicated roller-coaster that came with Katherine or maybe he had gotten better had hiding and burying his memories deep within.

"Damon, you know that I can't. I can't leave my mama, plus if they found out I escaped they'll kill me" Constance sighed, holding onto his hand.

"Do you love me?" Damon questioned in a serious tone, and she looked him straight in the eye before slowly nodding her head. "When I first saw you I had no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with you for a really long time, Constance. Your mother would understand, just please come with me... please" he pleaded once more, before cupping the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

Constance gaped up at him for a brief while, before shifting her eyes away and letting out a deep sigh. "You know that you and I would never really work, Damon. It ain't as if people are gonna accept us together, especially your family. We are living two completely different lives, which is why I can't come with you".

"I said that I can take you away from this, Constance. Aren't you tired of picking cotton all day? when we get to Mystic Falls we can run away together, who cares hat people think" he uttered desperately, going to cup her face.

"I do..." she breathed out, causing him to slowly remove his hands from her cheeks. "When I first saw you Damon the first thing that drew me to you was how much you love your brother. You're so compassionate when it comes to him and I wanna thank you for showing me the same compassion, but... we can't continue seeing each other like this. I don't want to put you at risk".

As she was about to walk away, Damon quickly grabbed hold of her hand stopping her. "Don't leave me... if you walk away then that's it, you're never going to see me again".

Constance stared up into his eyes with a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I love you Damon... goodbye..." she exclaimed with her voice breaking on every word. She slowly took his hand and released his grip from her, before turning around to run out the barn.

Bonnie looked back at her as she ran out into the field, before looking back at Damon as he hung his head low, with misery and despair written all across his face. He looked as if he wanted to burst into tears at any second, but tried his hardest to hold it in. As she was about to take a step closer, the white light quickly flashed through her eyes and she had once again gotten out of his head.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat down on the hard and cold floor as Damon held a wicked smug look on his face. "Ah Constance... I almost forgot about her, what a selfish bitch" he spat out bitterly. "She died three years later from an illness, she had it coming".

Bonnie slowly flickered her eyes back up at him before speaking up. "How can you say that? she was your first love. Before Katherine and even Elena. How can you be such an ass hole?!" she hissed, slightly raising her voice at him.

"Bonnie, I don't care and you know what I feel nothing and it feels great to feel absolutely nothing. Looks like this going into my head and taking me back to my memories thing isn't working after all... what a shame" he uttered sarcastically, leaning the back of his head against the wall.

"Its funny that you think I'm gonna give up? I can do this all night if it means one of those memories triggers your humanity back on" she spoke up, pushing herself off the ground to shift closer to him.

"Good luck with that" he smirked sarcastically, gazing up at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes up at him. Before closing her eyes back shut. She placed her hand on the side of his head to dive into any memories she could find. Unlike the first two times, it was as if she had no control of where she wanted to go back to this time, and when she opened her eyes, she looked around bewilderingly wondering which year and which part of Damon's memory this was. It was night time and they were stood in the middle of the road with nobody around.

"I had no control of this for some reason, it was as if you were purposely thinking about a certain memory and it must have blocked my control. Where are we? what memory is this?" she question, turning back to face him.

"Oh God..." Damon groaned quietly under his breath, he turned his head to glance back at Bonnie before speaking back up. "Get me outta here now"

"No" she replied, bluntly before folding her arms. "Not before you tell me what memory this is and why you were thinking about it at that moment" She gaped up at him, before hearing heels clicking on the concrete and she quickly turned around to see a tall woman with red crimson hair. Bonnie took a step closer to get a better look at her and once she did, she quickly remembered her as one of her Grams closest friends from back in the day; Jane. She had remembered her Grams showing her many pictures of them together and telling her stories about their witchy adventures together. It was so odd seeing her, especially since she had died when she was only a baby.

Seconds later, Bonnie heard a car approaching towards them. She looked back at Jane as she held out her hand, using her witch magic to stop the car to a halt and what Bonnie saw next completely took her back and left her with a lot of puzzling questions. Her Grams had quickly stepped out the driver's seat with fear in her eyes as she gazed over at Jane.

"What is this? why memory is this, Damon?!" Bonnie questioned impatiently, turning her head around to look at Damon, who shifted his eyes away, refusing to look down at her.

Knowing that he wouldn't answer, no matter how much she pushed him, Bonnie Groaned loudly, before turning back around to see Jane walking towards the car and as curious as she was she slowly followed along. She peered inside the car to see a baby in the backseat and she quickly realised that it was her. What was going on? she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to whatever was about to happen.

"Hello Sheila... long time no see" Jane uttered, peering into the backseat at a baby Bonnie. "You think I wouldn't be able to find you using a locator spell?".

Bonnie watched as her Grams rapidly breathed in and out. She looked back to check if baby Bonnie was okay, before turning her head back to face her. "Jane please... please don't do this. She's my grand daughter and I'm taking her back to a mother and father in Mystic Falls whether you like it or not" she spoke, boldly. Before she could take a step towards her, Jane quickly used her magic to push her back, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Oh Sheila... I never imagined you to be so weak, even without any magic" she scoffed. "I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't have abandoned me. We've known each other since we were fifteen years old, Sheila and you listened to what everybody else had to say about me. You locked me in an underground basement to starve for six months, I would've died if another witch hadn't come to save me! Jane yelled as she used her magic again to quickly fry Sheila's brain, causing her to squirm and scream loudly on the floor.

"You wanted to destroy the place we grew up, Jane and everything else along with it. You had a dark mind and I was doing what was right, I always do what's right" she exclaimed, holding onto her hand.

"You abandoned me nonetheless so I'm going to make you pay for it. That granddaughter you have in there is a new generation Bennett witch, and if I take all of her powers, I'll become strong, stronger than the last three generation of Bennett witches put together" Jane spoke, pulling out a small dagger from her back pocket, causing Bonnie's eyes to quickly widen.

"No! please no!" Sheila quickly stood up about to stop her, but Jane had quickly sent her flying back down to the floor once again.

"Out of my way, Sheila. You're useless without your magic, you couldn't stop me from even if you tried" Jane shot her a deadly glare, before storming over to the backseat as Bonnie continued watching on with her heart pounding in her chest. She breathed out as Jane slowly opened the backseat to look at her baby self. She peered down at her for a brief moment, before raising the dagger in the air about to stab her with it, but before she could, someone had quickly appeared out of nowhere and non-hesitantly snapped her neck, and that someone was surprisingly Damon.

Bonnie hung open her mouth as she watched Damon throw Jane on the floor. Confused and bewildered she rotated her head around to look back at the no humanity Damon who watched on, before slowly turning her head back around in shock.

"Damon..." Sheila breathed out as she gazed up at him in shock. "I-I haven't seen you in almost thirty years" she glanced down at Jane, before quickly getting back up the ground.

Damon turned his head to look down at baby Bonnie who had began to cry. He bent down to slowly pick her up. He held her in her arms and stared down at her for a brief while, before going to hand her over to Grams. "I was just heading back to Mystic Falls to check up on Stefan and saw what happened... so this is your granddaughter?" he asked glancing down at Bonnie who had stopped crying to look up at him.

"Yes, her name's Bonnie... she's six months old" Grams replied as she slowly rocked her in her arms. "Thank you, if you hadn't showed up, Jane would've" she sighed, refusing to finish her sentence, before looking back down at her dead body.

"What's this about you having no magic?" he questioned, arching his brow up to peer down at her.

"Ten years ago I performed a power spell to bring my husband from the dead when he died from a gunshot. It took a lot out of me and I lost my powers completely. Its been too long and it pretty much means that I'm now completely vulnerable without it, I'm fine with having no magic, but it makes me feel useless sometimes. I couldn't even protect my own granddaughter from my former friend who just tried to kill her" she sighed frustratingly, holding baby Bonnie closer to her.

Damon glanced down at the dead body before lifting his head back up to face her seconds later. "You once told me back in 1965 that the only way witches can be compelled is if they lost their magic for a very long time..." he reminded, taking a step closer to her as she looked at him bewilderingly. "I'm sorry Sheila, but I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened tonight... so forget about everything that happened tonight, forgetting about seeing me also and take Bonnie home safely, when you wake up tomorrow morning, you'll only remember the good things about your friend" he said, gazing deeply into her eyes and compelling her. He took one last look at Bonnie, before picking up Jane's body and quickly using his vamp speed to vanish away.

A split second later, Bonnie quickly opened her eyes up and gasped loudly. She looked back around at the basement, before turning to look back at Damon shocked and surprised. "You saved my life... then you compelled her to forget. You knew about this the whole time and after three years of knowing me I had to find out that you saved me when I was only a baby!" she spoke, raising her voice at him as Damon remained silent. "Why did you compel my Grams to forget? don't you think I wouldn't wanted to have known that without you I would've died when I was only six months old?! why did you keep this from me?".

"You're being dramatic... right now I wish that I hadn't saved you at all" Damon scoffed, shifting his eyes away from her.

"No... no you don't mean that. Its okay to come back Damon, come back so we can talk about it. Its alright you can come back now. I promise I won't give up on you" she spoke teary-eyed, whilst gazing deeply at him, searching for hope in his eyes

Damon stared back into her eyes with as much intensity. As he saw a tear roll down her cheek, he felt something quickly switch inside him, and he finally found the strength to finally break free of the chains, before slowly lifting his hand up to wipe her tears away, which shocked her a little. "Bonnie..." he whispered, as all the emotions, feelings and guilt quickly came rushing back to him in one moment and just like he thought, he couldn't handle it, especially all at once.

Bonnie flashed him a warm and genuine smile, before going to lay her head down on his chest. Damon slowly wrapped his arms around her as he gently stroked her hair. As he closed his eyes again, he began to remember all of the horrible things he said and done to her ever since he switched his humanity off, but as she laid in his arms, it was as if she wanted him to forget it all. He didn't deserve her kindness and forgiveness, he never did and he was too much of a coward to stay and talk things through because he knew that was what she would've wanted, especially know that she found out that he had saved her life when she was only a baby.

"Bonnie..." he whispered, causing her to slowly lift her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry... but I have to go for a while" as the words left his mouth, she scrunched up her face in confusion, before slowly lifting her head up from his chest. "I can't properly face you right now without feeling so many regrets... I'm sorry". Bonnie searched into his eyes speechless and confused, and the next thing she knew he used his vamp speed to quickly exit out the room, leaving her to wallow in what had just happened.

It had all happened so fast that once she took time to process it all did she start to realise that he was really gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

It was early morning and Bonnie was sat inside the Salvatore kitchen eating breakfast. She gazed down at her plate of pancakes, before lifting her head back up seconds later to look at the empty seat opposite her.

It had been a month since she dived into his head to look at his memories, a month since she helped turn his humanity back on, and a month since she last saw him. The last thing he said to her was that he couldn't bear to face her without feeling so many regrets and that he was sorry before taking off. Failing to even look back and tell her where he was going he ran away just like he always did throughout his 170+ years on earth and left her alone, and it truly felt like one of the longest months of her life.

She hated him more than ever for taking off and abandoning her as soon as she found out he had saved her life when she was a baby, but even through her hatred for him, she couldn't help but miss him. The one thing that kept her sanity being in a place like this was the fact that she wasn't alone and that her and Damon had each other, but not being able to see or speak to anybody for a month had left her with an unwavering loneliness that she couldn't bear to fathom. Every morning that she woke up she had never felt so alone and not having her magic on top of that also made her useless. She was great at keeping her emotions in cheek in the past, but at least then she didn't have to worry about doing it alone as she had people by her side; such as her Grams and her friends.

Seconds later, Bonnie placed her fork down on the table and took a deep sigh before turning around to look around the kitchen. It was too quiet and it felt like the silence was slowly eating her alive.

She had gotten used to waking up every morning and walking downstairs to see Damon making breakfast whilst dancing to 60's and 70's soul music blasting through the radio. She had gotten used to listening to him tell stories about some of his many adventures that took place in his long life. Even though she paid no attention to it half the time, she always listened and remembered each one. As much as she despised the sound of it before, hearing the sound of his voice each day was the only thing that kept her company. She had gotten used to so many things about him, and other than his brother, she was the person that knew him more than knew himself.

Felling frustrated and angry, Bonnie quickly shot up from her seat and threw her fork across the room. She breathed in and out and rubbed her forehead as she tried to calm herself down. She should've been the one to walk out on him after all the terrible things he's done to her and maybe she should've whilst she had the chance, but she knew that if that time ever came she wouldn't. She wasn't the type of person to leave someone behind or abandon them, but the same couldn't be said about him. The thought of him made her so angry, but she also missed him at the same time and that undying feeling had caused her utter confusion for the past month.

Wanting to get some fresh air, Bonnie rubbed her forehead before exiting out the kitchen and going to head out the mansion. As she stepped out the mansion,the warm summer breeze quickly blew past her causing her hair to scatter all over a face. As she went to brush it away, she heard footsteps coming towards her left in her direction.

"Damon?" she muttered quietly to herself. Her heart was beating, but as she cocked her head to the left, she was met with somebody completely different.

"Damon?... psst no way. I'm much more handsome than him" Bonnie's eyes widened in complete shock as he slowly approached her. He had brown hair, brown eyes and there was a lasting smug smirk on his face as he peered down at her. She looked up at him with her mouth slightly open to speechless to even speak for a second as millions of questions rapidly flew through. "I know you probably have a lot of questions right now but-

"Who are you? how the hell are you here? are there more people trapped here that I didn't know off?" Bonnie questioned, quickly cutting him off and throwing multiple questions at him. She slowly took a couple steps back not trusting him at all.

"Unfortunately its just you, Damon and I... well for now its just you and I since Damon's disappeared to God knows where. He's really a jerk isn't he? leaving you all alone, how the hell do you put up with him by the way?" Bonnie watched as he pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket to take a bite off, before taking another step back. "Oh my name's Kai by the way, its nice to finally meet you, Bonnie" he smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Bonnie gaped down at his hand before clearing her throat and speaking up. "How did you know my name? you still haven't answered my question, who are you?" she asked again, folding her arms.

Kai placed both his hand on his hips and sighed a loud sigh. He pushed his head back to gaze up at the sun before speaking up. "God I am so tired of the sun, its been eighteen years since I've seen rain" he muttered quietly, leaving Bonnie to scrunch up her face in confusion.

"What do you mean?... listen I thought that Damon and I were the only people trapped in this place, have you been in town the whole time or...?" she spoke, arching her brow at him.

Kai gazed down at her for a brief second. He turned to look around the place before speaking back up. "Eighteen years ago; the day after my 22nd birthday my dad sorta trapped me in here for all eternity or whatever" he stated, before yawning afterwards. "So I've been stuck here for a consecutive 6570 days relieving the same day over and over again. I've basically been alone, that is until you and Damon showed up, now you two are hilarious. You fight like a married couple like all the time, come to think of it, it does get pretty annoying to listen to once in a while and-

"Wait you've been watching us since we got here and decided not to say anything or even confront us?" Bonnie asked bewilderingly, cutting him off from his constant rambling.

"Oh yeah" he replied. "I'm originally from Portland, Oregon and its where I spent most of my time, but I was passing by, deciding to drive around the states for like the millionth time, but when I stopped in Mystic Falls and saw you and Damon bickering near the Grill I decided to stay a little while" he explained briefly. "Uh I was so bored until I found the two of you, and trust me there's nobody else here but the two of us. Being trapped here for eighteen years has given me a lot of free time to do things and go places I never thought I'd go".

Bonnie quickly shook her head, still a little taken back by Kai's sudden appearance. "You said that your dad trapped you in here eighteen years ago, why's that?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kai looked back down at her and paused for a brief moment before plastering his usual smug look back on his face. "I was always sorta seen as an abomination to my family so I guess my old man was too ashamed me and just cast me away... dad of the year am I right?" he chuckled, cocking his head to the side."You see you and I have a lot in common Bonnie, except you can actually do magic freely and I have to absorb it from somebody" he stated, placing his arms to the side.

"You're a witch?" Bonnie raised her brows eagerly, taking a step closer to him. "You must know a way out of here, right?".

"Well... sorta" Kai laughed awkwardly, pressing his lips together. He reached into his pocket to pull something out before taking a step closer to her so she could get a proper look. "Now I had to go all the way to Japan to get this. This is an ascendant, its a really powerful object made by a couple of Japanese witches in the 17th century and holds the magic of kinda like a teleportation device from an alternate world back to the present. I tried everything to get outta here using it but I realised it won't work without any magic. I thought I was really trapped here forever, Bonnie, but when I saw you and Damon I thought I may have a chance to finally get outta this prison after all".

Bonnie gazed down at the ascendant intriguingly. As she lifted her hand up to touch it, she noticed a glowing green light radiating from the inside, which caused her to pull back. "You need my magic for it to work, don't you?" she asked.

"Your magic, your blood and a really complicated spell that I have no clue of and trust me I've tried to find it" he explained. "Its a good thing you and Damon went back to Texas that time to get your great great Grandma's Grimoire. The answer to the spell must be in there somewhere".

"Well she spelled it shut before it died and since Mary was one of the most powerful witches to ever live, its going to take a lot of magic that I've probably never done before to open it and I'm sure you've realised by now that well... I don't have any magic right now, I lost it a while ago" she stated bluntly, sighing to herself afterwards.

"Bonnie you're a Bennett witch. Your ancestors are the most strongest witches in history. Your magic was never really lost, its just somewhere deep inside but you haven't found the strength yet to channel it" Kai uttered. He smiled down at her before going to place his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I'll help you channel it and you and I can open Mary's Grimoire, find how to do the spell and finally get outta here. I know you wanna get back to your friends; Eleanor and Carolina".

"You mean Elena and Caroline?" Bonnie scoffed, looking up at him. "For someone who's basically been stalking me for three and a half months, you couldn't at least remember my two best friends names?" she chuckled lightly, with a smile forming on her face for what seemed to be the first time this month.

"What can I say, I'm terrible with names" Kai snickered, smiling back down at her.

The two stared at each other for a brief while, till Bonnie shifted her eyes away, sighing to herself afterwards. "Even if we do find a way to get my magic back... I can't just leave Damon behind. If I do then he'd be stuck here forever" she breathed out, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Ugh why not? Damon sucks and he's a terrible terrible person overall, even worse than me and I did some pretty questionable things before I got trapped in here. He spent your 19th birthday with you because it was what his girlfriend Elena or whatever her name is would've wanted. How badly is he obsessed with her anyway, its kind of unhealthy if you ask me".

Bonnie rolled her eyes away before speaking up. "Damon and I hated each other before we got here, but he has a brother back home who probably thinks he's dead and I can't let him think that forever. I mean just a month ago I used my Grams magic bracelet to look into his memories and go back to 1846 to see him hold his brother when he was a baby-" she paused mid sentence, remembering how she had also saw him save her from the witch who was about to sacrifice her. Everyday when she woke up it was the first thing she always thought of. She couldn't believe that he had kept something like that from her for so long and it only made her anger for him increase.

"Damon had a heart as a kid? I just assumed him to be the heartless vampire monster he is his whole life" Kai gasped, placing his hand dramatically on his chest. "When I first met him he did try to kill me several times, but I guess that's just Damon. He doesn't like you if he hasn't tried to kill you at least once".

"What are you talking about? you and Damon knew each other?" she questioned bewildering in shock of what she just heard.

"Oh yeah, we met a couple months before May 10th, 1994 actually and well... its a long story" he scratched the back of her head and laughed an awkward laugh not wanting to continue any further which only left Bonnie feeling a little suspicious.

"Well its ironic that he got trapped in the same place you've been for eighteen years..." she spoke quietly before turning around to walk back inside the house. He had expected her to ask him about what had happened with Damon and him, but instead she shrugged it off almost like she wasn't uninterested, but watching her almost everyday for the past three and a half months he had managed to pick up a few things from her and knew that she was going to find out one way or another, but he couldn't let that happen no matter what.

"Ah the infamous Salvatore mansion!" Kai spoke up, following in after her. "Why would Damon wanna leave this place and run away... so what's the deal between you two?" he asked, causing her to quickly turn around to face him. "I know he has a girlfriend or whatever, but do you have a crush on him or something?.

Bonnie stared up at him before quickly shifting her eyes away and speaking up. "I've never had a crush on Damon... even if he was the last guy on earth I still won't bring myself to see him that way" she uttered bluntly, turning back around.

"Its a good thing that I'm here, unless he technically would've been the last guy on earth" he chuckled to himself, turning to look around the living room.

Bonnie walked over to the sofa to pick up her teddy bear Ms Cuddles. She stared down at it, remembering how Damon would go to sleep with it every night and basically keep it around him all the time. She smiled at the thought before rotating her head around to face Kai once again. "Why?... you've been watching Damon and I for three and a half months and you finally decided to introduce yourself to me today? were you just waiting for me to get my magic back and suddenly got impatient or did you not wanna face Damon again now that he's disappeared?" she questioned sternly, placing her hand on her hip. Although he had explained everything to her, she still couldn't fully trust him and let her slight suspicion go.

Kai gazed at Bonnie from across the room as she gazed back at him waiting for an answer. "I know you, Bonnie... even though you don't know who I am, I've basically watched you and Damon for three and a half months, but mostly you" he stated. "I know that you're a really strong person, I know that you put others needs before your own, I know that deep down you want someone to fight for you badly just like you've fought for your friends even if its just once in your life, I know that you can't let yourself truly be happy because you're always worrying about somebody else, I know that you're the most patient and selfless person I've ever met and I know that you just couldn't stand being alone any longer... that's why I had to finally meet you today. Damon's the biggest idiot on the planet for abandoning you".

As he finished off his sentence, Bonnie stood frozen to the ground, speechless at everything that had just came out of his mouth. She didn't even know this person existed an hour ago, but here he was saying exactly what she felt on her mind. It was like he could easily see through her without trying. She watched as Kai made his way over to the shelves to pick up several candles, before making his way over to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he neatly placed the candles down on the floor.

"You are gonna keep trying to get your magic back and the results should be pretty successful soon with my help now" he winked down at her, before taking a seat on the floor. Bonnie smiled at him before going to do the same, and for the first time since forever she suddenly didn't feel so alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

The next couple days had quickly passed by with Bonnie and Kai spending as much time together whilst trying to get her magic back. Even though Bonnie had her slight suspicions about him, he made her smile, laugh, not feel so alone and more importantly he made her take her mind of Damon more than usual.

It was around three in the afternoon, and Bonnie strolled inside the Salvatore mansion whilst carrying a box of all her Grams magic dark objects in her arms. She shut the door behind her with her hip, before looking ahead to see Kai watching a movie. She smiled and went over to sit next to him before placing the box on the ground. She hadn't even known him for a week, all this time she had thought that her and Damon were the only two people stuck here, but she had no idea that he was watching all along. It was unexpected to find out that he had been trapped here for eighteen years. Anybody would've easily lost their minds or simply gone insane from not being able to see or talk to anybody for that long, but he was completely normal, and although he desperately wanted to get out, it was as if the years spent trapped alone didn't faze him one bit.

"Hey, I went to my Grams to pick up all her dark objects, I figured since they're filled with magic, it can maybe help to get my own magic back" she stated, peering inside the box.

"Hey... I was wondering where you had gone earlier" said Kai, flicking his attention over to her. "So why are there only chick flicks DVD's here? The Princess, bride, dirty dancing, top gun, the bodyguard...?" Kai asked, picking up a DVD of the bodyguard and scoffing to himself.

"Well, they're all Damon watches, his personal favourite happens to be the bodyguard. We watched it together a couple times... it was one of the rare few times we weren't arguing or bickering about something" she stated placing her hand on the side of her head and glancing down at the DVD. "For someone who's so cold hearted and acts like he doesn't care most of the time, you wouldn't expect his favourite type of movies to be chick flicks" she muttered quietly, thinking back to him.

Kai rotated his head to look at Bonnie to see her staring of into space. He picked up the remote to switch the TV off before turning his full attention to her and clearing his throat. "Are you sure you're talking about Damon and not other vampire? I always thought that he hated anything and everything" Kai scoffed, as Bonnie slowly flickered her eyes back to him. "You should've met him in the 90's, you would've hated him even more".

As Kai picked up his drink beside him to take a sip off, Bonnie slowly put her feet up on the sofa, whilst holding onto Ms Cuddles. Damon being gone for the past month had given her a lot of time to think about things that never would've crossed her mind if they were in the present time, things that she would simply never say out loud. Spending all your time with one person wasn't easy as he often made it out so seem, especially since they weren't each other's favourite people. It was as if they had been forced to know one another again and deal with each other in a way they would never dream of in the present time. She had thought they would at least stick together until she got her magic and found a way to get them back home, but even after he had saved her life as a baby, he still didn't care about her enough to not abandon her and leave her all alone.

There was no doubt that if he was stuck with someone who he truly loved and cared about like Elena and Stefan, things would be much different.

"You know if I didn't get stuck here and was in the present, I would be 40 years old" Kai spoke up, picking up the box of dark magic and placing it down on the sofa to have a look at some of the objects. "Well I guess its a good thing that I was trapped in here or I might not have turned out to be as good looking as I am now" he smiled, causing her to laugh.

"Oh and I thought Damon was cocky?" she snickered, staring directly at him.

Kai flicked his eyes back up at her before speaking up. "So you admit that I'm good looking?" he smirked shifting closer to her, as Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes away with a grin plastered across her face. Kai took in a moment to gawk at a smile, it was truly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and he was no where over exaggerating. Although she was confident in everything that she did, he could tell that she was a little insecure and unsure about herself and he wasn't sure why.

"My mom is 40 and its so weird how you were born on the same year as her too... in-fact you're a couple months older than her" Bonnie stated, before going to take his glass of Tequila off him.

Kai lowered his head slightly and paused for a brief moment. "How's the future like?... I've been stuck in 1994 almost half my life, I can't even imagine what the future's like".

Bonnie stared down at him before placing the glass of Tequila to the side and shifting closer to him. "Well, where do I begin..." she spoke up, placing her hands on her lap. "Well the future isn't that much different to the 90's, only thing that's pretty much evolved is the internet and technology. The world is still a dangerous place, but there are things and people that make it all better. Before I found out I was a witch I used to be so terrified of the stories my Grams told me about the world and I never thought that I would face them... did I tell you that I went one on one with Klaus Mikaelson?" she smirked confidently.

"Klaus Mikaelson as in the 1000 year old most ruthless and dangerous vampire to ever live? well remind me not to ever cross you and piss you off" he smirked, playfully nudging her

"Point noted" she chuckled, pushing her hair back.

Kai gazed down at her for a couple seconds, before going to stare of into mid air. "You know three years after I got trapped in here I drove to my favourite city in the world; New York. I stood in the middle of time square for hours just listening to the silence all around me and I promised myself that if I got out of here I would do the same, just to be around so many people again".

"I hope you get to one day" said Bonnie, whilst gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Kai smiled at her as she reached down into the box to pull out some of the dark objects. She looked at each one carefully, remembering what her Grams had told her about their uses, till she a black book at the bottom with different mystical symbols on the cover. She slowly picked up the book and gaped down at it eagered and intrigued, before opening up to see that it was blank.

"The pages in this are all blank blank... maybe my Grams must have put it in the box by mistake" she said flicking through the pages, before going to place the book to the side, but was quickly stopped by Kai.

"Hey let me see that" he spoke, taking the book of her. Bonnie furrowed her eyes up in confusion as he looked at the book closely for a brief short while, before turning his attention back to her. "This is the Golden serpent, only five of this book in the world, your Grams must have gotten it passed down from her ancestors" he stated briefly. "See there's a golden serpent in the front and that's where the magic comes from".

"What does it do and how do you know so much about ancient magic?" she asked.

"Well when you're stuck here for eighteen years with nobody around it gives you a lot of time to learn a lot of things that you never knew" he stated. "And what it does is it if you write someone's name on the front page then it basically takes your mind to them wherever they are in the present. They won't be able to see or hear you and you won't be there for that long but at least it'll be worth it" he explained, handing the book back to her.

"Seriously?! I can go back and see my friends" Bonnie gasped excitedly, sitting up on the sofa. She clutched onto the book tightly about to pick up the pen from the table, but stopped mid way to look back at Kai. "Wait... no" she sighed, stretching her arms out to hand the book back to him. "You should go first, I know your dad trapped you in here but you haven't seen any of your family or friends for almost twenty years, there has to be someone you miss and wanna go back to see. I've only been here for almost four months, that's nothing compared to eighteen years" she picked up the pen and placed it in his hand before flashing him a hopeful smile.

Kai stared down at the pen in his hand, before lifting his head up to face Bonnie. He stared directly at her before taking her hand and placing the pen in it. "My family and I weren't that close... they always shunned me for not being able to properly do magic freely. I had three sisters and two brothers and they weren't any different from my dad so I think I'll pass".

"Are you sure?" Bonnie questioned, arching her brow at him.

"Don't worry about me, Bonnie. I know how much you miss your friends, I've watched you talk about them ever since you got here, and now you have a chance to see them again" he said reassuringly, opening the front page for her.

Bonnie stared up into his eyes for a few seconds, before lowering her head back down. She took a deep breath and pulled the book onto her lap before writing Elena and Caroline's name on the front page. Several seconds later, her head began to rapidly spin and it felt like everything around her was slowly fading away. Her vision was blurry and dizziness and a large overwhelming nature quickly overtook her body. She closed her eyes shut and held onto her head, but when she opened them seconds later, she saw the golden serpent on the front page of the book rapidly flash through her eyes, and before she knew it, she was stood in the middle of a College dorm room.

She exhaled deeply and turned to look around, before looking ahead, spotting Caroline sitting on her bed across the room with her head low. "It worked" she whispered quietly to herself, unable to control the beaming smile plastering all across her face.

"Caroline..." she muttered going to walk over to her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see or hear her, but she still felt incredibly emotional and overwhelmed seeing her again after almost four months. "I missed you".

As Bonnie went to stand in-front of her, her smile slowly disappeared from her face as she noticed Caroline quietly sobbing to herself. She glanced down at the picture that she held in her hand to see that it was a picture of the two of them together on the day of Junior prom.

Caroline sat silently, hunched over, almost with a sense of loss so powerful that her muscles wouldn't respond to commands. A tightening of her throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotion which to date, she had managed to keep buried inside. The vision she had, began to swim in-front of her as tears welled from deep inside and rapidly flew down her cheeks. All the pent-up hysteria and dread of loss was now loose in a sudden outburst and her misery and emotions were so powerful in it's intensity that it shook up her whole body till she could barely breathe.

Bonnie slowly sat down on the bed beside her with a look full of agony and despair as she watched her cry to herself and the worse part was that she couldn't do anything about it. She had always known Caroline to lock herself up somewhere and cry whenever her emotions were all over the place. She watched as Caroline lifted the picture up from her lap to properly look at it.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie" Caroline exclaimed in-between tears as she stroked her thumb through the picture. "You died for all of us again and everyone's just seem to be moving on. Elena is in her own little Damon world half the time, Stefan spends all his time in the Salvatore mansion and barely speaks to anybody, and Jeremy is sleeping around trying to deal with his loss of you. I tried to be strong at first, but its impossible without you, Bonnie. You were the one that held everyone and everything together and now that you're dead it just feels like everyone is drifting apart and nothing's ever gonna be the same without you. I wish you can hear me right now... I'm sorry, I wish there was something that I could've done to save you like you saved us. I miss you so much".

As she finished of her sentence, a tear slowly rolled down Bonnie's eyes, and before she knew it, her eyes began to rapidly well up. "I can here you, Caroline and I'm not dead. I promise that I'll come back, I just have to find a way first" Bonnie sniffed as Caroline continued to stare at the picture. "Please don't blame yourself for anything, this is no where your fault... I miss you too" she muttered, whilst trying to hold in her tears.

Seconds later, Bonnie heard the door creak open and she quickly rotated her head around to see Elena strolling inside the dorm room. She wiped away the tear stain on her cheek and plastered a smile back on her face, before getting up from the bed to properly face her. "Hey Elena..." she whispered quietly to herself, as Elena placed her bag down on her bed to walk over to Caroline.

"Caroline?... are you okay?" she asked, slowly approaching her.

Caroline quickly slid the picture of her and Bonnie under her pillow and dried away all her tears before getting up from the bed. "Yeah, I was just about to uh go wash my hair" she uttered as Elena furrowed her brow at her. "Anyway, how was class?" she questioned, deciding to quickly change the subject.

Elena sighed to herself and pushed her hair behind her ears. She took a seat down on her bed before speaking up. "I couldn't concentrate halfway so I left to walk around campus for a little bit" she replied, lowering her head to look down at her shoes. "I don't know if I can live like this anymore, Caroline. Everywhere I go I see Damon and he's all I can think about. Its been almost four months since he died and I don't know how I'm supposed to process that and move on. I feel like I'm going insane not being able to see him... I don't know what to do" she groaned quietly, running her fingers through her hair.

Bonnie watched as Caroline stared down at Elena for a brief while, before folding her arms above her chest and going to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena questioned, stopping her from taking another step.

Caroline placed her hand on her head almost in frustration before turning back to face her. She cocked her head to the side and scoffed loudly before speaking up. "God Elena I am so tired of hearing about how you can't live without Damon..." Caroline groaned loudly, placing her hand on her hips.

"Okay wow" Elena spoke, clearing her throat. "Why don't you just tell me how you really feel, I know you've always hated Damon".

"You know Bonnie died too... remember her? Bonnie Sheila Bennett? our best friend since like forever, you barely even mention her and when you do you then move on to talk about Damon like Bonnie was just a random person. She wasn't just anybody, Elena. She was our best friend and now she's gone forever and its all our faults" Caroline uttered, slightly raising her voice at her.

Elena slowly stood up from the bed with her mouth slightly open. She shot Caroline a confused look before speaking up. "What are you saying Caroline?! I'm devastated that Bonnie died, she was my best friend. I loved her and its unfair that you're making it seem like I don't care about her at all".

"Look Elena, I'm not saying that you should't mourn Damon, but Bonnie deserves more than this, she deserves all her friends not wanting to move on from her death so quickly because they can't handle the pain, its not fair" Caroline spat out, leaving an awkward and deadly silence to quickly fill the room. "You know Bonnie died twice to save you. The first time she died she brought Jeremy back from the dead to save you from being all alone and he doesn't even care, and the second time she died she saved you from being trapped on the other side forever and then died in the process... she sacrificed herself for you so many times but you don't even care" Caroline looked at her with a heavy and tensed expression before turning back around to exit out the dorm room leaving Elena alone.

Bonnie watched as Elena slowly closed her eyes shut. Seconds later, she felt her head began to spin again just like before. As she lifted her hand up to place over it, she quickly found herself back in the 1994 world. She slowly took a deep breath and turned to look at Kai who arched his brow up and shifted closer to her.

"You okay? did you see your friends?" he asked, reaching down to push a strand of her hair back.

Bonnie froze as she thought back to everything she had heard. She breathed out a deep sigh and sat up before nodding her head. "Yeah I saw them and they're alive and healthy, that's all that matters" she exhaled, gently rubbing the side of her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about me" she smiled, before clearing her throat and deciding to quickly change the subject. "Are you sure that you don't wanna go back to see any of your family?" she asked, looking up at him.

Kai slowly got up from the sofa. He slipped his hands inside his pockets and gazed down at her. "Trust me, I want nothing to do with any of those bastards and I don't care to see any of them either after what they did to me" he hissed, slowly removing one hand from his pocket. He took a step closer to Bonnie before speaking back up. "If there's one thing I've learnt about you Bonnie Bennett is that you're never okay, you just say you are hoping for it to be true" he shot her a small smile, before stretching his hand down for her to grab onto.

Bonnie stared up at him as he locked his eyes into hers. She shifted her eyes away to think about what happened with Elena and Caroline in the present world for a couple seconds, before flicking her attention back to him. She glanced down at his hand about to grab onto it, but was quickly stopped by the sound of the door creaking open.

She slowly pulled her hand back before turning her head to see Damon standing beside the door. Her eyes quickly widened and she shot up from the sofa in shock. The sight of him had instantly made her speechless and lost for words and she could tell by the look on his face that he was not happy to see Kai. The room filled with awkward silence for what seemed like forever, and before Bonnie could open her mouth to utter a word, Damon used his vampire speed to rapidly rush over and non-hesitantly snap Kai's neck, causing Bonnie to squirm loudly.

"No, Kai!" she gasped quickly bending down to pick his head up. Her breathing increased rapidly as she tried to process what had just happened, but it all seemed to escalate so quickly that everything began to quickly overwhelm her.

"He's not dead... he can't die in here so he should wake up soon then I can snap his neck again" Damon spoke up, peering down at Bonnie. "I'm sure he's managed to fill your head with lies to get you to trust him, right?".

Bonnie slowly lifted her head up to look at Damon and before she knew it she felt rage and pure beginning to quickly boil inside her. After running away and leaving her for a month that was all he had to say. He couldn't even look at her properly and she had never felt more furious with him than right at that very moment. She glanced down at Kai once more before getting back up on her feet and without any hesitation she quickly left her hand up to slap Damon hard across the face, leaving a sounding echo in the room.

"Why did you bother coming back?" she muttered quietly, glaring up at him.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly and rotated his head to look down at her. The hurt and angry look on her face and the despair in her voice as she uttered those words, made his expression start to slowly soften. He could tell she was about to cry but was doing everything she could to hold it back and in that moment his heart had started to ache badly, and just by the look on her face, he began to realise the pain he had caused her for the past month.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

A tensed and heated pause filled the room with an unending pressure as Damon and Bonnie faced each other. The silence that grew around them as each second passed was unbearable, but neither of them dared to speak for the first good minute.

Bonnie bit onto her tongue to stifle in her tears from coming out. She moved her head to glance down at an unconscious Kai on the floor, before slowly lifting her head back up to look at Damon. His eyes were filled with such sincerity and regret; something that she had never witnessed the entire three years she had known him for. As he took a step closer to her, she willingly take a step back not wanting him to come any closer. At that moment she felt so many emotions at once that it was incredibly overwhelming for her to look at him. She had never expected much from him because well, he was Damon, but she couldn't help but wonder why it was so difficult for him to stick together, especially seeing that they were trapped together in a place like this.

Feeling furious with him as each second passed, Bonnie rolled her eyes away and grunted under her breath. She was about to walk past him to head over to the door, but he quickly pulled her back by the arm, his grip tightening around it.

"Get of me!" Bonnie hissed, losing her patience. She placed her hand on his chest and non-hesitantly shoved him away whilst rapidly breathing in and out. Her head felt like it was spinning and all she wanted was to get outta there.

"Would you calm down, Bonnie" Damon sighed, stopping her from walking past him once again. "Listen whatever Kai told you, you can't trust him, you don't know him that well. He's not to be trusted at all, why do you think he wanted to talk to you alone when I wasn't around? its because I knew that I wouldn't let him come near you-

"Stop it, Damon, just stop talking!" Bonnie snapped, placing her hand on her head. "You're right I don't know him that well, I've only known Kai for a couple days... but I know that he isn't the type of person to abandon someone and leave them all alone" she spat out, causing him to groan and roll his eyes away. "Where did you even run away to? I know that I'm not your favourite person in the world Damon, but I found out you saved my life as a baby and all you did was leave right after. Did you not think that I would wanna know why you never told me about it and why you've basically treated me like my life meant nothing to you for the past three years?!" Bonnie balled up her fists trying to contain all the anger inside of her as she paced back and fourth.

Damon paused and lowered his head slightly as she yelled at him. He never dealt well with people raising their voice at him for even the slightest but with Bonnie he just stood there and took it, listening to her shaky voice as she tried to hold in her tears. The look on her face and the sound of his voice was almost unbearable for him to look at and listen to because he knew that he was the reason for the cause, it was always him, he was always the person to hurt her in ways that only her could take, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to easily forget something like this as she's done in the past.

"Why did you even come back anyway? did you come to check if I've gotten my magic back so you could go back home and continue to treat me like garbage?... what the hell did I ever do to you, Damon?!" she groaned loudly, throwing her hands in the air.

Damon placed his hands on his hips and sighed deeply to himself. He slowly lifted his head up to look at Bonnie as she locked her eyes into his. "I had to leave Bonnie..." he muttered, slowly moving closer to her. "I'm not the type of person to stay and talk about my feelings or why I do things. You took me back to the memories that I almost forgot about and brought my humanity back with it and I didn't know how to deal with that... with you" he said, gaping down into his eyes.

"That's not an excuse" Bonnie mumbled, rapidly shaking her head. "You left because you're selfish and I wasn't okay with that, I wasn't okay with that decision, I wasn't okay with you choosing yourself again and again like you've always done".

"Bonnie..." Damon sighed, running his hands down his face.

"No I'm not done" she spoke, raising her voice and cutting him of his sentence. "I know that the only person you care about is Elena and Stefan, but would it kill you to show some compassion. I have put up with so much of my crap despite all the terrible things you've done to me, but now I'm done, I'm done trying to reason with you and be there for you whilst we're trapped in here" she gazed up at him sternly, going to walk past him.

"What- what do you mean you're done?" Damon questioned, turning his head around to face her.

Bonnie breathed out a deep sigh and rotated her head back before speaking up. "I mean that I want you to stay away from me till I get my magic back and figure out a way to get us home so we can go back to us hating each other and forget that we ever spent time here" she uttered sternly. She walked over to pick up the golden serpent book of the table, before turning to glance down at Kai. "When Kai wakes up like he said you would tell him that I'll be at my Grams house... where I should've been ever since we got here".

Bonnie held the book closer to her chest. She gazed at Damon for several more seconds, before turning around to head towards the door. As she exited out the mansion, Damon slowly closed his eyes shut and groaned under his breath. The sound of her slamming the door after, almost made his cold, unbreakable heart shatter into pieces. Whenever he and Bonnie fought previously, she would get mad, but she would also come back, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen this time. The look in her eye was filled with such hatred and dsiapointment all for him and it made him feel so awful, but I guess he deserved it after everything. He could live with her hating him for as long as it took, he had been on the earth almost 200 years and had encountered many people who hated him even worse than Bonnie, but as long as he knew that she was okay, he could live with all that hate she felt towards him.

"Well... it looks like you've been dumped pretty bad" he heard a voice, followed by a slight cackle, and he slowly glanced down to see Kai getting up from the floor. "It must suck to be you right now, I mean she really hates you, but then again you did abandon her and leave her all alone in a place with nobody around so-" before Kai could finish his sentence, Damon quickly used his vamp speed to rush over to him, grabbing hold of his neck and lifting him up against the wall.

"What the hell did you say to her?!" Damon muttered in a low and stern tone as his grip tightened around Kai's neck.

"Alright, Alright, lets not do something that we don't wanna do, Damon" said Kai, holding onto Damon's hand as he tried to struggle out from his tight grip around his neck.

"Its not like you can die in here after all, Kai" Damon hissed, squeezing onto his neck once more before letting go, causing him to fall to the floor. "Now I asked what the hell you told Bonnie".

Kai got up from the floor and dusted of his clothes. He sent a glare over at Damon before speaking up. "Don't take your anger out on me because Bonnie hates you, its not my fault that she didn't forgive you this time" he hissed as Damon scrunched up his face and furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "And if you wanna know so badly, I didn't tell her about how you and I met and how I saved your life and everything that happened leading to me being trapped in here blah blah. I'm helping her get her magic back so we and you I guess can finally get outta here, but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Bonnie. I happen to think she's an amazing person, how she ever got stuck here with you is... well I feel sorry for her".

Kai shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head to the side in a mockingly manor. He was about to take a step towards the door but was quickly stopped by Damon. "Bonnie might not know that you're a psychopathic freak, but I'm not letting you go near her. She'll figure out her magic herself, she doesn't need help, especially from you!" Damon hissed, placing his hand on his hips.

"Well it takes a psychopathic freak to know one, Damon" Kai smiled, whilst sarcastically arching his brow up. "And you really expect too much of Bonnie, all your friends did. She's told me about how she's saved all of you from near death many times or whatever, but did she ever tell you how it took so much of her that she would be in utter mental and physical pain for days or weeks due to the amount of magic she's had to use and how she tried to hide it so none of you would worry for her... I guess you didn't know that witches can feel an undeniable amount of pain after performing a really difficult spell, right?" he uttered, leaving Damon a little shocked and speechless. "But I guess if you did know that you won't care either. Bonnie's magic isn't going to be easy to bring back, its going to take a lot of strength from her and right now she doesn't have any so she definitely needs all the help she can get from me".

Damon glanced down at the sofa to see Ms Cuddles placed under the cushion. He walked over to pick it up and gazed down at it deeply before turning his attention had back to Kai. "I know how Bonnie's sacrificed herself for us. Without her I probably wouldn't be alive, and the least I could do for her right now is get her away from you" Damon uttered coldly and sternly, whilst holding a hard look on his face.

"Hm that's nice and all but I don't think Bonnie seems to agree with you not wanting me around and you can stop pretending to care about her, we both know you don't really have a heart, Damon, you're pretty much the same with your humanity on and off... so if you would excuse me". As Kai was about to take a step, Damon rapidly rushed over to him and quickly grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't care about her. I promised never to tell her that she would've died at six months old if I hadn't been there because I didn't want her to suffer like she always does. I would do anything to protect her..." he muttered, before clenching his jaw.

"Why? because she's Elena's best friend... right?" Kai smirked, mocking him, whilst gaping directly at him.

Damon scowled at him dangerously and deviously as his eyes began to turn a much darker shade. In anger, he released his hand from his shirt, before quickly grabbing onto his neck and throwing him across the room. He gazed over at him for a few seconds, before using his vamp speed to rush out the mansion.

~A while later.

Bonnie sat on the living room inside her Grams house as she looked at some of old pictures. She sighed when she came across a picture of her dated '1971' when she was her age. She gazed down at the picture for several more seconds before placing it to the side and curling up into a ball.

She turned to glance over at the candle beside her to see if she could lit it up. She squinted her eyes and concentrated a hard as she could, but still nothing. For the past almost four months than her and Damon have been stuck here she was always met with the same result whenever she tried to bring her magic back, and at this point she wondered if she had well and truly lost it forever. In annoyance and frustration, she knocked over the candle and groaned under her breath, before her mind slowly drifted back to Damon. She rubbed her forehead as she thought back to how she yelled at him back at the Salvatore mansion. It was times like these that she wished she had the ability to turn off her feelings and emotions like vampires so she would no longer have to still care for Damon for as long as she could. It would be nice to not have to feel a single emotion towards him, it would be nice if she fully hated and despised everything about him like she said, but she didn't have the ability to turn it off, so instead she had no choice but to carry those feelings and emotions in her heart and hope that it didn't kill her.

Minutes later, she heard a quiet knock on the door. Realising that it could be Kai, Bonnie slowly lifted her head up and got up from the floor before going to head over to the door. As she opened the door, she paused as she saw Damon nervously gazing down at her, holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. Without hesitation, she quickly slammed the door shut in his face before he could utter a word.

"You know its rude to slam the door in someone's face, I could've chosen not to knock first" she heard his voice from behind her, causing her to jump a little.

Bonnie took a deep breath, before slowly turning back around to face him. She glanced down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands before rolling her eyes away. "I hope those aren't for me, because I know you don't think that bringing me flowers can fix all of this" she hissed, going to walk past him. "Also where's Kai? did you snap his neck again and dump his body in a river somewhere?" she questioned, taking a seat down on the sofa.

Damon looked back at her before placing the flowers on a table and going to walk after her. "Look Bonnie, just... lets go back home and we can talk about whatever-

"That's not my home, Damon. Its yours, yours and Stefan. I just stayed there with you because I didn't want you to be alone while we're here, but clearly you didn't feel the same way I did" she scoffed, before folding her arms.

Damon closed his eyes and sighed under his breath before slowly taking a seat beside her. "I went to Texas..." he spoke up, causing her to quickly turn her head to face him. "I went back to your great great grandma's house to see if there was anything there to help you get her magic back beside her Grimoire, after I went to Chicago... where I saved you as a baby in 1993. I don't know why I went back there, beside saving you I did a lot of bad things in Chicago in the late 80's and early 90's and while I was there I remembered it all. I wanted to turn my humanity off again so that I won't feel anything, but I knew that if I did I'd never come back... to you" he whispered the last bit.

Bonnie gazed up at him as he gazed back at her. They locked eye-contact for a short brief while, but it was quickly broken by Bonnie who stood up from the sofa to frustratingly rub her forehead. "The first time I saw you was at cheer practice back when I was in High School. You arrived in your car and looked straight at Elena, you didn't even glance in my direction and now I find out that you saved my life when I was a baby?... you once said that you didn't even care if I lived or died, if that's so then why did you bother saving me at all?!" she questioned, crossing her arms above her chest as tears began to sprinkle into her eyes.

"I didn't want you to know, Bonnie, why did you think I compelled your Grams to forget about that night?" said Damon, looking up at her.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" she asked, raising her voice a little at him.

"That day during your cheer practice wasn't the first time I saw you since you were a baby, Bon!" Damon hissed, getting up from the sofa to face her. "A week before that you were in the Grill all alone and I sat across the room and watched you study for about an hour. I realised then that I couldn't tell you about what happened, I couldn't let you know that you could've died as a baby, I couldn't just walk up to you and tell you something like that" he uttered, peering down at her.

"Because you didn't think that I'd be able to handle it, right? I've been through a lot, Damon and I've dealt with things in the past three years that I never thought I'd be able to deal with. I've fought an original vampire, I've died and came back to life, I've lost my Grams and my dad, my mom is now a vampire, apart from Caroline and Elena I pretty much have nothing and nothing to look forward to back home" as Bonnie finished of her sentence, she slowly lifted her hand up to grasp her cheek to see tears rolling down her eyes.

Damon's eyes softened as she went to quickly wipe her tears away with her sleeve. He stretched his hand forward to cup her right cheek, pushing her hair out of her face along the way. He gently stroked her cheek, helping to wipe her tears away with his thumb, whilst gazing down down into her eyes. Bonnie gazed up at him, almost lost for words at the way he was looking at her. Seconds later, she took a step back, allowing his hands to fall from her cheek. She paused for a couple seconds whilst avoiding looking at him. What just happened? she thought to herself as her fingers began to slowly tremble.

Refusing to look back at him, Bonnie turned around to pick up the golden serpent book of the table. "I saw Elena and Caroline today" she stated, holding onto the book.

"What, how?" Damon questioned in shock, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"With this" she said, holding the book up to his face. "Its one of the things that my Grams had in her box of dark objects and Kai told me that its a special type of book that allows you to go back and see anyone you want by writing their names on the front page" she explained. "When I went back... Elena was still upset about you, she misses you so here... you can go back and see her and Stefan yourself. They wouldn't be able to see or hear you, but its worth it" she said, handing him the book.

Damon slowly took the book of her hands, before glancing down at her to see her still avoiding his gaze. "Thank you..." he muttered quietly. Bonnie took a deep breath, getting ready to walk away, but before she could he quickly grabbed her hand pulling her back. "Bonnie-

"Just please leave, Damon" she sighed, cutting him off his sentence. "Just because I gave you the book for you to go back and see Elena and your brother doesn't mean I don't hate you for abandoning me and not telling me about what happened as a baby. This isn't something that I'm ever going to forget about so just leave... I'm not the person you wanna be with right now anyway" she said, glancing down at the book.

Damon peered down at the book in his hands before looking back up at her and speaking up. "I'm sorry, Bon" he whispered, going to take a step closer to her. Bonnie stared up at him. She rolled her eyes at his words, before turning around to head towards the flight of stairs. Damon watched her go up the stairs until she was out of sight, before closing his eyes shut and sighing a deep sigh. He turned his head to glance around the living room, before going to head towards the door several minutes later.

As he opened the door, he quickly spotted Kai leaning on the wall and anger began to build up again inside him.

Kai glanced down at the book in his hands before chuckling to himself. "I guess you're going back to see the so called love of your life, huh?" he smirked, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Seeing as that isn't Bonnie, I think I've got it from here. Go spend time with Elena while I do what you've never done and that's put Bonnie first" Kai gaped directly at him for a brief while, before entering inside the house and slamming the door shut in Damon's face.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly as he looked back at the door furiously. There was this sinking feeling in his chest as he used his vamp hearing t listen to Bonnie head back down the stairs to see Kai, and not wanting to listen to their conversation any longer, he quickly stormed away, with the sinking feeling failing to leave his body. With Kai around, he had a feeling he was going to be feeling that way a lot more which meant that things were only bound to get pretty ugly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

It was early morning and Bonnie strolled out of her Grams bedroom, whilst brushing her hair. She heard music coming from downstairs and she groaned loudly to herself, before going to storm down the stairs.

As she arrived down into the living room, she peaked into the kitchen to see Damon dancing along to music on the radio as he flipped some pancakes on the pan.

It had been a week since he returned and Bonnie was having a hard time being around him as he had left her by herself for a month. She had thought that moving out of the Salvatore mansion and into Grams would give her the space that she needed in order to keep her feelings and emotions in check, but now it was as if she saw him more than when they were living together. Every morning when she would head down the stairs he would be in the kitchen making breakfast, every afternoon he would fight with Kai mostly on how to get her magic back, and every night no matter how much she told him to leave, he would wait till she fell asleep before he did so. He had become so attentive towards her, almost as if he was trying to make up for the past month of abandoning her, but Bonnie wasn't in the right mindset yet to forgive or even think about forgiving him and forgetting.

"Morning, Bon-Bon, you're finally awake" Damon smirked, before picking up his bourbon and taking a sip of it as she slowly walked into the kitchen. He turned of the radio and placed the bottle of bourbon back down on the table before sending her a sly wink, which caused her to quickly roll her eyes away.

"God Damon, you've been here every morning this week to make me breakfast" Bonnie groaned, taking a seat at the dining table. "What part of leave me alone don't you understand, I mean you've done it before so you should be a pro at it" she uttered sarcastically. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You wanna hear me say I made a mistake? fine I made a mistake Bon, I shouldn't have ran away and shouldn't have left you alone either" he sighed.

"But you did..." Bonnie scoffed, cocking her head to the side. I don't wanna listen to your lame apology or anything you have to say, so just leave" Bonnie hissed, rolling her eyes away.

Damon closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before speaking back up. "You know that is no way to talk to someone who goes out of their way to make you breakfast... you're welcome" he said, flashing her a forced smile before going to place the plate of pancakes in-front of her.

"I didn't even ask you to make me breakfast and plus I'm not hungry!" Bonnie hissed as she picked up her fork to irritatingly jam it in the middle of the pancake.

"Hey! don't take out your anger on the pancakes, Bon" Damon gasped sarcastically, before placing his hand down on the table and leaning closer to her face. Over his 170+ years on earth, Damon had never had to try so hard as he's been doing with Bonnie for the past week. He held a reputation for being ruthless, impulsive and downright evil, he never cared about the numerous of people that hated him in his life, even when Elena first hated him at the beginning, he never went out of his way to try and change her mind this much, but with Bonnie; all he wanted was for her to forgive him. He was a very complicated person and didn't deserve her forgiveness one bit, but he was willing to try which was the most surprising part in all this.

Damon watched as she shifted her eyes from him, before going to slowly cut up the pancake. Being trapped in here with Bonnie for four months has made him lose his mind in so many ways. As each day went past, he found himself caring what she thought of him. He thought that something was seriously wrong with him as to why he was suddenly seeking Bonnie's validation, but there was simply no explanation to it. He had only ever saw her as the best friend to Elena; the love of his life, but now whenever he looked at her he saw her and her only, he didn't see Elena like he always used to. I guess being trapped with her was slowly turning him into a person that he always dreaded of being due to many different reasons.

"You know when I gave you the golden serpent book, I thought that you would use it to go back and see Elena all the time, but you're annoying me every minute instead... have you even gone back to see her?" Bonnie asked, quietly, cutting up the pancake and putting it in her mouth.

Damon walked over to the counter to grab his bottle of bourbon, before going to take a seat opposite her. "Of course I've gone back to see her, she is the most important person to me" he stated, almost in a defensive tone as Bonnie slowly lowered her head slightly. She had always knew the importance of Elena in Damon's life, but hearing him say it right then left an unusual feeling inside her. He just had a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Good" she replied in a nonchalant tone, before getting up from her seat whilst purposely avoiding his gaze.

Damon shot her a concerned look as he leaned back on the chair. He watched as she grabbed both her Grams and great great Grandma's Grimoire and placed it inside a small bag, before going to walk back into the living room, leaving him to groan under his breath. "Bonnie" he called, getting up to follow after her. "You getting ready to go somewhere?... oh don't tell me you and your new boyfriend are planning to run away together just to spite me" he smirked, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Kai isn't my boyfriend, Damon, and I'm not the type of person to stoop to your level and run away" Bonnie spoke, turning around to face him.

Damon stared back down at her as she slowly shifted her eyes away. He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by a voice coming from behind him.

"Well its not like I haven't asked Bonnie to leave you behind, Damon, you're lucky that she cares for you so much" Kai spoke, strolling inside the house and shutting the door behind them as Damon groaned loudly whilst rolling his eyes away. Bonnie turned back around to see Kai slowly approaching them. She watched as him and Damon gaped at each other dis pleasingly, before they both shifted their attention elsewhere seconds later. Each time that the three of them were together she couldn't help but wonder what big secret they were keeping from her, seeing as they knew each other before and why they simply couldn't stand each other. She knew that neither of them was willing to tell her just yet, which meant that she had to find out for herself one way or the other.

"Look who it is; the riff-raff" Damon scoffed, deviously eyeing Kai from head to toe. "You know I was having a decent morning till I saw your face so you should probably take the hint next time" he hissed, arching his brow up.

"C'mon, is that your best insult? cause I'm pretty sure I've been called worse by you" he shrugged. "And I can't imagine your morning be anything more than decent seeing as Bonnie still hates your guts" Kai uttered in a playful manor before flashing him a sly smirk. Damon held a brutal scowl on his face as he watched Kai smirk in satisfaction. He knew that bringing up the fact that Bonnie hated him was sure to seriously get to him and it worked every single time. Annoyed and irritated, Damon took a step closer to Kai and was about to lift his hand to shove him across the room, but before he could, Bonnie quickly grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him, almost as if she knew at the back of her mind what he was about to do before he could.

"Stop it... the both of you" she uttered, glancing up at Kai then Damon, before slowly letting go of his arm. "I don't know why you guys hate each other, but could you go one day without fighting" she looked back up at Damon to see him looking directly at Kai.

Kai removed his eyes from Damon and took a deep breath before glancing down to look at Bonnie. "You ready to go?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Go where?" Damon questioned eagerly, placing his hand on his hips.

"There's a running waterfall just outside town, that's where we're going" Kai replied, slipping his hands in his pockets. "You see many years ago before you were even born, ancient wishes used to stand in waterfall lakes during the day and meditate for hours just to get stronger with their magic. Bonnie and I thought that if she did the same, she might find the strength for her magic to come back" he explained briefly.

Bonnie nodded his head at him, before rotating her head to glance up at Damon. "I've tried everything to get my magic back and nothing seems to be working so I'm willing to try this" she stated, crossing her arms above her chest.

"And you think standing inside water for however long will help?" Damon scoffed. "You sure have clever ways of helping her get her magic back, Kai, but we'll try things your way... again" he uttered sarcastically before rolling his eyes away. He picked up a blanket from the couch before going to head towards the door. "I'll drive, lets go" he said as Kai and Bonnie looked at each other, before following after him.

~A while later.

Damon, Bonnie and Kai were walking towards the waterfall outside town through the woods. Bonnie and Kai strolled alongside each other as Damon strolled in-front of them, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at their conversation. Listening to how close they were getting each day made him incredibly doubtful because Kai was the last person he would ever trust. He was a complete psychopath, almost as worse as him, and he knew that he had to be planning something, he knew him to well to think that he didn't have another ulterior motive up his sleeve which was why he was so hostile towards him 24/7.

"So I've been meaning to ask about that guy you died for to bring back to life, um..." Kai spoke, drifting off with his sentence.

"You mean Jeremy?... Elena's little brother" Bonnie stated, clutching onto her handbag as she gaped over at Damon's back.

"Yeah... so are you two still... you know like together or?" he asked, glancing down at her.

Bonnie lowered her head slightly whilst slowly shaking her head. "Things didn't really work out between us. It was nobody's fault. You know Jeremy's a good person and I hope he moves on and finds someone that he truly leaves" she uttered, lifting her head back up to lock eye-contact with him as Damon thought back to the day that Jeremy had told him that Bonnie had died. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel devastated, even at her funeral there was a time he found himself trying to hold back the tears he didn't even know would happen because of Bonnie. Even though nothing changed between them once she came back to life, the day of her funeral was the first time that he had stopped to reflect about her overall, due to how he was so caught up in Elena.

"So let me get this straight" Kai scoffed, slipping his hands into his pockets. "You sacrificed yourself to bring Jeremy or whatever his name is back to life and the little dweeb didn't even stay to fight for you?... I mean you're smart, funny, you're pretty, plus you died for him and he just lets you go like that... I won't ever understand why" he said, stopping for a couple seconds to glance down at her.

Bonnie plastered a brave smile on her face, before turning her head to look over at Damon who continued walking further on. "What about you?" she spoke, quickly changing the subject. "Before you got trapped in here, did you have someone you really liked or you know, loved?" she asked, flicking her eyes back up at him.

"Nope" Kai replied bluntly. "Well I had a girlfriend when I was 17, but that was just an ordinary relationship, nothing special. I got trapped here when I was 22 and I've been 22 for the past eighteen years, but before that no girl really ever caught my eye or made me care about them. I used to think love and falling for somebody was overrated" he scoffed, locking eye-contact with Bonnie. He slowly moved his hand towards Bonnie's, but before he could hold her hand, he was quickly stopped by Damon who let out a loud sigh.

"Finally we're here, I don't have to listen to this painfully awkward conversation any longer" he hissed, rolling his eyes away.

Kai pressed his lips together as he slowly pulled his hand back from Bonnie. "Someone's jealous" he whispered quietly to himself as him and Bonnie walk further towards the waterfall.

It was a chirruping waterfall. At a far distance, it looked like silver tear tracks on the wrinkled face of the mountain. It was tiered and then plunged into the depths of a clear blue lake. Bonnie had been to this waterfall many times in the present, but she never remembered it being this aesthetically pleasing and peaceful. As they walked closer, the noise of the flowing water began to increase, growing and rumbling by the second. There was a whooshing vortex at the bottom, which was caused by the plummeting funnel of water that spiralled from on high. Seconds later, the sun started to slowly appear back in the sky, and its rays caught the watery slide, giving it a trance like quality. The atmosphere was beautiful. It had the aura of a renaissance painting.

"Huh... this looks different from the present... you sure this will work?" Damon spoke up as he carefully eyed the waterfall, looking specifically at the rushing water running down the hill top.

"Well the witch ancestors-

"I don't care about the ancestors" Damon hissed, quickly cutting Kai off his sentence. "If you ask me I think this is a pretty dumb way to get Bonnie's magic back".

"Damon, that's enough" Bonnie sighed, taking a step towards him. "Do you wanna go home or not?" she asked rhetorically before flicking her eyes away. She gazed over at the waterfall and took a deep breath before taking of her jacket and placing it on the floor. She slid her hand down her jean shorts and all the way down to take of her sneakers. She pushed her short bob hair behind her ears and tied it back into a low ponytail before taking another large deep breath.

Damon and Kai watched as she looked back at them, before turning around to head towards the waterfall. They took a step closer as she slowly made her way into the water, squirming quietly to herself at how insanely cold it was. She smacked her lips together and tried to push away the freezing temperature as she made her way in. She glanced up at the rushing waterfall, making sure to stay far away from it, before closing her eyes shut. She pushed away any thoughts in her mind to clear her head whilst slowly breathing in and out, trying to create a calm and tranquil atmosphere around her.

"You know you should have more faith in Bonnie, she is our only way outta here... I mean don't you wanna be reunited with Elena?" Kai questioned, before nudging him by the shoulder with his arm.

"Don't talk about Elena" Damon uttered bluntly, rolling his eyes away from him, before going to walk further towards the waterfall.

"Alright, I'll stop" Kai smirked, slowly following him from behind. "As long as you stop getting jealous and acting over protective whenever Bonnie and I together. Bonnie isn't yours for you to protect and as far as I'm concerned you have no reason to be jealous, you have Elena" Kai shrugged, looking directly at him.

Damon took a step closer to him and scowled before speaking up. "First of all I'm not jealous... second of all I don't trust you and I especially don't trust you around Bonnie, Kai. You made me do the worse thing I ever did eighteen years ago and I know that you're planning something else-

"I didn't make you do anything, Damon and I'm not planning anything either" Kai groaned, quickly cutting him off his sentence. "That was all you, don't blame me for the fact that you told me that you would do anything for me to save your life... oh you're welcome by the way, you never quite told me thank you for indeed saving your life" Kai forced a sarcastic smile on his face and lightly tapped Damon's shoulders before going to walk past him.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly and tried to recollect himself for several seconds, before turning around to look at Bonnie who was still stood in the water meditating with her eyes closed. As he walked closer, he could hear the sound of her heart beating rapidly, due to his strong vamp hearing and he could hear her strong shivers and feel just how uncomfortable she was being in that cold water. Every breath she took was an exasperation of shudders and trembles.

On the outside she looked she looked calm and well concentrated, but on the inside, it felt like she was almost freezing to death. I guess that was the type of person Bonnie was and has always been. Whenever she was feeling pain or any inconvenience of slight discomfort, you would never be able to tell due to how well she was at hiding it. Bonnie was the type of person that would do anything, even suffer alone for the longest time to stop the people closest to her and the people she cared deeply about from worrying about her for the slightest. It was an amazing quality but also her biggest flaw. He had never met a person as selfless as her that sometimes he wished she could be a little selfish. She deserved to be selfish after everything that she's went through, but she would never let herself, and that was something that he admired the most about her.

15-20 minutes had quickly gone by and each second that Bonnie spent in the water made Damon feel almost unbearable to keep watching.

"Alright that's enough" he murmured quietly to himself. Without any hesitation, he quickly used his vamp speed to rush into the water to pull her out, before rushing back out. As he placed her back down on the ground, he used his speed once again to charge through the woods and over to the car to bring out the blanket that he had picked up from her Grams sofa, before hurrying back to the waterfall moments later.

"Damon... Damon what are you doing?" Bonnie questioned, as he quickly wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm.

"I'm doing what's best for you, that was never gonna work anyway. We need to try something else" he said, glancing over at Kai who frustratingly rubbed his forehead, before placing his hand on his hips and looking back over at the waterfall.

Bonnie held onto the blanket before rolling her eyes away and speaking up. "Look Damon, I've tried everything to get my magic back and nothings working-

"Well then we need to keep trying, Bonnie! but I wasn't just going to watch and let you pretend that you were comfortable being in that water when you could barely concentrate. You might hate my freaking guts right now and I don't blame you but if you didn't mean anything to me then I wouldn't have cared if you remained in that water for hours, the thought of pulling you out of there wouldn't have even crossed my mind". Damon gazed down at her dark hazel eyes as she gazed back into his. The tension and strong intensity of their eye-contact had caused him to quickly shake his head and take a step back. "I'll be in the car waiting" he muttered, shifting his eyes away from Bonnie, before turning around to walk away with millions of thoughts rapidly flowing through his mind.

~Hours later.

It was early evening and Damon was sat on the sofa inside the Salvatore mansion whilst sipping a bottle of bourbon.

He glanced down at the golden serpent book beside him, before slowly picking it up. He placed the bottle of bourbon to the side and picked up a pen before opening up the front page. He rubbed his eyes together and paused for a brief moment before writing Stefan's name down on the page. Seconds later, his head began to rapidly spin, his vision was blurry and dizziness and a large overwhelming nature overtook his body. He closed his eyes shut and when he opened them back up moments later, he was stood in the middle of the Salvatore mansion in the present time.

He looked around the place, before hearing a noise coming from behind him and he slowly turned around to see Stefan sitting on the floor whilst drinking the same bottle of bourbon he was drinking not too long ago in the 1994 prison world.

"I guess we really are brothers" Damon smirked himself, before going to sit beside him. "I wish you could see and hear me now Stef because I really need someone to talk to". He watched as Stefan placed the bottle of Bourbon down beside him before taking a deep sigh and pushing his head back to look up at the ceiling. "Rough day huh?" he scoffed, smiling at him.

Damon pushed his head back also to gape up at the ceiling before closing his eyes shut. Even though Stefan couldn't see or hear him, Damon still found comfort being around him, in-fact he could sit there with him for hours if the book let him go back for that long. It would be a great distraction from Bonnie, Kai and everything that was going back in the prison world. He couldn't handle the many emotions he was feeling and it almost made him want to run away again for a little while, but he knew that if he did then Bonnie would really never forgive him and it will only harm their relationship even more. Plus he didn't wanna leave her alone with Kai, it irritated him to know that they spent time together each day and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"How do you kill someone that can't be killed in their own prison world?" Damon sighed, opening his eyes back up. "Can you believe that he said that I was jealous of him and Bonnie?" he scoffed to himself. "Me being jealous would actually have to mean that I'm starting to have feelings for Bonnie and that isn't true... I still and always will love Elena" Damon uttered, trying to reassure himself. He pushed his head back down to gaze into thin air. "I don't have feelings for Bonnie... I'm just confused and frustrated all the time, being trapped with someone in a place where you're the only two people around isn't easy brother".

Damon lowered his head slightly as he thought back to Bonnie. His thoughts were interrupted seconds later by the front door opening, and he turned around to see a concerned looking Caroline strolling inside.

"Caroline?" Stefan spoke up, before slowly getting up from the floor to face her.

"Stefan... hey" she smiled, slowly walking over to him. "You weren't answering my calls, I just came to check if you were okay... I'm really worried about you" she breathed out.

"I'm fine, Caroline... really you don't have to worry about me" Stefan uttered, flashing her a reassuring smile. She smiled back as Damon watched on whilst arching his brow up.

As he and Caroline chatted away, he glanced up at the clock realising that he only had three minutes left before he would get sent back to the prison world. He rotated his head around and breathed out a deep sigh before closing his eyes back shut, listening to the sound of Stefan and Caroline talking in the background. Those three minutes felt like torture as the thought of Bonnie constantly roamed his mind and disrupted his mind of solace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

Damon shot up straight from bed, breathing heavily and trying to make out where he was for a good few seconds. He looked around his bedroom, before turning to glance out the window. Realising that it was morning, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Shivers went through his body like a cold wind as he pulled the covers of him before sitting up on his bed. He ran his hand down his face frustratingly as his heart pounded rapidly in motion. For the past few days he's been having the same recurring nightmare, which causes him to wake up feeling tensed and agitated. He wasn't sure why, but he's been having the dream of him not being there to save Bonnie as a baby which then resulted in her being killed by the witch nineteen years ago. It was a scary thought as to why he was suddenly having these dreams. Saving Bonnie's life was one of the most selfless things he's ever done, it was one of the few things that kept his subconscious alive for many years, but now he felt like he was slowly losing it with the constant nightmare.

Running his hands through his hair, he reached over to his night stand to pick up the 'Titanic'-replica looking necklace that he had gotten Bonnie from her birthday. As he stared down at it he began to remember when she had given it back to him. His humanity was turned off and he could've so easily thrown it away, but instead he held onto it, even though he felt absolutely nothing right then. Usually when he would turn his humanity off, he would go on a reckless rampage, doing whatever the hell he wanted and not caring about the havoc he created, but it all felt completely different having it turned off in the prison world. Even though he felt absolutely nothing, he could feel the pain he caused Bonnie at the same time which confused him in many different ways. It was one of the reasons why he had to run away for a month, because he simply couldn't comprehend the type of person that he was whenever he was with her.

Damon placed the necklace back down on the night stand, before getting up from the bed. As he was about to walk towards the shower, he heard something coming from downstairs due to his strong hearing, causing him to sigh loudly.

Picking up and throwing on a white vest, he then used his vamp speed to rush out of his bedroom. As he got to the living room, he looked over; spotting Kai sitting on the sofa with his feet up as he watched dirty dancing on the TV whilst eating a bag of potato chips. Damon placed his hand on his hips and sent him a cold glare.

After a short while, Kai placed his potato chips to the side before turning to face him. "Morning, you look well" he smiled, causing Damon to roll his eyes in annoyance. "You know I've watched this movie about a hundred times and I never could get how he managed to lift her up under water, I mean that must take a certain type of skill right? or-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon hissed, quickly cutting him off his sentence, before heading over to the wine cellar to pick up a bottle of bourbon and glass cup.

"Can't a friend come to check up on another friend" Kai replied, before throwing some potato chips in his mouth

"You and I are not friends, in-fact the only reason I tolerate you is because of Bonnie, because we both know that if she wasn't here I'd find a way to really kill you for good" Damon uttered sternly, pouring the bourbon into the glass cup, before drinking it in one go. As he slammed the cup back down on the table, the nightmare of Bonnie killed as a baby quickly flashed through his head, causing him to let out a silent breath.

"Ouch... well I can't pretend you haven't said worse to me" Kai chuckled. He picked up the remote and switched of the TV, before placing both his arms on top of the sofa. "And speaking of Bonnie, she's not feeling too well. I think its because of how much she's been trying to take her magic back, she feels useless and from all what she's told me from her past, she's not used to feeling like that... maybe if you hadn't put so much pressure on her then-

"At least I didn't think of a stupid idea like letting her stand in a freezing waterfall for hours" Damon hissed, raising his voice slightly. "I mean did you really think that she was gonna get her magic back in that way?".

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas to get it back" Kai scoffed, getting up from the sofa and walking over to her. "You know its not her fault that you guys ended up trapped in here, her Grams sent you both here to stop you guys from dying, but you've constantly made her feel like its all her fault... you know she says she hates you but she really doesn't, I just don't understand how and why you're so important to her after everything you've put her through" Kai uttered, slipping his hands in his pockets.

Damon took a step closer to properly face him. He held a scowl on his face and clenched his jaw for several seconds, before turning back around to pour himself another glass of bourbon. "At least Bonnie knows the kind of person I am, this Mr nice guy act that you've been putting on isn't going to last long, because we both know that you'll always be a psychopathic monster, Kai, and the only person that can't see that is , Bonnie".

Kai let out a slight chuckle and lowered his head before speaking up. "I've been trapped here for eighteen years relieving the same horrible day, Damon. I've changed, I'm not the person I used to be before my dad locked me in here-

"And I find that very hard to believe" Damon scoffed, before going to walk past him, bumping onto his shoulder along the way. "You can see your way out now" he smiled a sarcastic smile, before going to head towards the stairs.

"Alright... Alright fine I'll leave, and you can go back to doing whatever you're doing, being a coward I guess" Kai scoffed, shrugging his shoulders.

Damon stopped dead in his tracks, before slowly turning around to face him. He arched his brow up sternly, before opening his mouth to speak up. "I'm a coward, huh? that's the understatement of the year" said Damon, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Yes, Damon, you are a coward... because between the two of us, I'm the only one who has the courage to admit that I'm falling for Bonnie... you on the other hand... you're too hung up over Elena to realise it".

As he finished off his sentence, Damon quickly scrunched up his face, puzzled and bewildered at what he just said. He watched as Kai nodded his head at him and picked up his bag of potato chips, before going to head towards the front door, leaving his mind to drift of into thoughts that he never imagined himself thinking in a million years.

~A while later.

Kai arrived over at Bonnie's Grams house. He headed inside before peering into the living room, then inside the kitchen to see her making breakfast.

"Hey, Bon" he smiled, strolling inside the kitchen over to her.

"Hey, I'm making pancakes you want some?" she asked, smiling back up at him. Although she wasn't feeling too well, you wouldn't be able to tell just by the smile on her face. Kai had spent eighteen years all alone with no human interaction what so ever, but as soon as he first saw her smile, he was completely and utterly hooked. Even though she was the first girl he had seen in eighteen years, it didn't change the fact that she was the most beautiful girl he laid his eyes on. It wasn't just her looks that made her attractive to him, but indeed everything about her.

"Sure, thanks" he replied, taking a seat on the counter as he watched her stack up the pancakes on the plates. Without Damon she would usually make something else other than pancakes, but for the past three days he had noticed how she made it every morning, and he could tell she was picking up his habits pretty quickly.

A few minutes later, Bonnie turned back around to hand him his plate of pancakes, before picking hers up and going to sit behind the dining table. "So what should we do today to get my magic back?" she asked, taking a seat on the chair. "I was thinking that I should-

"No no, not today" Kai chuckled, quickly interrupting her. "We've been trying to get your magic back everyday for the past two weeks and you deserve a break, Bonnie, I know it takes a heavy toll on you whenever you try to bring it back. I wanna get outta here, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you, and so would Damon... possibly" he spoke, before taking a seat opposite her.

Bonnie smiled across at him, before picking up her knife and fork to cut through her pancakes. "Speaking of Damon, I haven't seen him in three days. Usually when I wake up and come downstairs he would be here making me pancakes and singing or dancing along to his favourite 60's/70's soul music, I pretty much know all the words to his favourite Diana Ross and Stevie Wonder songs" she uttered, before thinking back to the first week when her and Damon were trapped in here and how surprised she was to find out that he listened to those type of music. She thought that she knew the type of person he was back in the present world, but being here with him for four months now had made her realise that she didn't know as much as she thought she did.

"I went to go see him earlier, he's still his usual Damon self, he kicked me out" Kai spoke, purposely leaving out the part where he brought up his feelings for her, which he was sure completely sent him over the edge and sent his head spinning with confusion.

"Well... I'm glad he's taken the hint of staying away from me, I'm not ready to forgive him" Bonnie muttered, slowly taking a bite of her pancake. Whenever she tried to convince herself that she hated Damon and she will never forgive him for what he did, her mind would think the complete opposite, and she couldn't help the fact that she still cared for him deeply.

For the next 10-15 minutes, Bonnie and Kai sat eating whilst talking about anything.

"You know its times like this that I really miss listening to Beyonce and Lady Gaga" Bonnie spoke up, before taking a sip of her orange juice and resting her palm on her chin.

"Huh... who are they?" Kai asked, bewilderingly, stuffing the last of the pancake in his mouth.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you're not from the future" Bonnie snickered, slowly moving her plate to the side. "Well they're two really big singers" she explained, before looking up to see him lowering his head slightly. She noticed that whenever she brought up the present time, his mood would automatically change. Although he wanted to get outta here, she could tell that part of him was a little hesitant to as he had been stuck here for all his life. 'May 10th, 1994' was the only world he's known for the past eighteen years, so no doubt that it'd be very difficult for him to adjust once they get back to the present. "Are you okay?" she asked, pushing her back of the chair and leaning her body closer to him.

Kai lifted his head back up to look at her before forcing a smile on her face. "Yeah..." he replied briefly. "I've always imagined what the future's like, I promised myself that if I ever got outta here I would go everywhere and see everything, just to make up for how long I've been in here".

"Will you go back to see your family?" Bonnie questioned, slowly softening her face as she knew his family was a heavy subject with him.

Kai paused for a little while before slowly shaking his head. "No... I don't think I will" he said bluntly. He paused for another short while, almost like he as thinking of something important before speaking back up. "Do you wanna meet them, to see how they were really like and how badly they treated me?" he asked.

"Are you talking about using my Grams dark object bracelet?" she asked, arching her brow slightly at him.

"Yeah, I mean you used it to take Damon back to his old memories so why not use it with me" he said, leaning closer to her.

Bonnie stared across from him for several seconds, before getting up to walk out the kitchen. As she got to the living room she walked over to her Grams dark object bx to pull out the bracelet, before heading back to the kitchen. She strolled over to Kai and stood in-front of him and she could easily spot the look of fear and slight distress in his eyes as he glanced down at the bracelet.

"Are you sure you wanna go back? you haven't seen your family in almost two decades" she questioned, and he froze for a brief moment before quickly nodding his head. "When do you want me to go back to?.

"November, 24th, 1988... thanksgiving dinner" he murmured quietly.

Bonnie slowly nodded his head before slipping the bracelet onto her wrist and taking a step closer to him. As she gently placed both her hands on either side of his head, Kai instantly felt a burning sensation generating through him, and causing him to groan loudly. Bonnie closed her eyes shut and searched deep into his mind for his 1988 thanksgiving memory. Seconds later, a white light rapidly flashed through her eyes, and when she slowly opened them, she looked around, noticing that her and Kai were now stood in a big dining room, with many people sitting around it.

Bonnie looked at each and every one of them, before turning around to look at Kai. The look in his eyes was something that she had never seen before till now. It was filled with such anger and hurt, which was understandable. Bonnie went to place his hand on his shoulder, but stopped as she remembered that they couldn't touch each other. Instead, she stood in-front of him and gave him a sincere and reassuring look, letting him know that he was here with her, and reminding him that this was only his memory and that they weren't here for real. As Kai looked back down at her, he began to slowly relax and all of his feelings of pain and distress started to instantly fade away; all because of her.

Bonnie shot him one last smile, before turning back around to look at a teenage boy who sat on the end of the table with his head low barely touching his food and she smiled, realising that he was Kai. "Is that you?" she asked, rotating her head back around to face him.

"Yup... sixteen year old me" Kai replied, gazing over at his younger self. He looked a lot different compared to how he does now. The way his head was hung low, made him look incredibly shy and distant from everybody in the room

"That's my dad, aka the man who trapped me in the prison world for eighteen years" he spoke up, pointing at a middle aged man with dark hair who sat on the far head of the dining table. "To his right is my mom" he said, as Bonnie rotated her head to look at a woman with light blonde hair and a bright, wide smile. "She was even worse than my dad, she died two years later in the winter of 1990" he explained, staring directly at her.

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie whispered, looking up at him.

"Don't be, I hated her" he said bluntly before shifting his eyes away and turning to look at everybody else. "Over there are my two little brothers, Ethan and Joshua, beside them is my little, sister Anna, she was the only one I didn't entirely hate, but she didn't feel the same way, I remember this one time when she told me I scared her and embarrassed her" he stated before quickly shrugging it off, almost as if he was trying his best to hold in all his emotions from pouring out.

"And who's that beside you?" Bonnie asked, turning around to look at a girl with dark black hair. She watched as she used her magic to light several candles around the table, resulting in everyone on the table clapping and cheering for her.

"That is my twin sister, Josette" said Kai, before sighing a heavy sigh. "She was seen as the star of the family, completely different from me in every way. I was seen as an abomination, unable to do magic freely and beside my dad, she was the strongest in our entire family" he explained. Bonnie watched as Josette turned her head to glance at sixteen year old Kai who still had his head low. As he lifted his head up to meet her gaze, she quickly removed her eyes away and shifted elsewhere. "Over there are my grandparents, my aunts and uncles and over there is my older sister Kelly, she was only a year older than Josette and I, but she died the month after this... was killed by a vampire" he explained.

Bonnie looked around the table as everyone chatted on. It looked like a normal ordinary family and you wouldn't think that they were a supernatural coven of witches. She glanced over at Kai's father and mother who watched Kai from across the table, before whispering something to themselves.

"Malachai, please sit up, its thanksgiving" Kai's mother, spoke up, causing everyone in the room to stop their chattering.

"Your full name's Malachai, why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie muttered, looking up at him.

"Because it sucks, I mean c'mon who names their kid, Malachai?" he scoffed, causing her to chuckle lightly.

They turned to look over at sixteen year old Kai as he placed his cutlery down on the table with all eyes on him. He slowly lifted his head up and sighed whilst clenching onto his fists. "Its Kai" he uttered, bluntly, flicking his eyes at his mom. "My name is Kai, not Malachai".

Silence quickly brewed around the table, and it was almost as if nobody dared to utter a word, let alone breathe. Seconds later, Kai's father stood up from his seat before slowly walking over to him. The sound of his shoes clicking on the wooden floor with every step he took was almost like a scene from a horror movie. It was deadly and left an unwavering feeling of perspiration in the room. As he approached Kai, he peered down at him with a deep and heavy gaze and what he did next caused everyone in the room to quickly look away. He had raised his hand to slap Kai hard across the face, causing a loud echo in the room. It was the kind of slap that was sure to sting for days and leave a big red mark across your face, which it did.

"Mind the way you talk to your mother" his father uttered in a stern and strict tone, glaring down at him.

Kai lowered his head as he gently grasped his cheek where he had been slapped, with his hand shaking along the way. In anger, he quickly turned to his sister Josette and grabbed hold of her wrist, before raising his hand up his dad, using the magic to send him flying over at the wall. As Josette squinted in pain, everybody began to murmur loudly, some getting up to help his father.

"Kai, let go of me" Josette pleaded as she tried to struggle out of his tight grip. As Kai noticed the fear in her eye, he slowly did as told, and Josette wasted no time, getting up from her seat and running over to her mother, whilst panting heavily.

Realising what he had done, Kai turned to look around at everybody who shot him judging eyes, whilst glaring at him. He stood up and was about to run away, but before he could he was quickly stopped by his mother, who quickly chanted a spell, causing him to rapidly drop to the floor unconsciously as Bonnie watched the scene unfold, and unable to watch any longer, she closed her eyes shut, before sending them back to the prison world.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around her Grams kitchen before breathing out a deep sigh. She glanced down at Kai, who stared back at her with a nonchalant look, but she could tell that he was hurting having to relieve all that. Having every single one of your family, the people most closest to you look at you like you were some type of monster all at once was sure to take a toll on a sixteen years old, and she truly understood why he hated every single one of them.

"My mom had used a sleeping spell to knock me out and by the time I woke up a few hours later, they had locked me up in the dark basement and they left me there the whole night up until about nine in the morning... so yeah that sucked" Kai breathed out, before shrugging.

Bonnie gazed down at him with pity before bending down to pull him into a hug. Slowly, his shoulders began to relax as her arms curled around her body. He pressed his face into her neck as she rubbed his back gently. As they pulled away moments, their faces were centimetres apart, almost touching. Before anything could happen, Bonnie quickly took a step back and cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back" she said a little awkwardly nodding her head at him, before turning around to walk.

"Uh yeah sure" Kai muttered, getting up from the chair, before closing his eyes shut and pushing his head back.

As Bonnie was about to head up the stairs to the bathroom, her eyes narrowed to her great great Grandma's Grimoire which was suddenly glowing a bright green colour from the sofa. She scrunched up her face in confusion and arched her brow up. As she slowly walked over to it, the glow from the book began to get brighter.

"Kai!" she called. "Get in here, there's something wrong".

"What's the matter?" Kai questioned, strolling out the kitchen and over to her. As he noticed the Grimoire glowing, he quickly paused and stopped dead in his tracks. "I-I've never seen this before, I don't know what's happening" he muttered, gazing down at the book bewilderingly.

"When Damon and I found the Grimoire in her home it was hidden and I think she really didn't want anybody to find it" Bonnie sighed, staring over at it. Bonnie looked back up at Kai and took a deep breath, before going to walk over to it. As she slowly bent down to pick it up, she instantly felt a burning sensation in her head, causing her to quickly drop the book onto the floor. She lifted up her hand and reached up to her nose to see that it was bleeding, and before she could process what was going on, she slowly fell and collapsed onto the floor.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" Kai yelled, as he hurried over to her. He pulled her onto his lap and rapidly shook her for her to wake up, but each second that she didn't budge scared him more than anything.

5-10 minutes later, Damon opened the door and stepped inside the house, carrying a box of donuts in his hand. "Listen Bon, I know you're still mad at me but I picked up some donuts and-" he stopped mid sentence, before walking into the living room to see Kai cradling Bonnie in his arms.

The donuts slipped out of his hands and scattered around the floor as he smelt the blood on her nose. He listened in on her heartbeat to see that it had stopped beating, and it had caused his eyes to widen and utter rage to build inside him. Without hesitation, he used his vamp speed to grab Kai and quickly slam him onto the wall, whilst holding onto his neck tightly.

"What did you do to her, what the hell did you do?!" Damon questioned furiously, with his eyes turning a darker shade of colour as he squeezed onto Kai's neck.

"I-I didn't do anything, she collapsed after touching t-the Grimoire" Kai struggled to get his words out as Damon held onto his neck tightly. Anger was the only thing that overcame him at that moment and he could do nothing to control it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

With his head spinning and his heart boiling with anger, Damon turned around to look back at an unconscious Bonnie who laid on the floor, before furiously turning his attention back to Kai. He squeezed hold of his neck tighter as his eyes bulged with unending rage. "What the hell are you talking about, what Grimoire?!"? yo

Kai grabbed hold of Damon's wrist, before finding the strength to shove him away. He held onto his neck and coughed trying to regain himself, before flicking his eyes over at Mary's Grimoire. "Her great great Grandma's Grimoire started to weirdly glow a bright green colour. Bonnie touched it and blood started flowing from her nose and before I knew it she collapsed. I don't know what happened, Damon" Kai breathed out, glancing over at the Grimoire to see that it had stopped glowing. As he was about to take a step towards Bonnie, Damon quickly pulled him back and threw him against the wall.

"And you expect me to believe that?! you're a psychopath, Kai, you would do anything to hurt anybody just because you feel like it-

"I would never do anything to hurt Bonnie!" Kai snapped, cutting him off his sentence and shoving him away by the arm. "She's the only thing that's making me feel again after eighteen very long years, I would never hurt her... I'm not you". As Damon spotted the seriousness in his eyes and realised that he was telling the truth, he breathed out a deep sigh before running his hands down his face. Damon took a few moments to calm himself down, before turning around to walk over to Bonnie. He picked her of the floor and gently placed her onto the sofa, before pushing her hair out of her face, his hands grasping along her soft cheek along the way. He stared down at her with a distressed look hovered across his face. He glanced over at Mary's Grimoire, going to pick it up, but stopped as he remembered what Kai had said had happened when she touched it.

"Her heart isn't beating..." Damon muttered, quietly. "What the hell did that Grimoire do to her? its like she's dead... no, it can't be... how many times does she have to die...?" he breathed out, trying not to choke on the words.

"Bonnie isn't dead, I'm not sure what happened, but she isn't dead... I can feel it" Kai spoke up.

"Can you also feel her heart not beating, because that's what happens when people die, Kai!" Damon snapped, slightly raising his voice at him, before running his hand threw his hair, frustratingly.

Kai paused for a brief moment, before walking over to him and speaking up. "We know Mary hid her Grimoire and spelled it shut because she didn't want anybody finding it and opening it for some reason. I'm guessing there's a really powerful and dangerous spell in there which was why it started glowing all of a sudden and made Bonnie go unconscious when she touched it and stop her heart" Kai explained, crouching down in-front of Bonnie beside Damon.

"Well how do we bring her back?" Damon questioned sternly. He grabbed a napkin of the table and used it to wipe the blood from Bonnie's nose as Kai watched on at his every move.

"You're a vampire... one of your many many skills is to go inside people's heads. I'm guessing Bonnie's conscious is trapped somewhere there" Kai stated, placing his arm above her head on the sofa.

Damon stood up from the ground and sat beside Bonnie, before taking a deep breath. He stared down at her for several seconds, before moving closer and slowly and gently placing his hands on either side of her head. He closed his eyes shut and dived deep into the mind, whilst also clearing away all of his thoughts in order to concentrate. As he got into her head moments later, he opened his eyes back up and looked around to see that he was stood in the middle of a white long corridor with white doors on each side. He gaped around the place puzzled once more, before quickly getting out of Bonnie's head.

"What did you see? did you see Bonnie? is she okay?" Kai asked, instantly bombarding him with questions.

Damon slowly removed his hands from Bonnie's head as he gazed down at her confused and bewildered. "No..." he muttered quietly. "There was a long hallway and everything was white. There were also doors on each side, but I didn't see Bonnie anywhere" he sighed disappointingly, before rubbing his eyes together.

"Long white corridor... doors on each side?" Kai whispered to himself as he went into deep thought for a few minutes. "Wait I've heard of this before!" he spoke up, causing Damon to flick his attention back to him. "My grandpa got stuck in one of these and my dad had to use magic to go inside his head, find him and bring him back. How do I put this, inside those doors all contain Bonnie's deepest memories from her past. You have to go inside and find the one the memory that triggers her the most, you know the memory that she constantly goes back to" Kai explained briefly.

"If I find it then how do I bring her back?" Damon questioned, furrowing his brows and arching them up.

"You call out her name, let her know that you're really here because her mind is reliving that memory over and over right about now and its going to be difficult to pull her out from it" Kai stated. "Listen Damon, you don't have time to go inside all those doors, if Bonnie stays in there for too long then there's a chance that she might never escape... I know you secretly have feelings for her so that should be enough motivation for you to find what memory she's trapped inside and bring her back sooner" Kai uttered, boldly.

"You and I are gonna have an even bigger problem if you don't stop with that. I don't feel that way about Bonnie and I never will, she's my friend who I care deeply about, besides-

"Yeah yeah I know; Elena" Kai scoffed, quickly cutting him off. "Well whatever you say, I guess..." he said sarcastically.

Damon gaped directly at him, before shifting his eyes away seconds later. He took another deep breath, trying not to think of the worse in this situation. He leaned down to place his hands on either side of her head once again before going back inside her head.

Damon turned to gape around the empty hallway once again, reeling in the sound of the silence. It was the most quiet he's ever experienced. Seconds later, he strolled down the hallway, glancing at each doors and deciding which one to go in first. "Where are you Bon...?" he muttered to himself. He stopped at a door on the left side of the hallway and paused for a brief moment before grabbing hold of the door knob and pushing it open. As he pushed it open, a gleam of white light rapidly flashed in front of his face and before he knew it he began to hear music. He looked around; noticing that he was in an elementary school dance as he tried to regroup all that was happening.

"Alright, its time for the mother, daughter dance!" he heard a voice echo through the speakers. He watched as all the little girls quickly, ran to the dance floor with their mothers, before spotting a nine year old Elena and Caroline, laughing and dancing alongside both of their moms. He stared over at Elena for a brief while, before narrowing his eyes to the side to spot nine year old Bonnie sitting alone on one of the chairs besides a table as she watched on. The look on her face was filled with pure desolation and sadness and he instantly knew what was wrong.

He walked over and crouched down in-front of her to gawk her face properly, knowing that she couldn't see him. As he opened his mouth to call out her name, he was stopped by her Grams walking up to her and pulling up a chair to sit beside her.

"What's wrong, honey?" her Grams asked, wrapping her arms around her, as Damon looked up at the both of them.

Bonnie breathed out a deep sigh before slowly shaking her head. "Nothing... I'm fine" she replied, whilst lowering her head slightly. Even at nine years old, she was still selfless enough to not want anybody to worry about her, even someone as close to her as her Grams.

Damon flicked his eyes over to Grams who looked ahead as Elena and Caroline danced with their moms. She let out a sigh and moved in closer to Bonnie, gently rubbing her shoulders. "Its okay to feel this way, child, its okay, but don't be jealous of them. They might have their mothers, but you have so much more, Bonnie. You have a future waiting for you like no other and you don't need your mom to make that happen" she uttered, gently stroking the back of her head.

Bonnie lifted her head to look up at her Grams before speaking up. "Why didn't she want me?" she asked in the most saddest voice filled with pain and agony, causing Damon's face to slowly soften. "Was I not meant to happen in her life? am I a mistake Grams?".

"No, you are anything but a mistake, honey!" Grams sighed, pushing the hair out of her face. "You are the greatest gift anybody could ever ask for" she muttered, staring down at her.

"Then why don't I feel like it... why don't I feel like she doesn't love me and never wants to see me again" Bonnie murmured, with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Let me tell you something, child" Grams spoke, lightly cupping her chin and rotating her head to face her. "Growing up your mom was very unsure of herself. She had a lot of doubts and wasn't sure of the right things to do in certain times. When she got pregnant and gave birth to you at 21 was the first time I knew that she was sure of something. I could tell by the way she first looked at you in the delivery room. I'm not sure why she decided to leave, but I hope when she comes back, you will find it in you to forgive her" she said, running her hand down her cheek.

Bonnie looked up at her as a smile started to slowly form on her face. "I'm glad you're here with me, Grams. I love you" she muttered.

"I love you more, now c'mon... I know I'm not your mom, but a grandmother and granddaughter dance sounds better, right?" Damon watched as Grams stood up from her seat, before offering her hand out to Bonnie who quickly grabbed hold of it and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Bonnie!" Damon called, going after them, but before he could take another step; Bonnie and her Grams began to slowly fade away as with everybody in the hall. Before he could process what was going on, he instantly found himself back in the hallway. I guess that wasn't the memory that triggered her the most, he thought to himself, whilst running his hand down his face. He paced back and fourth for a brief while, trying to figure out which door to go into next, but he knew that he couldn't waste anymore time or Bonnie might end up being trapped for good.

Moments later, Damon stopped at a door closest to him on the right. to He took a deep breath before quickly pushing it open, before finding himself standing standing in the hallway of the Mystic Falls High School. He scoffed to himself, before looking ahead to see fifteen year old Bonnie and Caroline talking besides the lockers opposite him. He crossed his arms across his chest and used his vamp hearing to listen in, due to all the loud chattering in the hallway.

"So today you're going to ask out Toby, right?" Caroline spoke up, applying lip gloss on her lips. Damon had almost forgotten the kind of person she was before she became a vampire.

Bonnie closed her locker and sighed to herself before turning to face her. "I don't know Caroline, I don't think I'm going to" she uttered, clutching onto her books.

"Oh c'mon, Bonnie" Caroline groaned, grabbing hold of her hand and lifting him up. "I mean when Toby joined the school two months ago you haven't stopped talking about him and its so obvious you likes him. You showed him around and made him feel welcome and even gave him the confidence to join the football team" Caroline stated arching her brow up at her. "This is the first boy you've ever liked so you have to make a move before you regret it".

"What about Freddy in elementary school? I remember having a pretty huge crush on him" Bonnie chuckled lightly.

"Freddy used to pick his nose and eat it so he doesn't count" Caroline laughed, causing her to do the same. "Just ask him out to the movies this Sunday, Bon. He could be your first boyfriend, don't you want that?... oh here he comes now" Caroline squealed. Damon turned his head to see a tall looking guy with dark olive skin and dark hair and eyes approaching them. "I'll be over at my locker" Caroline smiled, placing her hand on Bonnie's shoulders, before running off.

Bonnie turned to look back at Caroline, before taking a deep breath and working up the courage to face Toby as Damon reluctantly watched on. "Hey, Toby... good morning" she spoke up, and Damon couldn't help but smile at how awkward she was. She was totally different to the Bonnie now who would yell at him, whenever he did something wrong and wasn't afraid to tell him the hard truth even though he didn't wanna hear it. He leaned back on the lockers and watched as she scratched the back of her head, stiflingly, whilst pressing her books closer to her chest.

"Morning Bonnie, did you study for the history test? I'm pretty sure I'm gonna flake it, history isn't my strongest subject" he laughed, placing his arm on top of the lockers.

"I did, and don't worry you can always retake it if you don't get the grade you want" she said, staring up at him. She cleared her throat and in a very quiet tone she spoke back up. "So uhm... I was wondering if you wanna- she was interrupted by a boy who walked past them and fist bumped Tony. She watched awkwardly as they spoke about the football game the night before.

"Sorry about that" Toby laughed as his friend walked away. Bonnie quickly shook her head and opened her mouth to speak again till he quickly cut her off. "So uh I've been meaning to ask you... do you know Elena Gilbert?".

"Elena- of course, she's one of my best friends" Bonnie replied, smiling up at him.

"Really? that's great. She's in my English class and I've kinda had my eye on her for a while" as he finished off his sentence, the smile on Bonnie's face began to slowly drop, and it was replaced with a blank and unresponsive look. "I think she's super pretty and smart, and since you're her best friend I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me. I'm planning to ask her to the movies this Sunday" he pleaded, clasping his hands together.

Bonnie stared up at him, trying to hide the disappointment in her face, but Damon could easily spot it, he wasn't sure why but he could almost feel what she was feeling at that moment, and that might have something to do with being in her memory and seeing things for himself. He watched as Bonnie forced a smile on her face before slowly nodding her head and speaking up. "I'll uh... I'll see what I can do" she said in a low tone as her fingers started to tremble.

"Thanks, Bonnie, I knew I could count on you" he tapped her shoulder and winked down at her, before turning around to walk away.

Bonnie watched him walk down the hallway, before pressing her back against the lockers and holding a frown on her face. Damon softened his eyes as he slowly walked towards her. He stared down at her as she gazed of into space, ignoring everyone and everything around her, before slowly lifting his hand up to grasp her cheek, a little surprised that he could touch her in here. As he whispered her name, he noticed how she snapped out of her thoughts and slowly looked around, almost as if she had heard him. "Bonnie... its me Damon" he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. Bonnie pursed her lips and squinted her eyes, before starting to fade away seconds later, along with everyone and everything around her like in the last memory.

As Damon found himself back in the white hallway seconds later, he cursed loudly and threw his head back. The look on Bonnie's face as he called her name had given him hope that that was indeed the memory that she was trapped inside, but unfortunately it wasn't.

"Where are you, Bon?" he whispered to himself once again. He took several steps down the hallway before stopping at a random door. As he gripped onto the door knob, he closed his eyes shut before pushing open the door. As he opened his eyes back up, he looked around, noticing that he was one of the lakes at Mystic Falls. He glanced down at a seventeen year old Bonnie, who sat near a nearby bench, whilst gazing of into the water, looking to be in deep thought about something. "Bonnie" he called her name, but no response. He sighed to himself and sat beside her on the bench before speaking up again. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I can't find you and you end up being trapped in here for good... I can't let that happen" he whispered, clenching his jaw before rotating his head to face her. He lifted his hand up to place on her shoulder, but stopped as he heard an oh so familiar voice come from behind me.

"Hello witch, fancy meeting you here"

Damon quickly snapped his head back to see Klaus standing with his hands behind his back and a smug look on his face.

"Klaus?!" Bonnie jumped, quickly shooting up from the bench and taking a step back, in fear of him. She raised her hand up, prepared to do any magic to protect herself if he suddenly attacks her, whilst breathing in and out. "How did you know where I was? are you stalking me?" she questioned, arching her brow at him as Damon watched on bewilderingly at what was going on.

"No sweetheart I don't have time for such petty games, I just happened to be walking past" he smirked, causing her to shoot a glare at him.

"Stay away from me or I'll finish what I was supposed to do last time and kill you! what do you want, haven't you and your family already destroyed our town enough?!" she questioned, continuing to take a step back from him as he slowly approached her.

"Well I'm an original, love, I can't be killed but I do quite like your valiant enthusiasm" he smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Relax Bonnie, if I was here to hurt you, I would've done so already. I'm simply here to offer a proposal" he uttered, leaving Damon feeling incredibly puzzled. "You see I've lived on this earth for a thousand years and not many people have managed to bring me to my knees like you did. The type of power that you possess is something extraordinary, not for a simple minded town like this. I'm leaving for New Orleans and I want you to join me".

Bonnie gaped over at him in disbelief, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth, before scoffing to herself; almost mocking him. "You must be joking" she hissed, crossing her arms above her chest. "You took over Alaric's body, almost killed my friends in order to perform your stupid ritual spell and break your werewolf curse, you killed Elena's aunt, forced Stefan to go on a killing spree with you, and not only that but you've tormented every single one of us ever since you came to Mystic Falls and you really expect me to say yes in going to New Orleans with you?!" she scoffed again, before rolling her eyes away.

"Well why not? its better than spending another second in this god forsaken town where you're clearly not appreciated for your talent. I don't think you realise how much potential you have inside you. Come with me to New Orleans; with me you'll become the most powerful witch to ever exist, I'll make sure that you're worshipped and that people fear the sound of your name" Klaus uttered in his thick British accent, before taking a step closer to her.

"You're crazy, and you obviously think I'm stupid. You need a witch to do your dirty work and you thought that I would be up for it as soon as you asked" Bonnie hissed, gaping over at him with disgust.

Klaus used his vamp speed to quickly appear in-front of her before speaking up. "I've done my own dirty work for the past thousand years, love" he whispered, peering down into her eyes deeply. "You know I knew the original Bennett witch, your ancestor, back in 1439; her name was Ava Deloris Bennett. She was seen as an abomination by her family and entire village so I took her under my wing and helped her develop her strength in magic. I made her into one of the most powerful witches to ever live. She lived for eighty-six years and before she died I promised her that if another Bennett witch ever came close to the sort of power that she possessed, I will take them under my wing just like I did for her" he explained, leaving her almost speechless and lost for words.

"This isn't 1439, I am not my ancestor and I don't care what you promised her! I'm not gonna be your little prodigy and you can forget about it. I would rather die than go anywhere with a monster like you, and I am never abandoning my town or my friends!" Bonnie hissed, getting up in his face.

Klaus lowered his head and chuckled lightly. He lifted his head back up to look at Bonnie before flashing her a smile. "Very well then" he spoke, placing his arms behind his back. "When you change your mind and decide that this bloody awful town isn't for you, then you know where to find me, sweetheart" he said, before turning his back to her.

Damon watched as Klaus walked away, before turning back around to face Bonnie who looked completely overwhelmed from what just happened. He was stunned how Bonnie never told anybody this and simply kept it to herself. She loved the town of Mystic Falls and the people in it more than anything to simply abandon it just for an original vampire. He slowly took a step closer to her and gaped down at her before breathing out a deep sigh. "We're running out of time, Bon, I can feel it. Please let this be the memory that triggers you, please Bon, come back... come back to me" he pleaded desperately, gazing down at her deeply. Like before in the last memory, Bonnie looked around, almost as if she could hear his voice but couldn't really see him, and before Damon could open his mouth to say something else, she quickly faded away, and this time it had left a hard lump on his throat watching her disappear.

As Damon arrived back into the hallway, he could feel himself begin to get weak from being in her head too long, but that didn't stop him from moving onto the next door. He was determined to get Bonnie back and all he cared about was making sure that she didn't end up trapped in there. After everything she's been through, that was the last thing she deserved. He walked further down the hallway, before opening up a door on the far left and stepping inside.

"You okay, Grams" he heard Bonnie's voice, and he quickly looked around realising that he was in Bonnie's Grams living room. Grams was laid on the sofa as Bonnie crouched down beside her, holding onto her hand. "I knew we shouldn't have helped them open that tomb... this is Damon and Stefan's fault, this is all their faults" Bonnie sighed as Damon quickly held in his breath, remembering that this was the night that Bonnie and her Grams opened up the 1864 tomb, and also the night that she died.

"Bonnie!" he called her name, but no response. If this was the memory that she was trapped in, then he certainly wasn't going to let her constantly relieve it, seeing as it was the day she lost the person most important to her. "Bonnie please, please come back" he muttered quietly, standing behind her.

He watched as she paused for a brief while, before speaking up. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Grams? you're going to be just fine, right?" she asked, gazing down at her morosely.

Damon watched as her Grams slowly took her hand and kissed it, whilst gazing back at her. "I'll be okay..." she muttered, trying her best to not slip out of her hand.

"I'll go get you a glass of water, I'll be right back" said Bonnie before getting up.

As she quickly ran into the kitchen, Damon glanced down at Grams morosely. He crouched down beside her and gently placed his hand over his as he watched the light slowly fade out of her eyes, her hand growing cold and stone like in his grasp. He remembered being completely torn over Katherine not being in the tomb to really care what happened to Grams, but as he watched the life slowly suck out from her, he began to feel incredibly guilty. Maybe she would still be alive today for Bonnie if he hadn't insisted on the both of them opening the tomb. He was so blindsided by Katherine back then, that he didn't even bother to ask Bonnie how she was a while after she had gotten back from the funeral and it haunted him like no other.

He watched as Grams slowly let her arms drop, before she closed her eyes up for good, before sighing a deep sigh.

"Grams, Grams!" he heard Bonnie scream, before looking up to see her hurrying out the kitchen. In shock, the glass of water slowly slipped out her hand, causing it so shatter and spill all over the floor. Without any hesitation, she rushed over to her Grams and knelt beside her, lifting up her hand to hold onto. "NO!" she screamed in agony and pain, gripping onto her hand like her life depended on it. The tragic, morose expression swept over his face as the realisation of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind her eyes. Like a caged animal, she sat there. Paralysed by the tragic feeling of loss and isolation, she closed his eyes and gazed deeply at her Grams, and then before she realised it, she broke down entirely. Small tiny crystal beads creeped out of her eyes, one after another, soon it turned into a flowing stream of sorrow that ran down her face and dripped from her pointed chin all the way down to her shirt.

"NO, GRAMS!" she screamed loudly, shaking her, hoping that she would wake, as Damon closed his eyes, not wanting to see her tragic breakdown before him. "You said you were okay, don't leave me, no no, please don't leave me, Grams!" she cried. She collapsed on the floor, dejected, swollen with emotions and realisations of her fate. The only she felt at that very moment was the feeling of crushed hopelessness.

As Damon listened to the sound of her crying, he felt warm tears slowly appearing in his eyes, but he quickly brushed that away before they could roll down his face. He sat down on the ground and shifted closer to Bonnie. She sat with her arms wrapped tightly around herself in a hug, hoping to comfort herself. Her body gently rocked back and forth as her cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from her glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf him.

"Bonnie" Damon whispered, slowly pushing the hair out of her face, which caused her to stop her sobbing. "I'm sorry... this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me then she would possibly still be alive, you deserve to hate me for this and everything else, but I can live with you hating me just as long as I know that you're okay" he muttered, as Bonnie slowly lifted her head up. "I know that this is the memory that most triggers you, the one that you're constantly going back to because it haunts you... I know that you can hear me, Bon... please come back".

Damon gently placed his hand over hers as Bonnie froze. "I know that you might not wanna come back, because your Grams isn't here with you, but I'm here. I'll protect you and never let anything happen to you. You're the strongest person I've ever met, Bon. Nobody is as selfless and has as much will power as you. I admire you, I believe in you... and I love you".

As he uttered those last words, Bonnie's breath quickly hitched and she turned her head to face him. "Damon" she muttered, with streams of tears flooding her eyes. His eyes widened as she gazed directly at him. Wiping away the tear stains from her cheek, he then slowly took her hand and planted a kiss on it, before quickly finding a way out of her head.

Damon let out a loud gasp as he opened his eyes back up and looked around to see that he was back in Grams house in the 1994 prison world. He glanced down at Bonnie who quickly shot her eyes open and lifted her head up the sofa, whilst rapidly breathing in and out. She looked at Damon, then at Kai, before placing her hand on her heart, trying to stop it from beating.

"Bonnie!" Kai breathed out in relief as he stood up to check on her. "I was worried that you weren't going to make it back, are you okay? what happened?" he leaned down to give her a hug as Damon watched on. Bonnie hugged him back, before pulling away seconds later to look up at him. They gaped at each other, before she finally shifted her eyes back at Damon. She glanced down at her hand in which he had kissed before getting out of her head, before gently placing her other hand over it.

"I'll get outta your hair" Damon spoke, before standing up from the sofa, trying not to make things as awkward as they already were. "You must be real tired of seeing my face, Bon-Bon, I'll come see how you're doing later on" he sent her a smile, and shifted his eyes to Kai, before turning around to slowly head towards the door. He didn't wanna admit that he was running away from having to confront all what had just happened with them whilst he was in her head, but that was exactly what he was doing. A lot of things were changing between the both of them and it scared him especially to think about.

* * *

**Please leave a review xxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

The Next day, Damon was sat in the living room of the Salvatore mansion watching his favourite movie; the bodyguard, whilst sipping on a glass of vodka.

As the Frank and Rachel kissing scene came on screen, Damon lowered his head before breathing out a deep sigh. He's watched this movie over a hundred times, but watching it then made him think of Bonnie even more. She was like Rachel in a lot of ways; she could sing, she's funny, smart, talented in a lot of ways, she has a big wide smile that could instantly lighten up a room, and not to mention beautiful.

Ever since yesterday he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what happened whilst he was in Bonnie's head. He barely even got a wink of sleep of it. He had unexpectedly told her he loved her and for some reason, he didn't know what way he meant it in. Of course Bonnie was his friend, before they got trapped in here he barely paid any attention to her or thought twice about her for that matter, but he managed to surprise himself just by uttering those words. _'He admired her, he believed in her... and he loved her' _were his words exactly, but thinking back to it now, it all seemed like a blur, and the situation itself made him more confuse and sent his head spinning in different directions that he never thought they would spin.

Damon ran his fingers through his hair to shake away all the thoughts that's been running through his mind since yesterday. He glanced over at the golden serpent book on the table, before reaching over to pick it up and a pen along the way. He opened up to the front page, about to write Elena's name on it, but quickly stopped. He couldn't see her right now with him having these thoughts and feeling this way about her best friend, he felt guilty enough as it is, so instead he slowly closed the book up and threw it to his side before running his hands down his face and groaning loudly. He had to get rid of whatever thing he suddenly felt for Bonnie, not just because of Elena, but also for him. If he started to become vulnerable because of it, then there was no doubt that it would eat him up alive and he didn't want that.

Minutes later, Damon finished drinking the last of his bourbon. As he got up to head over to the kitchen, he heard the front door slowly creak open, and he turned his head to see Bonnie strolling through the door.

Damon felt his heart instantly start to beat as she closed the door behind her. Why was he suddenly getting so nervous around Bonnie? the thought of that wouldn't have made any sense a year ago. She carried with her, her back pack which she wore on her back, she held her Grams and great great grandma's Grimoire in her hands, along with her teddy bear; Ms Cuddles.

They stared at each other for a brief while, not saying anything, with the memory of yesterday flowing through their heads. Bonnie shot one more glance at Damon, before turning to head up towards the stairs as Damon watched her every move. When she was out of sight, he stood and regained himself for a few minutes, before going to go after her. He headed up the stairs and over to one of the rooms she was staying in before to see her unpacking the clothes from inside her backpack and neatly placing them on the bed.

"You're moving back in...?" he spoke up, as he leaned on the door frame and folded his arms.

Bonnie stopped what she was doing, before turning around to face him. "For now" she replied, strolling over to the closet to hang some of her clothes inside.

"What made you change your mind? I thought you were still pissed at me" he uttered, unable to simply take his eyes of her.

"I still am and its going to take a lot for me to get over it" said Bonnie, flicking her eyes over to him. She sat on the bed and exhaled a deep breath before going to speak back up. "But when you were inside my head yesterday and I heard what you were saying while I was trying to get out of the memory of my Grams death, it made me want to start trusting you for the first time in the three years we've known each other. That may or may not be the best decision but I'm willing to try if you're willing to do the same".

As she finished of her sentence, Damon gaped over at her for a brief moment, before slowly shifting his eyes elsewhere. Trust wasn't something that he took lightly, it truly took a whole lot for him to even consider trusting somebody. During his 170+ years on earth he's never managed to fully put his trust in somebody; not even Stefan or Elena. It was always one of his biggest problems and flaws as a human and vampire, but for the first time in his life, he was ready to put his trust in somebody. He wasn't sure if it was all because of all they had been true for the past four month ever since they got trapped in here, but every single atom in his body told him that trusting Bonnie was the right thing to do.

"When you were in my head yesterday, what other memories did you see besides my Grams death? Bonnie questioned, curiously. She knew that Damon had to go through a couple of her memories before he could find her and it made her nervous to which ones.

"Well..." he began thinking back to the memories. "I first saw you when you were nine years old in your elementary school dance. It was the mother daughter dance and you were sitting alone watching all the other kids dance with their moms, then your Grams came to comfort you and talk to you about your mom" he stated as Bonnie placed her arms to her side listening to his every word. "Then I saw you get your heart broken for the first time by some dude called Toby in the hallway of your old High School. You were about to ask him on a date but he told you he liked Elena instead".

"Oh God you saw that?" Bonnie groaned, covering her face up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny" Damon teased, causing her to quickly roll her eyes away at him. "Then I saw your memory with Klaus when he asked you to go to New Orleans with him" he stated briefly.

"Oh you saw that too" Bonnie sighed, crossing her arms above her chest. "I didn't want to tell anybody that, not even Elena and Caroline. I knew there was a reason why Klaus wanted me in New Orleans with him and I wasn't buying it. Its not everyday that an original 1000 year old vampire asks you to move to a different city with him" she said.

"It was pretty awesome to watch you tell him to basically kick rocks" Damon uttered, causing a smile to slowly form on her face.

Bonnie watched as Damon stared of into space in deep thought about something. She glanced down at her hands and got up from the bed before clearing her throat to speak up. "Damon... I need to ask you something".

Damon shifted his eyes back to her, arching his brow eagerly. "What is it?" he asked, pushing himself of the door frame, and slowly walking inside the room.

"When you were in my Grams memory you said that you love me... were you being serious?" she questioned, gazing over at him. Damon instantly froze as his words recalled in his head over and over. He knew that it was going to be brought up sooner or later, but he just wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to look her in the eye and tell her that he was indeed serious but he wasn't sure which way he meant it in. There was no doubt that it would complicate things even more, seeing as they were both loyal to Elena.

"Why? did you want me to not be serious?" Damon scoffed, plastering his usual smug smirk on his face, trying to make it seem that this was the first time he was thinking back to it, even though it was what kept him up all night.

"You've just never told me that before... I'm pretty sure you haven't even told me that you liked me" the look on her face made him think that she didn't think too much of it.

Damon paused for a brief while and gazed over at her with an expression that she had never quite seen before on him. "Of course I meant what I said, Bon... you're my best friend" he smirked, smouldering at her.

"Right... friends" Bonnie muttered, glancing over at him for a couple more seconds, before turning back around to finish unpacking her stuff from the back pack, but her mind was somewhere else. It didn't take a moron to realise that things were changing between her and Damon, anybody could easily spot the tension between them even from far away, and she wasn't ready to accept that. She felt so torn on everything that was happening that she was having it a hard time processing it all at once. Damon was in love with Elena, everybody knew that. He would always be in love with her, and she was Elena's best friend. They didn't have to talk about what was happening between them to realise it, but they both knew that it was wrong and that they needed to forget about it before things escalates.

Damon watched as she finished unpacking all of her things. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't find the right words to. His mind was so clouded just being around her.

"Oh that reminds me" Bonnie spoke up, turning around to face him. "Kai's going back to his hometown; Portland tonight for a couple days. Its his older sister's birthday tomorrow and since he said that she was the only one in his entire family that understood him in a way, each year he goes to visit her grave where she was buried" Bonnie stated briefly.

Damon paused for a little while, before slowly walking over to her. He picked up Ms Cuddles from the bed and glanced down at it, before speaking up. "And let me guess he asked you to come with him?" Damon asked, whilst clenching his jaw as Bonnie stared up at him, slowly nodding her head. "Then it looks like I have to tag along too" he sighed, before taking a seat on her bed, whilst holding onto Ms Cuddles.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? you and Kai aren't exactly the best of friends... for some reason" Bonnie uttered, crossing her arms above her chest as she stood in-front of him.

"Bonnie I am not leaving you alone with that crazy sociopath. You don't know the kind of person that Kai is. He's as worse as me and I am far from being a nice person". Damon got up from the bed, whilst clenching onto his fists. He went to speak up again, but was quickly interrupted by a voice coming from outside the room.

"Ignore him, Bonnie, he's just being over-dramatic again" Kai groaned, strolling inside the room.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to sneak on people like that?" Damon uttered, flashing him a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know. I had two brothers and three sisters, they never paid much attention to me, unless I did something 'awful you know'" Kai replied, holding a smug look on his face. The two glared over at each other not saying anything, as Bonnie stared up at them bewilderingly. She didn't understand why they hated each other so much, and whenever she tried to ask, they would either pretend they didn't hear or simply change the subject. It was almost as if her being there was the only thing keeping them from ripping each other apart each and every day.

"I'm surprised that you're going to visit your older sister's grave, I thought you didn't care about anyone in your family" Damon scoffed, placing his hand on his hips.

"You know I wish you would've met Kelly before she died in '88, she was pretty... maybe you wouldn't have killed her in cold blood" said Kai, causing Damon's face to quickly drop.

Bonnie placed her hand on her forehead and went to stand in the middle of them. "Alright, what's going on? what do you mean by that Kai?" she questioned, facing him.

Kai gaped down at her, before lifting his head back up to stare directly at Damon. The atmosphere in the room fell silent, almost as if it was waiting for something to happen, and all you could hear were the sounds of heavy breathing and the clock ticking. "Its nothing, don't worry about it" said Kai, trying to refrain from the subject. Bonnie stared up at him with a puzzled expression, and before she could open her mouth to speak, she was quickly cut off by Damon who threw Ms Cuddles down on the bed, before going to storm out the room and it was obvious that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Damon?" she called, going to go after him, but was quickly pulled back by Kai.

"Let go of me, Kai'!" she hissed irritatingly, before shoving his arm away from her. "What is going on? are you afraid to tell me what happened between you and Damon because everything that he's saying about you is true?" she questioned, sternly arching her brow up at him.

Kai gazed down at her, before letting out a deep breath. "Look, someday I'll tell you everything that happened between Damon and I eighteen years ago... but not today" he said, causing her to slowly roll her eyes away. "I do want you to trust me so I will tell you this" he took another deep breath, before speaking up. "You saw how my family treated me and that affected me a lot growing up. It made me resentful and angry all the time because of my upbringing and I did a lot of terrible things to people, things that I'm ashamed of and regret everyday, but I've changed... being stuck here for the past eighteen years made me think about every bad thing I've done, and someday I'll tell you everything if you promise not to be afraid of me afterwards... I don't want you to ever think less of me, Bonnie... you're the most important thing in my life".

Bonnie stared up into his eyes as he took a couple steps closer to her. He slowly lifted his hand up to cup her right cheek, before leaning down to press his forehead against hers, before closing his eyes shut.

"Just don't lie to me anymore Kai, because I hate being lied to" she said, before slowly lifting his head up.

"I promise" he muttered, locking his eyes into hers, as Damon listened in on their conversation from the bottom of the stairs with his vamp hearing, whilst holding a heavy scowl on his face.

~ Later on in the day.

It was almost time for Damon, Bonnie and Kai to start the drive over to Portland, and Damon was stood in the living room downing a bottle of alcohol before heading out. He was going to need a lot of it for this trip, especially knowing that he was going to be forced to watch Kai and Bonnie flirt with each other throughout. It almost made him not wanna go at all, but the thought of leaving Bonnie alone with Kai was something he wasn't willing to do in a million years. Even though Kai was now portraying himself as a changed person, he still didn't trust him one bit.

Minutes later, Damon slammed his glass down on the table. He threw on his black leather jacket and picked up his car keys from the side before heading towards the front door. As he stepped aside, he looked ahead; spotting Bonnie and Kai laughing along to something beside his car. He watched with a gloomy and envious expression as Bonnie laughed out loud along to something he had whispered down in her ear, and he began to think if he had ever made her laugh as much as that. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel jealous, but he had no reason to be jealous. Seeing the two of them together bothered him and irritated him to the point where he started to question just how strong whatever he felt for Bonnie was. This was certainly going to be a long trip, and it was going to take all of his will power to keep himself together.

Rolling his eyes away once again, he strolled of the porch and over to the car as Bonnie and Kai quickly turned their heads to face him. He shifted his eyes over at Bonnie, before quickly looking away a second later and going to step inside the driver's seat. "As much as I would love to watch you two flirt all day, we should get going" he uttered sarcastically.

"I'll take the back" Kai spoke, nodding his head at Bonnie, before opening the door and going to sit inside.

Bonnie took a deep breath and pushed her head back. She opened the boot to place the last of her stuff inside, before going to sit in the passenger's seat. As she closed the door shut behind her, she turned to look up at Damon who faced forward with his jaws clenched, almost as if he was purposely avoiding looking at her. As he was about to start the car to drive off, Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder; quickly stopping him.

"I forgot something upstairs, I'll be right back" she said, before opening the door to run over to the mansion.

Damon watched as she opened the door to step inside before pulling out the necklace that he had gotten her a while ago. He stared down at it before stuffing it back inside his pocket and sighing to himself.

"You know you and I are kinda the same, Damon" Kai spoke up, placing his arm above the seat as Damon glanced up at him through the car mirror. "We're both terrible people, well you especially... if Bonnie wasn't a witch you could easily compel her to forget about the both of us and go live a normal human life away from all of this and us... someday I'm gonna have to tell her about what happened and she might end up hating the both of us... me more than you for obvious reasons" he sighed, pushing his head back.

Damon lowered his head slightly, before turning to glance out the window. "Why didn't you tell her before when she asked? you could've gotten it over with then?" he asked in a low and quiet tone.

"Well believe it or not... because I'm falling for her, and I didn't wanna change the way she looks at me and for her to start seeing me as the monster I was" he stated, closing his eyes shut. "How did you get Elena to look past all of... you know... all the terrible things you've done... don't tell me you had to compel her to love you?" he scoffed, chuckling to himself afterwards.

"That's enough!" Damon hissed, placing his hand on the steering wheel.

"Its gonna be really awkward once you get back to the present world, you know having to face Elena when you have feelings for her best friend. I would hate to be you when that happens".

As Kai finished off his sentence, Damon angrily slammed his fists down on the steering wheel, causing the car horn to blast loudly. He turned back around to glare at Kai, before pushing open the door and stepping out of the car to clear his head. He placed his hand on his hips and breathed out a deep sigh as he rapidly paced back and fourth. His eyes narrowed over to Bonnie who stepped out the front door clutching onto her Grams and great great Grandma's Grimoire's. She stepped of the porch and shot him a concerned look and for a moment, he thought about wanting to turn his humanity off just so he wouldn't have to feel, but he couldn't cause Bonnie more pain than he already has.

* * *

**Please leave a review xxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

The Next day; Damon, Bonnie and Kai arrived at his house in Portland. Damon parked his car and looked out the window to gape up at the big house. Luckily for him this was his first time being here, despite everything that happened with him and Kai eighteen years ago. He then glanced up at the car mirror to see Kai asleep on the backseat, before looking to his side to see Bonnie also fast asleep.

Damon placed the side of his head on the driver's seat as he gazed at Bonnie's sleeping peacefully place. He couldn't help but smile whenever her nose scrunches up every minute or so. For someone who carries such a heavy burden on her shoulder's each and every day, she slept like a baby and without a care in the world. He slowly lifted up his hand and went to gently brush the hair out of her face, but stopped mid-way as he realised what he was doing. He sighed deeply to himself and frustratingly rubbed his eyes together. He had always lacked some self-control, but never did he think that he would ever need to restrict himself from Bonnie.

"Oh we're here" Kai muttered in his sleepy and raspy voice, slowly opening his eyes. As he stretched and pushed open the car door to step outside, Bonnie quickly opened her eyes and yawned loudly. She turned her head to glance at Damon who avoided looking at her, before stepping out the car along with Kai, causing her to quickly roll her eyes away. Throughout the very long trip, he had barely uttered a word to her and it was obvious that he was doing it purposely, which only made her more annoyed.

"I think I remember you telling me that you and your family lived in a small house in the middle of this god awful town" Damon spoke, rotating his head, to look over at the large field and over at the lake afar.

"Well I had to lie so you wouldn't try and find me and then kill me... but then again if you had found me, I wouldn't have spent half of my life stuck here" Kai uttered, flashing him a sly smile, before glancing down at his watch. "Oh shit I didn't realise it was almost noon already" he turned his head around to look at Bonnie who slowly stepped out of the car, before turning her head to look around the place in awe and amazement.

"Wow... Kai, you didn't tell me your house was this big" she smiled, glancing over at the lake.

"Well to be honest, I hated growing up here" Kai smirked, slipping his hands into his pocket and slowly walking over to her as Damon rolled his eyes away. "It was always so quiet and incredibly boring. I promised myself that when I turned 25 I would move to New York and live the life I've always wanted, but that didn't quite work out... its just not the same with any people around" he muttered, staring down at her.

"Its not too late to live out your life, you know, once we get outta here" said Bonnie, picking up her jacket from inside the passenger's seat and quickly putting it on due to the slightly chilly weather.

"Well it kinda is. When we get outta here I'll technically be forty years old even though I don't look it, and it'll pretty much look like I'm having some mid-life crisis" he joked, causing Bonnie to laugh out loud.

Annoyed and Jealous, Damon groaned quietly to himself before turning to walk towards the porch as Bonnie and Kai followed from behind him. Not only did the extremely long car ride to Portland made him extra grumpy, but having to watch Bonnie and Kai get closer was something he simply couldn't stand to watch. Yes he had been purposely avoiding talking and even looking at Bonnie whenever she was awake, but that was only because he needed time to think. The thought of him feeling something for her other than friendship was slowly eating him up alive, and he needed time to process the fact Elena wasn't the only girl he had eyes for anymore. Who would've ever thought that he would find himself admitting something as important as that, especially since the other girl was her best friend.

As Bonnie and Kai strolled into the house, Damon paused to look around the place once more. He then turned back around to enter the house, but was quickly backed by a barrier stopping him from getting in.

"Why can't I get in?" Damon questioned, pressing his lips tightly together.

"Oh that's right" Kai chuckled, turning around to face him. "When you and Bonnie arrived here four months ago, I drove back and signed the lease to the house so now I technically own it. I'm sorry, I completely forgot to let you know, one of the many perks of being a vampire, right?" Kai smirked, almost mocking him in a way that only continued to fuel his blood.

Damon scowled directly at Kai deviously for a few seconds, before flicking his eyes down to Bonnie. "Bonnie, would you tell your boyfriend here to let me in or I'll kill him" he threatened.

"Actually you can't kill me since I can't be die in here, have you not been paying attention?" Kai scoffed, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Trust me, I'll find a way" Damon hissed, glaring at him.

As Kai was about to speak back up, Bonnie quickly stepped in-front of him. She arched her brow at him sternly, before turning around to face Damon. "Alright fine... Damon, you can come in or whatever" Kai muttered under his breath, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Damon paused for a brief moment, before lifting his right leg up and slowly taking a step inside. He rotated his head to look around the living room, before stopping at a picture of Kai's twin sister; Josette on the far left. He stared at it for a brief while, before quickly shifting his eyes away. Being in this house was already bringing back a lot of memories of what happened eighteen years ago, and of course it also came with a lot of guilty feelings that he just wasn't ready to face or think about. He knew that this would happen once he suggested to tag along on the trip to Portland, but he just couldn't leave Bonnie alone with the guy who had caused these guilty feelings in the first place.

"I'm gonna go get something from the car" Damon spoke, clearing his throat before quickly turning back around.

Bonnie watched as he exited out the house, before turning her attention over to Kai. "So this is where you grew up in, its a pretty big house" she muttered to herself as she slowly strolled around the living room, looking at all the pictures. They were hung neatly on the walls and she began to wander why he never took them down seeing as his family had treated him the way that they did, but then again maybe having their pictures up was a way to ease the loneliness that he's suffered through for the past eighteen years, even though his relationship with them was dysfunctional at its finest.

"It belonged to my great grand parents, they built it after they immigrated from Ireland in the middle of the 1800's" he stated, picking up a picture of them to the side and showing it to her. "I wish I could remember the good times of this place, but all I seem to remember are the bad ones, despite everything that's happened, its still my home" Kai uttered, slipping his hands into his pockets and gazing over at her.

Bonnie stopped to smile over at him, before peering inside a large room near the back, which she instantly remembered as the dining room she had went back to in Kai's 1988 thanksgiving memory. She gazed deeply inside, squinting her eyes as she began to remember how it was in his memory. It felt so strange seeing it completely deserted and quiet. Seconds later, she took a deep breath and quickly shifted her eyes away from the room, before flicking it back over to Kai and speaking up. "When are you gonna go visit your sister's grave?" she asked, resting the side of her body against a wall.

"Well since we're gonna be here for a couple days, I'm thinking about going tomorrow morning, and I'd like you to come with me. I wanna show you around everywhere first" he said, slowly walking over to her. "I have to go do something upstairs, I'll be right back" he smiled, sending her a sly wink, before turning to head over to the long flight of stairs.

Bonnie continued to look around the place for another minute or two, before going to head back outside. As she stepped out the house, she looked ahead to see Damon leaning against the car, whilst holding onto Ms Cuddles. She watched as he faced the direction of the lake, looking to be in deep thought about something, before slowly walking over. Once she approached him, she avoided looking at him like he's been doing to her ever since yesterday as she headed to the boot of the car.

"I'm sure his sister was very important to him" Damon spoke up in a sarcastic tone.

Bonnie stopped what she was doing, before dramatically flicking her eyes over to him, realising that he had been listening to their conversation from inside. "Oh so now you're deciding to talk to me?" Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms above her chest. "It always seems like there's some sort of problem with us isn't it, and I know I'm not the causes of it. I don't wanna be your enemy all the time, Damon because believe it or not I do care a lot about you and I would do anything to get us outta here so that you could be with Elena again... maybe that's why you've been extra grumpy, because you really miss her right?" she asked, before shifting her eyes away from him and lowering her head. If she only knew the real reason.

Damon watched as she opened up the boot of the car to bring out her backpack. He held up Ms Cuddles and stared down at it before speaking up. "Your mom thinks I'm super grumpy as always" he said, putting on a high-pitched 'cartoony' voice as Bonnie turned her attention back to him. "I guess she thinks that this little trip to Portland will all go smoothly and that I'll be on my very best behaviour with Kai around, and since I can't kill him, hopefully he doesn't find a way to kill us both by the end of this trip, but we never know since it is Kai after all and he's known for being sneaky and stabbing people behind their backs" he uttered, moving Ms Cuddles around in a playful way.

A small smile began to etch on the corner of Bonnie's mouth as she playfully rolled her eyes at his impressions. "What are you doing?" she asked, placing her hand on his hips, whilst slowly walking over to him.

"Uh-oh look out Ms Cuddles, do you see the way her nose flares up when she's annoyed? its pretty adorable don't you think?. I guess its a good thing you have me now or she might try to lose you again like she did when she was five" he said, holding the teddy bear up to his face.

"I didn't lose her, I just forget where I put her and never found where she was, and she isn't yours, she's mine" Bonnie groaned, going to snatch Ms Cuddles of him, but Damon quickly held it above his head and smirked down at her, mocking her short height.

"That's too bad" Damon chuckled, returning back to his normal voice. "I think Ms Cuddles prefers me to you, I can't blame her, I mean look at me" he smirked, lifting his brows up.

Give her back, Damon" Bonnie hissed, trying to hold in her smile. She got on her tip-toes to take Ms Cuddles of him, but before she could, Damon turned his back to her and hurry to the other side of the car as she quickly hurried after him. For the next minute or two, they ran through the large field, laughing, as Bonnie chased him around. It was truly the first time that they had let lose around each other and laughed that much around one another. As Damon turned back around to face him, Bonnie wasted no time snatching Ms Cuddles out of his hands. She turned back around about to run away with it, but before she could, Damon rapidly caught hold of her.

"You're pretty quick for someone so small, now give it back" said Damon, wrapping his arms around her tightly from behind, trying to get the teddy bear from.

"If you wanted to make it harder for me to catch you then you should've just used your vampire speed, you are a vampire after all" Bonnie chuckled, clutching Ms Cuddles tightly against her chest so he wouldn't get to it.

They continue to play around with each other, till Bonnie turned her head around to look up at Damon, causing them to instantly lock eye-contact as she did so. The motions of their eyes opening and closing was captivating enough. His stare met hers and for that infinite moment, it felt as if they were one, the space between them was meaningless as pure ecstasy began to quickly build up around them. The tension was unmatched, and what made that particular moment so alluring was their inability to look away from each other. Yes, sure they've stared at each other many times, but this was truly the first time that they took their time to truly notice one another and see each other's souls. Everything in that moment felt so magical, but after a short while, they were quickly snapped back to the reality of things.

Bonnie shifted her eyes away from Damon's light blue eyes as he slowly loosened his arms from around her. She tucked her hair behind her ears and turned her back to him to take a deep breath with her mind running through different thoughts. She lifted her hand to rub her forehead and took a deep breath as she tried to forget whatever just happened between the both of them. Seconds later, she turned back around to face him, but unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen. She arched up her brows in confusion and looked around the place and it didn't take long for her to realise that he had disappeared.

~A while later.

Damon sat at a bar in the middle of town as he drank a glass of strong Tequila, whilst gazing deeply into space, lost in his own thoughts.

After the moment he had shared with Bonnie earlier, he knew he had to quickly get away before things became more awkward and that was exactly what he did. You could call it running away, but when you're in his situation; torn between the girl who was supposed to be the girl of his dreams, the girl he thought he would always lose forever and her best friend, anybody would do the same.

With frustration, Damon quickly finished of his drink and slammed the glass cup on the table, causing it to shatter. He glanced down at the blood on his hand and watched it slowly disappear moments later, before hanging his head low. Four months ago when they first got here, they couldn't stand being around each other, and argued almost all the time, and they still do, but things had massively changed from four months ago. He was a terrible person, the worse of the worse, but she still cared for him, despite everything he's done to her. She wasn't afraid to call him out or yell at him whenever he messes up, and he would stand there and listen to every word, which surprised him each time as he hated being yelled at by anyone.

Sighing to himself, Damon glanced down at the golden serpent book that he managed to quickly grab from the car before disappearing at his side. He brought out a pen from his pocket and opened up the front page to write Stefan's name down, before closing his eyes shut. Moments later, he opened his eyes to see that he was sat in the passenger's seat of Stefan's car as he drove down the road in the driver's seat. Damon gazed deeply at his brother for a long while, before sighing at the nonchalant and blank look on his face that he always had whenever he went back to see him. Stefan wasn't the same without Damon and it was obvious to see.

"How are you doing today, brother?" Damon spoke up, glancing out the window at other cars driving by. "Of all the times I've gone back to see you because of that book, this is the time that I really wish you could see and hear me because I really need someone to talk to right about now".

Damon placed the side of his head against the window as Stefan gripped onto the steering wheel, his eyes focused on the road. If only he knew that the brother who he lost four months ago was sat beside him.

"I don't know what's happening to me..." Damon muttered quietly, staring of into space. "Being trapped in that prison world with Bonnie is seriously messing with my head. I mean... she's Bonnie, she's supposed to be the little annoying witch that I could hardly stand, but whenever I'm around, her, I feel... I feel" he sighed, not wanting to finish his sentence and admit exactly what he was feeling out loud. He knew that the minute he said it out loud, it would instantly process in and there would be no going back from it.

"Its always supposed to be Elena... I love Elena, I thought that I wouldn't have eyes for anybody else because she was everything that I've been waiting for all my life" he whispered, running his hand down his face. "Its not like I can just avoid Bonnie till she gets her magic back and finds a spell to get us outta there, we're with each other all the time, even when she's avoiding being around me, I'm still there, because I can't stand leaving her alone... I've screwed a lot of things up for her, but and I just can't leave her alone... it'll break her heart if I do and I can't stand seeing her hurt, especially over me...".

Damon slowly lowered his head, before reaching into his pocket and bringing out the 'Titanic' replica necklace that he has been waiting to give back to her at the right time, but with Kai around, the right time was bound to never happen.

~Hours later.

Damon arrived back at Kai's house. He glanced over at the lake to see Bonnie and Kai sitting beside it talking. Not bothering to listen in on their conversation, he turned around to walk back into the house as Kai and Bonnie rotated their heads around to look over at him.

Damon strolled into the house and looked around the living room once again, before going to head up the flight of stairs. As he got to the top, he gaped around trying to find the bathroom, till his eyes narrowed over to a gleaming bright light coming from a room down the hall. He scrunched up his face in confusion before slowly walking over to what he assumed to be Kai's room. He slowly creaked the door open and peeped his head inside to see a blue crystal ball beaming brightly beside his nightstand and his eyes began to widen as he remembered how Kai had threatened to use it on him eighteen years ago.

"You know I didn't think you were one to snoop around" he heard a voice come from behind him, and he quickly spun around to see Kai. He looked back inside at the crystal ball to see that it had stop beating.

Damon's eyes quickly turned red with rage as he rushed over to Kai, before grabbing hold of his neck and lifting him up against the wall. He brought out his sharp fangs ready to bite into his neck, but before he could, Kai quickly held his hands up to his face, stopping him.

"Okay, Okay, lets just use our words, Damon. Just put away the fangs, we don't need to get Physical" Kai squirmed, as he tried to struggle out of the tight grip that Damon had on his neck.

"I knew it, I knew you were planning something!" Damon snapped, angrily slamming the back of his head against the wall. "That crystal ball traps vampires inside when they get to close to it and the only way out is with a complicated spell that only ancient witches know of, after all you did threaten to trap me in there eighteen years ago if I didn't follow along with your stupid plans!" Damon roared; his eyes gleaming with pure fury. "I knew you didn't come here for your sister who you clearly didn't give a crap about, you came to do what you failed to do eighteen years ago and trap me inside, right, that's why you decided to drag Bonnie and I to this god awful town?!"

"Damon, please calm down" Kai pleaded, gripping onto his hand tightly, trying to ease the pain of his hands gripping tightly around his neck. "I swear I wasn't gonna use it to trap you, we're technically already trapped in this prison world so there would be no point. That crystal ball contains a lot of magic, I was just going to use it to see if it'll help Bonnie get her magic back, now get of me!" Kai floundered as Damon's grip tightened around his throat.

"Every damn thing that comes out of your mouth is a lie!" Damon hissed, glaring at him dangerously. "You might be able to fool Bonnie, but you're never fooling me" before Kai could open his mouth to speak, Damon rapidly snapped his neck. Before he could fall to floor, he quickly grabbed hold of him and used his vamp speed to rush back down the hall, before throwing him down the stairs. His eyes were still fiery red and filled with rage, but that all started to slowly disappear as he saw Bonnie rush into the house.

She hung her mouth open as she spotted Kai laying unconsciously down on the ground, before rushing over to him. "Kai?!" she called, crouching down beside him, before flicking her eyes up at Damon. "Are you insane?!" she hissed irritatingly at him.

"Relax, Bonnie" Damon scoffed, using his vamp speed to hurry down the stairs. "Your little boyfriend can't die in here remember?... unfortunately. He should wake up again another minute now".

"That still doesn't mean you had to snap his neck again. His ascendant that he got from Japan is the final key to us getting out of here, don't you want that?. So maybe you should stop killing him over and over or he might change his mind and-

"I don't care, Bonnie!" Damon hissed, cutting her off her sentence and slightly raising his voice at him. "I could've done worse to him like rip his heart out or cut his head off if I felt like it".

Bonnie slowly stood up from the ground. She gazed over at Damon with a cold and heavy stare, before speaking up. "What the hell is wrong with you?".

Damon scowled and took a step closer to her as a tensed and grilling silence echoed around them. "In-case you didn't already know, Bonnie... I''m a bad person. I'm a vampire, I'm the worse of the worse, and I do terrible things because I feel like it. That's who I am and that's who I've always been, whether you like or not" Damon uttered in a low tone, locking his eyes deeply into hers.

"No... don't do that" Bonnie muttered, rapidly shaking his head. "Don't try to justify your bad decisions and blame it on the fact that you're a terrible person. You might be a complicated person, Damon, but you're not completely hopeless" she spoke, gazing up at him. "Don't expect me to go ahead with you and blame your bad decisions on the fact that you're an awful person, own up to your damn mistakes and stop finding some way to make it look like every bad thing you do is because you're a vampire! I am not Elena, so don't talk to me like you do her and expect me to react the same way she does whenever you screw up!" she uttered, raising her voice back at him.

"Well right now I wish you were Elena" Damon hissed, instantly firing back at her. "I wish she were here with me instead, so I wouldn't have to look at you each time and feel as if I'm losing my mind".

As he finished his sentence, silence quickly brewed around them. Damon gazed down into her dark hazel eyes deeply for the next minute, with millions of thoughts running through his head, before turning around to walk away towards the front door, leaving Bonnie to rethink what he just said, and also with an unexplained overwhelming feeling inside.

* * *

**Please leave a review xxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

It was eleven in the morning and Bonnie and Kai were walking towards the Portland graveyard where his older sister was buried.

The pair strolled side by side beside each other as Kai spoke to her about something, but she couldn't pay attention as all she could think about at that moment was Damon. She hadn't seen him since their argument yesterday and his words _'So I wouldn't have to look at you each time and feel as if I'm losing my mind' _had been constantly stuck on repeat in her head. She didn't know what to think of it as Damon was a very complicated person and often said things that made no sense in any way, but it still got her wondering what he exactly he meant by it, and also why he's been acting more strange as usual ever since he brought her back from being trapped in the memory of her Grams' death.

"Bonnie... Bonnie, you okay?" Kai asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Hm?... oh yeah, sorry" she muttered, lifting her head up to look at him. "I was just thinking what happened with you and Damon yesterday that made him snap your neck before I walked in? I don't think I've ever seen him that angry" she said, thinking back to his fiery dark eyes and the dangerous cannibalistic look he had on his face. The first time she had seen that look on his face was when he bit into her neck three years ago. She wasn't afraid as she should've been, but that moment was when she really began to really despise him and what he was. A lot of things had changed since then, the number one thing being the way she now viewed him as a person and vampire and her never ending care for him.

"Well, its because of this" said Kai, pulling out the blue crystal ball from his pocket.

"A crystal ball?... I don't understand" Bonnie uttered, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"Unfortunately its not any crystal ball, this is the blue Occult crystal ball, created over five hundred years ago" he stated. "There's only about twelve of them in the world in 1994, but I'm sure since its pretty powerful, there must be only a few left in the present world. This belonged to my great grandparents and was passed down to my dad. The Gemini coven witches, along with the Bennett witches are a few of the most powerful witches in existence so I'm sure your Grams or your great grandma owned one of these".

Bonnie stared down at the crystal ball, before flicking her eyes back to Kai. "My Grams didn't own one of these, but I think I remember her saying something about a blue Occult Crystal ball when she was teaching me everything there is to know about magic" she murmured quietly, pressing her lips together trying to remember till it finally clicked.

"Wait... it traps vampires, doesn't it?" she questioned, slowly widening her eyes up at Kai.

"Exactly" Kai replied, throwing the crystal ball in the air and catching it. "In the 1500's there was a big Vampire problem. Vampire's fed on a lot of blood and killed pretty much everybody in their sight so a couple powerful witches created the crystal ball to trap vampires in whenever they get too close to it. Whenever it starts glowing, it means that it can sense vampires around" he explained briefly.

"So that's why Damon snapped your neck... because he thought you were going to trap him inside" she breathed out, pushing her hair back.

"Damon doesn't trust anybody, he barely trusts himself" Kai scoffed. "Beside if I ever even thought of trapping him inside there'd be no way of getting him out since only ancient witches know the spell so he'll be pretty much be trapped in here forever".

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, arching her brow up at him.

"In the 1890's a lot of watches trapped one of the most ruthless and deadliest vampires to exist inside after chasing him for years, and to make sure that he wouldn't get out and cause mayhem again, some witches all over the world erased the spell from their memories using magic and some just kept it secret to themselves and carried it to their deaths. So witches born after the 1890's know know nothing of the spell, which is like the majority of living witches in the present world" Kai explained, staring down at it. "And when you get trapped inside, its basically like a living hell..."

Bonnie tucked her hair behind her ears and breathed out a deep sigh before speaking up. "As much as Damon makes me so angry, I can't let him get trapped inside or there'd be no way to get him out" she muttered, placing her arms to the side.

Kai stared down at her, before slipping the crystal ball back into his pocket. He was about to open his mouth to speak up, but stopped once he realised they had arrived at the graveyard. They strolled inside, and over to the middle where Kai's sister was buried. Bonnie picked up the rose flower from inside her jacket that she had picked up before crouching down to place it on top of her grave as Kai watched on. _'Kelly Angela Parker... 1971-1988' _it read on the tombstone in big bold letters.

"She has the same middle name as my mom" Bonnie spoke up, smiling down at her grave. "How did she die again?" she asked, lifting her head up at Kai.

Kai took a deep breath and crouched down beside her. He gaped down at the tombstone nonchalantly before speaking up. "She was involved with a lot of vampires, so she was killed by one of them" he explained, his eyes locked on the writing of her name.

"I'm so sorry" Bonnie whispered, gazing up at him.

"Don't be" he sighed, lowering his head to pick up a daisy flower from the ground. "I was so mean to her and I pushed her away all the time, but unlike the rest of my family, she never gave up on me. When I was nine years old she told me that I was the most special person in the family and she wished she had my courage. I thought she was just saying that to make me feel better. When I found out she died, I couldn't believe it. I didn't cry like everybody in my family, to be honest I think I've only cried about two or three times in my entire life. I didn't mourn her, I moved on quickly because I was only thinking about myself, not her, but when I see her again... I'd tell her that I'm sorry... for everything... that is if I do see her again" he murmured, before looking elsewhere.

Bonnie lifted her hand up to rub his shoulder gently. "You will see her again someday, then you can tell her everything you wanted to before she died" Bonnie whispered, slowly running her hand down his cheek.

Before she could let go, Kai quickly nestled his hand into hers, letting it lay on his cheek. "She was a lot like you... she was so selfless and put others before herself, you both would've got on really well" he said, squeezing her hand before letting go of it. "I wish I had met you back in 1994, Bonnie... maybe I wouldn't have did what I did that lead me trapped in here for eighteen years" he muttered, leaving Bonnie to wonder what it was.

"Well I was a baby in 1994 and lived in a completely different city from you" she said, causing him too chuckle lightly.

"C'mon, we should get going" Kai smiled, getting up and offering his hand out to her. Bonnie stared at him before slowly taking his hand, and with that the two of them strolled side by side towards the entrance of the graveyard.

~A short while later.

Kai glanced down at Bonnie, gently rubbing the palm of her hand as they arrived back at the house.

"You okay?" he asked, before glancing down at their hands and smiling to himself.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about a lot of things" she muttered, stopping dead in her tracks and turning to face him. "You know I've been through a lot these past few years. I lost my Grams who was the most important person to me, I lost my dad not to long ago, and I feel like I lost my mom all over again when she became a vampire" she sighed. "I try not to think about it too much, but the only people I really have in my life now are Caroline, Elena... even Damon and I never thought that I would say that".

Kai slowly let go of her hand, before taking a step closer to her and speaking up. "Well I don't want Damon to be the only guy you have in your life, it kinda makes me feel a little jealous" he scoffed, staring down at her. "Even when we get outta here, Bonnie, I still wanna be by your side and be with you always".

The silence floated around them, everything frozen in mid-air. She looked up, meeting the tender, softness of his brown eyes. He took her hand,his finger-less gloves scratching against her sanity skin. He looked deep into her eyes, and they stayed like that, looking at each other with mutual intensity, until he took a step forward and cupped her chin in his hands. Their eyes slowly closed shut as they both leaned in to close the gap between them. When they did, sparks flew, and a warm feeling spread through him. They kissed each other for several more seconds, before pulling away to press their foreheads together.

"Wow..." Kai uttered, with a big grin plastered across his face. "That was the first time I've kissed somebody in a long long time, I almost forgot what it felt like" he whispered, running his hand down her cheek.

Bonnie smiled at him, before lowering her head nervously. "It wasn't so bad" she muttered, looking back up at him.

They leaned in to kiss each other once again, taking their time to pull away this time. "I need to go get a couple things from the shed, I'll see you inside" he said, sending her a flirty wink, before turning his back to her.

Bonnie watched as he walked over to the shed, before turning to walk towards the house with a smile still etched on her face. As she stepped inside, she then headed over to the flight of stairs, taking of her jacket along the way. She walked over to her room, and when she opened the door she quickly spotted Damon sat on the bed with his feet up holding onto Ms Cuddles, which caused her to jump.

"Enjoy your little make out sesh?" he spoke up, staring down at Ms Cuddles, with an overly bitter and jealous look plastered all over his face.

"God, you scared me!" Bonnie sighed, stepping inside her room, before placing her jacket to the side. She hadn't seen him since their argument yesterday, but he was acting like nothing happened, like he always did whenever they fought. Usually he would make a funny and snarky comment to ease the awkwardness, but with the look on his face, she could tell that it wasn't happening anytime soon. "Where were you last night? I know we had a fight but you didn't have to disappear like you always do" she spoke, arching her brow at him.

Damon finally turned his head to look at her. He placed Ms Cuddles to the side, before getting up from the bed. "It doesn't matter, because we're leaving" he hissed, irritatingly, going to grab hold of her hand.

"No, Damon stop!" Bonnie groaned, quickly pulling her hand away from him. "What have I said about talking to me like I'm Elena, I'm not just going to follow you because you said to. If you wanna leave then go I'm not stopping you".

"God, why do you have to be so annoying?!" he groaned loudly, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not leaving you alone here, I am never leaving your side! what part of that don't you understand, Bonnie?!" he uttered, locking his eyes deep into hers.

"Well its not like you haven't done it before" Bonnie hissed, crossing her arms above her chest. "Don't act like when we leave here you're not gonna go back to how things were before and also go back to acting like I don't matter to you... just don't make promised that you know you won't keep" said Bonnie, rolling her eyes at him, before going over to walk towards the closet.

Damon watched as she brought out a couple of clothes before speaking up. "We've spent the past four months together Bonnie... do you think that's just gonna completely slip my mind once we get back home and I'm gonna forget about every possible thing we went through together in here... how completely heartless do you think I am huh?" he questioned, gaping over at her.

Bonnie stopped what she was doing to look over at him. She gaped deeply in his direction as silence floated around them. "Look, I know why you wanna leave" she sighed, quickly changing the subject between them to avoid further complications. "Its because of the blue Occult Crystal ball? the one that Kai has right? look he hasn't use it to trap you inside, he knows that if he does, you're never getting out".

"Yeah I'm sure your little boyfriend told you that to get you to believe him but when you're not looking, he'll throw it at me and I'll be trapped in there forever with no way out, like I'm not trapped in a strange place already" he uttered, sarcastically, placing his hand on his hips.

"I'm not gonna let you get trapped in there, Damon... I promise" said Bonnie, looking over at him.

Damon looked back at her, before going to sit back on the bed. As he picked up Ms Cuddles, his mind then began to drift back to the scene of Bonnie and Kai kissing in-front of the house. It remind him of the feeling he felt whenever he saw Stefan and Elena kiss in the beginning, only this time the feeling was much worse, for some reasons that he still wasn't ready to process. He knew that Kai felt the same way he did about Bonnie, but he never knew that it would affect him this much when he was to make a move on her. He had only ever been in three love triangles in his life, but unlike the first two, he was willing to do everything in his power to stop him from wanting and continuing to fall for Bonnie, even though his feelings for her were increasing each day and whenever he laid eyes on her. There was also the thought of Elena that he had to think about.

"Looks like you and Kai are getting pretty close, I'm sure it'll be all rainbows and butterflies throughout and nothing bad would happen" he said sarcastically, swaying Ms Cuddles from side to side.

"It sounds to me like you're jealous" Bonnie uttered, deciding to tease him a little.

"Me, jealous? I don't get jealous, Bon" he scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows at her. "I mean if we're being honest I don't know what Kai sees in you" he smirked.

"And I don't know what Elena sees in you" Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully, sitting beside him, before snatching Ms Cuddles out his hands. "We were all pretty shocked when she chose you over Stefan".

Damon snatched Ms Cuddles back before speaking up. "Really you don't know what? I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous" he smouldered at her, before glancing down at the teddy bear. "You're lucky to have such a good-looking dad, Ms Cuddles, unfortunately I can't say the same about your mom" he joked in a high-pitched voice, earning a hard slap to the shoulder by Bonnie, who then playfully rolled his eyes away, whilst trying to hold in her laugh.

She watched as he played with Ms Cuddles for a minute or two, before thinking back to yesterday. "Damon... I need to ask you something" she muttered, causing him to lift his head up to face her. "Yesterday when you said that you couldn't look at me without feeling like you're losing your mind... look I know that you can't stand to be around me sometimes but-

"That's not what I meant, Bonnie" Damon sighed, cutting her off her sentence.

"Then what did you mean by it?" she questioned, gazing at him deeply.

He gazed back into her eyes with as much intensity. It would be easier for him to just tell her how he's been feeling lately and take the weight of his shoulders, but it also came with a lot of complications that will definitely change their relationship forever. Maybe if he also wasn't in love with Elena, things would be much easier. On top of that, Bonnie and Elena were best friends and have been for almost their entire lives, he knew that Bonnie's loyalty to Elena was strong, so there was no way he could possibly act on whatever he was feeling towards her.

"Trust me... you don't wanna know, Bon" he said, placing Ms Cuddles down, before getting up from the bed to avoid anymore confrontation as he felt his head spinning.

Bonnie stared up at him as he turned his back to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as her eyes narrowed to Kai strolling inside the room. He looked over and smiled, before turning his attention to Damon as the two quickly locked eye-contact in a very tensed and grilling silence. It was the first time of them seeing each other after Damon's snapped his neck yesterday evening.

"Nice seeing you again today, Damon, thinking about snapping my neck and throwing me down the stairs again?" Kai questioned, folding his arms.

"Its never nice to see you Kai, and since you mentioned it, I might" said Damon, slowly walking over to him.

"No, Damon!" Bonnie yelled, running in-front of him to stop him from getting closer to Kai. "He has the blue Occult Crystal ball in his pocket, if you get to close to it, then you know what happens" she said, taking a deep breath, before turning around to look at Kai.

Kai dived into his pocket to bring out the crystal ball. He threw it up and caught it once again before smirking over at Damon. "Would you look at that, its already to starting to glow, its sensing that you're here" he chuckled, leaning on the door frame. "Maybe I should carry this with me all the time so you won't get closer to me enough to snap my neck. Just because I can't die in here, doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt every time, Damon".

"Noted. Next time I'll rip your freaking heart out so it hurts even more" he threatened glaring over at him.

Bonnie glared over at him and sighed, before going to walk over to Kai. "Please put it somewhere far away from him" she pleaded, staring up at him.

Kai looked over at Damon, before flicking his eyes down at Bonnie. "Fine. I'll put it where he wouldn't go" he said. He leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek before going to walk down the hallway, as Damon quickly removed his eyes not wanting to see that. He had no choice but to pretend like never before that he didn't feel anything for Bonnie and watch her and Kai develop something together, even though it physically and mentally pained him to.

~Hours later.

It was seven in the evening and the atmosphere was pretty quiet. Bonnie strolled out the house and looked ahead before spotting Damon sat near the lake watching the sunset. He had been sat there still for hours and she could tell that there was something significant on his mind. After all, Damon was the type of person who liked to be alone with nobody around whenever he had something that deeply bothered him and over the past four months, she had come to understand that.

Bonnie stood watching him for a couple minutes, with her arms crossed, before deciding to walk over to him. She picked up a blanket from inside and wrapped it around her upper body as it was a little chilly outside, before slowly walking over to him. As she approached him, she then sat beside him, making sure to leave a clear space between them. She didn't say anything for the next couple minutes, but instead they sat in silence together watching the sun go down and it reminded of the time in Texas a couple months back when they watched the sunset on the beach. The peace and tranquillity they felt back then was as pleasing and radiant as it was now.

"Kai went to go pick up something from the store" she spoke up, gazing ahead at the sun shining down on the lake water. "There's spaghetti in the kitchen if you want some... I just realised that you haven't eaten anything since we got here".

Damon lowered his head to glance down at his daylight ring. He fiddled around with it, before flicking his eyes back up at the sunset. "Today's July 11th in the present world... its the day Stefan and I died and became vampires 147 years ago" he stated as Bonnie turned her head to face him.

"Is that what's got you thinking?" Bonnie asked in a quiet tone, wrapping the blanket around her.

"Kinda... yeah" Damon breathed out before rubbing his eyes together. "If Stefan and I didn't meet Katherine, we wouldn't have got to live as long as we have. I'm a 174 years old, when I was young I always thought that I wouldn't even live past sixty" he stated, gazing into thin air. "I thought that I would go onto live a mediocre life like my father and his father before that, I thought that I'd get married to a girl who I didn't love all that much but who my father approved of, have a couple kids with her and raise them how I wanted to be raised as a kid, and I thought in the end I'd die a meaningless death and nobody would think twice about me the next day... that was what I thought my life would be like until I became a vampire" he said as Bonnie gaped at him deeply.

"I don't think you were ever destined to live that kind of life, Damon, the simple life isn't for everybody... but you did tell me before that you wanted a normal life with Elena... if you really mean that then I can teach you how to live a normal life without using any of your vampire tricks" Bonnie muttered briefly, staring up at him.

"I would have a lot to think about before I take that step" Damon uttered, leaving Bonnie a little confused as he seemed so ready and eager to live a possible life with Elena before, but if only she knew the thoughts that were running through his mind each minute.

"You know before we got trapped in here, Damon I didn't really think you had a heart. But I've learnt a lot about you these past four months. You gave Stefan his name when he was born, your first love was a slave who worked at a plantation farm, and I learnt that you saved my life when I was as a baby. I've also learnt the little things about you, such as you love 60's/70's soul music, your favourite movie is the bodyguard, you're a pretty great cook as surprising as that is, and I've learnt how you really don't like being alone".

As she finished of the last sentence, Damon turned his head to face her. Being alone was one of if not his biggest fear in life, and being alone for the rest of his eternity was something he feared even more. Truth is if he didn't have Bonnie with him in the prison world, then he would've found some way to kill himself just to end the loneliness. The wind blew past her, causing her hair to scatter across her face. He lifted his hand up to slowly brush her hair away, running his hand down her cheek afterwards. "You know I would like that spaghetti after all" he said, pulling his hand away from her, before getting up from the ground and helping Bonnie along with him, and with that the two headed back towards the house.

"Where's our favourite teddy bear? I could really use her right now" Damon asked taking of his leather jacket as they entered into the house.

"Oh I think I left her down in the basement along with my Grams and Mary's Grimoire when I was practicing getting my magic back" she said, turning to face him.

"You were trying to get your magic back in the basement?" Damon scoffed, before smirking at her.

"For the record, dark places are really good for practicing magic so I thought it might help get it back, unfortunately it didn't, but I'm not giving up, you and Kai are both relying on me" she uttered, before lowering her head slightly.

Damon stared down at her before clearing his throat to speak up. "I'll go get her and the Grimoires... where is the basement again?" he questioned looking around the place. As Bonnie quickly gave him the directions, he nodded his head before going to head down to the basement.

Once he arrived there, he switched on the lights as it was quite dark inside, before looking around to see a lot of boxes around the room. He picked up a framed picture of Kai's twin sister; Josette and stared down at it, before sighing deeply to himself as the horrific memories quickly flashed through his eyes. He placed the picture back down and took a deep breath, before looking around; spotting Ms Cuddles alongside both her Grams and Mary's Grimoire. He slowly walked over before crouching down to pick up Ms Cuddles.

"What is your mom doing to me?..." he whispered to himself, gazing down at the teddy bear.

He paused in silence to think about his complicated situation with Bonnie for the next couple minutes, before getting back up, picking up both Grimoires along the way. As he was about to walk away, he spotted a shadow of a light shining onto the ground, and he quickly turned around to see the blue Occult Crystal ball glowing brightly inside one of the boxes closely beside him, causing a lump to quickly fill up his throat and his head to start spinning.

"Oh no..." he whispered to himself, letting the Grimoires and Ms Cuddles slowly slip out of his hands.

5-10 minutes later, Bonnie was sat in the living room waiting for Damon to come back inside and with each minute passed, she began to wonder what he was doing in there as it didn't take that long to pick up a few stuff.

"Damon?!" she called loudly enough for her to hear him, but when he didn't respond, she began to feel a little worried. She scrunched up her face and squinted up her eyes in confusion, before removing the blanket around her body and going to head down to the basement. "Damon, is everything okay?" she questioned, stepping into the basement to see that he was nowhere to be found. "Damon...?" she whispered to herself in confusion as her head rapidly shot around the room looking for where he could be.

Seconds later, her eyes landed over to where Ms Cuddles and the Grimoires were placed on the floor. She walked over to it and bent down, before spotting the necklace that Damon had gotten her also on the floor. Bewildered and confused, she turned to look around once again, till her eyes narrowed down to the Crystal ball in the box beside her and her eyes began to widen as it didn't take long to figure out what had happened.

"No... no" she muttered in fear, quickly picking up the crystal ball as her breathing began to increase each second. "No, Damon... this is not happening, no no!" she yelled loudly, before lifting her hand up to place on her forehead.

"Bonnie?" she heard a voice from behind her, and she quickly turned around to see Kai walking towards her. "I just got back and heard you yell from the basement, is everything okay?" he questioned, going to crouch down beside her, before wrapping his arms around her. He felt her start to shake as she held onto the crystal ball in her hands with pure horror evident all across her face.

"H-He went to go get Ms Cuddles a-and" she stuttered, not able to finish her sentence as she was filled with such shock and horror.

Kai's eyes widened as he quickly realised what she was talking about. "Shit... I put it in the basement because I didn't think he'd come down here, this is all my fault" he said as he sat down on the floor running his hands through his face.

"No its my fault, I should've just gone and got it myself... this is all my fault" she whispered, rapidly breathing in and out as her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest at any second. She had never been more scared her entire life and the thought of knowing there was no way to possibly get Damon out, made her feel as if she was about to spiral out of control. Why did things have to escalate so quickly...

* * *

Pleas leave a review xxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

The Next morning, Bonnie sat hunched over with an agony and guilty feeling coursing through her body.

She frustratingly ran her down her face, before peaking at the blue Occult Crystal ball placed in-front of her through her fingers. Beside it was the necklace that he had gotten for her for her 19th birthday a couple months ago and his daylight ring that she had found rolled under one of the boxes. She picked up the necklace and grasped through the string with her fingers before breathing out a deep sigh.

Ever since she had been feeling an unwavering feeling of angst and distress that she hadn't felt in a long long time. She had promised Damon earlier that she wouldn't let him get trapped inside the crystal ball, only for him to end up in there hours later, and the worse part about it was that there was no way out. No vampire had ever escaped from there and even if she knew the ancient spell, she didn't have her magic to perform it. She felt useless knowing that Damon was going through an immense amount of hell and torture inside the crystal ball and there was nothing that she could do about it. But despite not knowing the spell or having any magic, she just couldn't leave him in there forever, she had to do something, but in her moment of weakness, she just wasn't sure what to do or where to start.

A couple minutes later, Kai strolled inside the dining room holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked over at Bonnie and sighed before walking over to take a seat beside her. "I made you some coffee" he said placing it in-front of her, before pulling her close to him.

Bonnie slowly closed her eyes shut and exhaled deeply as she rested her head on his shoulders and relaxed into his arms. Kai wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head. Even though it was partly his fault for leaving the Crystal ball in the basement, Bonnie didn't let him take any of the blame as she insisted that she should've gone down there instead of Damon. They both hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night and were both shook to the core, Bonnie especially. He knew that Damon meant a lot to Bonnie, but he didn't realise how much till yesterday.

"Thank you" Bonnie said forcing a smile onto her face. She lifted her head up from his shoulders and picked up the cup of coffee to take a sip of it. Afterwards, she paused for several seconds to reflect things through before flicking her attention back to Kai. "What are we gonna do?" she asked in a low tone.

"I looked all night to see if I could find some clue to the spell, but I found nothing... besides my grandparents were born in the 1910's so they wouldn't have been told the spell by their parents" he stated briefly. "Look Bonnie despite how much of an ass-hole Damon is to me, I too wanna get him outta there, but in the five hundred years that crystal ball was created no vampire has ever gotten out-

"I know that Kai, but I can't give up, he has a brother waiting for him to come back to him in the present world. I can't just decide to leave him in there forever without trying first, there has to be some way-" she stopped mid-sentence as a thought rapidly flashed through her mind. "I'll be right back" she said before quickly shooting up from her seat and running into the living room leaving Kai confused. Moments later, she returned with the box of her Grams dark objects and her great great grandma's Grimoire in her hands.

"As much as I wished it helped, the Crystal ball is one of the most powerful magical items created and I don't think you can access it with your Grams dark objects" said Kai.

Bonnie glanced down at Mary's Grimoire before taking a deep breath and speaking up. "My great great grandma; Mary Bennett was born in 1888, and when Damon and I went to her house in Texas to get her Grimoire, there was a journal in her room and she wrote that she began practicing magic from the age of ten, she basically knew almost everything there was to know about magic, meaning that she must have known the spell... I have to find out" Bonnie stated, picking up the Grimoire.

"Bonnie, don't tell me that you're not thinking about doing what I'm assuming?" Kai questioned, arching his brow at her.

"Since all witches are connected to their Grimoires especially when they die, I'm just gonna use the magic of a couple of my Grams dark objects and try to contact Mary with her Grimoire and-

"No, there has to be another way" Kai sighed, quickly cutting her off her sentence. "Trying to contact dead witches is always complicated and dangerous and without your magic, it could turn pretty bad real fast. Plus the woman has been dead since 1990 which is like twenty-two years according to the present world. Witches who have been dead for that long tend to be a little cuckoo in the head, I know from experience. Also how do you know that she wasn't one of the witches who wiped the spell from her memory".

Bonnie took a step closer to her and took his hand before slowly lifting it up. "I have to try, this is the only option I can think of Kai" she muttered, interlocking their hands together. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me".

"I'm always gonna worry about you, especially since you're about to do something so dangerous like contact your very dead ancestor who probably doesn't have the answer we're looking for" Kai murmured quietly, slowly snaking his arms around her waist. Bonnie gazed up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, before getting on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lips. He quickly kissed back and they shared a sweet and genuine kiss, till it was time to pull apart. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in unison, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"I promise that after I get the spell from her, I'll come right back" Bonnie smiled, taking a step back from him, before reaching into the box to pull out a couple of dark objects containing powerful magic.

Kai watched as she neatly set them on the table beside each other, before saying something that caused her to hang her mouth open in shock. "I love you..." Bonnie rapidly shot her head back at him with her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what had just came out of his mouth. "I've known that I loved you for a while now, but I just wanted to tell you before all this happens... you're the best thing to ever happen to me, Bonnie".

Bonnie stared up at him speechless and lost for words as his eyes bored back into hers. It was the first time a guy has ever told her he loved her and she never imagined that she would be as taken back by it. When she was dating Jeremy; although they really liked each other, they both never told each other they loved each other so this was very much new to her. After moments of processing what he had just said, Bonnie quickly plastered a smile on his face before taking a step back towards Kai and going to smash her lips onto hers.

"This would all be so much easier if I was a normal witch who could do magic freely" Kai sighed, pulling away from the kiss to glance down at her.

"But then you would constantly go through the trouble of losing your magic one day and doing everything to get it back but finding out that nothing's working" said Bonnie, causing him to chuckle lightly.

She smiled up at him once more, before turning her attention back to what she was doing. She took a deep breath as she placed the dark objects around Mary's Grimoire before slowly placing her hand on it. She paused nervously for a few seconds and turned to look back at Kai, who focused his eyes on her before glancing back down at the Grimoire. This was either going to work or wasn't, and considering how dangerous it was to contact the dead, especially without her magic, she was a little hesitant but she wasn't afraid. She had been through more dangerous experiences over the past couple years that throwing herself into dangerous situations didn't really faze her at all.

"Mary... its me, your great great granddaughter" she spoke up, slowly closing her eyes with her right hand placed securely on her Grimoire. "I never thought there would be a time where I would ever had to contact you, but I really need your help. You were one of the most powerful witches to ever live and I know you can help me so please let me in" Bonnie paused for a brief moment to clear her head as she waited for a voice in her head to speak up, but nothing. "Mary, I know you can hear me... I can feel you so please, I really need your help".

Bonnie stood frozen for the next couple minutes with her eyes closed shut, waiting for a voice to speak in her head. "Say something, please..." seconds later, she felt a warm liquid slowly running down her nose and she quickly opened her eyes and grasped her nose to see that it was blood. She stared down at the blood on her hands as her fingers trembles, before feeling a sharp, painful headache radiating from her brain, causing her to scream loudly.

"Bonnie, Bonnie are you okay?" Kai questioned worriedly, as she placed both her hands on the side of her head. "Shit I knew this was a bad idea, Bonnie look at me!" he went to grab hold of her, but before he could, she quickly collapsed to the floor. "No... No, Bonnie!" he exclaimed in panic crouching down to lift her head up as he waited for her to wake up.

Moments later, Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, feeling almost numb all over her body. She placed her hand on the floor before getting up to see that she was in the middle of a dark and empty room. The shadows seemed to swirl around her feet, sucking her in. In a burst of panic, she rapidly got up to her feet and looked around trying to figure out where she was. Cold, hesitant light streamed in through a tiny cracked window from the far back of the room, casting eerie and frightening shadows on the wall. As she walked forward, she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't alone. An anxious feeling settles into her as she continued to glance around the room, until she heard an unfamiliar voice, almost like an echo fill her ears.

"When I died over twenty years ago, I hoped that I would never be disturbed" lights flickered on from the ceiling, and Bonnie quickly spun around to see an old woman, hunched over as she slowly walked towards her with a walking stick. She had white hair, and light silver eyes, which made you feel like she was staring directly into your soul. Bonnie watched as she made her way over to her with a sharp and stern expression evident on her face.

"Mary..." Bonnie muttered, cocking her head to the side as she gaped down at her great great grand mother.

"In-case you're wondering your body is unconscious so I took your mind here, you should wake up soon" the old woman spoke, walking towards the front of the room with the help of her walking stick and her other hand placed behind her back. She was not what Bonnie had imagined her to be at all.

"I need your help, and you know why" said Bonnie, slowly following after her from behind. "The blue Occult Crystal ball... I need the spell to get a vampire out of there, please".

"I've been watching you, Bonnie, ever since you started to understand the complexities of being a witch, I've been watching you. Risking your life for your friends over and over, going up against Mikaelson's, and being involved with vampires. You have no idea the amount of power you possess child, you're a 21st century Bennett witch, which makes you more powerful than many of your ancestors, you possess the power and strength of the original Bennett witch, meaning that you could wipe out an entire city with just the click of your finger, you haven't even began to tap into that power, but yet you chose to use your magic for meaningless things and constantly putting your life in danger... just like you're doing now" Mary uttered, slowly turning around to face her.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes before speaking up. "I did what I had to do for my friends, to protect them. I didn't choose to use my magic on meaningless things I chose it to keep the people that I love safe and protecting my town".

"You mean the same town that your Grams; Sheila died in performing a spell that was beyond the magnitude of the power she possessed?... she died a meaningless death and you're going to end up like her if you don't own up to your true potential and-

"Don't you dare disrespect my Grand mother!" Bonnie hissed, quickly cutting her off her sentence with a scowl appearing on her face. "She died opening up the tomb and it took a lot of magic of her, but she did it for me and that's something that I don't think you understand. I didn't contact you to listen to this, I contacted you so you would tell me how to get my friend out of the blue occult crystal ball he's trapped in".

"There's that Bennett witch fire, I was waiting for when you were going to bring it out" Mary uttered, turning her back to her. "Unfortunately about your friend... Damon Salvatore... I'm afraid that you've wasted your time, he deserves worse than to be trapped in there. Damon Salvatore is one of the worse vampires to ever walk this earth, he's one of the many reasons why vampires are nothing but nature's disgusting creatures " said Mary.

Before she could take another step, Bonnie quickly ran in-front of her stopping her. "When I went to your house in Texas to get your Grimoire I saw a picture with you and Katherine Pierce from the early 1900's, if you hate vampires so much then why were you friends with her?" Bonnie questioned, crossing her across her chest and gaping down at her.

"Katherine was a master manipulator, that is all you need to know, now it is time for you to go-

"No! I told you I'm not leaving here without that spell" Bonnie hissed, losing her patience.

"You are so eager to have the spell when you clearly have no magic" Mary stared bluntly. She looked up at Bonnie and sighed before waving her hands for the lights in the room to dim down. "If you really knew the type of monster that Damon Salvatore was then you wouldn't be trying to get him outta there. He's as worse as they come, he has no heart or soul and I'm disappointed that you would dare disturb me just to ask me how to free him... vampires are nothing but the witch's enemy, child" Mary stated bluntly.

"I used to feel that way, I hated everything about vampires until my two best friends became what I hated the most" said Bonnie, gazing down at her. "I know the type of person that Damon is, I've watched him cause mayhem and maybe he deserved to get trapped inside years ago, but not now. He is a complicated, egotistical, quick tempered, selfish and impulsive person, but I won't be trying to get him out if he wasn't completely hopeless. I promised him that I wouldn't let him get trapped inside and I didn't keep hold of that promise, now please... let me bring him back".

Mary stared up at Bonnie for a brief while almost like she was trying to figure things out as the room wallowed into a deep, hollow silence. "Do you want to get him out because you feel guilty for not keeping your promise, or is it because of something else?... Damon Salvatore is not the type of person to fall in love with, child, what have you gotten yourself into?".

"What? no no" Bonnie scoffed, rapidly shaking her head and waving her hands in-front of her face. "You have it all wrong, I-

"Since you're so eager, I'll make a proposition for you" Mary spoke, quickly cutting her off her sentence as Bonnie cleared her throat and pushed her hair behind her ears, waiting for her to go on. "I've noticed that you are currently stuck in a prison world without any magic to get you out. I have the power to get you and your special friend Malachai out of there, but Damon remains trapped inside the crystal ball forever... think about Malachai, as impulsive and dangerous as he was he's been trapped there all alone and would want nothing more than to see what the future is like" she said, placing both her hands on her walking stick.

Bonnie paused for a brief moment. She clenched her hands and shut her eyes before speaking up. "No thanks, I don't need your help. I'll get my magic back, get Damon out of that crystal ball and get the three of us home. Like you said I have the same power as the original Bennett witch, just because I don't have my magic right now doesn't mean that I'm not capable of doing anything, so don't underestimate me".

Bonnie gazed directly at her with her eyes turning a darker shade by the second. As she un-clenched her fists, a circle of fire quickly lit up around them, causing her to jump. She glanced around at the fire, before looking down at her hands in shock. In that moment, she felt a rush of electricity quickly rush through her body. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands up, before breathing out a deep sigh.

"Phesmatos Nas ex Viras!" she uttered loudly, causing the fire to slowly disappear around them. "My magic... did you just give me back my magic?" she asked in shock and amazement.

"I didn't. Your magic instantly came back when you rejected my offer and chose to save both Malachai and Damon by yourself, the two people you most care about" Mary stated, walking closer to her. "You see a witch's true power isn't how many spells she's able to do or how magically powerful she is... its about the inner strength, it is about learning to control your magic and differentiate it from real life and you've done that, maybe I underestimated you too soon" she said as a wide grin quickly plastered all across Bonnie's face. After four very long months of doing everything possible to get her magic back, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"When you wake up you'll know the spell to get Damon out from there... oh and one more thing, when you do find a way to reverse the spell I cast upon my Grimoire and open it, the spell to get out of the prison world is fairly complicated. There are a lot of spells that I collected over the years and its going to take a lot of your time concentration to figure out and put together but I no longer have my doubts about you. After you figure out the spell, make sure to leave my Grimoire behind. I spelled it shut for a reason before I died, due to a lot of bad people looking for it whom are still alive today, I can't let it fall into the wrong hands".

"I promise, I'll leave it behind... thank you, for everything, Mary" Bonnie muttered, smiling down at her.

Mary smiled back at her, before turning around to slowly walk to the front of the room. Bonnie watched her walk away till she disappeared into thin air, causing the lights in the room to instantly switch off.

Moments later, Bonnie quickly opened her eyes and shot up from the floor, whilst rapidly breathing in and out. She looked up at Kai, who breathed out a sigh of relief, before pulling her into a hug. "You were out for a while, I was really worried" he sighed, pulling away to grasp her cheek. "What happened? did you see her?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Bonnie remembered. "She gave me the spell, and-

"And?"

Bonnie looked past him and at a candle placed on the dining table. She squinted her eyes and concentrated before lighting it up, causing Kai to quickly hung his mouth in shock. Not only was she thrilled and relieved that she had finally gotten her magic back, she knew that with both her magic and knowledge of the spell that she would now be able to get Damon out from the crystal ball. Even without both before, she still had hope and knew that she couldn't leave him in there, and after finally processing everything that had just happened minutes later, she couldn't help but think back about what Mary had said about her falling in love with Damon. Of course it wasn't true or so she thought, but it was still a thought so heavy and shocking that it wouldn't be easy to leave her mind.

* * *

Please leave a review xxo


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

Later on in the day, Bonnie and Kai were sat beside the lake watching the sunset. To do the spell in order to bring Damon out from inside the Crystal ball, they had to wait until the sun was close to going down in order for it to work.

Bonnie rested her head on Kai's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her as they gazed ahead. Since Bonnie had only just gotten her magic hours beforehand, she wasn't sure if she could attempt such a powerful spell no witch has been able to do for over a hundred years. She had always felt a heavy pressure on her at all times, and this wasn't any different. Talking to her great great grandmother had given her the hope and faith that she needed after being stuck in the prison world for four months, but it also made her think about a lot of things she desperately avoided even crossing her mind.

"You know once you get him out, he's gonna think I trapped him on purpose and probably snap my neck again, or worse" Kai spoke, up, lifting his hand up to grasp his fingers through her hair.

"Its not your fault. Damon's a quick tempered person but he can understand that" she replied, smiling up at him.

Kai smiled back at her, before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears. "Can I?" he asked holding out his hand for her and she nodded her head before slowly and gently placing her hand in his. He squeezed onto her hand and closed his eyes shut to concentrate before turning his head back to face the water. He then lifted his other hand up, causing the water from the lake to slowly rise up into the air as Bonnie looked on with awe and amazement plastered across her face.

"That's pretty cool" Bonnie chuckled as he began to swirl the water around in a circle.

"I haven't absorbed magic from someone in eighteen years, I didn't know if I still had it in me" he scoffed, before letting go of Bonnie's hand.

"I guess if I haven't contacted my grandma then I wouldn't have gotten my magic back" Bonnie stated, crossing her legs together.

Kai shifted closer to her, before placing his hand on her cheek. "No Bonnie, you would've gotten it back on your own anyway because that's just the type of person you are" he muttered, gazing down deeply into her eyes. "Before I was trapped in here I met and encountered a lot of witches but none of them were like you, you just make me wanna be a better person. I know someday I have to tell you about the bad things I did in my past, but I'm afraid too, because I don't want you to look at me differently" he sighed, slowly slipping his hand from her face.

Bonnie shifted closer to him before speaking up. "You're a different person now. Who ever you were eighteen years ago isn't the same person that you are now and I just have to remember that... I'm really glad I met you Kai, even if it is in a place like this" she whispered the last bit, gazing up at him. They were about to lean in for a kiss, but stopped as they realised the sun was almost down.

"Great, I can't wait to see him again" Kai uttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes afterwards, before getting up from the ground and helping Bonnie up along the way.

Bonnie reached into her pocket to bring out the Crystal ball. She gently placed it on the ground in-front of her and crouched down before taking a deep breath. She turned to look back at the sun, before closing her eyes, trying to channel some strength in her as this was her first time performing a spell in a long time and also an incredibly powerful spell to do. Kai flashed her a warm and hopeful smile and she smiled back over at him, before turning her attention to the Crystal ball.

_"Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Cosom Nabex Dox Gaeda Amalon" _she repeated as wind began to appear, blowing her hair back. She felt a stinging headache in her head, but that didn't stop her from continuing on with the spell. She repeated the ancient Latin words over and over for a good minute, till a bright light began to radiate from the Crystal ball, causing her to stop.

The light was incredibly bright and blinding, almost like the sun. Bonnie covered her eyes before turning her head to look away. Moments later, she peaked through her fingers and slowly turned her head back around to see Damon laying on the floor and her heart quickly filled up with joy and relief, but as he lifted his head up to look at her it didn't take long to realise that something was different. His face was pale as moonlight that cascaded upon them, his eyes were pitched dark from his usual light blue eyes, and everything about his sudden demeanour seemed more frightening and dangerous, almost like a dark aura was hovering around him.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered as she slowly took a step towards him.

Damon continued to stare at her with a blank and nonchalant expression. She had never seen such an expressionless and empty look on his face before till then. Seconds later, his eyes pupil began to dilate as he slowly brought out his fangs, leaving Bonnie speechless that she could barely move. Before he could get up and rush towards her, Kai quickly hurried over to her. He grabbed her arm and lifted his hand up to quickly create a circle of fire around Damon.

"Either he's really pissed at us or he's not himself right now, c'mon we gotta go" said Kai, taking Bonnie's hand before rushing back towards the house.

Bonnie looked back at Damon as he glanced around the fire and her heart began to skip rapidly. "Something's wrong, its like he doesn't remember himself. Whatever he saw in there is more serious than we thoughts and must have really traumatised him" she breathed out.

As they arrived into the house, Kai closed the door shut, but it was quickly kicked down by Damon seconds later who had a sadistic killer look plastered across his face. "So it looks like he's trying to kill us... I knew I should've never let you in" Kai hissed, before groaning to himself. As he was about to take Bonnie's hand once again to do some sort of magic, Damon rapidly whisked over to him using his vamp speed before biting into his neck using his sharp fangs as Bonnie gasped silently in shock and horror. Once Damon finished sucking in the last of his blood, he let him collapse onto the floor unconscious, before slowly turning to glance over at Bonnie with blood dripping down his chin and both corners of his mouth. She hadn't seen him that way in so long, she couldn't entirely process what was happening.

"No..." she whispered to herself, before turning around to run into the dining room as he slowly followed from behind with a frightening look on his face. She pushed the chairs on the floor to block him from getting closer to her, but that didn't seem to stop him. Before he could use his vamp speed once again to approach her, she quickly raised her hand towards him and used the magic she used on him a couple years ago to fry his brain. She watched as Damon placed his hand on his head and squirmed in pain, before slowly lifting his head to look at her with a furious expression on his face.

He went to rush over towards her once again, but she quickly sent him flying over to the wall across the room. "I don't know what you went through in there, but this isn't who you are, Damon. I know you can hear me deep down" she said, walking over to him.

Damon slowly stood up from the floor, causing Bonnie to stop dead in her tracks. For a brief moment, she thought that she had spotted his eyes turn back to blue, but that must have been in her head. "I don't wanna hurt you, but I'm going to have to if you don't come back. I'm sorry that you got trapped inside the worse place a vampire could end up after I promised that it wouldn't happen. I didn't even know that I was going to get you out and I know inside there is like hell, but you have to come back to yourself" she muttered, gazing over at her.

Damon gazed back at her with a simple expression for a brief moment, almost as if he was trying to fight his way back through in a way. She thought that she had gotten through to him, but was quickly shut down when he brought his fangs out once again ready to head in her direction.

Without any hesitation, Bonnie quickly lifted her hand up to slowly crack his bones, causing him to drop to his knees.

"You know what, no- I'm not sorry" Bonnie scoffed, deciding to try a different approach. "Ever since I met you, you've constantly made my life a living hell, you should've just left me for dead as a baby because it would've been better than all the pain you've caused me for the past three years. You pretend to be this cocky, confident person when you're really just afraid and more afraid of being alone for the rest of your immortal life. You're the worse of the worse, Damon, a person like you will never change... you're a monster" she muttered the last bit as she continued to break every bone in his body, but stopped seconds later as she couldn't bear to listen to his agonising pain.

As she slowly placed her hand down to her side, Damon hung his head low, whilst breathing in and out. She slowly took a step closer to him, but still made sure to remain further away as his breathing came to a halt. She was about to speak back up, but before she could, Damon quickly got up and whisked over to her. He grabbed onto her tightly and was about to bite into her neck, but was quickly shot by a Vervain gun from Kai across the room, causing him to slowly fall and collapse to the floor.

Bonnie held onto her neck as she breathed rapidly, before turning her head back to look at Kai who threw the Vervain gun on the floor, before rushing over to her. "You okay?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. She nodded her head and took a deep breath before turning to glance down at Damon who laid unconscious on the floor. This was going to be a quite a long night.

~A short while later.

Damon slowly fluttered his eyes open with a burning feeling in his head. He lifted himself up before looking over to see Bonnie and Kai sat on the sofa far away from him in the living room. His eyes began to turn darker once again as Bonnie stood up from the sofa. He went to quickly rushed over them, but was blocked by something stopping him from going any further.

"I put a boundary spell around you, so you can't get out" Bonnie spoke, slowly walking over to him as Kai sat back down on the sofa gazing over at him with a hard stare. She looked up at him as he held a mix of lifelessness and rage in his eyes. He was well and truly lost, and she could only imagine what it was like inside the Crystal ball to make him come out this way.

Bonnie reached into her pocket to pull something out, before holding it up to his face. "Remember when you gave me this necklace? you got it to make up for the fact you decided to spend time with me on my birthday because it was what Elena would've wanted" she reminded. "I was so mad at you, I couldn't believe that you only wanted to spend time with me because of that. I remember thinking 'wow... did I really mean absolutely nothing to him at all', and you know why I accepted the necklace instead of throwing it away like I wanted to do? its because you giving me this necklace was the first thing you ever did to show your compassion and generosity towards me... it was the first time I thought you weren't completely heartless" she spoke as his dark eyes locked into hers.

As she spotted a hint of sincerity in his eyes, she took a small breath, before raising her hand up to lift the boundary spell. "Bonnie... Bonnie what are you doing, he'll kill you!" Kai spoke, picking up the Vervain gun from beside him and getting up from the sofa non-hesitantly.

"Its okay, I can handle him" she said back at Kai, before turning around to face Damon. She took a step closer to him and the two quickly locked eyes. Seconds later, she glanced down at his fingers to see that it had started to quickly tremble. It was as if the real him was trying to come out but something wouldn't let it, something that he was too afraid of to come back to and she couldn't quite figure out what.

"Its okay... just come back" she whispered, gaping up at him.

Damon gazed down at her with his cold, dark eyes. He instantly felt a strong urge to snap her neck or hurt her in some type of way, but part of him was restraining himself from doing so, the part of him that couldn't bare to hurt her and the part of him that is in love with her.

He glanced over at Kai who stared at him with a heavy expression, before looking back down at Bonnie. Without any hesitation, he quickly grabbed onto her, before using his vamp speed to quickly whisk them both out the house and far away.

Moments later, they arrived at a bridge in town. As Damon released his arms from around, Bonnie held onto her head to stop it from spinning due to all that whiplash. She rubbed her forehead gently, before turning to look at Damon to see his back facing her. She watched as he looked up at the full moon for a brief while, before slowly turning around to look at her. They locked eye contact again for several seconds, till Damon broke it by turning around to walk away, leaving her incredibly confused and bewildered.

"Wait stop, why did you bring me all the way here? wait... something happened on this bridge, didn't it?" Bonnie questioned, calling after him as he ignored her, continuing to walk away till she began to grow impatient. "I said stop!" she hissed, using her magic to stop him from taking another step and moving.

"Why are you so scared to come back to yourself?" she asked, going to stand in-front of him. "I understand that a 1994 prison world where you supposedly did the worse thing you ever did isn't a place you want to come back to, but you have to try. We have gone through so much for the past four months, Damon. What I've been through with you is something normal people experience for years. Even when we get outta here and go back home I'm probably going to remember this for the rest of my life, all the good and all of the bad things" she said, staring up at him as he held an emotionless look on his face.

Bonnie reached inside her pocket to pull out the necklace. She stared down at it for a brief while, before flicking her eyes back to him. "No matter how much we fight or how much I wanna kill you... I love you Damon, you're my best friend... I'll always love you" she muttered quietly. As she took a step closer towards him, a strong wind rapidly blew in their direction, causing her to tumble sideways, allowing the necklace to fall out of her hand and into the small lake under them.

Before Damon could process what had happened, he found himself instantly jumping down to the lake to find the necklace. At that moment he didn't care whether he got wet, all he cared about was getting the necklace.

Bonnie looked down at him in shock, before running off the bridge and down to the lake to help him. Without hesitation, she quickly dived into the water, before crouching down and running her hands down under to see if she could find the necklace. She lifted her head to look over at Damon as he continued to search around willingly. For a moment she just stopped and stared. His sudden eagerness to find such a simple necklace that could so easily be replaced, but she could understand why it meant so much to him. It was the first gift he had ever given to her, it was a symbol of their complicated and intense yet distinctive relationship. Even when he wasn't himself, he still managed to resemble his characteristics in every way, but she had never seen him this way and it took her breath away.

As she went to take another step, she accidentally tripped, causing her bare knee to scrape against the hard rocks beneath the water. She squirmed as she glanced down at the large scar cut open in her knee and the blood rapidly flowing out. She attempted to stand up, but the numbness in her knee didn't make it that easy.

As Damon heard her groaning in pain with his vamp hearing, he quickly shot his head over to her. He smelt the blood on her knee, before slowly walking over to her. He bent down in-front of her, before biting into his wrist and holding it up to his mouth to feed her his blood. Bonnie gazed up at him, before taking his hand and going to drink the blood from his wrist.

"You're okay" she heard him say, and she could spot his eyes slowly turning back to blue due to the bright moonlight. "You're gonna be okay".

"Damon..." she whispered as she felt tears began to appear in her eyes.

"You got your magic back, how did you get me out of the crystal ball?" he asked, staring down at her with such warmth in his bright blue eyes. She never thought that she would miss looking into them.

"Its a long story" Bonnie chuckled, glancing down at her knee to see the wound slowly fading away. "I would also like to know what happened inside the crystal ball and what made you come out that way, I felt like I had really lost you".

Damon looked at her for a brief while, almost as if there were a million things running through his head. He picked her up from the water and carried her in his arms before turning around to walk back out. "What about the necklace?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'll come back and find it, how hard can it be to find a small necklace in a lake" he smirked, holding onto her tightly. Once he lead her out the water, he slowly placed her back down on the ground. Bonnie took a step closer to him before getting on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around him, leaving him a little shocked. He breathed in her scent and gently grasped her hair, before clasping his arms around her. As they pulled away moments later, their faces were almost touching. They gazed into each other's eyes almost forgetting everything around them, but they couldn't do what they were thinking of doing, they couldn't take it to that level because they knew that there was never going back.

* * *

Please leave a review xxo


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

A couple weeks had quickly passed since the shocking events in Portland, and Bonnie, Damon, along with Kai were now back in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie stood in the shower beside her room, allowing the streaming hot water to run down her body, massaging her aching muscles that she's had to clench a whole lot these past couple weeks. She tucked her shower cap behind her ears and took a deep breath, before turning to face the wall.

To say things have been going smoothly ever since they got back from Portland would be an understatement. Her and Damon have been walking on egg shells for far too long, pretending that everything was normal and that nothing happened back in Portland with them on the bridge. But nothing was normal and they both knew it. There was something pushing and pulling them together each day that they couldn't simply ignore no matter how much they pretended. Although Bonnie liked Kai very much, she wasn't willing yet to allow things to go further with them as things were so weird between them. It wouldn't be right as they were a lot of shocking and unexpected feelings she needed to push away first before taking a step further with him.

She ran both her hands down her face as millions of thoughts began to feel her head once again. This was Damon; the same Damon that had tried to kill her, the same Damon that turned her mother into a vampire, the same Damon that was a narcissistic and egotistical ass-hole, the same Damon that constantly pushed her feelings aside like they didn't matter, and more importantly this was Elena's Damon; her best friend. Although she couldn't wait to get back to the present world, she dreaded having to face Elena and look her dead in the eye seeing as she's been having all these thoughts and feelings about her boyfriend. This was something that Bonnie never imagined to ever happen and she felt so terrible that she could hardly look at Damon each day without feeling guilty.

But why was it that whenever they were together, no one else, not even Elena ever crossed their minds.

With Elena comes guilt and regret and sorrow, and she's wasn't sure that she could properly handle that right now with so many things going on. Or maybe she just doesn't want to. Was that selfish? Probably, as she hated to admit as she never liked to be selfish with anything she did. The days and weeks drag on and the only reprieve from any of it was him. Maybe Elena would not forgive her for suddenly feeling this way, maybe not. After all, there was a time when Elena was tempted by him, too. A time when Stefan was supposed to be everything to her and yet she still let herself be pulled in by Damon. Bonnie had never understood that. Couldn't rectify it with her idea of love and loyalty. But now, here she was standing in the middle of a shower with nothing but the thoughts of the ruthless and impulsive Damon Salvatore running through her mind, and it was all beginning to slowly make sense.

~Half an hour later.

Bonnie headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen where she instantly heard 'Sexual healing' by Marvin Gaye blasting through the radio. She chuckled lightly to herself and slowly shook her head before walking over to the kitchen to see Damon dancing along whilst making omelettes and bacon. She stopped and watched him for a brief while, till he finally noticed her presence.

"You know normal people usually listen to songs that isn't about sex at 8-0 clock in the morning" she scoffed, strolling inside the kitchen and over to the counter to help him with the breakfast.

"What can I say Bon, I'm sexually frustrated" he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him before picking up a piece of bacon and placing it in her mouth. "I'm sure you are too, if you and Kai haven't already- you know-"

"Would you stop, that is none of your business" Bonnie hissed before forming her lips into a small smile. Damon smiled back down at her and for a brief moment, they stood in the middle of the kitchen just staring at each other with nothing but the calm atmosphere around them, but the moment was quickly cut short by Bonnie breaking the eye contact as usual.

Each day they both wondered what would happen once they go back home. They both missed being in a world filled with people and noise, but at the same time, another part of them was reminded that that 'life' was not always cracked up to be. For Bonnie, her reputation back home was that of the sacrificial martyr, waiting for the next apocalypse to demand her life in exchange for everyone else's, and for Damon, although he had Elena and Stefan, he had a lot of dark demons inside him and often found himself running away from a lot of things in the present world. In here- all their worries and insecurities were no more, and even though they were trapped in a 1994 prison world, they had never experienced such peace these past five months, and they knew that that peace would come to an end once they leave this place. Damon would run back to Elena and everything would return back to the way it was.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving" said Damon as he turned back around to finish frying the omelettes and bacon, whilst trying to ease the heavy tension in the room. She knew what this meant. It was the ' lets not talk about the moment we just had to avoid any awkwardness' conversation starter, and she was getting pretty used to it too.

Bonnie took a deep breath and shook her head. She used her magic to bring out two glass cups from the top cupboard over to her, before pouring orange juice inside them. "You can go days without eating but whenever you're hungry you just eat everything at once" Bonnie chuckled, handing him his glass of orange juice.

"Back in the early 70's I went a month without eating" he stated, causing her to quickly arch a brow at him. "Vampire's don't really crave food all that much since all we think about is blood so we can get hungry but it won't kill us" he explained, placing the food on two separate plates. "I used to have a big craving for blood, not as much as Stefan, but I was pretty in-destructive can you believe that?"

"Oh I believe that, alright" Bonnie scoffed, teasing him. "In-fact I don't think I've ever believed anything more".

Damon stopped what he was doing to look down at Bonnie. He was about to make a comeback but stopped as he heard the front door open and close using his vamp speed. He listened in on the footsteps as they etched closer and closer towards the kitchen, before sighing heavily out loud.

"Good morning" Kai uttered strolling inside the kitchen.

"Morning" Bonnie smiled, placing her glass of orange juice down on the counter before walking over to him.

Damon watched as he pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek, whilst trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. Although they weren't dating or anything yet, they had gotten more closer ever since the three of them returned from their trip in Portland, especially since their kiss, and Damon hated the bitter and jealous feeling he got whenever he saw them together. He knew this feeling too well; seeing the girl he had feelings for be swept up by another guy. After all, he had experienced it twice before. Each day when he tried to stop the overbearing and frustrating feelings he had for Bonnie, there was always something that would remind him why he fell for her so suddenly in the first place. How was he gonna explain all of this to Elena once they get home...?

Kai slowly loosened his arms from around Bonnie, before looking up to gape ahead at Damon. The two held eye-contact for a brief and tensed couple seconds, till it was quickly broken by Damon, who looked away to focus on the bacon and omelettes.

"Did you tell him?" asked Kai, glancing down at Bonnie, before flicking his eyes back to Damon.

Damon stopped what he was doing to look back in their direction, scrunching up his face along the way. "Tell me what?".

Bonnie looked up at Kai and breathed out a deep sigh before speaking up. "Well yesterday, Kai and I figured out how to open Mary's Grimoire, but it requires you" she stated, leaving him a little confused. "Mary was one of the most powerful witches to ever live and the spell she used to lock her Grimoire is also very complicated. We needed a very powerful life force to channel in opening it and Kai thought of stopping your heart for a little so we can channel your power and open it" she explained, placing her hand on her hips.

"Its a great idea, we've tried everything and channelling your power seems to be the only way we can break a spell that strong" said Kai.

"Kai, I've told you that we can't do that, we just have to keep looking for another way" said Bonnie in a low groan. "He got trapped in the blue Occult crystal ball back in Oakland and he would've been stuck there forever too if I hadn't contacted Mary and gotten my magic back. There are so many things that could go wrong if we channel him to do the spell. One wrong move and his heart stops forever and I can't risk that. I'd go get my Grams Grimoire from upstairs and see if there's another way" she sighed, looking up at Kai, before turning around to glance at Damon.

Damon watched as she strolled out the kitchen, before exhaling a deep breath. He was often shocked by the deep care that Bonnie had for him because he didn't deserve it, especially because of the type of person he was and what he's put her through, but despite that she was willing to protect him from anything. You could see why he had such a problem getting over her.

Kai walked over to Damon whilst whistling a tune. He picked up a piece of bacon from the plate and threw it in his mouth. "Mm, this is good" he muttered, picking up plate before heading over to sit on the dining table as Damon eyed him with stern eyes.

"Oh yeah go ahead, help yourself" Damon uttered sarcastically, before picking up a bottle of bourbon and pouring it into a glass cup.

"Thank you" Kai smirked, pushing away his sarcasm. He sat behind the dining table, before picking up a knife and fork to cut into the omelette. "Is it just me or are you not that enthusiastic about wanting to go home back to your precious Elena as you were before" he stated, placing the omelette in his mouth. "I mean when you and Bonnie got here all you could talk about was her non stop and it became so annoying, but now... you know... it just seems like you don't care".

"What are you trying to say Kai?" Damon hissed, before taking a sip of Bourbon.

Kai placed his knife and fork down on the table, before turning his head to look at him. He paused for a brief moment before speaking back up. "Nothing..." he shrugged, before going back to eating his food. "Oh one more thing... I'm gonna need you to stop leading Bonnie on. Its distracting for her and for me too" he spoke bluntly, causing Damon to almost spit out his drink.

"Leading Bonnie on?" Damon scoffed, strolling out from the counter. "Are you that paranoid of your already failed relationship with Bonnie that you have to blame me?".

"You know what I'm talking about, Damon" Kai uttered with a serious expression. "You flirt with her often and do that weird smoulder thing with your eyes whenever you look at her. She's the best thing to ever happen to me and I want something serious with her when we get outta here. You have a girl back home who also happens to be her best friend so just back off... or else" he threatened, eyeing him up closely.

Damon quickly downed the glass of bourbon, before slamming it down hard on the table, causing the glass to instantly shatter. "You know its not like I was ever going to make a move on Bonnie, but I really hate being threatened, especially being threatened by you." he uttered in a low tone, picking up a piece of the broken glass. "Nothing's ever gonna happen with me and Bonnie, I'm in love with Elena, plus whatever I felt for her was a fluke. I don't feel that way anymore" he stated, trying to convince himself in what he was saying in hopes for it to be true.

He shot one last glare over at Kai, before turning around to exit out the kitchen, where he instantly spotted Bonnie heading down the flight of stairs with both her Grams and Mary's Grimoire in her hands. He felt like he was truly going insane and he wasn't sure how much he could take.

"Bonnie" he called, drawing her attention.

She strolled down the last couple of steps before heading in his direction. "Is everything okay?" she asked, noticing the weary look plastered across his face.

"I want you and Kai to do the spell. Stop my heart for however long and open the Grimoire so you can find a spell to get us home" he spoke bluntly. He hadn't brought up going home in a while and he could tell she was a little taken back by it. But although he was afraid to face Elena again, he was even more afraid that his feelings for Bonnie would deepen into something that he couldn't come back from if they stayed here longer.

Bonnie looked up at him, before flicking her eyes away and sighing to herself. "Damon, I already said-

"I know what you said but you've gotta take the risk, Bon" he said, cutting her off her sentence. "You're a Bennett witch, you're stronger than you think and reversing Mary's spell could turn out to be a piece of a cake for you. This might be the only way to open her Grimoire... I'll be fine, don't worry about me" he said, gaping down at her deeply.

Bonnie looked back up into his eyes. She was about to speak up, but stopped as she spotted Kai strolling out the kitchen with his arms crossed. He shot her an eager look, before she flickered her eyes back at Damon. She stared up at him for a brief moment a he flashed a willingness smile down at her. I guess he really did miss Elena more than she thought, and she wasn't sure why the thought of that made her stomach churn a little inside.

"Okay... fine" she spoke. She still felt very unsure about performing the spell and going through with it, but she had no other choice.

Removing her eyes from Damon, she turned to walk across the room to pick up the box of candles she kept on the bottom shelf. She opened the box and started to place them in a large circle as Damon and Kai strolled over to her. As Damon slowly stepped inside the circle and laid down on the floor, Bonnie clutched onto the necklace that he had gotten her and went back to find in the lake around her neck. She watched as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes shut, before looking elsewhere.

"We're only going to stop your heart for six minutes while we try and open the Grimoire" she stated, quickly lighting up all the candles with her magic before drawing all the curtains in the living room shut for the spell.

"Well if there's anyone I trust to stop my heart for six minutes its you... him on the other hand" said Damon, opening his eyes to glance over at Kai.

"Don't worry, Damon, we'll most definitely make sure to wake you up before six minutes, if not then we'll make sure to tell Elena how much you just couldn't wait to get back home to her" Kai smirked, poking fun at him.

"Remind me why I can't rip his freaking heart out from his chest right now?" Damon hissed, flicking his eyes over at Bonnie.

"Can't you two just go one minute without fighting?" she asked, slowly shaking her head, before placing Mary's Grimoire beside Damon. She shifted closer to Damon and gently placed her hand on his heart before speaking up. "I promise we'll wake you up before six minutes" she said as she closed her eyes shut.

Damon slowly lifted his hand up and placed it over hers on his chest as he watched her murmur some spells quietly under her breath. He could feel her hands trembling and could hear the quickness of her heart beat. She felt incredibly anxious but you would never know, because of the brave and serious look on her face. That was just the type of person that she was and he had come to understand that. He gently ran his thumb across her palm, before feeling the light slowly fade from his eyes seconds later. The last thing he saw was Bonnie staring down at him with a look he had never seen on her face till then before it all became numb and dark.

Bonnie sighed a small sigh as his eyes closed shut and his hand slowly slipped away from hers. She turned to look at Kai who crouched down beside her. "You ready?" he asked, slowly interlocking their hands together. Bonnie looked at him and smiled before nodding her head. She leaned in closer as he placed a gentle and soft kiss on her forehead, causing her to slowly relax a little, before they started the spell together.

_"Sigallis Intrasnsium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum" _they repeated over and over in unison, whilst squeezing hold of each other's hands tightly.

Due to how powerful the spell was, they instantly felt a sharp pain in their head, but refused to stop. It was what happened whenever they performed powerful spells so they were used to it, Bonnie more frequently than Kai. They continued to utter the spell over and over for the next minute or so as a gust of wind appeared, causing some things on the shelves to tumble down onto the ground. Moments later, they felt a bolt of energy quickly leave their bodies, which also caused them to let go of each other's hands and stumble down to the floor.

Kai placed his hand on his forehead and groaned frustratingly. He pushed himself of the floor, before looking down to see that Mary's Grimoire was now opened, with a bright white light radiating from it. He smiled and gasped in shock, before turning to Bonnie. "Bonnie it worked, we did it!" he laughed, helping her up from the floor, but as he looked into her eyes, the smile on his face began to disappear. Her eyes were a light silver colour, which was different from her usual dark hazel ones and her overall sudden demeanour felt different from her usual self.

Kai paused to look at her as she gazed back at him with a blank and emotionless look. "You're not Bonnie..." he muttered quietly, before slowly shifting back away from her.

"I thought it was time we finally met, Malachai" she uttered in a more deeper and hoarse tone from Bonnie's usual speaking voice.

"Mary...?" he whispered in confusion, staring into her light silver eyes. "What did you do? where's Bonnie?" he questioned, going to grab hold of her arm, but before he could, she quickly lifted her hand up, using her magic to send him flying back.

"I'll leave my great great granddaughter's body once I'm done" she spoke in a monotone voice, before turning to glance down at her opened Grimoire. "Looks like she finally got it open" her gaze then flickered back to an unconscious Damon in the circle. "The last time Bonnie contacted me I gave her an ultimatum to choose whether to let me send the both of you back to the present world or save Damon from the occult crystal ball and she chose Damon, how disappointing".

"Yeah she told me" said Kai, rubbing the back of her head. "She also said that you've been watching her ever since she learnt how to do magic. You must not know her well if you thought she was just gonna leave Damon in there, that's not who Bonnie is".

"Yes, I know how important Damon is to her, its unfortunate really. We both know that they're falling in love with each other, and I know you hate to hear that considering how you feel about her too" Mary spoke, gaping down at Damon with a cold and hard expression as Kai lowered his head in silence not saying anything. "Its a shame... Bonnie will never realise the true power she possesses with him around. Damon Salvatore will be her true downfall and we both don't want that to happen do we? you and I know that he will only end up making her suffer, after all you should know everything about him considering the events that led you trapped in here eighteen years ago".

"Look I know. Not only is Damon bad for her but he's a terrible person overall, did you just come to rub that in my face?" Kai hissed a little frustratingly.

Mary slowly rotated her head to look at him. She turned around to use her magic to pull of a leg from a nearby wooden stool, before turning her attention back to him. "You must blame him each and every day for having to relieve the same day over and over, missing half of your life. Here" she said, handing him the wooden stake. "Drive this stake through his heart".

"Are you serious?" Kai scoffed, glancing down at the stake.

"Malachai, I may be dead but I'm very serious. It is my job as an ancient born Bennett witch to look out for the descendants of my blood line. Bonnie holds the power of the very first Bennett witch; Ava, Deloris Bennett. She's more powerful than her late Grams and in time she would grow to be as powerful as I was. Witches and Vampires can't mix together and certainly not fall in love, especially a vampire like Damon Salvatore. He is nothing but a monster, so I repeat... drive this stake through his heart".

Kai stared down at stake then at Damon before slowly taking it of Mary. He held onto it tightly as he hovered it over Damon, whilst contemplating on what to do. Realising what he was doing, he quickly threw the stake back on the ground.

"Look if you would've asked me to do this eighteen years ago, I would've gladly done so in the blink of an eye... but Bonnie will never forgive me for this-

"Bonnie will never forgive you once she finds out what you and Damon did eighteen years ago. Then again its not a very forgiving thing. You better hope that she doesn't find out the monster that you were and probably still are" Mary uttered, picking the stake up from the floor. "This is the last time that I'm going to ask you to kill him or else"

Kai held a hard gaze on his face as he gaped at her. "Or else what?! I'm not driving the stake through Damon's heart, so just leave and bring Bonnie back to her body". Mary turned her full attention to him, before letting the stake slip out of her hand and down onto the ground. In a swift motion, she lifted her hand up and waved it around, whilst uttering a spell. As she did so, Kai instantly felt a weird sinking feeling radiating from his body.

"What- what did you just do?" he questioned, gazing at her wide-eyed.

"I removed the spell that links your life force to this prison world, so now if something terrible were to happen you would no longer wake up, but remain dead" she stated, leaving him shocked and speechless. "You've had many chances, now you might not make it out of here after all, Malachai... you should've known never to defy a Bennett witch" she spoke sternly and coldly.

"Wait, no!" Kai yelled, going to grab hold of her, but quickly stopped as he noticed her eye colour begin to slowly change back to dark hazel.

Bonnie coughed and placed her hand on her forehead, feeling an even bigger headache than before. "Ugh what happened?" she groaned, before glancing down to see that the Grimoire was now open. She gasped excitedly and picked it up, before turning to look at Kai who had a hollow and scared look plastered across his face. "Kai... are you okay?" she asked, etching closer to him.

Kai glanced down at her, before quickly putting on his usual smile on his face. "I'm great, I'm glad we managed to open it" he said, flashing her a warm smile. Even if he had decided to tell her what had just happened, he wouldn't even know where to begin.

Bonnie glanced down at the pages filled with endless spells in many different languages that she had never come across. As she stopped to look over at the clock seconds later, she quickly froze as she realised she had less than a minute to wake Damon up. In a panic state, she rapidly placed Mary's Grimoire down on the ground, before going to place her hand on Damon's chest. She quickly muttered the spell, causing him to shoot up from the floor, whilst breathing in and out seconds later. He turned around to look at the clock, before looking back at her and the opened Grimoire.

"I thought it would've taken at least three minutes to get it open not the whole six minutes" he breathed out, clutching onto Bonnie's hand as she breathed out a sigh of relief before pulling him into a hug. He closed his eyes and quickly hugged her back as Kai watched on, with each and every of Mary's words echoing in his head; haunting him in a way that hurt more than anything.

* * *

**Please leave a review xxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

A couple days later, it was mid-afternoon, and Bonnie was taking a stroll in the middle of the road in town.

She closed her eyes listening to the unending silence that filled her ears. She missed hearing the sounds of what it was like to be surrounded by people that she had almost forgotten what it sounded like, but she wasn't the type of person who was quick to complain about anything. Seconds later, she opened her eyes back up and took a deep breath, before glancing down at Mary's Grimoire in her hands. She didn't understand a lot of the spells that was inside as it was written years before she was born, but she knew she had to find the spell quickly to get the three of them out of the prison world as things were starting to get a little tensed day by day.

Damon had drove out of town early that morning for something she wasn't quite sure of as he refused to tell her, but it gave them time to have some space from one another for a little while and to reflect on what was happening between them. Ever since they was sent here almost five months ago, they had spent every minute of everyday with each other on a lot of occasions, but they never imagined that being stuck here together would eventually lead to this. Although they both felt it whenever they looked at each other, they ignored it like it was nothing, especially Bonnie. She was so good at pretending that there was nothing there and ignoring anything she felt for him all because of Elena. Things couldn't have been more complicated.

Minutes later, Bonnie arrived at the public park to see Kai sitting on the bench, whilst gazing of into the distance. She pursed her lips together and watched him for a brief moment, before deciding to walk over.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you since morning" she said, taking a seat beside him on the bench. "I've barely seen you for the past three days. You don't come over in the mornings like you used to and whenever I go check on you, you're not there" she stated, looking up at him with a bewildered expression.

Kai gazed down at her with his hands clasped tightly together before speaking up. "I'm sorry... you know when there's a ruthless vampire around you can't get too close" he chuckled, leaning back on the bench.

"What are you talking about? you've never had any trouble being around Damon, and besides you wake back up whenever he snaps your neck or does anything terrible" as she finished her sentence, Kai's eyes slowly shifted away, leaving her more confused. His face was mixed with so many different emotions that she couldn't quite pick up on, but she knew something was definitely wrong. "Kai... what's wrong? you can tell me" she muttered, shifting closer to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Kai slowly narrowed his eyes back down to meet hers as she locked into his deeply. "Alright..." he exhaled deeply. "After we did the spell to open up to open up Mary's Grimoire a couple days ago, she... she took over your body for a little while and-

"She what?!" Bonnie scoffed, cutting him off his sentence. "I think I would know if she possessed my body".

"She must of used a spell afterwards to make you forget, its a technique that dead witches are able to do really well" he stated.

Bonnie closed her eyes and opened it back up again. "What did she say to you?" Bonnie questioned, before glancing down at the Grimoire beside her.

Kai took another deep breath and ran his hands through his hair before speaking up. "She said some stuff about how much of a bad influence Damon was around you. She then wanted me to kill him, to drive a stake through his heart to be exact, and when I refused... well she removed the spell that links my life force to the prison world which means that I won't be able to wake back up if anything happens" he explained, leaving Bonnie incredibly shocked. "If this was before it wouldn't have bothered me. I mean I would've wanted to die, when I first got trapped here I tried to kill myself so many times I lost count, but now I just never thought I'd care about wanting to live as I do now".

"That's why you've been distancing yourself... because you're afraid Damon will kill you and you'll be dead for good... why didn't you tell me this?" she questioned, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I didn't wanna worry you, you have enough on your plate... and I knew you were going to try and find a spell to reverse what Mary did, but there is no way to reverse it, and I guess I'll be dead before I ever get the chance to get outta here... maybe I deserve this for being a terrible person".

"The person that you were isn't the type of person that you are now" Bonnie muttered, gently placing her hand on his chin and rotating his head to face her. "I'll talk to Damon and make sure he doesn't hurt you physically again... I'll protect you, so you can trust me" she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it over hers as she smiled a warm smile. In all his twenty-two years that he's been alive and eighteen years that he's been in the prison world, he's never had somebody look into his eyes and care for him as he is the way Bonnie does. Having everybody see you as a monster and abomination all your life can really bring out the darkness into somebody. It brought out the worse in Kai, and this was the first time in his life he was starting to see the light.

As Bonnie slowly removed her hand from his cheek, Kai pushed his head back to gaze up at the sky before speaking up. "Before I got trapped in here I was a different type of person" he spoke. "I was so mad at my family, so mad at the world that I let that anger take over me. I hurt so many people, I didn't care who or how I did it. And the worse part about all of it was that I felt nothing, I had no emotions, no feelings and I used to think that was a good thing because it allowed me to do whatever I wanted without guilt, but the guilt came rushing back ten years after I got trapped in here and it was then that I remembered how to feel and I started to feel less of a monster" he stated briefly.

Bonnie stared up at him as his jaws clenched tightly whilst his eyes locked up at the sky. She then remembered him telling her back in Portland that he had only cried two or three times in his life, and it made her only imagine all what he's been through. When she first met him, he seemed like any normal guy. His smile was so bright and his laugh was so loud that she would've never thought it took him a near decade for him to find those emotions. Moments later, she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by Kai.

"I think its time that I told you everything... about how Damon and I met and what we did that lead up to my dad trapping me in here" he said as she gaped up at him speechless and loss for words. A couple months ago, she would've been all for knowing what happened, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to know".

"Are you sure... are you sure that you want me to know everything?" she questioned a little unsure.

Kai paused for a brief while, thinking about her words before taking a deep breath and speaking up. "Yeah... I'm sure" he sighed, bringing out the bracelet to go back to one's memories from inside his pocket. "Why don't I just show you how Damon and I met instead, its a long story and I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me afterwards... I won't really blame you but just know that I love you, Bonnie".

"Kai-

"Go back to April 30th, 1994" he said, cutting her off before she could say anything else.

Bonnie stared up at him for a brief while trying to study the look on his face. After a short while, she initially gave in and took the bracelet of him before putting it on around her wrist. She could hear Kai's heart beating as she shifted closer to him, placing both her hands on the side of her head. She looked into his dark brown eyes, before closing her eyes shut and diving into his memories to find the particular date.

Moments later, her ears were instantly filled with loud heavy rock music and a loud chattering of people. She opened her eyes and looked around to see that they were in a bar filled with bikers and all sorts of dangerous people you always made sure to stay away from. She watched as the majority of people either drank, smoked or did drugs out in the open, before spotting the old Kai sitting on a table at the far back along with a couple people and a blonde girl with tattoos and piercings who he had his arms wrapped around. She squinted her eyes and took a step closer as she watched him quickly down a glass of alcohol and slam it back onto the table, before turning his head to make out with the girl beside him. It had definitely taken back, but she had to remember that this was who he was, even though he was a completely different and unrecognisable person.

She looked around uncomfortably, before turning around to look back at present Kai who gaped over at the old him with his jaw tightly clenched. "This is a bar in downtown Portland, I uh... when I turned 21 I came here a lot and hanged with people older and much worse than me" he explained briefly.

"And uh... was that your girlfriend?" Bonnie asked, cocking her head to the side at the blonde girl who was sat beside him.

"God no, she was... she was just someone I hooked up with, I don't even remember her name, she meant nothing to me" he replied, slipping his hands into his pockets nervously.

Bonnie nodded her head at him, before turning her head around to look back at the old him. She watched as he pulled away from the kiss with the girl and pushed her off him, before flicking his eyes over to the front of the bar. Bonnie looked in his direction before spotting Damon sat at the front of the bar as he discreetly fed on another girl without anyone noticing. Damon had always been reckless so it was no surprise that he fed on someone out in the open where anyone could easily see him. She crossed her arms above her chest and walked over to him as he removed his fangs from her neck.

"Forget about what just happened and go home, its late" said Damon as he gaped into her eyes deeply, compelling her. As the girl got up and walked away, Damon wiped the blood away from his mouth and quickly downed the glass of whiskey in-front of him, before hanging his head low. Bonnie had never seen him look so distressed. She glanced down at his neck spotting a large scar with a witch symbol. She scrunched up her face in confusion and was about to look closer, till she spotted the old Kai take a seat beside him.

"I'll have two shots of whiskey, make it strong... in-fact you know what, just bring me the whole bottle" Kai said, nodding his head at the bartender. The way he spoke and his personality was all so different, and it made Bonnie realise how much he had really changed.

"I remember this exact conversation" present Kai spoke, before going to stand beside her. Bonnie looked at him as he anxiously focused his attention on his old self, almost like he was nervous to watch what happens next.

Bonnie gaped up at him, before turning her attention back to the old Kai and Damon. She watched as Kai accepted his bottle of whiskey from the bartender, before rotating his head to look at Damon who still had his head low in deep thought about something. "You know you couldn't have made it any obvious" Kai spoke up, plastering a sly, smug smirk on his face. "Feeding on that poor poor girl and compelling her to forget... I mean you've basically got the whole vampire look going on for you" he said, causing Damon to quickly shoot his head up.

"Congratulations. You're officially the smartest person in this bar" Damon uttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes at him before signalling the bartender over to order more drinks.

Kai snickered at his comment before holding out his hand for him to shake. "Manners, I'm Kai, and I'm guessing you're a vampire who's probably been around for a long time, what like 50 years? 100? 200?"

Damon glanced down at his hand, before quickly shifting his eyes away ignoring it. "What the hell do you want?! you gonna go tell all your buddies that you saw a real life vampire? yeah well good luck with that, now why don't you piss off, I'm clearly not in the mood for a chit chat" Damon groaned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Huh you and I are a lot alike" Kai uttered, holding his whiskey bottle up at him. "And first of all you're not the only vampire in this bar, there are a couple others but they're a lot more secretive when it comes to feeding on regular people unlike you, and second of all that scar on your neck looks pretty dangerous... which witch did you piss off to get that hex?" Kai questioned, causing Damon's eyes to slowly widened.

"I knew that scar on his neck looked familiar! its a hex, how did he get that?" Bonnie asked, pushing her head back to look up at present Kai.

"Well you know how Damon is... apparently he pissed off some witch when he was in Chicago and she placed a hex on him, and you know whenever a witch hexes a vampire, its basically sending them to a slow and painful death, and Damon had about two weeks to live here" he explained briefly as Bonnie took a step closer to take a good look at the scar hex which seemed to be growing more and more on his neck each minute.

"How do you know about this?" Damon questioned, gazing directly at the old Kai with a hard and stern expression.

"Well because I know everything, plus I'm a witch. Not like a normal witch who can do magic freely, I have to absorb it from someone which freaking sucks, but whatever" Kai groaned, rolling his eyes away. "So... what did you do to get that hex, huh? its a shame you have to die because of it, all those years being a vampire; wasted just because of a stupid hex, I would absolutely hate to be in your shoes buddy" Kai snickered, riling Damon up by the minute. He was about to speak up to continue adding fuel to the fire, but was quickly cut off by a random man stood behind him.

"Hey kid, you're in my seat" the man, who was dressed in all black, spoke up, tapping him on his shoulders.

Kai sighed deeply to himself, before turning around to face the man. "Excuse me, can I help you?" he questioned, arching his brow at him.

"You got hearing problems kid I said you're in my seat that I sit at every night now move or I'll make you move!" the man threatened, placing his hand on the table.

Kai exhaled in a breath and quickly breathed out. Bonnie watched as he lightly tapped his fingers on the table and looked around the bar to see if anybody was looking in their direction. Before she knew it, he had quickly brought out a small knife from inside his jacket and stabbed through the man's hand, causing him to yelp loudly. It drew a couple people's attention, but due to the loud music lasting, it managed to keep the majority of people unaware of what had happened. Bonnie watched with her mouth hung open in shock as Kai slowly twisted the knife, causing him more pain. The scariest part about it was his expressionless, yet dark and haunting face as he did so. He was right before when he said he had no feelings or emotions and was able to do whatever he wanted without feeling an ounce of guilt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to turn around to face the present Kai. She didn't want him to see how horrified she was at that moment.

"First of all I don't like to be called 'kid', and second of all don't you ever threaten me because you'll regret it more than you've ever regretted anything in your pathetic life old man" Kai spat out bitterly, twisting the knife once more, before rapidly pulling it out of his hand.

Damon watched the scene unfold in-front of him. He threw some money on the table to pay for his drinks, before getting up to walk away towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Kai called, placing the knife back inside his jacket. He shot a glare at the man, before getting up to run after him as Bonnie and present Kai did the same. Once they stepped outside into the chilly cold night, Damon used his vamp speed to rapidly grab hold of Kai's neck before going to slam him into the hard concrete wall.

"Stop following me! what kind of sick psychopathic freak are you anyway?!" Damon hissed, tightening his grip around his neck.

"That's a little bit hypocritical don't you think" Kai floundered, holding onto his hand to try and loosen the tight grip. "You're a vampire, you drink people's blood and cause mayhem wherever you go, we're just as bad as each other oh and I really don't like to be called a psychopath, people tend to overreact whenever they refer to me as that".

Damon squeezed hold of his neck once more, before quickly letting him go, causing him to fall to the ground. He turned around to walk away, but before he could take a step, he was quickly stopped by Kai once again.

"I can help you remove the hex then you get to live for another eternity" Kai spoke, as Damon slowly turned his head back around to face him. "There's a special kind of herb I have back home that you can take to cure any witch hex, but you see I'm not easily the charitable type... I want you to do a favour for me in return" he said, folding his arms.

Bonnie looked up at Damon as he pursed his lips tightly contemplating on what to do. If he had just walked away, everything would've been avoided, but it also meant that he would've died, and she knew that Damon wasn't the type of person to easily accept death unless there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

"What favour?" Damon asked in a low tone, causing Bonnie to sigh.

A wicked smile slowly crept upon Kai's lips as he clasped his hands before speaking up. "You see I have a twin sister and in ten days we're supposed to merge our magic together to decide who's the strongest twin. Its this weird ritual that our Gemini coven has done for generations, but I personally think its just an excuse to keep killing of the weakest members in the coven. Anyway which ever loses the merge dies and I'm much stronger than my sister but I know my slimy bastard of a father has a plan up his sleeve to allow my sister to win and for me to be dead and gone just like he's always wanted. My family has always seen me as some sort of abomination so screw them all-

"Why don't you skip the part that matters?" Damon hissed, cutting him off his sentence impatiently.

"Right... well basically simple enough I want you to kill my two-faced bitch of a twin sister. Snap her neck, rip her heart out I don't care. I would do it myself, but if I do I'm cursed for life, another weird Gemini twin rule thing. If she dies then the merge doesn't happen and I get to live. I'm turning 22 in nine days and I can't risk dying because of that stupid family. It was either between my sister and I and I chose me because I'm all I care about, I will always choose me and nobody else will ever matter... so you kill her and I'll give you the herb and you get to live so its a win win for us... do we have a deal?" Kai smirked , holding out his hand for him to shake.

Bonnie watched as Damon paused for a brief while, before taking a step forward to shake his hand and it all began to make sense. The letter that she had caught Damon holding a couple months ago titled 'Jo' was actually for Kai's sister Josette who he killed to save his life. Everything was such a blur at that moment and she couldn't seem to think straight, which then lead to her coming back out the memory and back into the present.

She looked around the park, before slowly turning to look up at Kai as he hung his head low in complete and utter shame. He was a person who truly cared about nothing and nobody but himself, he was also heartless that it felt like she was watching a different person. How could do the same person who told her he loved her not to long ago also be the same people who wanted to kill his twin sister just so he could live...

"That's basically how we met" Kai spoke up, before sighing to himself.

"Damon killed her, didn't he?" she asked, turning to look ahead.

"Yeah..." he replied in a low tone. "Josette had always been against me and I thought getting my revenge on her would be making sure she died" he muttered quietly, slowly clasping his hands together. "A couple hours before Damon killed her, he changed his mind. He said he would rather die than do my dirty work for me and I threatened to trap him inside the crystal ball and I manipulated him, and then he turned his humanity off so he wouldn't have to feel anything... that's probably why he hates my guts and everything about me" he stated.

"After Damon killed her on the day, I did something worse. I burned down the Gemini coven witch shrine, all five hundred years of our family's ancient history. I tried to kill my little brothers and sister, I wanted everybody in my family to live the hell that I've lived. Before I could kill them I was stopped by my grandfather, but I killed him in the process, he was about seventy years old and I just killed him without a care in the world" he spoke, holding a big lump in his throat. "When my brothers and sister got away I tried to burn down the house, but my dad stopped me. He found out what I did to Josette and to his dad and that's when he cast the spell trapping me in here to relieve this day over and over" he explained, leaving Bonnie speechless and loss for words.

"The only thing I felt that day was anger and rage. I hated the person that I was and I hated that you had to see me that way, but I can't go back and change even if I wanted to. I was a monster and when you're that heartless its hard for people to forgive you and look past all the terrible things you've done. I've been through hell and I have nobody to blame but me, and I don't deserve to be around a kind and caring person like you, Bonnie... I don't deserve anything" as he muttered the last sentence, he gazed ahead morosely for a couple seconds, before getting up to walk away.

Bonnie turned around and watched him slowly head in the other direction, before rotating her head back around to look ahead trying to process everything that she had just heard. Part of her wished that Kai wouldn't have told her everything, and the other part of her knew that she needed to know to understands things better such as Damon and Kai's deep hatred for each other. Everything was all beginning to make sense, but it was certainly a whole lot to take in.

~Hours later.

It was 1 am , and Bonnie was sat in the kitchen behind the dining table eating a chocolate dessert, with her mind still roaming about what had happened earlier today.

Minutes later, she heard the front door close shut, and she slowly looked up to see Damon strolling into the kitchen moments later. He paused and stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted her sitting on the dining table, before glancing up at the clock to check the time. She glanced down to see him holding a big box of her favourite donuts, along with Ms Cuddles. He placed them on the table beside him, before taking of his jacket and walking over to her.

"Hey... I thought you would've been asleep, you're normally asleep by eleven or earlier" he spoke, pulling up a chair to sit opposite her.

"I couldn't sleep" Bonnie replied, slowly pushing her chocolate dessert to the side and Damon could instantly tell that something was wrong. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things today... you know about you and Kai's sister; Josette, 'Jo' as you wrote on your letter" she murmured quietly, resting her cheeks on her palms with her elbows placed on the table.

Damon slowly widened his eyes. He pursed his lips partly, before running his hands down his face and breathing out a deep sigh. "He told you everything didn't he?" he sighed, placing his hands down on the table.

"Yeah... first he showed me how you two met using the bracelet then he told me the rest" she stated, lifting her head up to finally look at him. "What I don't understand is why you wrote a letter for her after you killed her".

Damon gaped deeply at her from across the table, before lowering his head slightly and speaking up. "A witch put a hex on me when I used to live in Chicago, its a long story and I thought that I was going to die and it'll all be over. When I met Kai and he offered me a way out I took it. The day before I killed Jo, I met her at a diner in Portland. She was having lunch with friends and looked so happy and I didn't wanna take that away from her. I felt sympathy for her which I hardly do for anybody and for a while I thought I would've rather died than let her die just to save my life, but a lot of things happened with Kai and I beforehand forcing me to turn my humanity off in the process" he stated in a low tone.

"Before I was about to kill her, she looked me in the eye and pleaded for me not to. She cried and begged for her life, but I didn't care because I didn't feel anything, so I snapped her neck and killed her... Kai lied to me. He said there would be a curse if a Gemini twin was to kill the other, but he just didn't wanna do it himself because even though he hated her, she was his twin. He manipulated me in ways that I never thought I could be manipulated in doing his dirty work, and for that I'd never forgive him... but it wasn't entirely his fault, it was very much mine too, we were both to blame for what happened and in the end she died while I got to live. I managed to bury that memory deep down for eighteen years but ever since we got sent back here its all I could think about each and every day and the guilt eats me up alive".

"I managed to turn my humanity back on later on late at night and I wrote the letter wishing that I could go back to change what I did, but it was too late. After that day I became an even worse version of myself and made sure not to feel sympathy for anyone ever again, but I couldn't force myself too... now you know why this is the worse day of my life".

As he finished his sentence, Bonnie looked up at him to see tears slowly rolling down his face, causing her eyes to slowly widen. This was the first time she was seeing him cry, which was unusual seeing as he always had a tough and masculine exterior. She watched as he quickly wiped away the tear from his face, before hanging his head all the way low and placing his hand on top of it.

That night they sat in silence till morning, reflecting on everything that happened. Bonnie was still shaken up and needed time to process it all and Damon needed his time to grieve in agony about the worse thing he had ever did. He had expected her to look at him horrifyingly, like how she normally looked at him before they got trapped together, but instead she held a platonic and straight look on her face as she thought things through. He knew she wasn't the least bit happy with both him and Kai, but she managed to remain calm through it all.

_"If this was before I would've thought you were completely hopeless, but now I know you have remorse for the things you do..." _that was the first thing she said to him when the sun finally came out, and it made him grateful to see that after everything she still had hope in him even though he felt he didn't deserve it.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

**Please leave a review xxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

A week later, it was mid-afternoon and Damon and Bonnie were sat inside a diner in the middle of town eating lunch.

Damon nibbled on some fries as he watched Bonnie practice some spells from Mary's Grimoire across from him with her eyes closed. He leaned back on his seat and placed his arm above the chair beside him, whilst watching her every move.

This past week had been one of the most difficult week of Damon's life as he had no choice but to properly face the Jo situation, seeing as Bonnie already now knew the whole story. She wasn't the type of person to easily foresee something terrible like what he did and easily move on, and that was something that he didn't care about dealing with till then. Bonnie had always known the type of person he was, even from the first day she laid eyes on him an overwhelming feeling struck over her that she had never experienced before. But even as bad as he was, she still had hope in him and saw the good and that was something he would never quite understand.

He was a 174-year old girl who's lived a tragic, horrific and dangerous life and she was a 19-year old girl who's been through hell but still manages to look ahead and protects the people around her. Their journeys and paths in life were so different, but despite that they still had a strong bond that drew them together like no other.

A couple minutes later, Bonnie quickly opened her eyes back. She paused for a brief moment to stare into space in deep thought, before opening up Mary's Grimoire and skimming through the pages to locate a particular spell.

"Are you having another weird witchy moment?" Damon scoffed, before smirking to himself, causing Bonnie to playfully roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think I might have just found a way to get us outta here" she muttered, as he slowly sat up in his seat. "I've been meditating and running through some spells for a couple days trying to communicate with some ancient witches about the spells in Mary's Grimoire. Its been difficult... and draining, but I think I might have got something... I just need Kai's Ascendant to properly trace the spell and see if it really works" she muttered the last bit quietly, before lowering her head slightly.

"Then go ask him... oh wait you can't, I forgot he's avoiding you and doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. I can't say I didn't see it coming" Damon uttered sarcastically, before picking up his soda and taking a sip of it.

Bonnie placed both her hands on the table and let out a deep sigh, thinking back to the last time she saw Kai a week ago._ 'I don't deserve to be around a kind and caring person like you Bonnie... I don't deserve anything' _was the last thing he said to her before he stood up and walked away.

"He's just not ready to talk about me knowing everything" she said, before shrugging to herself. "And plus he doesn't wanna be around you now that he's certain more than ever that you'll kill him and he won't be able to wake back up... you promised me that you wouldn't, right?".

"I don't make any promises Bon, especially when it comes to Kai" Damon uttered, leaning back in his seat.

"Damon!" she groaned quietly, arching her brow up at him sternly. "Look I admit I had my doubts when he told me everything that happened, and I'm still a little on edge about how he killed his grandfather and got you to kill his sister, but you made your mistake and owned up to it, so give him a chance to do the same" she spoke, gazing deeply at him from across the table, before picking up Mary's Grimoire and getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Damon, looking up at her

"To the Lockwood mansion where he normally stays. You coming?" she replied, cocking her head to the side. As she was about to take a step a sharp pain rapidly ran through her head, causing her to squirm and slowly fall to the floor with her hands placed on both sides of her head.

"Bon- Bonnie?!" Damon panicked as he quickly rushed out from his seat. He crouched down on the floor and gently wrapped his arm around her waist, slowly helping her back up from the ground. "What happened, are you okay?" he questioned, pushing the hair out of her face and going to cup her face in his large hands.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Bonnie muttered quietly, shifting her head to look away, only to get pulled back by Damon.

He took a step closer to her with his hands still placed on her cheeks as she gaped up at him. His eyes slowly flickered down to her lips as intensity began to build around them, and before he could let his lack of self-control take over him, he quickly removed his hands from her face and took a step back before awkwardly clearing his throat and speaking up. "That wasn't nothing Bon, people just don't have random painful migraines, now what's wrong?" he asked again, this time with more seriousness in his voice.

Bonnie peered up at him once more and sighed before speaking up. "Remember how I used to be the anchor to the other side and I would feel every supernatural being's death as they go through me?" she reminded as he slowly nodded. "Well although that stopped, I still feel the effects of it from time to time. Before it was destroyed the other side held a lot of power and even though I'm not the anchor anymore, I guess feeling the pain of every supernatural death won't go away easily, it'll take some time, but I'm fine don't worry about me" she explained briefly.

Damon paused for a brief moment to look elsewhere, before turning his attention back to Bonnie seconds later. "How many times has this happened since we got trapped here?" he questioned.

"Damon its really no big deal, I've felt things worse than this. I might not have signed up for this, but this was always going to be my fate the second I was born. I can handle this so please just let it go" she muttered, before going to walk past him.

Damon turned his head around as Bonnie headed towards the entrance door. She paused for a little while to look back at him, before strolling outside. I guess he wasn't expecting her to want any sympathy or pity from him, because that simply wasn't the kind of person she was. She hated the thought of someone feeling sorry for her or worrying about her, especially when she tries her best to make sure that the people around her are okay. It was a habit that she had, but it wasn't what she needed or deserved. She deserved someone to take care of her like how she takes care of everybody else, she deserved someone who will always be by her side forever and never leave her, she deserved someone who will look her in the eye each day and tell her how much she means to them and how grateful they are to have her in their life, but most of all she deserved someone to just love her. To love all of her, every bit of her, all her positives and flaws and everything that she had to offer. For a second he had thought about what if he was that person, but he had quickly came to the realisation that he could never be, because she simply deserved something better and that something wasn't him.

~A while later.

Damon and Bonnie arrived over at the Lockwood mansion. They strolled inside and looked around, with the sound of complete and utter silence filling their ears. Usually it was always quiet as there was nobody but them around, but this time the silence almost felt suffocating.

"I'll uh... I'll go see if he's upstairs" Bonnie spoke, turning her head around to Damon, before going to walk up the flight of stairs.

As she strolled down the hallway, she looked at the pictures of Tyler's parents; Carol and Richard, from when they were young on the walls that Kai had left up. I guess he didn't bother to take them down, because having small things such as family pictures make him feel at home and that he somehow and someway he had a family who he adored. Bonnie glanced at a door on her left where a quite spacious room folds out. The walls are white, along with the ceiling and the stainless rug. Light filters into the empty room from the large window facing the driveway below.

Bonnie slowly strolled inside the room and shut the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the room for a brief while simply looking around and listening to nothing but silence, till she spotted an opened journal placed on the bedside table. Squinting her eyes slightly, she walked over and picked up the journal before sitting on the bed. She turned to look at the front cover as the writing _'Josette Parker' _stood out in big bold, fancy letters. What was Kai doing with his sister's journal? she thought to herself as she returned back to the page that was originally opened, before reading through it.

_'Today is April 26th, 1994. In two weeks I'll turn 22 and I'll also merge with my twin brother to decide which one of us gets to live. My dad had assured to me earlier that he was going to do everything he could to make Kai doesn't win the merge and at first I was a little sceptical and its forbidden in the Gemini coven to do anything to tamper with a merging, but now that I've had time to think, I think it is the right thing to do to assure the best for our family. Kai is a monster, he's out of control and I'm embarrassed and ashamed to call him my brother. Whenever I look at him I see nothing but darkness and I know that'll never go away. I know its wrong to say you hate your brother, but can you really blame me with all the terrible things he has done. As much as I hate to say it, him being gone for good would be the only way to put a stop to him for good and its just what everyone in the family is hoping for too. I would do anything to protect my family from the people trying to destroy it even though that person happens to be my brother'._

As Bonnie finished reading through the passage, she slowly lowered the journal down before breathing out a silent breath. Kai must have seen that eighteen years ago which was probably why he decided to do what he did. He wanted to cause her the pain she caused him and kill her, but as dark and evil as he was then, he couldn't find it in himself to do it as she was still his sister.

"What are you reading?" she heard a voice come from behind her, causing her to jump and quickly drop the journal.

She turned around to see Damon laying on the bed with his hands placed under his head. "How did you even- uh never mind" she groaned, glancing over at the door before picking up the journal from the floor before closing it and placing it back on the bedside table.

"Well it looks like the 'Mr I've turned over a new leaf' isn't here which means he's probably not in town either" Damon spoke, pushing himself of the bed. "He gave me a lot of shit for running away and leaving you that one time but it looks like he's done the same thing" he hissed, before laying back on the bed and closing his eyes shut.

Bonnie paused for a brief while to look back at the journal till something quickly sprung into her mind. "I think he's in New York" she uttered, causing Damon to slowly open his eyes back up. "New York is his favourite city and he told me that three months after he got trapped in here he drove up to New York, sat in the middle of time square and thought about everything for hours... that's where he goes to think" she muttered, before getting up from the bed and going to close the curtains shut.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, glancing over at her.

"I'm going to do a teleportation spell that'll help me reach him and take my mind to time square so I can talk to him" she replied, picking up his sister's journal as it was something connected to him she could use, before sitting legs crossed on the floor.

"Just be careful" said Damon as he climbed out the bed to sit in-front of her, before thinking back to the scene at the diner. Seeing her in pain stung him more than he had ever expected it too and it was something that he never wanted to see again.

Bonnie gazed up at him, before slowly closing her eyes shut. She placed the journal in-front of her and took a deep breath before speaking up to utter the spell. _'Omno ni Viras Nas Ex Malon' _she muttered over and over several times, till she felt a strong wind rapidly blow past her. Seconds later, she slowly fluttered her eyes open as a bright sunlight beamed through her eye lids. She pushed the strands of hair from her face before looking around, realising that she was now in the middle of time square. It certainly felt strange being in one of the most visited areas in the world and experiencing complete silence. It was going to take a lot of getting used to being around people again and the noise once she gets back.

"Bonnie?" she heard a familiar voice call her name and she rapidly turned around to see Kai sitting on a bench a little further away from her. "H-How did you-" he stuttered as his eyes widened at the shock of her.

"Kai!" she breathed out, before walking over to him. He took a step closer to her and went to place his hand on her shoulder, but his hand quickly went through her, which only left him more confused. "You can't touch me, I'm not really here. I used a transportation spell to bring myself here, but I don't have long before the spell wears off" she explained, placing her arms to the side.

"How did you know I was here?" he questioned, peering down at her, before going to sit back down on the bench.

"This is where you come to really think, right? it wasn't that hard to figure out" she replied, sitting beside him.

The paused, just sitting in silence and watching the emptiness around them. After a short while, Bonnie rotated her head to look at Kai. He had the same expression on his face as he did a week ago and she had a feeling that it had remained ever since she found out everything. He looked like he was in such agony, and she couldn't believe that he was the same psychopathic person who caused mayhem upon his whole family eighteen years ago. Everybody had done a terrible thing maybe once in their lives and had moved on from it, including her, but not him. Being trapped here for the past eighteen years and forced to relieve the same day in which changed your life forever can certainly have an impact on somebody and it certainly did have a big impact on him.

"You must really hate me right now, huh?" he sighed, lowering his hands and clasping his hands together.

Bonnie stared down at him for several seconds before speaking up. "Ever since I met you, you've never made me hate you" she muttered. "I read your sister's journal and I understand that you wanted to hurt her back, but you shouldn't have did what you did, there were other ways to take out your anger".

"I didn't know any better then. She and my whole family wanted me dead and it messed with my head so I wanted to kill her to get back at her and them. I just wanted to cause them all the pain they caused me all my life, they were the reason why I turned out that way, they were the reason why I did what I did, and yeah I regret that but I can't change what happened even if I could" he stated, whilst looking ahead.

"Come back to Mystic Falls and we can talk about it then... I think I've found a way to get us all home, I just need your ascendant and your help to see if the spell works" she said, causing him to quickly turn to face her. "And don't worry about, Damon I talked to him".

"Damon hates my freaking guts Bonnie, there's no guarantee he won't snap my neck the first chance he gets so that I'll be dead for good, but... I'll come back to Mystic Falls right away for you" he muttered, with a small smile appearing on his face. "Despite the many differences between Damon and I, I guess the one and only thing we have in common... is the way we both feel about you" he spoke, leaving her feeling puzzled and bewildered.

"What?" she asked in a slur tone, unable to properly get the word out.

"Its pretty obvious although he tries to deny it. You're able to reach him like no other and easily tap into his crazy evil mind.. I think that's why he started falling in love with you" Kai spoke as Bonnie quickly closed her eyes up and opened it back up again.

Before she could even begin to make sense of what he said, she the found herself back in the bedroom inside the Lockwood mansion, meaning that the spell had worn off. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she glanced over at Damon who laid back on the bed whilst gazing up at the ceiling as Kai's words began to echo over and over in her head. _'You're able to reach him like no other and easily tap into his dark, twisted mind.. I think that's why he started falling in love with you'._

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Damon uttered, slowly turning his head to face her as a smug smirk plastered across his face.

"Sorry, Kai just- Kai just said something crazy... its nothing" she breathed, before rapidly shaking her head trying to clear away the thought. She was about to get up from the floor, but stopped as Damon uttered something which completely threw her over the edge.

"You mean like how I'm supposedly in love with you?" he murmured, throwing up his daylight ring in the air and catching it.

"W-What how?!-" Bonnie stammered, trying to get out her words.

"I got in your head so I heard everything" he replied, slipping his daylight ring back onto his finger, before getting out of bed and going to open up the curtains. He seemed so calm and un-fazed, especially as to what he had just overheard.

Bonnie watched as he stood soaking up the sunlight, with her heart still pounding quicker than ever. "Now I know Kai was joking when he said that, he knows you still love Elena" she scoffed, trying to ease the tension and slight awkwardness in the room.

Damon remained with his back turned to her for a little while not saying anything, which only left her more confused, and when he finally turned back around he had this serious look on his face for a split second that made her feel overwhelmed. "Me in love with you?" he scoffed, cocking his head to the side. "I really can't think of anything worse... no offence" he muttered the last bit, leaving her with a cold sinking feeling inside. He couldn't let her know how he truly felt, he just couldn't let her know the one huge weakness that she had over him even if that meant hurting her feelings, even though he didn't want to.

Bonnie gazed over at him with a slight annoyance, before rolling her eyes away and getting up from the ground. "Screw you" she muttered quietly under her breath but still loudly enough for him to hear, before storming over to the door, using her magic to quickly push the door open.

Damon rubbed his eyes together and breathed out a deep sigh, before going to follow after her. "Hey, Bonnie! there's nothing between us remember. You should be relieved that what Kai said isn't true" he hissed, using his vamp speed to rush in-front of her to stop her from taking another step.

"Get out of my way!" she groaned, using her magic to give him a slight migraine.

Damon held onto his head and groaned before using his vamp speed once again to pin Bonnie onto the nearby wall. "I hate it when you do that" he hissed, holding onto her shoulders.

"You know what, yes! its a huge relief that what Kai said wasn't true, because even if the situation was different and you didn't have Elena... I wouldn't wanna be loved by you anyway" she fired back, leaving an aching feeling in his chest.

As Bonnie stared up at him with both sad and furious eyes, before going to walk away, he then started to realise that he shouldn't have said what he said. Hurting her was something he never wanted, but each day that he woke up hoping that whatever he felt for Bonnie was a fluke and all in the moment kind of thing, he found himself growing even more deeper feelings for her and it struck him hard. How was he going to explain this to Elena once they get back home, how was he going to look her in the eye and tell her that he had fallen in love with her best friend. When he first met Elena he thought that nobody could ever make him feel what she made him feel, he thought he had found everything he had been searching for her in life, but here he was three years later stuck in a predicament that he didn't know what to do.

~Hours later.

It was late at night. Damon arrived back to the Salvatore mansion to see Bonnie sat out in the terrace with a blanket around her body. Seeing as what happened with them earlier, he had given her space, which also gave him enough time to think.

He slowly walked over and sat beside her as the cold and gentle breeze blew past them. Being in each other's company was what they did every night, but tonight felt different in a way. It was unexplainable but the tension and the intensity that had been slowly building up between them was surely going to be more difficult to ignore.

"Hey..." Damon muttered quietly, breaking the intense silence between them. "I'm a big coward, I mess up and ruin everything, especially you" he stated, clasping his hands together before gazing ahead into thin air.

Bonnie removed the blanket from around her and sighed before turning to look at him. "Damon-

"Just hear me out, Bon" he said, quickly cutting her off her sentence. "We've not had the best of relationships ever since we met. I tried to kill you by sucking your blood, you tried to set me on fire and just so many other things that I don't wanna get into. Our friendship isn't all rainbows and sunshine's, its heavy and intense... and real... and it scares me just how real it is and how much we've been through together, not just in here but for the past three years" he spoke as Bonnie listened on, sitting closely together with an emotional expression all across her face.

Damon held a deep gaze in his eyes, before slowly turning to face her. "I'm not a nice guy, I've never been a nice guy even when I was human. Its just not in my nature- I will always pick the easy way and unfortunately that's never the good way. And then there's you; you don't know how to be anything but god, even when you try to do the wrong thing its always for good reasons, so you can understand my complete befuddlement that you would ever care enough and believe in a guy like me. I'm not the kinda guy girls like you believe in and have hope for, I'm the kind of guy that sends people running in the other direction, and their right for doing so. But here you are, always right by my side even through my absolute worse. I don't know what I'd do without you Bonnie, and I don't ever wanna lose you either, I'll always be right by your side... forever" he whispered the last bit looking straight into her eyes as Bonnie gazed back at him completely speechless and lost for words.

She never expected all that to ever come out of his mouth.

"You'll be right by my side forever?" she asked, arching her brow at him a little sceptical. "So when I'm old and grey and on my death bed, you're saying you're going to be there too?".

"I'll even hold your hand and remind you of the story about everything that happened while we were trapped in here" he said, slowly reaching his hand out to take hers as a small smile began to quickly creep up on her face. "That is if I didn't already accidentally turn you into a vampire beforehand meaning that you have to live forever".

"Uh don't even think about it" Bonnie scoffed, causing a slight chuckle to escape from his lips, followed by his usual smirk.

"I guess you're stuck with me for a long long time, and no matter how many terrible more things I do which I probably will, just promise you won't give up on me... you're my best friend" he uttered, flashing a warm smile at her.

"Only if you promise to keep your promise" she replied, smiling back at him.

Damon nodded his head, before slowly opening his arms up for her. She pressed her lips together, before getting up to hug him, nesting her hips in-between his legs. As she muffled her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, breathing in her scent. He moved one hand up to gently stroke the back of her head as they relaxed into each other's arms. They hadn't hugged and embraced each other for this long before and neither of them wanted to pull away anytime soon.

After a long while, they slowly pull away but still holding onto each other. Bonnie stares at his mouth just a beat too long, and she wants to blame him for it. Easier him than her. They've been walking on egg shells for too long, pretending they're fine and normal and nothing is different. But, something is. It pushed and pulls, drawing them together. Like a string is tied to hr navel, dragging her forward by her hips, until she falls into his rotation. A part of her says stop, let him go and take a step back before its too late, but another part tells her not to.

The slow drag of his tongue over his lips makes her toes curl as they gaped deeply at each other, feeling like they were in a completely different word of their own.

Damon slowly stood up, towering over her. Before he could comprehend and process what he was about to do, he then began to lean in. His mouth hovers just short of hers, enough that she could feel his breath panting against her lips. And she shouldn't- she shouldn't. But she tips her chin up, closing her eyes shut along the way. His fingers scrape through her hair and squeeze the nape of her neck, and everything freezes. A moment of sanity to bleed through, but it quickly passes. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.

The kiss obliterated every thought. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. Damon's usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, and he had no wish for the kiss to end. His only desire right then was to touch her, to hold her. In moments the soft caress had become more firm, he savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath matched his own. For a moment the thought of Elena or anybody else didn't cross his mind. He knew that she wanted this just as bad as he did by the way she melted into the kiss and gripped tightly onto his shirt. Their brains had completely shut down as they continued kissing each other with so much passion and want they didn't know they had for each other till then. They both knew that there was no going back from this what so ever, but they couldn't seem to stop, they couldn't seem to pull away even though they knew that they were risking too much. She had his heart and he had hers and there was nothing neither of them could do to change that.

Moments later, Bonnie was about to get on her tip-toes to further deepen the kiss, but it was as if her brain had quickly switched back on and she had started to process all what they had just done. She rapidly pulled back her lips from Damon's and took a step back as she gaped up at him with a mixture of regret, guilt and angst. She slowly lifted her hand up to grasp through her lips, before turning around to rush inside mansion, leaving Damon to run his hands through his tousled hair before pushing his head back to allow the wind to gawk his face, still feeling the taste of Bonnie's sweet lips on his. They certainly wasn't going back now.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 23.**_

_**Please leave a review xxo**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters used in this story**

* * *

The next day, Damon was sat in the living room sofa whilst drinking a glass of strong bourbon.

He pushed his head back and shut his eyes as the kiss with Bonnie from last night replayed over and over in his mind. Her soft lips on his, the way her small frame melted into his arms, and the way she clinged onto him like she never wanted to let go, before realising she had to. It embodied passion, intensity and everything anybody could want in a kiss. Sure he felt a little guilty seeing as she was Elena's best friend and they had both crossed a line last night, but now that he had gotten a taste of her he was hooked and he wanted more.

The feeling he felt during their kiss wasn't the same as what he felt with Elena or Katherine, it was different and he couldn't figure out why. What made her so different from the two women who were the epic loves of his life...?

He glanced over at the clock as it read '12 noon', before turning to glance over at the flight of stairs. He then took a deep breath, leaning back on the sofa. Bonnie usually came downstairs every morning 8'0-clock or earlier, but it was clear today that she was avoiding seeing him or wanting to be near him after what happened. He knew that Bonnie's loyalty towards Elena was strong. They had known each other their whole life and Bonnie had even wanted to die for her at one point, so the fact that she kissed her boyfriend must have sent her head spiralling out of control in ways that she didn't know how to deal with or come back from, and although she felt like what they did was wrong, she simply couldn't deny the fact that she had been secretly wanting it to happen just like him. She couldn't deny that it was the best kiss of her life, the best feeling she's ever felt, and there might be a chance of it happening again, and the thought of that made her feel more guilty than ever.

Damon took another sip of his bourbon, before rubbing his eyes together. A couple minutes later, he heard the front door slowly creak open and he quickly snapped his head to the side to see Kai strolling inside.

The two gaped over at each other with a stern and heavy contact for a brief while as silence radiated around them. Kai looked at him a little uneasy, before quickly shifting his eyes away and he then remembered what Bonnie had told him about Mary removing the spell that linked his life force to the prison world. Although he promised not to do anything, there was a strong temptation for Damon to rush over and quickly snap his neck, knowing that this time he won't wake back up, but he knew if he did so, it would cause Bonnie to resent him.

After what felt like forever in complete silence, Damon decided to finally speak up. "Look who's back" he scoffed sarcastically, downing the last of the bourbon in the up. "I thought you were gonna stay in New York and not come back... seeing as you told Bonnie everything".

Kai went to sit opposite him, slipping his hands into his pockets along the way. He slumped back into the sofa and spread his arms up before speaking up. "I couldn't keep it from her any longer. She might see me a little differently now, but at least she knows what happened... I guess we're both lucky that Bonnie's an understanding person, huh" he paused for a brief moment to lower his head, before looking back up with a serious expression. "You're not gonna kill me again, are you?"

"Well I don't know, I might" Damon uttered, before picking up the bottle of bourbon beside him and going to pour it into the glass cup.

"You promised Bonnie that you wouldn't-

"I've never been good at keeping promises very well, Kai!" Damon hissed, quickly cutting him off his sentence. "Plus you and I both know that when we get outta here, the first thing you'll do is go back to finish what you started eighteen years ago and kill all the remaining members in your family, then kill your dad for trapping you in here... or maybe you'll even force somebody else to do it for you" he stated briefly, before rolling his eyes at him.

"That was what I wanted at first... but after spending almost two decades here its giving me time to think. I'm not the same person I was eighteen years ago. I'm not you who will never change and will continue to remain a heartless and terrible person for eternity. I've moved on from all of that" Kai hissed as a hollow look flashed across his face.

"And I say that's a lot of bull..." Damon muttered, scowling over at him. "At least I'm honest about the type of person I am, but you... how long are you going to keep lying that you're this change person when I can see right through you".

The room quickly filled with silence once again as Damon and Kai gaped across from each other, with heated tension radiating from around them. If looks could kill then they would both be dead at that moment. After a brief while, Kai slowly shifted his eyes away before getting up from the sofa and turning to look around.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked, placing his arms to the side.

"Upstairs" Damon replied bluntly, before taking a sip of his bourbon as the thought of her avoiding him because of their kiss quickly crossed his mind once again.

"Why, did you do something to piss her off?" Kai scoffed over at him, before turning to walk towards the flight of stairs, leaving Damon to throw his head back and drown his feelings in his bourbon.

As Kai reached Bonnie's room, he froze as he gazed intensely at her door. His heart started to beat quickly as he sucked in a shaky breath, feeling his throat constrict. Panic rose like bile in his body, and he suddenly didn't know how to speak or walk. His palms were clammy, and it was all he could do not to knot his fingers together. Although she had used a teleportation spell to send her over to New York to talk to him yesterday, he was about to come face to face with her for real ever since he told her everything and he was feeling more nervous and anxious than ever. Part of him wanted to run away as he had never been all that good at confrontation, but part of him knew that if he did he would disappoint her.

Seconds later, he hesitated and took a deep breath before finally deciding to knock on her door. "Bonnie, its Kai".

There was a faint silence for a brief moment before he heard her reply "Come in", allowing him to slowly push open the door before stepping inside.

He looked over to see Bonnie slowly getting up from her bed to come to face with him. There were bags under her eyes and it looked like she hadn't slept all night. He walked further towards her before speaking up. "Hey... you're not normally up here at this time, did you and Damon fight about something again? if he hurt you, you can tell me and I'll-

"Oh no no, we didn't fight... I just decided to sleep in today" she replied, scratching the back of her head as the kiss replayed over and over in her mind. The guilt that she had felt since last night was slowly eating up and she wasn't sure she could face Damon again without wanting to feel his lips on hers once again, but she couldn't avoid him for long seeing as they were living together.

Kai slipped his hands into his pockets and breathed out a quiet sigh before speaking up. "I was nervous to see you today... I kept on going what I was gonna say over and over in my head. The last time I was this nervous was when I was just a kid" he uttered, going to sit on the edge of her bed. "I missed half of my life because of my mistakes, and if I had just one chance to go back and change everything, I will in a heartbeat".

Bonnie stared over at him, before going to sit beside him on the bed. "There's a lot of things that I wanna go back and change in my life too. I would go back and stop my mom from leaving, and go back to stop my Grams and my dad from dying, but since I can't I've just learned to accept it and live with it even though the memories and the pain that comes with it never really goes away" she muttered, looking up at him. "Before I knew about this supernatural life and all about being a witch, I just wanted to fit in, I wanted to be the type of person that lives a normal life but experiences all the exciting things that was to come of it, I didn't try to be different, but when I found out I was a witch and come from a line of the most powerful witches to ever live, I knew that I had to change to protect the people around me... and even when everything was taking from me because of it, I still continued to have hope. You did an awful and terrible thing; you and Damon, but seeing as you can't change it, you just have to live with it and have hope" she stated briefly. "And before you ask; no... I don't hate you".

As she finished of her sentence, Kai slowly lowered his head. Bonnie lifted her hand up to rub her shoulders and they remained that way for a while. Kai had been hated by everybody he had come across in his life, so you could understand his complete befuddlement when Bonnie looked him in the eye and told him she didn't hate him even after everything he did. He truly wished he had met her when she was her age now eighteen years ago, then maybe things would've been much different from him.

As Kai lifted his head back up to smile at her, Bonnie quickly felt a load of guilt cloud her head once again. She had almost forgotten about the way Kai felt about her, and as much as she didn't want to lead him on, she just couldn't tell him about her kiss with Damon. It would break his heart and that wasn't something she wasn't willing to do. Her and Damon truly take a risk last night and that risk wasn't going to end well, if only things were much different. If only she felt more towards Kai than she did for Damon, it would truly make her life more easier.

Seconds later, she quickly plastered a smile on her face, before getting up from the bed and walking over to her night stand to pick up Mary's Grimoire. "So I told you that I might have found a way outta here" she said, sitting back down on the bed before opening up the Grimoire. "I had to communicate with a lot of witch ancestors as I didn't understand some of the language in here, but I managed to find something" she said, before pointing down to the bottom of the page. "This is an ancient teleportation spell written in the old Latin language. It requires a lot to do, but I'm pretty sure that it can get us home. I just need to trace it with your ascendant to see if it works enough" she explained.

Kai took the book from her and read through the long and complicated spell. "Wait a minute" he muttered quietly, with his eyes slowly widening. "I think I might have seen this language before in our old family Gemini coven... Bonnie this is the darkest of dark magic that hasn't been used for over seventy years" he stated, looking directly at her.

"I know" she sighed, glancing down at the Grimoire. "I've read through all the spells in Mary's Grimoire, and I think this was the one she was talking about that'll help me send you and Damon back home. I know its dangerous and-

"It could kill you!" Kai hissed, quickly cutting her off her sentence. "Wait... what do you mean to send Damon and I back home, what about you?" he questioned, arching his brow.

Bonnie paused for a brief moment and breathed out a deep sigh before speaking up. "I've been doing spells to find another way around it, but there isn't any. This type of magic is the most darkest magic in the world, and if I attempt to send the three of us back home at once... well like you said it'll kill me, and possibly kill one of you too in the process, and I can't risk that. You deserve to go home even more than Damon and I, you've been stuck here for eighteen years" she said.

"No... no" Kai breathed out, running his hand down his face. "I can't just leave you here and allow you to sacrifice yourself for the both of us. There has to be another way".

"There is no other way, Kai. I've had sleepless nights trying to find another way out of this, but this is the only way, beside I'm not exactly sacrificing myself this time, I'm just doing what's best, its not like I'll be stuck here forever by myself " she replied before taking his hand and lifting up. "Don't worry about me, I'm a pretty strong person and I can handle anything and take care of myself" she spoke.

"Then how will you get outta here yourself after you send Damon and I home?" Kai questioned, running his fingers through his hair.

"When you get out into the present world I need you to find a way to send the ascendant back over to me in the prison world, and once I harness more energy and magic, I can use it to send myself home too... don't worry, it'll all be fine" she muttered reassuringly, gazing up at him. "But one more thing... I need you to keep this from Damon. I know that no matter how much I try to convince him he won't listen nor will he allow it and its best if he doesn't know".

Kai glanced down at her as she held a serious look in her eye. He knew that there was no point trying to talk her out of it as she had already made up her mind, and although he hated the idea, he had no other option but to trust her. "Alright..." he replied. "I won't tell him".

10-15 minutes later, Bonnie and Kai strolled down the flight of stairs, with Bonnie slowly walking behind him.

She looked over to see Damon standing in-front of the fire pit whilst drinking his usual glass of bourbon and her heart quickly skipped a beat. A brief second later, Damon slowly turned his head to meet her gaze and the two quickly locked eye-contact with the scene from last night replaying in their minds and the feeling of each other's lips still lingering on their mouths.

Bonnie closes her eyes and quickly turns her head away as she could feel the guilt coming back to her. She doesn't want to hear it or think about it. She simply doesn't want to consider a future where she goes home and has to face someone she loved like a sister and admit that she kissed the 'love of her life. That it wasn't just a one-time thing or a spur in the moment mistake. It was more than that. It was days and weeks finding comfort in each other and getting to know each other more on a deeper level where all they had was each other. It was hours spent sitting with each other every night, talking about anything and everything, till one of them falls asleep. It was losing track of time as they woke up the next morning, grateful that they had each other in a place like this and never wanting to leave each other's side despite all the fights, arguments and bickering they've encountered. It was everything that had been building up for the past five months.

"I'm going to go get the ascendant so Bonnie and I can practice the spell" Kai spoke up, glancing over at Damon with a hard expression. He looked back at Bonnie, before going to walk towards the front door, still feeling uneasy about what they talked about in their bedroom.

As Kai exited the mansion, Bonnie looked back at Damon about to hurry towards the kitchen, but before she could take a step, Damon quickly used his vamp speed to appear in-front of her.

"You've been avoiding me" he spoke, staring down at her with a stern and annoyed expression as Bonnie took a couple steps back away from him.

Bonnie flickered her eyes back up at him before letting out a deep sigh. "I'm not avoiding you, I just decided to sleep in" she said, going to walk past him, but he quickly blocked her way.

"I know everything about you, Bonnie, I've spent five months with you. You wake up at seven every morning and take an hour to get ready, you don't sleep in, you've never slept in, so just admit that you've been avoiding me" said Damon.

"Damon I am not doing this" she sighed, placing her arms to the side. "Look its best if we keep our distance for a while, I'm just trying to forget about-

"Our kiss?" Damon muttered, finishing the sentence of for her, before flicking his eyes down to her lips. "It would be nice to forget about it too, but I can't... I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all night and I know you haven't too" he whispered, taking a step closer towards her.

Bonnie gazed up into his eyes spotting the same look he had before they leaned in for a kiss. Why did it have to be Damon of all people? why did he make her feel so many emotions from just a simple kiss?... but it wasn't just simple, it was far from that.

"What we did last night was bad. It shouldn't- we shouldn't have kissed each other. It was just in the spur of the moment kind of thing and we just did it without thinking. You have Elena back home and she's my best friend. I know that things have been pretty weird and confusing lately but that can't happen again, I don't wanna ruin things between you and Elena. She is the girl you've been waiting your whole life for... not me" she whispered the last bit, before turning her head to look away.

Damon shifted his eyes elsewhere, trying to hold in the hard lump that filled his throat. It felt like he was being broken up with and it wasn't a nice feeling to feel. He should've agreed with her, it would've been simpler if he had just agreed that their kiss was a one time thing and it was never to happen again, but as he thought about how it felt and how she makes him feel, he figured that it was going to be pretty hard to forget. To his dismay, Bonnie was a lot better at pretending than he was and he hated that he couldn't pretend any longer.

When they first got here all he could talk about was Elena and how much he wanted to get back home to her, but now things were different. Yeah sure he still 'loved' Elena, but he had to stop and think if he really loved her all that much to find himself falling for Bonnie

"I've been confused for months. I don't know if its because Elena isn't here, but every time I look at your face I feel-" he groaned unable to finish his sentence. "This was easier when I didn't care about you at all, it was easier when you meant absolutely nothing to me, it was easier when the thought of you didn't cross my mind at all, let alone every minute of every day... I wish I could go back to that" he spoke.

"Then go back, what's stopping you, like you said it'll be easier for the both of us" Bonnie hissed, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Oh trust me, I want to. Caring about you was the worse thing I've ever decided to do" Damon fired back, locking a strong eye-contact with her intensely.

"Oh really? screw you, Damon!" Bonnie groaned, glaring up at him.

"Oh you've really screwed me all right, you've clouded my head so much so that I can think about nothing and nobody else but you!" he hissed.

"Do you think I want this? do you think I want to go back home and look Elena in the eye and tell her that I kissed her boyfriend... do you think that I wanna admit that even though I regret it, I liked it too". Bonnie glanced at his lips, before narrowing her eyes back to meet his.

One last time, before its all gone. Before they have to go back to who they were before and pretend none of this happened. Maybe she doesn't tell Elena about her and Damon, even for a little while. Maybe they keep this secret for the rest of their lives. Draw it up from time to time in the peaceful place of their minds, where there's no judgement, only a quiet reminiscence that leaves them a little sad. Maybe she stands at Damon and Elena's wedding one day and watched him pledge himself to her and that hollow ache behind her heart grows a little, but she doesn't say anything, she just lets it be.

Damon took a step closer towards her until there wasn't any space left between them. He slowly lifted his hand up to cup both her cheeks, whilst gazing down into her dark hazel eyes. He could hear her heart beating out of her chest and feel the temperature on her skin heat up. Did he make her feel like this?. He used his thumb to gently stroke underneath her eye. She wanted him to push him away, but it was as if she could barely move at that moment, or was it the fact that she also didn't want to because she liked it. She liked the feeling of his large soft hands on her and how gently he was whenever he touched her. She liked how he gazed into her eyes so deeply almost like he was staring right into her soul. She liked the danger and thrill she felt whenever she was around him, it was something she tried to bury deep down, but it was all coming out.

They were bickering a minute ago. Weren't they? trying to hurt each other in the worse possible way in order to forget about the kiss. Her chest heaves from anger and frustration. Her skin feels to tight, her clothes too lose. Her insides are tied up in knots, leaving her edgy and needy. Not a feeling she likes having, not here, not with only him to keep her company. His eyes are too bright, his hair tousled from running his fingers through it, his shirt barely buttoned and his jeans hang off his hips in a tragically attractive way. She's not supposed to feel this way about him. But, he's standing there and she couldn't help but feel so many emotions all at once.

She promised herself that after last night, she wouldn't give it in again, but at the back of her mind she knew that this would happen again. They were at such close proximity to each other at all times that it was bound to happen again, and so it did. She got on her tip-toes and quickly pulled his neck down, kissing him with all of her might, and he didn't take long for him to kiss back.

Compared to the slow kiss they shared last night, this time it was hard and rough. Lips and teeth meet in a bruising fashion. His free hand pulls at the collar of her shirt until fabric bends and strains and tears. Her shirt peels open, revealing her bra. His shirt feel rough rubbing against her bare skin as she arches up into him, meeting each searching slant of his mouth.

Everything picks up after that. She's not expecting gentle and slow. She's not even sure she wants that. She just needed this aching feeling of want to disappear, and he makes that happen. They shuffle clothes down and out of the way, but not completely. Her shorts are on the floor and her underwear is torn open but still hanging from her waist. He picks her up by her hips and placed her down on the edge of a nearby table. His mouth drags down from her lips and his teeth scrape her neck.

This is Damon, Elena's Damon. Only he doesn't feel like Elena's when he's pressed against her body so much so that he feels like an extension of her. Not when he's panting against her neck, his fingers digging into her skin, pulling her closer and holding her tighter. His mouth wanders back up to her lips. He kisses her with so much passion, even more than last night that she could feel her brain quickly shutting down as each second passed. He hovers his lips slightly over hers, trying to catch his breath a little, before going back in. They didn't want this feeling to end.

Once they were done a while later, Damon was sat on the floor with Bonnie fast asleep with her head on his lap.

He got up and picked her up before walking over to slowly and gently place her on the sofa so he wouldn't wake her. He grabbed a blanket from the side and used it to cover his body, before pushing the hair out of her face and leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He gazed down at her sleeping face for a couple more seconds, before grabbing his car keys of the table and going to walk towards the door. He needed to take a drive to cool off after everything.

As he opened the front door to step outside, he spotted Kai walking further towards him. Groaning under his breath, he closed the door shut from behind before turning back around to face him.

"Going somewhere?" Kai asked, throwing the ascendant up in the air and catching it.

"That's none of your business" Damon replied bluntly. "Oh and Bonnie's asleep so try not to wake her, she didn't sleep at all last night" he said, about to turn around but quickly stopped as Kai uttered something.

"You mean because she was up thinking about how you two kissed?" he uttered bluntly, leaving him a little shocked and speechless. "I came back late last night and I saw when it happened. At first I was pissed, I think that dark side that you said I still have inside me was even starting to come out, but I realised that it wasn't her fault it happened, it was yours" Kai spoke, raising his voice at him a little. "You have Elena, remember her? the girl you preached about being the so called love of your life non-stop when you first got here. I'm not mad that Bonnie feels more towards you than she does for me and that she lied to me, I'm mad that you lead her on and strung her along for five months and after we get outta here, you're gonna go back to Elena and go back to ignoring Bonnie and treating her the way you did before" he said angrily, getting up in his face as Damon scowled directly at him.

"You don't deserve Bonnie one bit. You don't even deserve to be near her and have her do all the things she does for you. You're selfish and I don't care if you snap my neck again and I never wake up, if you do anything to hurt her remotely... I'll find a way to kill you first... what do you know? I guess the old me is coming back, just like you predicted right?" Kai muttered the last bit, glaring directly at Damon, before turning around to walk inside the mansion, leaving Damon to think about everything he had just said.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 24.**_

_**Please leave a review xxo**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

A couple days later, it was early morning and Bonnie and Kai were together at the Lockwood mansion.

Kai sat on the sofa as he watched Bonnie harness more magic with her eyes closed. Today was the day that she was sending both him and Damon back and he was still feeling a little uneasy leaving her behind. Apart from that he was having trouble coping with how it was going to be like for him. He had spent eighteen years of his life trapped in a place that was sure to drive any regular person insane, and now he was about to go back into the real world. The world in which he caused so much mayhem in, the world that he used to loath yet terrified him. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had no choice but to deal with it as it came ahead just like he's dealt with every possible thing in his forty-years of existence.

He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, before glancing over at the blue necklace Bonnie wore on her neck that Damon had gotten her. He rolled his eyes away and sunk back into his seat trying to push away the image of them kissing from his head. It was the first time in his life that he had ever felt hurt in this type of way and he knew that if he didn't control himself, he might end up doing something he'd regret. As much as he had feelings for Bonnie, being hurt brought back all the horrific memories of his family that he tried to bury deep down.

Out of all people it just had to be Damon...

Minutes later, Bonnie slowly fluttered her eyes open. She took a deep breath, allowing all of the dark magic she harnessed to flow through her, before lifting her head up to look over at Kai.

"I'll perform the spell at sunset when the sun's just about to go down near the Mystic Falls cemetery" she began, picking up the ascendant in-front of her and quickly chanting a spell to activate it. "I already linked you and Damon's life force to the ascendant and once I start chanting the spell its gonna take a few minutes, but after too you two should be sent back to the same spot in the present world... I just hope it all goes smoothly and there isn't any complications" she murmured the last bit quietly, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. Although she wanted more than anything to go with them, she might not make it out alive if she does so.

Kai sunk back into his seat. He picked up a smoothie from the side and sipped it through a straw before speaking. "Just one more thing" he said. "Did you think about the fact that Damon won't hesitate to snap my neck therefore killing me when we get back to the future and he finds out that we lied to him?... some people doesn't do well with being lied to and Damon is one of them".

Bonnie exhaled deeply before placing her hand on her forehead. "Its better if he doesn't know, Kai. Plus its not as if I'll be stuck here alone forever, its just for the mean time while you find a way to send the ascendant back to me" she spoke.

"Yeah..." Kai muttered quietly and the room quickly fell silent seconds later.

Kai watched as Bonnie grasped the necklace on her neck, before looking ahead into thin air like she was in deep thought about something and he knew exactly what it was and jealousy began to take over him.

"You've been avoiding Damon for the past couple days" he spoke, breaking the silence between them. "I thought you said you guys didn't get into another fight, that's kinda odd" he spoke, slowly clasping his hands together.

Bonnie looked over at him for a brief while, before furrowing her eyes together. "You know... don't you?" she uttered.

"What? the fact that you two kissed and you lied to my face about it? we're the only three people in this world, did you think I wouldn't find out, Bonnie?!" Kai hissed, running his hand through his hair once again.

"I should have told you, but then again I didn't mean for it to happen, it was just in the moment kind of thing and-

"God, no it wasn't" Kai scoffed, quickly cutting her off his sentence. "I see the way you look at him and he looks at you and I tried to hide it but I can't anymore. Damon will only end up ruining your life if you get closer and closer to him. He's like a ticking time bomb and you don't deserve that. I can make you so much happier Bonnie, and I can't say the same about him, you really think he's going to leave Elena for you? he's gonna drop you and pretend he doesn't care about you as soon as he gets back!"

Bonnie watched as he leaned forward from the sofa, before quickly shifting her eyes away elsewhere. Her lips part on a quiet sigh. "And I'm not expecting him too... what he and I have can only exist in a place like this, not in the real world" she murmured quietly to herself.

Bonnie swallows, the heaviness of the moment swamping her. In all the months that she's struggled with how she felt about him, she's never imagined a moment where he might feel the same. She never let herself truly believe that he could love her too. Not when Elena existed; the unspoken elephant in the room.

"I should've been more upfront about how I felt but I was too busy trying to pretend that I didn't feel anything for Damon each and every day that everything else just seemed so out of thought to me. You're one of the best things to happen to me, Kai and you're one of the best people I've ever met too. If you weren't here I probably wouldn't have had any motivation to try and get my magic back. You were like my saviour when I needed one the most, but-

"You don't feel for me the same way you feel for him..." Kai said, cutting her off once again. He paused for a brief while, before deciding to speak up, to ask the question that he very much knew the answer to her. "Are you in love with him?...".

Her and Damon are complicated. They always have been. They're up and down, enemies to frenemies to friends to lovers. But love? that's never factored into this. It wasn't allowed to. They've wanted each other, needed each other and had each other. In between that, they've shared with each other. Their pasts and presents and their dreams of a future. They've dug into the depths of their own thoughts, admitting things about themselves that they've never even said aloud. They've bared their soul to each other countless of times without the form of intimacy. They've faces off against any number of enemies, teamed up against the worst. They've faced oblivion together, hand in hand. They've lived and died together and sometimes, she thinks they will again. That whatever life has to offer them, wherever it takes them, they'll always wind up back together. That's when it all ends, when she's old and grey and breathing her last breath, he will still be by her side and her hand will be tucked in his before she takes her final breath.

Before she can think in through, before she can weigh the pros and cons of admitting something so detrimental to her life and her friendships, she says, "Yes... I am".

She's in love with him. In love with the best and worst of him, the dark and the light, the wrong and the right, the whole and the empty. She loves the parts of him that he doesn't think are loveable. The others might see and run from. She's seen it. Seen what he can do and who he is and what lengths he will go to. And yes, there are moments where she thinks less of him, moments where she sees him teeter on the edge of humanity, dipping into that pool marked 'monster'. But, she also knows that her toes have dipped into the same pool. She's submerged herself there on her worse days, when those she wanted to trust spun her mind with manipulations. She's let herself cross over into the darkness and she had to drag herself back. So she can relate to the shadows that crowd his soul and threaten to swamp him. They're familiar to her too.

Kai ran his fingers through his hair and without thinking properly he got up from the sofa and picked up a vase from the table before throwing it over at a wall, as Bonnie stared up at him in shock. She instantly spotted a look of danger and darkness in his eyes that she had seen on the night he and Damon had met.

"Its either him or me" he spoke in a stern or serious tone, turning to face her.

"What?" asked Bonnie as she slowly got up from the floor.

"Its either me or Damon, we both can't remain in your life at the same time, and if you choose him, you'll never see me again" he said, with a mist of grey clouding his eyes.

Bonnie crossed her arms above her chest before shooting him a stern look. "Are you giving me ultimatum? did I just hear that right?!" she questioned, arching her brow at him. "You're acting crazy" she picked up Mary's Grimoire from the ground, before turning to head over towards the front door.

"You know by not giving me answer I'll just assume that you've already chosen him" Kai hissed, following after her from behind.

"I didn't choose anybody!" Bonnie snapped, quickly turning back around to face him. "I'm sorry how things turned out and I'm sorry you're hurt, but if you think that I'm going to choose you after that then you really don't know me as you claimed to do" she shot him a heavy look for a couple seconds, before turning around to walk away.

As she opened the door and slammed it shut, Kai slowly closed it eyes shut before lowering his head. It took him a while to gather up his thoughts and emotions and when he did, he was instantly hit with a regret and a feeling like never before. I guess in a way he wanted to hurt her because of his jealousy towards Damon, but he could never really cause her pain, because despite everything his feelings for her haven't changed and she will always be the best thing to ever happen to him. She cared for him when no one ever had before and saw him in a different light than everybody else. If it wasn't for Damon then they could've been together and it drove him insane to process that. It was only a matter of time before he well and truly lost it.

~A while later.

Bonnie arrived over at the Salvatore mansion.

She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and stepping inside. As she closed the door shut, the smell of pancakes immediately filled her nostrils, but as she walked over to the kitchen, she saw that Damon wasn't inside.

She leaned on the kitchen door frame and let out a deep sigh as she gazed over at the plate of pancakes which were placed on either side of the table. She was certainly going to miss this; waking up every morning and smelling pancakes or hearing the sound of 60's/70's music blasting on the radio. This was her life for the past five months and despite everything, she loved and appreciated it. She was going to miss her and Damon staying up late each night and talking about things that they never expected from each other, she was going to miss how they bicker and fight over the little things, the deep moments they shared, but most of all she was going to miss what they had while they were in here as they might never have that again in the present world.

For the next several minutes, Bonnie searched around the mansion for where Damon could be, till she ended up at the basement downstairs. She slowly walked down the dark and misty hallway, before peering inside to see Damon sat on the floor, whilst gazing ahead into space. As he spotted her, he quickly looked up as silence radiated around them.

Bonnie had made sure to keep her fair distance from him after they had kissed for a second time, but she couldn't avoid him as much as he wanted. For the past five months all they've had was each other and it scared her a little to think that all that might go straight out the window once they return to the present world. She was most definite that things would go back to the way they were. He would go back to Elena, and that they would also go back to pretending that they didn't care about each other and that nothing happened while they were here. But, maybe once in a while they would look at each other and instantly be reminded about how their bond grew while they were trapped together, how they fought and made up, how they rescued each other over and over, how they fell in love...

Without saying anything, Bonnie went and sat opposite Damon on the floor. She paused for a little while before deciding to break the tensed silence between them. "What are you doing down here?"

Damon gazed across at her, before pushing his head back to look up at the ceiling. "I came to think, about a lot of things..." he replied in a low tone. "This was where you forced me to turn my humanity back on after I turned it off three months ago. You know when Stefan and I first turned over a hundred years ago I turned my humanity off right away mostly to spite him and I stayed that way without any humanity for thirty years, it took a miracle for me to turn it back on, but you... you made me turn it on within a week... and I hated you for it. I hated how much you tapped into my soul and reached me, its why I ran away for a month, because I was scared that you might hold a power over me that I wouldn't want... and turns out I was right" he muttered leaning his back against the wall, as Bonnie listed on.

"And then when I got trapped inside the blue occult crystal ball back in Portland, I thought I was going to stay in there forever, but you risked everything to get me out. Even when I wasn't myself when I got out, you still brought me back... I think that's when I started to realise that I had really deep feelings for you" he spoke, causing her heart to instantly skip a beat. "And I know you must hate me for it too, because how could I ever love someone that isn't Elena".

Bonnie lowered her head and took a deep breath as the room filled with utter silence yet again.

"When we first got here, all I wanted was to find a way out so I could get away from you" she uttered. "We fought every second every dad and couldn't stand each other but we had no choice but to stick together. When I found out you saved my life when I was a baby, I started to change the way I saw you. I thought that I knew you before all this, but I didn't know enough. I know that after we get home we're gonna have to forget about everything that happened with us to risk ruining things with the people close to us, but I never imagined these past five months to be the best and worse five months of my life, despite everything... and its all because I had you".

"You Bonnie Bennett are the strongest and bravest person I've ever known... you are one of the best things to ever happen to me" he spoke, causing a small smile to creep up on her face.

As idealistic and supportive as Damon was in that moment- and she knows that he thinks he means what he;s saying- its all going to change tomorrow. Its all going to fall apart once he finally lays his eyes on Elena again. That everything they had was in HD colour in her head once they can go back to being what they were, and Bonnie will have to watch as he slips through her fingers, sinking back into the all consuming love of one Elena Gilbert. How is she supposed to instantly fathom the thought of that after everything that her and Damon have gone through together for the past five months...

"I can't believe I'm saying this as I never thought I would... but you're one of the best things to ever happen to me too, Damon" she muttered.

Damon gazed at her from across the room before slowly opening his arms out. Bonnie gazed back at him, before getting up to walk over to him. As she sat in-between his legs and rested her head down on his chest, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, whilst gently stroking her hair. As they thought that this might be the last time they ever got to hold each other like this, they made sure to stay like that for a long long while and for once they didn't have any regrets in their minds.

~Hours later.

Bonnie, Damon and Kai stood near the Mystic Falls cemetery as they watched the sun go down.

Bonnie flickered her eyes over to Damon who eyed her back, before glancing back up at the sunset. She then turned to look over at Kai who stood in-front of her gazing up at the sky. Despite their argument in the morning, she wished that she could be there for him seeing as he was going back into the real world after being isolated and all alone for almost two decades.

Seconds later, he turned around to face her as he held deep sorriness in his eyes. "Look Bonnie, about this morning-

"Kai, its okay" she whispered, quickly cutting him off. "I don't keep any grudges especially not on you. Lets just move on and forget it happened" she said, gaping up at him.

Kai slowly nodded his head, before shifting his eyes over to Damon who continued to gaze up at the sky, but he could tell that he was listening in on their conversation with his vamp hearing. After a while, Damon turned his head to meet his gaze and the two quickly locked into a deep and heated eye-contact. If he knew that Bonnie wasn't going with them, there was absolutely no way he would want to go ahead with it. Damon cared for Bonnie in a way that he despised because he knew that in the end he would only end up hurting her because that was just the type of person he was.

As the sun was almost starting to go down, Bonnie quickly reached into her pocket to bring out the ascendant as Damon and Kai gathered around her.

"Well this is it... looks like we're really leaving this place behind" Damon spoke up, turning to look around the place as Bonnie and Kai secretly shot each other a quick glance, knowing what they know.

"Phesmatos... Incendia" Bonnie uttered, creating a circle of fire around them. "If the spell works we should arrive back at this same exact spot in the present world. We might feel a little whiplash on the way but it won't be that big of a deal" she stated, before chanting a couple spells quietly to herself to harness more power as she was about to perform the most powerful spell she's ever done, and considering that it was the darkest of dark magic, she would be lucky to still have an jounce of strength in her afterwards. She looked back up at Damon as he sent his usual heart-warming smile down at her. A part of her was glad she wasn't going back with them instantly so she wouldn't have to face all the drama she knew was about to occur; I guess you could say she was running away from all her problems, but also part of her wanted to go more than anything, because although she put up a brave front, she wouldn't be able to stand being alone.

"You sure you got this, Bonnie?" Kai asked, glancing down at her a little worriedly as she placed the ascendant in the middle of the three of them, hoping that she sees it again after she sends them back.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath, before glancing up at the sun to see that it was almost down. She closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, allowing the dark magic to instantly consume her.

_"Incididunt Lorem ipsor dilor, sit amet, consecteur adipscing elit anim velit" _she began to chant as a cloud of strong wind instantly appeared, roughly blowing in their direction. She opened her eyes to look at Damon who placed his hand above his face trying to block the strong wind as he gazed deeply at her. She made sure to take one last good look at him as it was going to be the last time she saw him for a little while, before closing her eyes back up to finish up the spell.

As she continued to chant a minute or two later, the sky began to turn pitch dark, and everything around them began to fall apart as the wind got stronger and stronger.

Damon watched as blood began to stream down her nose as what felt like an earthquake erupted around them. He could sense how much pain he was in, and before he could tell her to stop, he felt a gleam of bright white light quickly flash through his eyes. The last thing he saw before he was whisked away was Bonnie slowly collapsing onto the floor.

Seconds later, he heard the sound of cars driving up on the road from a far distance, and he quickly shot his eyes open. The air felt different and the atmosphere didn't feel so quiet and empty compared to the prison world and it didn't take for him to realise that the spell had worked and they were back in the present world. He looked to his side to see Kai, before noticing that Bonnie wasn't with them. He squinted his eyes puzzlingly as he got up from the ground and continued to look around the cemetery for her. Each second that went he began to fear for the worse and he could honestly say that in that moment he had never remember being more terrified.

"Bon, Bonnie?!" he called, continuing to look around the place in desperation. "No... no" he whispered to himself, before turning around to look at Kai who stood up from the ground, before lowering his head slightly with a guilty expression evident on his face. With pure anger and rage, Damon rapidly grabbed hold of his neck, before using his vamp speed to quickly back him up against a tree, whilst holding him up. "What did you do? where's Bonnie?!" he questioned in a cold and dark tone as his eyes began to turn pitch black.

"Get the hell of me!" Kai floundered as he held onto Damon's wrist, trying to loosen his tight grip on him.

"Answer me! where the hell is Bonnie, where the hell is she?!" he yelled, furiously slamming the back of his head against a tree. His face began to turn crimson red with a hinge of purple, whilst an unearthly demonic look overcame him. The expression on his face was deadly and dangerous, it was the type of expression to send regular people running in the other direction just by taking one good look at him. The air had instantly felt like a ticking time bomb which was waiting for him to explode at any moment, and as Kai stared down at him, a hint of fear began to cloud his mind. He had never seen Damon that angry. He was like a monster unleashed and he feared for his life once the anger completely overtook him.

"As much as you wanna kill me right now, if you let me go then I'll explain" Kai sighed, choking on his words.

Damon glared at him with so much intensity for several seconds, before aggressively releasing his hand from his neck, causing him to drop to the ground. "Start talking, and don't tell me that Bonnie's still in the prison world or you're gonna wish you stayed there yourself" he threatened, placing his arms to the side.

Kai stood up and dusted of his shirt, before rolling his eyes away from him and speaking up. "Look she told me not to tell you that she couldn't return with us" he stated briefly.

"What?!" Damon hissed, quickly losing his patience by the second.

"The spell that she found in Mary's Grimoire was an old Latin spell which is the darkest and most powerful magic in the world. Why did you think everything was falling apart around us when she was chanting it? the spell was just too powerful and it would've been dangerous to send the three of us back all at once. There would've been a lot of complications too" he explained, as Damon's anger continued to grow more and more.

"You bastard! you're telling me you left her alone, give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out of your freaking chest right now?! Bonnie doesn't do being alone as tough as she may seem and now she has nobody. I don't even know if she's okay because the last thing I saw was her falling to the ground! this is all your fault-

"She would've died, Damon!" Kai yelled back, quickly cutting him off his sentence. "If she had sent the three of us back all at once then there was a huge chance that the dark magic would've killed her. Is that what you want? for her to die again?, this is why she told me to keep it a secret from you because she knew this is exactly how you'd react!"

Damon quickly furrowed his eyes as his breathing began to increase. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and the worse part about all this was that Bonnie was all alone in a world where there was nobody around. He had promised her that he would never leave her all alone again, but he had broken that promise without even knowing it. The feeling he felt in his heart right then was unexplainable, he felt like he wanted to go on a complete mayhem, to cause chaos and release all the anger and frustration he felt right at that moment of not having Bonnie with him. Yet again she had put others first even if it meant that she had to suffer afterwards.

"How do we get her outta there?" Damon questioned, lifting his head back up.

Kai searched around the floor, before spotting the ascendant behind a bush. "We just need to send this back down to her in the prison world so she can harness more magic to find the strength to perform the spell again" he explained, picking up the ascendant.

Damon scoffed furiously before speaking up "Well since you're pretty useless in the art of witch craft we'll need to find a real witch to send the ascendant over to her".

"About that" Kai breathed out, glancing down at the ascendant. "Only the witch who created the prison world has access to it, nobody else" he stated.

Damon gaped over at him bewilderingly till it finally hit him. "No... no... there has to be another way!" he hissed, running his fingers through his hair. "Your dad is the last person on the planet that is gonna wanna help us. You caused mayhem in your entire family and I killed his daughter, he'd rather die than help us" Damon groaned, whilst pacing back and fourth. "You did this on purpose didn't you?... you didn't tell Bonnie that your dad is the only way for her to get that ascendant back because you don't plan on bringing her back, right? you wanted to get back at her just because you saw us kiss!" Damon yelled at him.

"You're insane!" Kai yelled back. "I didn't tell her that my dad only had access to the prison world because I didn't want her to worry about possibly never going out. I love Bonnie, I'm not like you who holds grudges and pretends to be the monster that you claim to be!"

"I find that very hard to believe!" Damon hissed, before turning around to walk through the woods as Kai groaned to himself before following from behind.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going to steal a car so the two of us can drive over to Portland and get your dad to help us get Bonnie out of there. I don't care if I have to force him to help us or get on my hands and knees and beg him, I'm not leaving Bonnie in there all alone for long" he hissed bitterly as he quickly walked out the woods a few minutes later with Kai strolling from behind him.

He stepped onto the road and went to cross to the other side, not noticing the car quickly speeding down the road. As Damon stood in the middle, the car quickly came to a halt and out came the Stefan, who gazed at him with complete shock plastered across his face. Stefan blinked twice and then opened his eyes wider to make sure that he wasn't seeing things and when he realised that it really was Damon standing in-front of his eyes, he was instantly overflowed with joy and a feeling that made his heart soften after months of constant pain and heart ache.

"Damon..."he muttered quietly, before walking over to pull him into a hug. "I-I thought you were dead, h-how?" he stuttered, still in complete shock.

Damon breathed out a quiet sigh as he began to slowly calm down. He closed his eyes shut and hugged him back as Kai stood from afar watching the two brothers reunite.

"Its a really long story, brother, but I'm here now".

* * *

_**End of Chapter 25.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

The next morning, Damon stood beside the living room of the Salvatore mansion. He gazed over at Kai who was sat on the sofa, staring down at the ascendant in his hand, whilst he leaned back on the sofa.

Sighing to himself, Damon picked up his glass of bourbon from the nearby stool, before strolling over to the hallway to gawk out the big window. He sipped on the bourbon, before slowly shutting his eyes as he began to think back to Bonnie. By this time in the prison world, they would usually be sat in the dining table eating the breakfast that he had made them. This was the first morning in the past five months that he'd woke up without seeing her face and he was having a harder time getting through it than he thought.

She was the reason why being in a place with nobody around was bearable for him, and for some reason he still felt the same way without her around. It was like a piece of him was missing. At the start he wanted nothing more than to get back to the present world, but know that he was here, he didn't feel a sense of relief as he would've hoped. It felt as if there was a huge boulder on both his shoulders, and he couldn't help but feel guilty in a way. Bonnie had sacrificed herself to send him and Kai home and she was now stuck there all by herself without him and all he wanted was to get her outta there as soon as possible, nothing mattered to him right then.

Minutes later, Stefan walked over to him. He peered back at Kai in the living room, before going to stand beside Damon. Just when he thought that he would never see his brother again, here he was stood next to him and he couldn't help but feel completely overwhelmed. But he knew that he wasn't the same Damon as he was before.

"You've been quiet the whole morning, Damon" Stefan spoke up, turning to look at him.

"I'm thinking, Stefan... about a lot of things" Damon replied, as he sipped his bourbon once again, whilst continuing to gaze out the window deeply.

Stefan paused for a brief while to gauge in the hollow expression on his face before speaking up. "So you and Bonnie spent the past five months in a prison world where you were the only people there until you met him?" he questioned, turning back around to look at Kai. "And you already knew him before from where exactly?".

"It doesn't matter... and trust me you don't wanna know" Damon sighed, before glancing down at his daylight ring.

"We all thought you both were dead... me, Caroline, Elena" Stefan drifted off; arching his brow up as he mentioned Elena.

Damon closed his eyes and breathed out a quiet sigh. He had tried to avoid talking about Elena ever since last night, which left Stefan extremely confused as he had thought she would've been the first person he wanted to see right away.

"She was all I had, Stefan" he uttered in a low and quiet tone. "She was the only reason why I didn't go crazy in a place like that and now she's all alone. She was the reason I survived and the reason I made it out. She risked and sacrificed so many things for me while we were in there, and what we went through for the past five months... I've never been through with anybody. She wouldn't allow me to give up, she wouldn't allow me to go on without having any hope even though she didn't have any herself. She's the strongest person I know, even when she's in a lot of pain physically and mentally you would never know... she doesn't deserve to be in there all alone, especially sacrificing herself for me".

As Damon finished his sentence, Stefan gazed at him a little sceptical. He had always known him and Bonnie to always despise each other, but I guess whatever they went through in the prison world seemed to have changed all that.

"Damon..." Stefan began, taking a step closer to him. "What happened with you and Bonnie in there?" he asked.

Damon slowly lifted his head up to meet his gaze. The look he had in his eye was something that he hadn't seen in him in a long long time and he didn't need for him to say it to initially figure it out.

"So that's why you haven't said a single word about Elena" Stefan uttered, eyeing him closely.

Damon ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "Yes Stefan, that's why I've been avoiding her" he hissed. "I can't look Elena in the eye and tell her that I had fell in love with her best friend whilst we were trapped together and she had fell in love with me too, she'll hate the both of us forever, but we couldn't help it. I wish we didn't, but we did and I can't forget no matter how hard I've tried to".

Stefan hung his mouth open a little shocked at what he was hearing. But he knew that this wasn't one of Damon's many jokes, he was deadly serious at what he was saying, and he could also notice the fear in his eyes. Everybody knew that Damon was madly in love with her, from the first moment he met her he had only wanted her even when Stefan and Elena were together, so you could understand Stefan's befuddlement hearing that he was now in love with Bonnie; a girl who loathed and despised the sight of him, a girl he did many terrible things to, and the most surprising part was hearing that she had fallen for him too. This was the worse type of situation that could've happened and he knew that it wasn't going to end well for somebody.

"You're gonna have to face Elena the truth soon and then you're gonna have to decide what to do next" Stefan uttered, breaking the tensed silence between them. "Look Damon, I don't know whatever happened with you and Bonnie... but do you really think you could ever choose her over Elena; the girl who you supposedly 'waited your whole life for'?" he quoted, staring directly into his eyes.

Damon lowered his head and darted his eyes around the floor as Stefan's words rang over and over in his head. Before he could even begin to process the thought, he heard the front door open and quickly shot his head towards the living room to see Caroline strolling inside.

"Stefan I tried to get here as soon as possible after you called to tell me about Damon, but-" she paused, to look over at Kai; who quickly snapped out of his thoughts to meet her gaze. Who's this?" she asked, as she placed her hands together, gaping at him strangely.

Stefan looked back at Damon before going to walk into the living room. "Hey Caroline, this is Kai, he was trapped with Damon and Bonnie" Stefan stated, looking directly at her.

Kai glanced up at Caroline, before slowly getting up from the sofa. "So you're Caroline?" he muttered, a small smirk appeared on his face. "Bonnie told me a lot about you, I gotta say you look a lot different than what I expected" he said, before eyeing up and down.

Caroline stared up at him a little sceptical. She was about to speak up, but stopped as she spotted Damon strolling into the living room. She gazed over at him deeply not believing that he was really stood in-front of her after all these months.

"We thought you were dead, Damon and I can't believe I'm saying this but its nice to see you again" she muttered, slowly waking over to him. "Stefan told me everything on the phone... I can't believe you and Bonnie were alive all this time, how are we getting her outta there?" she asked, crossing her arms together.

"Kai and I are driving to Portland later on, his dad is the only witch that has access to the prison world only he can help us get Bonnie outta there" Damon spoke, looking at Kai who slowly lowered his head, and he could tell he was very anxious about meeting his father again after everything that happened between them eighteen years ago. Damon would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling anxious himself, but the motivation to bring Bonnie back was stronger, and completely clouded away his thoughts of anything possibly going wrong along the way. He didn't care if he had to hurt anybody to ensure that Bonnie doesn't end up being stuck there for a while. He would go through hell for her, even if it meant that she comes back to him. '_Comes back to him' _thinking that out loud had made him realise how in love with her he really was and how he was dreading coming face to face with Elena once again.

"Great! I'm gonna go to my house to pack a few things and then-

"I'm sorry barbie, but you can't come" Kai spoke, quickly cutting her off her sentence.

"For once I agree with you, Kai. Caroline, you're not coming. Its going to be too dangerous and we don't wanna risk anything happening to anybody else" said Damon.

Caroline crossed her arms above her chest and rolled her eyes away before speaking up. "What are you talking about? Bonnie's my best friend and I just found out that she's alive after thinking was dead for five months, I'm coming with you both" she hissed, before turning around to face Kai.

Kai stared down at her for a brief while before scoffing to himself. "I only just met you and I can tell you're the type that doesn't like to be told no. Look I know how much you care about Bonnie, but this something that I... this is something that Damon and I have to do alone. We'll get Bonnie back, even if its the last thing we do" Kai muttered, flicking his eyes over to Damon who gaped back at him.

Caroline lowered her head and breathed out a deep sigh before turning back around to face Damon. "Have you at least spoken to Elena? she's in Whitmore right now, and I know she'll be super happy to know that you're back".

"No... I haven't" Damon muttered quietly, before shifting his eyes elsewhere as Stefan placed his hand on his hips, turning to look at him, whilst Kai simply sunk back into the sofa.

"You haven't? but I thought she would've been the best person you would've gone to. I can call her and tell her that-

"No!" said Damon, quickly cutting her off as Caroline stared up at him puzzled and bewildered.

"You don't wanna see Elena?... I'm confused" she mumbled quietly, whilst slowly shaking her head.

The room quickly filled with silence for a brief while as high tension flew in the air. Kai looked up; spotting Damon and Stefan's awkward gazes at each other; before deciding to speak up. "He doesn't wanna see Elena because he's in love with Bonnie" Kai blurted out as Damon quickly shot him a stern and furious look.

"What?" Caroline questioned, with her mouth hung open at what she just heard.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise we we were keeping that a secret... I'm gonna go use the bathroom" said Kai, in a sarcastic and bitter tone. He shot Damon a slight glare, before rolling his eyes away and going to walk towards the flight of stairs.

Once he headed up the flight of stairs, Caroline slowly turned her head to face Damon with her mouth still hung open in shock. At first she had initially thought that Kai was joking. I mean the thought of Damon being in love with someone other than Elena was a thought she couldn't even begin to process as he had been obsessed with her for three years, but as she looked at his face and how defeated and serious he looked, she began to think otherwise. She had never seen him look that way before

"Oh my God... it's true?" Caroline paused for a brief while as she tried to process it all.

Damon looked across from her and sighed as he shifted his eyes elsewhere avoiding Stefan and Caroline's hard gaze. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop and it didn't help that the awkwardness had risen at a huge level.

"How can you be in love with, Bonnie... what happened while you were trapped there together?" Caroline asked again, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Its a long story, Caroline..." Damon groaned, going to sit on the sofa before speaking up again. "When we first got there we were at each other's throats 24/7. We basically couldn't stand each other, it was hell. I was an even bigger asshole but she was still there for me and kept the hope for both of us. I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for her" he explained as he began to think back to everything him and Bonnie went through. From being each other's escape in a place where they were trapped to their first kiss, I guess they were bound to fall in love.

When he first met Bonnie from rescuing her as a baby, he wasn't sure why but his instincts and every fibre in his body told him saving her was the right thing to do, and now nineteen years later she had saved him in more ways than he could imagine and he had found himself in a predicament where for once in his life he truly wasn't sure what to do.

Caroline softened her eyes as she strolled over to him "Wow... I didn't realise you two went through a lot" she muttered, slowly taking a seat beside him on the sofa. "But what about Elena?" She asked.

Damon paused. Hearing the sound of her name over and over didn't make his heart flutter like it used to. Five months ago all he wanted was to see her and go back to her, but now he just didn't have the courage to face her. I guess you could call him a coward, but how could he look the girl he was so sure was the one for him in the eye and tell her that he wasn't sure if he loved her anymore.

"I don't know..." he replied as the room quickly filled with silence yet again. "I don't know what to do".

~Later on in the day.

Stefan, Caroline and Kai were sat in the living room before it was almost time for Damon and Kai to drive over to Portland.

"So you're saying you were in that prison world alone for eighteen years before Damon and Bonnie came along?" Stefan asked over to Kai who sat across from him. "How did you even end up in there and how are you so... you know not crazy?".

Kai lowered his head slightly and scoffed to himself. He picked up the ascendant beside him before speaking up. "Well you know I tried to murder my whole family and my dad cast a spell and put me in there. Same old, same old" he explained in a monotone tone like it was the most normal thing in the world as Stefan and Caroline quickly looked at each other freaked out at what he just said. "You and I had a lot in common Stefan, you know with you being a ripper and all, except I wasn't a blood thirsty vampire" he said before picking up some potato chips and throwing it in his mouth. "Snacks from the future taste so much better than they did in the 90s".

"You tried to kill your whole family?" Caroline gasped, arching her brow up at him.

"I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say I've changed" Kai sigjed, placing his potato chips back on the table. "You know being stuck alone for almost two decades and having nobody to talk to can really take a toll on a person. I managed to feel sorry for the things I did and it was all thanks to Bonnie" he explained.

"How was she before you and Damon left?" Asked Caroline.

Kai gazed at her for a little while before speaking up. "You're really lucky to have Bonnie as a friend. You're never gonna find anyone like her, ever... it wasn't that hard to fall in love with her" Kai whispered the last bit, before flicking his eyes over at Damon.

"How did you know about that... you know my ripper days?" Stefan questioned, pushing his back of from the sofa and leaning closer to him.

"I spent the first two months secretly following Bonnie and Damon around when they first got to the prison world and listening to them talk about all of you guys. You'd be surprised the amount of deep conversations they had when they weren't fighting or bickering every minute" Kai stated, before rolling his eyes away. "I think she knows more about Damon than you, Stefan".

Caroline gaped at Kai for a brief moment, before turning to glance over at Damon who stood far across the room from them, gazing out the window. The expression on his face was hollow and it had remained that way for hours. She couldn't even begin to imagine the thoughts that were running through his head and what he was feeling. Moments later, she quickly got up from the sofa beside Stefan, before clearing her throat and speaking up.

"Damon, can we talk privately" she spoke, drawing his attention before going to head towards the kitchen.

Damon finished the last of his bourbon and glanced over at Stefan and Kai, before going to follow her into the kitchen. Once he was inside, the memories of him and Bonnie came flooding back at the times they spent in the kitchen in the prison world. Every morning he made them breakfast and every night they made dinner together, whilst talking about anything and everything and enjoying each other's company. Although they were trapped in a place like this, it was one of the most special times in his very long life because he had her. He found comfort and solitude in the person he least expected and ended up falling deeply for her at the end.

"Hey... you haven't really said anything for hours, I just wanted to see if you were okay?" Caroline spoke up, crossing her arms together.

Damon glanced around the kitchen, before breathing out a small sigh and speaking up. "I was just wondering when you or Stefan were gonna tell me that you two are together, I guess you're deciding to tell me first" he smirked over at her.

"W-what no, I-I mean" Caroline stammered, placing. "We're not officially together, we're just... Stefan lost himself after he thought you died and so did I when I thought I was never gonna see Bonnie again... and we slowly got through it by relying on each other and being there for each other" she explained, slowly pushing her back.

"You and Stefan huh? I would never have guessed in a million years" Damon scoffed lightly, going to sit behind the dining table.

"Well... I would never have guessed you and Bonnie" she said sitting opposite him. "I mean you two have always hated each other. Bonnie once told me that she was 100% sure you were the anti-christ, and now you both fell for each other?" She asked, still stunned by the thought of it all.

Damon lowered his head slightly and paused to think things through. "She was better at hiding it better than I was. We didn't wanna betray Elena so we didn't say anything about the obvious until-... Bonnie's the type of person that would carry a secret to her grave so she wouldn't have to hurt anybody, but this isn't her fault" he stated, placing both his hands on the table.

"I'm not sure why, but if Bonnie can fall in love with someone like you then you must have really made her happy. When we were in middle school she once told me that she'd only see herself falling in love with someone because of how happy they make her" Caroline uttered, staring directly at him.

Damon couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. All this time he thought he made her miserable and nothing more, but what he didn't know that it was the complete opposite. Despite everything they went through in there, she still saw the light in him through all the darkness. If only he could tell her that she made him happy just as much.

"Now you know I've never liked you and Elena as a couple" Caroline spoke, slowly shaking her head. "I've always wondered how the hell she chose you over Stefan, no offence and I don't think you both are right for each other at all, but that doesn't mean you should keep this from her, you have to tell her the truth, Damon. I mean you should see your face when you talk about Bonnie so when are you gonna admit it to Elena and stop avoiding the obvious, what are you so scared of?" She questioned leaning closer to him.

"First of all I'm not scared of anything, Caroline" Damon scoffed. He got up from his seat and went to walk out the kitchen, but Caroline quickly used her vamp speed to appear in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

"We're all scared of something Damon, and in this case you're scared of telling Elena that you love Bonnie-

Fine! You're right, I'm terrified" Damon hissed, quickly cutting her off. "I thought Elena was the love of my life and everything that I've been waiting for. I thought we were gonna spend eternity together and nothing or nobody was going to come in the way of that. I didn't wanna end up being trapped in a prison world with Bonnie and I didn't expect to end up feeling the way that I do about her either. So excuse me for not having the courage to go to Elena and tell her that I'm in love with somebody else!" Damon spoke raising his voice a little with a hint of frustration in his voice.

As he ran his fingers through his hair, Caroline looked past him and her eyes quickly widened at who she saw standing near the kitchen door frame.

Damon glanced down at her bewildering, before slowly turning around to see no one other than Elena standing beside the door with a shocked and confusing look plastered all across her face and her mouth hung wide open.

She had heard everything.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 26.**_

_**Please leave a review xoxo sorry for the late update but I've had a lot of things going on but I hope you all enjoy the chapter till next time.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

_***Flashback: Two week ago***_

_***Damon's POV***_

_It was a normal afternoon in the prison world and Bonnie and I were in the living room._

_I watched her from across the living room as she sat beside the window while reading through some spells in her great great grandmother's Grimoire aloud. _

_Listening to her read spells had become one of my favourite things to do over the past five months. Watching the mystery and eagerness on her face light up with each word was one of the many reasons why I was so drawn to her. Her voice is sweet and smooth, like silk. As soothing to the tongue as chocolates. It was like a siren call song, rich and vibrant, and the words flowed out of her mouth hauntingly and pure. Have you ever just sat back and listened to a person talk and be hooked on every word they said?. Her wit and charm was only rivaled by her sheer genius._

_Seconds later, she turned to meet my gaze, expecting me to look away, but if she only knew how difficult it was for me to do so. I just couldn't take my eyes of her and whenever she catches me staring it was always an awkward situation for the both of us._

_The first day I met her was when she was only a baby. After I had saved her, I gaped down at her small, innocent face before handing her back to her Grams. Then I saw her again sixteen years later and although I didn't acknowledge her, it didn't mean that I had forgotten about her. I hated doing good things, when you do good people instantly expect you to be a good person, which was why I treated her as an afterthought, because whenever I looked at her, it reminded me of the little decency I had left in me. It reminded me that I wasn't the monster I pretended to be and in a way I hated that, because I didn't want anybody to expect too much from me only to end up disapointed in the end._

_I watched as she turned her head around, looking away from me. She placed Mary's Grimoire down beside her before picking up her journal that she had used a teleportation spell to go pick up over in Texas._

_She placed the side of her head on the side of the window, whilst sitting closely together. She has such a natural beauty, the kind you rarely ever saw. She has the prettiest dark hazel eyes I have ever seen in my 174 years on earth. Whenever I looked into them, as stupid as it sounds, I felt un-worthy, like I didn't deserve to look at eyes that beautiful. Her beauty made you want to stare at all her features and wonder which one made her so outstandingly gorgeous._

_But she didn't see the beauty in her like I did. In the five months that I've spent with Bonnie, I've picked up a lot of things about her that I never noticed before such as her insecurity and how unsure she was herself with a lot of things. She believed in everybody, but she had a tough time believing in herself, she saved everybody, but she didn't think there was anything saving about herself. I wanted to tell her that there was no reason for her to ever doubt herself, that she was one of the few most amazing people I have ever met, that she's stronger than she thinks, and that she's more beautiful than she could ever imagine._

_How could I feel so strongly about Bonnie when all this time I thought Elena was the one for me. It took being trapped here with her for five months to make me realise that I might not have felt what I thought I felt. Although Bonnie and Elena were best friends they were very different from each other and it left me with a feeling of confusion that I had never felt. I didn't want to feel this way, I never expected to feel this way about her best friend, and the thought of confronting her about it when we get outta here made me feel nauseous inside. I dreaded it more than anything, but I knew I had no other choice. I couldn't keep it all hidden and lie to her._

_I ran my hand down my face and picked up the glass of bourbon beside me to drink, before glancing over at Bonnie as she looked up from the journal to gaze of into space for a little while._

_"What is it?" I asked, finally speaking up._

_She looked over at me and quickly blinked twice. "Nothing... it's just, I was reading a passage from Mary's journal and she wrote something I wasn't really expecting to read" she replied, before glancing down at the Journal._

_"What? Did she admit to murdering hundreds of people with her witch powers?" I questioned, with a smirk latching onto my face._

_She rolled her eyes at me, whilst shaking her head. She then turned her full body towards me before speaking up. "Not everybody is like you" she said, causing me to chuckle lightly. "And she basically wrote that in 1907 when she was eighteen, she fell in love with a vampire. He loved her too, but he was in a relationship with her older sister. He wanted many times to leave her sister for her, but Mary refused. She wrote that since her sister was her only family left, she gave him up for her happiness and left town. Six years later after she married my great great grandfather, she went back to see him only to find out that he died a year before along with her sister, she didn't mention how" Bonnie explained, flicking through a couple pages. "From how she describes him he seemed to have been the love of her life and it remained that way even after his death many years later"._

_I closed his eyes and opened it up again as my lips parted slightly. "Wow" I murmured, before finishing the last of my bourbon. "That hit a lot closer to home" I spoke, causing Bonnie to quickly snap her head back over to me._

_"What are you talking about?" She scoffed, placing the journal to her side as she slowly stood up._

_I sighed and rubbed my eyes together, before leaning back on the sofa. Bonnie was the type of person to bury a secret so deep inside her so that no one could or would ever find out, but I could see through her. She was good at pretending I'd give her that, but she couldn't pretend forever even if she tried. Her loyalty towards Elena was stronger than anything which was why she would do anything to stop me from seeing even the slightest bit that she feels for me what I feel for her too._

_"You and Mary were both selfless when it came to love, I guess that's the only thing you both have in common" I muttered, gazing over at her._

_I watched as she crossed her arms above her chest and trembled her lips nervously before speaking up again. "Except I don't have anybody to give up" she spoke in a low whisper, whilst purposely avoiding my gaze._

_"Alright then" I sighed, getting up from the sofa and walking over to her. Now it was my turn to pretend. "Let's say that you were in love with me, let's say that I was the love of your life, the one who you couldn't live without... would you ignore your feelings and bury it away and never tell me so that Elena and I can continue to be happy?" I questioned, gazing deeply into her eyes._

_Bonnie looked back up at me. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and I instantly knew that I had gotten her right where I wanted her. Her lips parted slightly as her eyes roamed into mine trying to find the right words to say. We remained that way just staring at each other for a little while, till she finally spoke up._

_"I would always want Elena to be happy... so- so it' doesn't matter how I feel about you" she breathed out a heavy sigh and held in the hard lump in her throat, before going to walk past me and out the room._

_***End of flashback***_

_***Back in present, third person's POV***_

After that day they had never spoken about it again. It was almost like it never happened with how well they went back to their normal routines of the day. But in Damon's mind he never stopped thinking about her words. He wasn't able to forget about the fact that no matter how much Bonnie loved him she would always always put Elena's feelings and happiness before her own.

So there he was, stood in the middle of the kitchen as he gazed who held a shocking and puzzling look in her eye whilst gazing back at him. She had just found out everything and what he's been dreading for so long was unfortunately about to come into place, and no matter how much he wanted to disappear at that moment, he knew that he couldn't continue being a coward and hiding what he felt deep down. He had to tell her, he had to tell her everything before it drives him insane.

"E-Elena... what are you doing here? I thought you were at Whitmore?" Caroline asked, speaking up.

Elena turned her head around to glance back at Stefan who slowly crept up behind her, before turning back to face Damon who remained silent. "Matt called and told me that he saw Stefan and Damon at the grill early this morning so I rushed back" she replied, before turning back to Stefan. "Why didn't you call me and tell me that Damon was back after you knew that I thought he was dead all this time?! And now I'm hearing that he's in love with Bonnie? What the hell is going on?" She questioned irritatingly, placing both hands on her head as Kai slowly walked up behind them to examine the scene.

"Elena, just calm down" Stefan spoke, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He just got back last night, I thought he was dead too. Look I was gonna call you but-

"You had no problem calling Caroline first and letting her know, but not me?!" Elena hissed, quickly cutting him off his sentence.

Caroline crossed her arms above her chest, before walking past Damon and over to Elena. "Hey don't take this out on Stefan and I" she hissed, before shaking her head slightly.

"I just found out that my boyfriend who I thought was dead for five months is now suddenly alive and not only that but he's in love with Bonnie!" Elena groaned, slightly raising her voice at her. "Where even is she?" She asked, looking around the kitchen, before finally landing her eyes back on Damon.

Damon gazed over at Stefan, Caroline and Kai who gazed back at him. He paused for a brief while and placed both his arms to the side before speaking up. "We need to talk..." he spoke quietly.

"We'll give you two some space" said Stefan, taking Caroline's hand and interlocking it with his, before leading her out the kitchen and closing the door behind them.

The deadly silence had taken over the thick and incredibly heavy air, almost as if it was desperately waiting for something to happen. The atmosphere was dark and misty and you could cut the tension with a knife. Five months ago Damon never imagined himself to ever have this type of conversation with Elena. He was crazy about her, or so he thought, but five months later not only have his feelings changed, but he was certain his relationship with her was going to take a turn for the worse after this.

"Where's Bonnie?" She asked, finally breaking the awkward and tensed silence between them.

Damon glanced over at her, before slowly shifting his eyes elsewhere and sighing to himself. "Its a long story... she-

"Tell me it isn't true" said Elena, quickly cutting him off his sentence before he could utter another word. "Tell me everything you just said to Caroline wasn't true" she pleaded with a hint of desperation in her voice.

It would be easier to tell her what she wanted to hear, but nothing was easy about this situation, and for the first time in his life, Damon realised that he couldn't take the easy way out. He had to be a man and face it head front, despite knowing what was about to happen.

Damon placed his hand on his hip and sighed a heavy sigh before speaking up. "Five months ago, Bonnie and I ended up in a prison world where we were the only two people there" he began as Elena slightly cocked her head to the side holding in a hard lump in her throat. "We thought that we were gonna die, but instead we were sent over there. We argued everyday non-stop for the first couple weeks, but as the months went by we went through everything together that I never thought I could experience with somebody in five months. Three months in we met Kai; the guy who was with Stefan in the living room, and in the end she sacrificed herself to send us back home, but we're gonna get her back" he explained, leaving Elena a little stunned.

"Despite everything we went through, we were all we had. She saved me from going insane and losing my mind as well as saving me from a lot of things altogether" he stated briefly. "We didn't mean to- I didn't mean to-

"Fall for her?" Said Elena, finishing off his sentence for him.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you the amount of time I tried to fight it, because I didn't wanna hurt you. Bonnie would've carried the secret to her grave to stop herself from hurting you but I couldn't keep it from you" Damon murmured quietly, before lowering his head slightly.

Elena paused for a brief while as his words echoed over and over in her head. "How... how could you both do this to me? How could you do this to me, Damon?" She questioned, raising her voice slightly.

"Elena, I didn't mean for this to happen, but I'll gladly take all the blame just as long as you don't blame this on Bonnie. She fought harder than I did because she loved and cared about you more than anyone, she never wanted to hurt you" said Damon.

"Well she did the minute she fell for you too" Elena spoke, gazing up at him with heavy and hollow eyes. "Now I know that you didn't care about ruining our relationship-

"We were toxic Elena" said Damon cutting her off. "We were bad for each other but we just didn't wanna admit it because of how we felt about each other. I was bad for you, I was infatuated with you, obsessed even and it's taken me a long time to realise that. I'm not denying that I loved you Elena, before all this happened I thought we were going to spend eternity together and nothing or nobody was gonna come in the way of that. Several weeks ago I was gonna come back and look you in the eye and tell you that I missed you and never wanted to be away from you again, but I would be lying to you if I did that... because I can't hide nor forget the way I feel about Bonnie... I'm in love with her".

As the last sentence slipped out his mouth, Elena clenched up her fists before using her vamp speed to appear in-fromt of him. Without hesitation, she then lifted her hand up to slap him across the face, leaving a loud-sounding echo around the room.

"So you're ending it?... I should be the one that decides if I wanna leave you not the other way around. I left Stefan for you, Damon. He was the best thing that ever happened to me but I loved you more... I've always loved you, Damon" she exclaimed, gazing back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Elena" was the only thing he managed to say and she hated it more than anything. She wouldve preferred if he had told her that he was leaving her for Bonnie with the exact words instead of just simply apologising. The only emotion she felt right then was pure anger and rage. She felt betrayed, not only by Damon but by Bonnie too.

Seconds later, Elena flicked her head back up to look at him. "You're dead to me... you and Bonnie..." she muttered gaping intensely into his eyes for another few seconds, before using her vamp speed to quickly escape out the kitchen window.

Damon glanced over at the window, before running his hand down his face and hanging his head low. It was finally over and although he felt an incredibly amount of guilt for hurting her, he also couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over him. He's been contemplating it for months. He thought that once he laid his eyes on Elena again, he would realise his feelings for Bonnie was nothing more, but it ended up being the complete opposite, and after all this time he was tired of fighting, he was tired of fighting what he felt inside. He wanted Bonnie. He wanted her like he's never wanted anybody before, and all he truly wanted right then was just to see her again.

A couple minutes later, Stefan and Caroline slowly strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey..." Caroline uttered as her and Stefan headed over to Damon, who had his head low. "We didn't mean to listen, but we heard what happened. I cant believe Elena said Bonnie's dead to her" she sighed, pushing her hair back.

Stefan placed his hand on Damon's shoulder for support before speaking up. "Its not your fault what happened, you and Bonnie didn't mean to fall for each other, hopefully Elena can understand that someday" he muttered, gently rubbing his shoulder.

Damon lifted his head up to look at him, before flicking his eyes over to Caroline who held a teddy bear in her arms and he quickly realised that it was Ms Cuddles.

"Where did you find that?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Oh this?" Caroline questioned, holding Ms Cuddles up."This is Bonnie's old teddy bear from when we were kids. We got in a fight so I hid it from her and buried it in the woods, but I remembered and dug it out last week. Her name is Ms Cuddles, Bonnie took her everywhere she went" Caroline explained.

"Yeah... I know" Damon whispered, gazing deeply at Ms Cuddles. He paused for a little while before speaking up again. "Well we should get going to Portland to bring Bonnie out, let's go" he said.

"You want us to come along? Stefan asked, pointing at him and Caroline. "But I thought you said you and Kai-

"I know but seeing as Elena is pretty pissed at her right now, I think she'd be happy to see Caroline once we get her out, plus I need you both there to stop me from killing Kai if something goes wrong" he said, cocking his head to the side.

Caroline grinned excitedly whilst squeezing Ms Cuddles tightly. "I'm gonna go pack a few things, I wont be long. I cant wait to see Bonnie again" she said, quickly placing a kiss on Stefan's lips before running out the kitchen and towards the front door.

Stefan held a smile on his face, before turning to look at Damom who smirked at him. "Listen... I was gonna tell you about Caroline and I soon I just-

"Its okay, brother I already knew" Damon uttered as the two brothers strolled back into the living room. "Where's Kai?" Damon asked, looking around the room to see that Kai wasn't anywhere to be found.

"He said he was heading to the terrace to get some fresh air" Stefan replied briefly.

Damon paused for a little while and nodded his head before heading over to the Terrace. He spot Kai sitting on the edge as he gazed up at the blue sky, before going over to sit beside him and taking a deep breath, finally releasing the high tension of his break up with Elena out into the open. Him and Kai sat in silence for a long while with many different thoughts running through both their minds. Bonnie being the obvious and most important one.

"The future is not as I expected it to be" Kai spoke up, his eyes still fixated at the sky. "I've been stuck in 1994 for almost two decades, I thought there would've been a lot more changes" he scoffed as silence brewed between them.

"This is where you and Bonnie first kissed" he uttered, causing Damon to slowly turn his attention to him. "I think that's when I realised that I lost her to you forever. Yesterday morning before she sent us back home, I asked her if she was in love with you and she said yes. I lashed out at her, because I was hurt that she gave her heart to you instead of me, but I realized that it wouldn't change anything" said Kai, pushing his head back as Damon remained silent. "I didn't think you would really end it with Elena".

"You heard?" Asked Damon.

"Well it was hard to miss all the shouting" Kai replied. "I thought you would've lied to her face that you still loved her and that nothing happened between you and Bonnie... what made you change your mind?" He asked.

"I love Bonnie. I don't expect you to understand how much, but I couldn't ignore that feeling" said Damon.

Kai brought his head back down and paused for a short while. "You know my dad isn't easily gonna let up and help us to get Bonnie out after what we both did, right" he sighed.

Damon lowered his head and closed his eyes shit, remember the time he and Bonnie first kissed in this very spot. "I'd do anything to get Bonnie outta there, Kai. I'll even sacrifice myself someway and somehow if I have to. I'd do anything for her... she matters more to me than anybody".

Kai turned to look at him as he held a serious expression on his face. He wasn't sure what was going to happen once he arrived in Portland, but one thing he was sure of was that Damon was willing to go to hell and back for Bonnie, and in that moment he had finally understood why she had fallen in love with him too.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 27 **_

_**Please leave a review xoxo**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

_***Bonnie's POV***_

It was mid-afternoon and I was sat in the kitchen.

I nibbled at the pancakes I had made earlier, but hadn't had the appetite to eat till now. It didn't taste the same as his. But that was probably because I was so used to eating his everyday.

It had been a day since I had sent Damon and Kai back home, a day since I had been alone, reeling from the dark magic spell and missing them in ways than I can imagine, especially Damon. This was the first morning in five months apart from the month he went awol, that I had woken up without hearing the sound of his voice. Usually I would come downstairs to see him making breakfast, dancing along to music blasting through the radio. It irritated me often, but now I miss it more than anything. He had been my home for the past five months, my comfort, my solace, and now I felt so desolated, so empty that I could barely maintain the hope I once had before.

I lifted my head up to glance around the kitchen, soaking in the unbearable silence that felt like it was slowly eating me up alive. Not even the sound of my own voice could shake me from this constant fear and paranoia.

The silence of the waiting room made my blood boil as cold as the autumnal air that crept through an open window. Bereft of any wind the leaves outside hung limp until they fell of their own accord, there was no whispering noise or rustling. It was as if nature conspired to keep me in the dark, not daring to whisper the reassurance that I so desperately craved.

Normally by this time of the day Damon and I would sit and talk about anything and everything. He would tell me stories about the many things he's experienced in his long life and secrets that he had never told anybody before, not even Stefan. But he trusted me with it. We were supposed to be two people who simply couldn't stand each other, but the deep thoughts we shared with one another daily completely changed that, and before we knew it we had fallen in love.

Before she died, my Grams once told me that you couldn't help who you fall in love with. I didn't think too much of it or really understand it, that is until I fell hard for Damon.

The type of love that I feel for him was something I never thought I'd experience in my life. It wasn't a perfect fairytale romance with sunshine and rainbows and a guaranteed happy ending. It was deep, painful difficult, overwhelming and life changing all rolled up into one. How could a person who I once saw as nothing but a monster with a cold jaded heart make me feel this way. The first time I laid eyes on him three years ago, I would never have imagined him to someday be the love of my life and I'm sure he didn't expect the same from me. Being around him made me feel so many emotions at once that I couldn't put into words.

But it was wrong.

He belonged to Elena, which meant that he wasn't mine and I wasn't his.

I was sure without a doubt that once he got back and laid his eyes on Elena again, he would instantly forget about what we had and remember how much he loves Elena. Although I would be pretty upset deep down, it's not like I wasn't expecting it to happen. It's not like he would think further about me or even think about leaving Elena. She's the girl who he fought his brother for three years ago. The girl who he desired and loved more than anything. Although I would feel completely desolated once I get back home and have to watch them be together again, I was ultimately prepared for it. I guess that was my punishment for falling in love with my best friends boyfriend.

With Elena comes guilt and regret and sorrow, and I wasn't sure if I could handle all that guilt right now with everything that had happened in the past almost twenty-four hours. Or maybe I just didn't want to. Was that selfish?. I began to wonder if Elena was in my shoes and she had spent the past five months trapped with Damon and fallen in love with him along the way, would she carry the secret to her death for my happiness like I would for her? Would she bury her feelings deep down inside no matter how much it eats her alive each and every day? Would she try her hardest to deny that she feels anything for him for my sake? Would she put my happiness over hers?...

I reached for the bottle of bourbon beside me and hesitantly poured it into a glass cup, before slowly taking a sip of it with my hand shaking along the way.

I wasn't much of a drinker, in-fact I had only drank a couple times before in my life, but I needed to feel a sense of relief even if it was only for a while. I needed to push away these thoughts circulating around my brain each minute, before I eventually lost my mind. I had never felt so lonely right in that very moment, but what scared me more than anything was knowing that things was still going to be the same once I get back to the prison world. Damon would be spending all his time with Elena, Caroline would be occupied due to her feelings for Stefan, and I would end up being all alone, whilst trying to get used to living in a world filled with people once again.

Minutes later, I placed the half finished glass of bourbon back down on the table, before hanging my head low.

I sat silently, hunched over with a sense of loneliness and agony so painful that my muscles wouldn't respond to my commands. A tightening of my throat and a short intake of breath forecast the explosion of emotion, which to date, I had managed to keep buried deep inside. The vision I had began to swim in front of me, as tears welled from deep inside and flew down my cheeks. All the pent up hysteria and dread of loss was now loose in a sudden outburst and my misery and emotions were so powerful in its intensity that it shook my body till I could barely breathe.

My eyes drip with tears. My walls, the walls that hold me up, make me strong just collapse. Moment by moment they fall. The tears then burst fourth like water from a Adam, spilling down my face. I feel the muscles on my chin tremble. I look toward the window, as if the light could soothe me. There is static in my head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress I live with. I hear my own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside and it takes something out of me I didn't know I had left to give.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop the amount of tears that came pouring out at that very moment, nor could I remember how long it had been since I cried so much.

_~A short while later: I was now sat in the living room._

I sat on the floor curled up into a ball with a weak and hollow look plaster across my face. I lifted my hand up to wipe away the remaining tears that lingered around the corner of my eyes, before breathing out a deep sigh and sinking back on the sofa behind me.

I was about to get up to head upstairs, but stopped as I spotted my Grams golden serpent book placed in a box underneath the table. I gaped over it for a little while, before going to pick it up. I remember the day when I had first given this to Damon so he could go back and see Stefan and Elena whenever he wanted. At first that was all he did, but as times went on, it was almost as if he was avoiding going back and I knew it was because he wasn't ready to face Elena, even though she wouldn't be able to see him.

I grasped the front cover of the book and sighed to myself before slowly opening up the front page. I knew exactly what to expect once I go back, but I still wanted to see him again. Although I wouldn't be able to talk to him and he wouldn't know I'm there, it would help me feel a sense of relief that I desperately needed.

I picked up a pen from the table to write his name down, not before casting a spell that would allow me to go back longer instead of a short while.

Several secondary later, I held onto the side of my head as it began to rapidly spin and it felt like everything around me was slowly fading away. My vision was blurry and dizziness and a large overwhelming nature quickly overtook my body. I closed my eyes shut and let out a deep breath, before seeing a burst of white light quickly flashed through my eyes. I was a little hesitant to open my eyes back up, but when I finally found the courage to do so seconds later, I heard his voice. It had only been a day but I didn't realised till then how much I missed hearing the sound of his voice.

He was sat with Caroline at the dining table inside the Salvatore kitchen. I slowly edged closer to listen in on their conversation, not taking my eyes of him.

_"I'm not sure why, but if Bonnie can fall in love with someone like you then you must have really made her happy. When we were in middle school she once told me that she'd only see herself falling in love with someone because of how happy they make her" _I heard Caroline say, which caught me off guard a little.

I slowly clasped my hands together anxiously, before glancing over at Damon who lowered his head slightly, and I couldn't help but notice the smile creeping up on the corner of his mouth. Did he just smile...? I questioned to myself as I couldn't help but wonder what he had told Caroline before I had arrived. I thought for sure he would've kept his feelings for me hidden once he arrived and not breathed a word about it to anybody.

_"Now you know I've never liked you and Elena as a couple"_ Caroline spoke up again, slowly shaking her head at him. _"I've always wondered how the hell she chose you over Stefan, no offence and I don't think you both are right for each other at all, but that doesn't mean you should keep this from her, you have to tell her the truth, Damon. I mean you should see your face when you talk about Bonnie so when are you gonna admit it to Elena and stop avoiding the obvious, what are you so scared of?"_ She questioned leaning closer to him as I watched on nervously.

Seconds later, my eyes quickly narrowed back to Damon, who slowly got up from his seat and went to walk towards the door, not before stopping to say one more thing.

_"First of all I'm not scared of anything, Caroline"_ Damon scoffed and I could spot the restlessness in his eyes.

_"We're all scared of something Damon, and in this case you're scared of telling Elena that you love Bonnie-_

_"Fine! You're right, I'm terrified. I thought Elena was the love of my life and everything that I've been waiting for. I thought we were gonna spend eternity together and nothing or nobody was going to come in the way of that. I didn't wanna end up being trapped in a prison world with Bonnie and I didn't expect to end up feeling the way that I do about her either. So excuse me for not having the courage to go to Elena and tell her that I'm in love with somebody else!" _He spoke raising his voice a little.

My mouth hung low in utter shock as I watched him rapidly breathe in and breathe out. We had spent months in the prison world denying our obvious feelings towards each other that I was so sure we would instantly forget about once we got back home. Stefan once told me that whenever Damon loves somebody, he loves hard, but in this case I didn't realise that he loved me this much, where he was willing to avoid Elena so that he wouldn't have to face her and tell her the truth.

I was stunned in shock, but unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted seconds later, by a figure standing beside the kitchen door.

"No... No..." I muttered to myself as I realized that she had heard everything Damon had just said. Panic began to rise like bile from my body and my throat began to constrict with anxiety as the thick heavy tension hung in the air like an old dusty painting.

I looked up at Damon as he gazed at Elena in shock. I'm not sure why I waited for him to say that he didn't mean what he just said and for him to run to her and quickly scoop her up in his arms and tell her that he missed her. I guess that was what I was expecting to happen, but it didn't, in-fact what happened was quite the opposite.

_"E-Elena... what are you doing here? I thought you were at Whitmore?" _Caroline spoke. Breaking the tensed silence in the room.

I watched as Elena turned around to look at Stefan and Kai who crept up beside her, whilst my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest at any minute. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to block out all the talking that was happening as I feared for the worse. Even though nobody knew that I was here, I still felt a mix of overwhelming emotions being in the same room as Elena. Seeing the look of hurt and betrayal on her face as she found out Damon's feelings towards me, was enough to make me wish that I hadn't come to see him. I rubbed my head frustratingly for a little while till I heard Damon's voice, causing me to look back up.

_"We need to talk..." _ He spoke in a silent tone that almost sounded like a whisper.

I watched as Stefan and Caroline slowly left the room till it eventually settled in. I took a deep breath, before turning to look at Damon as he looked elsewhere, avoiding obvious eye contact with Elena. They remained in silence with Elena gazing directly at Damon and him doing everything in his power to avoid her gaze, and in that moment I couldn't help but feel more guilty. I was the cause of the downfall of their relationship, and for once I didn't know how to fix it.

_"Tell me it isn't true. Tell me everything you just said to Caroline wasn't true"_ Elena pleaded with a hint of desperation in her voice.

I watched as Damon placed one hand on his hips and use the other to rub his eyes together. He paused for a brief while, and looked ahead in my direction, almost as if he was looking right ahead at me. If only he knew that I was here.

_"Five months ago, Bonnie and I ended up in a prison world where we were the only two people there"_ he began as Elena slightly cocked her head to the side holding in a hard lump in her throat as I continued to watch on, gripping onto the kitchen counter for support.

_"We thought that we were gonna die, but instead we were sent over there. We argued everyday non-stop for the first couple weeks, but as the months went by we went through everything together that I never thought I could experience with somebody in five months. Three months in we met Kai; the guy who was with Stefan in the living room, and in the end she sacrificed herself to send us back home, but we're gonna get her back. Despite everything we went through, we were all we had. She saved me from going insane and losing my mind as well as saving me from a lot of things altogether. We didn't mean to- I didn't mean to-_

_"Fall for her?"_ Elena quickly interrupted, causing me to snap my head over in her direction.

I sighed deeply and gazed over at the both of them with guilty eyes as they began to argue. It was awkward and tensed. I couldn't begin to imagine how much awkward it wouldve been if I was really there with them.

_"We were toxic Elena. We were bad for each other but we just didn't wanna admit it because of how we felt about each other. I was bad for you, I was infatuated with you, obsessed even and it's taken me a long time to realise that. I'm not denying that I loved you Elena, before all this happened I thought we were going to spend eternity together and nothing or nobody was gonna come in the way of that. Several weeks ago I was gonna come back and look you in the eye and tell you that I missed you and never wanted to be away from you again, but I would be lying to you if I did that... because I can't hide nor forget the way I feel about Bonnie... I'm in love with her"._

As Damon finished of his sentence, I slowly looked up at him with a hard lump in my throat that I didn't know I had been holding as him and Elena quickly went back into arguing. I was sure that I was dreaming, I mean it couldn't be. There was no way that Damon was breaking up with Elena; the girl he's been so hooked on for the past three years all for me. It all felt like a blur and it had all happened so fast that the next words I heard come out of Elena's mouth, instantly caused my vision to squirm in front of my eyes.

_"You're dead to me... you and Bonnie..." _

Before I could fully process what she just said, she quickly disappeared out the room, leaving me with an aching feeling. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest to hear her say those words. Sure Damon and I had fallen for each other, but it wasn't as if we did it on purpose, it wasn't as if I meant to hurt her, to cause her so much betrayal. Each and every day I fought my feelings for him all because of her, because hurting her was the worse thing I could possibly do to her and to hear her say those words arose an anger in me that I had never felt towards her.

After everything I've done for her, almost dying for her and dying to bring her brother back to life, I felt hurt, more hurt than I've ever felt in all my life.

I was so lost in my thoughts and emotions that I didn't notice Stefan and Caroline come back into the room.

_"Hey..."_ Caroline uttered as her and Stefan headed over to Damon, who had his head low. _"We didn't mean to listen, but we heard what happened. I cant believe Elena said Bonnie's dead to her"._

I looked back over at Damon as he ran his fingers through his hair before breathing out a deep sigh.

I swallow. The heaviness of the moment swamping me. In all the months that I've struggled with how I've felt about him, I never imagined a moment where he might feel as strongly as I do. I wasn't sure why, but I never let myself truly believe that he could love me too. Not when Elena existed; the unspoken elephant in the room. As bad as I felt, a weight couldn't help but lift from my shoulder. He doesn't want Elena. That simple fact almost seems too unexpected to be real. I tried to gather my thoughts, but the only thing I can think of is that everything I thought she'd lost, everything I've been preparing myself to walk away from, wasn't so out of reach anymore.

I tried not to love him or want more or hope that maybe he might want that too. I tried to walk away. I told myself that as long as both him and Elena were happy, I could be okay with it. But as I gazed over at him right then I realized that I was tired of fighting what I felt. Even though Elena was my best friend and what I did was wrong, I'm scared that I might never feel this way about anyone ever again if I let Damon go. That I'd never find anyone that loved with all of his heart like he did. I'm scared that I might never come close to find a love so devastatingly and painfully special, a love that just completely overwhelmed you with every feeling. I don't know how we got here or how he became such an important person in my life, but I realised then that I never wanted to lose him.

A few minutes later, I look up to see Caroline place a quick kiss on Stefan's lips before running out the room and i couldn't help but smile.

I looked up at Damon and Stefan who uttered a few words to each other, before going to head into the living room and I slowly followed in behind them.

_"Where's Kai?" _Damon asked, as he turned to look around the living room.

_"He said he was heading to the terrace to get some fresh air"_ Stefan replied briefly.

I looked back at Damon as he paused for a little while, before going to head over to towards the terrace. I leaned my back on the wall as he watched as he slowly took a seat beside Kai: who gazed up at the sky. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever listening to the small sounds around them. It was the first time I've seen them sit together for that long without fighting ot Damon instantly wanting to kill him.

After a while, Kai finally spoke up.

_"This is where you and Bonnie first kissed" h_e muttered as I lowered my head a little embarrassed.

_"I think that's when I realised that I lost her to you forever. Yesterday morning before she sent us back home, I asked her if she was in love with you and she said yes. I lashed out at her, because I was hurt that she gave her heart to you instead of me, but I realized that it wouldn't change anything...I didn't think you would really end it with Elena"._

_"You heard?" Asked Damon._

_"Well it was hard to miss all the shouting. I thought you would've lied to her face that you still loved her and that nothing happened between you and Bonnie... what made you change your min_d?" He asked.

_"I love Bonnie. I don't expect you to understand how much, but I couldn't ignore that feeling"_ said Damon.

Kai brought his head back down and paused for a short while as I continued to watch on. "_You know my dad isn't easily gonna let up and help us to get Bonnie out after what we both did, right" he sighed._

Damon lowered his head and closed his eyes shit, remember the time he and Bonnie first kissed in this very spot. "_I'd do anything to get Bonnie outta there, Kai. I'll even sacrifice myself someway and somehow if I have to. I'd do anything for her... she matters more to me than anybody"._

As Damon finished of his sentence a smile quickly crept up on my face. The seriousness in his eyes was something I wasn't used to. I've always know him to care about no one else but Elena. He didn't care who died and got hurt along the way, as long as Elena was okay. Just five months ago he could care less about the fact that I was the anchor to the other side, and it made me happy to know that he would do anything for me like I would do for him.

Minutes later, Kai slowly stood up. I watched as he walked past me and back into the house without saying another word. I watched till he was out of sight, before turning my head back around to look at Damon who gazed off into space with many obvious thoughts running through his mind.

I pushed my back of the wall, before slowly walking up to him. I gazed down into his light blue eyes, before slowly lifting my hand up and placing it on his cheek. I knew that he wouldn't be able to feel my touch, but I still wanted to hold him. I ran my hand down his cheek and smiled as he continued to gaze into thin air.

Seconds later, he lifted his head all the way up, before slowly turning to look around, and I quickly released my hand from his cheek.

"Bonnie..." he muttered, causing me to rapidly take a step back.

"H-How?" I stammered to myself as I watched him continue to look around.

He stood up and breathed in and out. "Bonnie" he uttered my name once again. "I'm not sure how but-but I can feel you. I know you're here, you used your Grams golden serpent book and saw everything that happened didn't you?" He questioned eagerly as a gleam of light began to sparkle in his eyes as I stood with my mouth hung low, wondering how he could possibly know that I was here. It was as if when I touched him, it had triggered something and the spell that I had cast to stay longer before coming to see him might have possibly been the cause.

"I wish I could see you right now" he whispered as I gazed up at him fully wide-eyed.

He paused for a brief while to look directly at my gaze, before breathing out a deep sigh and speaking up. "I'm mad at you" he hissed, placing his arms to his side. "You lied to me and said the three of us were going back together. Do you know how much will power it took for me not to RIP Kai's heart out of his freaking chest?! And don't you dare say there wasn't another way. There's always another way to everything, you just thought that was the best way!" He scolded, raising his voice slightly at me.

I watched as he took some time to calm himself down for a brief while.

"Kai and I are gonna do everything to get you outta there, and I promise that once we do I'd never leave you alone again" he spoke, gazing in my direction as I bored my eyes into his. "I'll protect you forever, neither will I let you make a stupid decision like sacrificing yourself for me or anybody else ever again. No matter how many more things we have to go through and I know it won't be easy... it's me and you for the rest of your life, Bon, because I am never leaving your side".

His words were magnetic. I was so hooked on each word he said that I didn't realise the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I love you..." he whispered, taking a step closer to me.

I wiped away the tear that rapidly ran down my cheek, before forming a smile on my face and lifting my hand up to cup his cheek once again.

"I love you too".

* * *

_**End of Chapter 28.**_

_**Please leave a review xxo**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

The Next Morning; Damon, Kai, Stefan and Caroline had arrived in Portland.

Damon pulled up round the corner from Kai's family house before taking a deep breath. He glanced over at Kai who sat beside him in the passenger seat staring of into space. He hadn't said a single word since they took off yesterday evening from Mystic Falls and he could tell it was due to his heavy burdened mind. It might not look it from the outside, but he was just as nervous as he was.

But as nervous as Damon felt, the only thing he cared about right then was getting Bonnie back. The heavy weights wouldn't be lifted off his shoulders until she was back here with him where she belonged and he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen even if it meant doing something he wouldn't normally do.

"Kai, can you pass the water?" Caroline asked from the backseat where she was sat with Stefan.

Kai quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He reached into a bag to bring out a bottle of water that they had stopped to buy earlier, before handing it back to Caroline who took a sip of it, before handing it over to Stefan.

"Why did we stop here?" Stefan questioned, drinking the water before closing the lid back up.

"Its better if we park here than out front" Kai replied, glancing over at Damon who gaped out the window in deep thought.

"Alright, we need a plan" Caroline spoke up, lifting her head up from Stefan's shoulder and clearing her throat. "I wanna get Bonnie back more than anything, but since you Damon murdered your sister and you tried to kill your entire family years ago, we all know your Dad isn't easily going to help us and he's the only person that has access to the prison world we need a plan".

"There's no time for a plan, Caroline" Kai groaned, a little frustratingly before running his hand through his hair. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep ever since he returned from the prison world and neither had Damon.

"Well we have to think of something because I wanna back more than anything, at least she'll know one of us isn't dead to her" she scoffed, taking a dig at Elena. "Beside, Isn't your dad some super powerful witch?" She questioned.

"The Gemini coven are some of the strongest witches in the world. The only other witch line who are more powerful than us are Bennett witches. Bonnie's a 21st century Bennett witch. In other words she has the power to literally bring hell on earth and destroy everything in a heartbeat if she wanted to. But its gonna take her a while to tap into that sort of power and learn how to control it or it could kill her" Kai explained as Stefan and Caroline looked at each other a little sceptical.

"So you're saying Bonnie is basically the strongest witch in the world?" Stefan questioned, arching his brow slightly, before looking over at Damon who continued to glance out the window not saying a single word, almost as if he wasn't hearing what they were saying.

"One of the strongest living witch, yes, but don't tell her that. She'll only end up being terrified of herself and the true power she holds deep down" he stated.

Caroline glanced down at Ms Cuddles in her arms before speaking up. "How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I know everything" Kai replied cockily. "I also know how you had sex with a certain with a certain original vampire out in the woods" he smirked as Caroline quickly gasped out loud. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up in front of your boyfriend" he said, pushing the car door open to step out.

"Oh my god! Bonnie told you that?!" Caroline groaned embarrassingly, going to follow after him.

Stefan watched as the two bickered outside before turning his attention back to Damon. He watched as he continued to gaze out the window almost as if he was in a world of his own.

"Damon..." Stefan spoke up, drawing his attention. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything for a while?" He asked.

Damon shifted his eyes from the window and pushed his head back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes shut. "I want you to promise me something, Stef" Damon muttered as Stefan marched his brow, waiting for him to carry on. "Say if anything were to happen to me today, I want you to make sure to look after Bonnie and take care of her for the rest of her life. Promise to never leave her alone, she hates that more than anything and-

"Damon, what are you saying? Nothing is going to happen to you, I'll make sure of that" said Stefan, leaning over to place his hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that, Stefan" Damon hissed.

"Well I know you're not somebody to give up that easily" Stefan quickly fired back.

Damon glanced back up at him, before rolling his eyes away. "I'm about to walk into the house of one of the most powerful witches in the world alongside his psychopathic son, and beg him to help us bring back the love of my life from a prison world" he groaned, before running his hand through his face. "I'm sure he'll be all up for it once he remembers that I killed his daughter too" he said sarcastically.

Stefan gaped directly at hom as he began to panic inside. He never thought that Damon would ever refer to Bonnie as the 'love of his life' seeing as they both never got along with each other. It also shocked him at how he was able to give up Elena for her, which was something he never thought would happen, but over the course of their trip to Portland he had began to understand why. Despite their many differences and the amount of obstacles they would have to face, there was no doubt in his mind that Bonnie and Damon would spend forever with each other and love each other every single second of the way, which is something he wasn't quite sure of when he was with Elena.

"You really love her, don't you?" Stefan asked.

"More than anything" he replied, gazing of into the distance.

"Then let's go get her back" Stefan patted his shoulder, before going to step out the car and over to Caroline. He was about to say something, but stopped as he felt a sharp pain radiating from his insides, causing him to rapidly fall to his knees.

"Stefan... Stefan are you okay?" Caroline asked, hurrying over to him as Damom quickly rushed out the car. She lifted his head up to look into his eyes, but immediately let go as she felt the same sharp and burning sensation. She held onto her stomach and squirmed loudly, and before she knew it her and Stefan had quickly collapsed onto the floor.

"Stefan, Caroline!" Damon panicked rushing over to them in confusion at what had just happened. He looked back at Kai who slipped his hands into his pockets and looked around, whilst whistling a small tune, before using his vamp speed to rush over to him. "What did you do to them?" He questioned angrily.

Kai removed his hand from his pockets and glanced over at them before speaking up. "Look it's nothing alright, I just put something in the water I gave them. It's a type of herb that knocks vampires out for a while, but don't worry they'll wake up in about a couple hours or so" Kai stated, before quickly shrugging it off.

"You poisoned them? Are you crazy?! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Damon spoke in a low tone, raising his voice a little.

"Well you shouldn't have brought them along. My dad hates vampires and there's no telling what would happen so I did Stefan and Caroline a favour to protect them, you're welcome" he uttered, lifting his hand up to tap his shoulder, before going to walk off.

Damon glared back at him as he strolled off. He quickly went to place Stefan and Caroline back inside the car, before going to follow behind Kai.

His palms started to become sweaty and his heart began to race as he gaped over at the Parker house from afar. He rarely ever got this nervous, even at numerous life and death situations that he's experienced in the past, a sense of fear never crossed his mind, but today was different. He wanted to see Bonnie more than anything, he wanted to have a life with her that would last for 70/80 years till it was her time to leave the world, he wanted to experience so many things with her that he never thought about with Elena, but as his heart raced with a million different emotions, he began to think of he really deserved it. Did he deserve to love and be with such a kind and selfless person as Bonnie? Did he deserve to take away from her from ever having a normal life and a family of her own? Did he deserve to have her love him too and put him first for the rest of her life.

He closed his eyes and shakes his head to push away all the heavily-burderned thought he was having. Seconds later, his eyes narrowed to his side to see a little boy who couldn't be past the age of ten, sitting on an old wooden swing with his head low.

"Who's that?" He asked, gazing over at him.

"I don't know... but we're about to find out" Kai muttered under his breath, as him and Damon strolled over to the little boy.

He looked oblivious, almost as if he was in a whole different world of his own, but once he heard footsteps, approaching him he quickly shot his head up to look at Damon and Kai. "Who are you?" He asked, gripping onto the side of the swings.

"Who are you?" Kai scoffed, eyeing him from head to toe.

"Are you here to see my Grandpa? He's inside with my mom" he stated, pointing his head over to the house. "You're a witch aren't you? And you're a vampire...I can tell" he asked.

Kai turned around to glance back at the house, before lowering his head for a brief while then lifting it back up to face him. "Oh yeah, I'm a really powerful witch and he is a vampire, just don't make him angry or he'll suck some of your blood" Kai smirked, shaking his fingers, as Damon rolled his eyes away. "Your mom... her name doesn't happen to be Anna does it?" He asked referring to his little sister.

"Yeah... why?" He asked, gazing up at him.

"And your name is?..."

"Kevin" the little boy replied, before getting up from the swing.

Kai held in his breath as he stared down at his nephew. The last time he saw his little sister Anna was back in 1994 eighteen years ago when he tried to kill her, along with his two little brothers. Back then he was a different type of monster, the kind that gave you nightmares, the kind that people would always be scared of. He didn't care about anybody, especially his siblings, but as he gazed down at the one family he's seen for almost two decades, he began to feel a lot of emotions at once.

"So that's your nephew, huh? Poor kid" Damon whispered over to him, as Kevin shifted his eyes from the both of them, before going to place his hand over one of his toys on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kai questioned.

"Trying to get my toy train to float in the air but... I dont really have any magic" he replied, as Kai lifted his brow curiously. "I was born different. I'm not able to do magic on my own, I have to absorb it from another witch by touching them. My mom said I got it from someone that was in our family, but she never says who" he frowned, before lowering his head once again.

Kai pursed his lips as his eyes widened a little. It was as if he was looking into the past at a younger version of himself. Back then he was very shy and didn't like to smile a lot. It was only during his mid teenage years that he became more confident and also very ruthless.

"Do... do you have any sisters or brothers?" Kai asked, folding his arms as Damon watched on.

Kevin lifted his head up to look back at him before speaking up. "Yeah... I have a twin sister and an older brother and sister" he stated. "They're at home with my dad, my mom brought me here because I've been getting in trouble at School and she thought talking to my grandpa would help... but I don't think he likes me very much as he does my siblings. I heard my mom telling my dad that I remind him of someone, but I can't remember his name".

Kai shifted his eyes elsewhere and took a deep breath before crouching down to his height. "I'm guessing your brother and sisters can do magic freely, right?" He asked, causing him to slowly nod.

Kai watched as he stared down at his toys for a brief while. The resemblance that he saw in him was overwhelming.

"Listen, Kevin..." he began, drawing his attention. "You're gonna grow up to be very angry at the world and everybody around you. You're gonna become jealous watching your siblings get all the praise and love from your parents and it's going to keep you up at night wondering what you could do for them to not look at you as an abomination. Its going to eat you up inside each and everyday, and one day you're gonna wake up and feel absolutely nothing. The anger you've harboured over the years is going to take over you and you'll find yourself not wanting to return to the way you were. People will see you as a monster because of how you're unable to feel, but you're not gonna care about them, you won't even care about yourself. You'll end up hating yourself more than anything and nothing... nothing will ever change that" he muttered quietly as he thought back to everything that he had been through as Kevin stared deeply at him, listening to him speak.

"But when you find that you're slowly losing yourself, I want you to look at this and it'll instantly take you back to the person that you truly are" he uttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a green gem stone. It was the only thing he had kept on the night he destroyed the Gemini coven witch shrine room and burned it down.

"A gem stone?" Kevin asked, taking it from him.

"Its not any gem stone. It's been around for many many years and holds more power than you think. Promise you'll keep it with you at all times and never lose it".

Kevin glanced down at the stone, then back at Kai. "I promise" he muttered, before placing it inside his pocket. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm... nobody" Kai replied quietly as the two held eye-contact for a brief while, till they heard a voice come from afar.

"Kevin!" Kai got up from the ground and looked ahead to see a woman in her mid 30's rushing over in their direction. As she approached them by the second, Kai quickly realised that it was indeed his little sister Anna. Even though she looked older, he could never forget her face and her pitch black dark hair.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers! Get away from those people now!" Anna hissed aggravatingly. She grabbed hold of Kevin's arm and rapidly pulled him behind her, before looking up. Her eyes met Damon's first, but when she turned her head to look at Kai seconds later, it felt like she had just seen a ghost.

Her face was white as chalk. Her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. Her heart started pounding at an increasingly rapid pace. It was as if her brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around her, everything was in fast-forward while sheba motionless in the middle of it all. All could she see at that very moment was him. Her worse nightmare.

"Kai?" She muttered quietly, her eyes filled with such horror and fear that she felt scared to even move or breathe.

"You haven't changed at all" Kai spoke up, going to take a step towards her, but she quickly stepped back.

She stared horrifyingly at him for several seconds, go scared to even speak, before turning back around to Kevin. "Kevin, I'm going to send you back home to your dad and I want you to forget about whatever he just told you" she said. Before Kai could say anything, she quickly chanted a teleportation spell and seconds later, he had disappeared out of sight.

"Listen" Damon spoke up. "I know you're probably very angry right now, but can this wait till later because we need to speak to your dad" he uttered. As he went to take a step towards her, Anna quickly lifted her hand up and used her magic to send him flying over into the forest, stumbling into some trees along the way. She then went to use her magic on Kai, but before she could, he quickly grabbed hold of her hand to absorb some of her magic, causing her to squirm loudly.

"How are you here? How did you escape?" Anna questioned as Kai released his hand from her arm. "No... you weren't meant to come back!"

"I was trapped in a place alone for eighteen years. Sure I wasn't meant to get out, but hear I am now, but I'm not here to hurt you" he uttered, slowly raising his hand in the air.

"You tried to kill me! And Ethan and Joshua too" she exclaimed loudly referring to their two other brothers. "And before you ask they're both dead, I'm the only one of mom and dad's children that's still alive".

"You forget I'm standing right in front of you?" Kai scoffed at her.

"You died a long time ago Kai, you're nothing! Why did you come back to finish what you started years ago and finally kill us all?! If you go anywhere near father or my family then I'll make you wish that you wouldn't have gotten out from that prison world!" She threatened, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. She was still very much terrified of him and she had every right to be.

"You know you were always my favourite" he smirked, holding a smug look on his face even though his heart was in an undeniable amount of pain. "And speaking of the old man... how's he been these past almost twenty years" He asked, going to walk past her and towards the house.

"No! I won't let you go anywhere near him!" Anna squirmed, using her magic to stop him from walking any further.

Before she could do anything else, Damon rapidly appeared behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder before speaking up. "Trust me, he doesn't wanna go near your father either, but we need his help and we're not leaving here without it" he hissed , grabbing hold of her hand to stop her from doing any magic.

Kai watched as his sister tried to struggle out of Damon's tight grip. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as a sinking started to rise from his insides. He froze. The leaves on the trees in the nearby forest had began to rustle, the clouds were slowly vanishing from the sky to be replaced with a pit of grey nothing and a gust of chilly wind blew slowly blew past him and the atmosphere had became hollow and misty. He knew this feeling all too well. Even though it had been almost two decades he remembered this feeling too well, he remembered what it was like to be near him, and before he knew it that particular night that has haunted him for the past eighteen years came flooding through his mind once again.

He knew that he would have to turn around to face him, he knew that he would have to look him I'm the eye, but he just wasn't sure how, how was he supposed to look him in the eye after he had ruined everything, how was he supposed to pretend like the past eighteen years had never happened.

"Kai.." He finally heard his voice. It had changed. this time it sounded more vacant, more hollow and he could notice the pain in his voice.

After he took his time to process everything running through his mind, Kai finally turned around to meet his Father's gaze. He was expecting him to look at him in such dismay seeing as he had trapped him in a place with no escape, but he gazed over at hiim blankly, almost as if he were expecting him. The last time they laid eyes on each other was when he had sent him over to the prison world, and for the past eighteen years the last look he saw on his father's face had haunted him every single day and night. Now there they were; eighteen years later, stood face to face yet again and as much as Kai wanted to run from it all, he knew that he couldn't.

"Anna, you can go home... I'll take it from here" his father; Joshua spoke, nodding his head as Damon slowly released his grip from around her to glance over at him.

"I'm not gonna leave you with this monster, father, he tried to kill us remember! He destroyed everything" Anna hissed, shoving Damon away from her.

"I told you I'll take it from here, Anna, now go... I dont want you to witness what happens" he uttered this time a little more sternly, with his eyes not leaving Kai.

Anna glanced back at Damon and took one last long at Kai, before running over to her car and quickly driving off. The silence that came afterwards was loud and deadly as Kai and Joshua held a heavy and bitter gaze at one another as Damon watched on.

"How did you get out?" Joshua finally spoke up, breaking the silence between us.

"You don't seem shocked" Kai scoffed, placing his arms on both sides. "Were you expecting me or something?".

"You've always been full of surprises, Kai. I stopped being shocked at whatever you did a long time ago, and I know that who ever got you out of there made the biggest mistake of their life... isn't that right Damon Salvatore?" He asked, narrowing his eyes towards Damon. "You think I wouldn't remember how you murdered my daughter years ago? You have a lot of nerve showing up here again".

"Well I didn't expect you to forget" Damon replied, shifting his eyes elsewhere as he was too ashamed to even look at him. "But I need your help. The person who got Kai out from the prison world... her name's Bonnie. We were sent there together five months ago and she sacrificed herself so the both of us could get back home. Since you're the only person who has access to the prison world we need you to help get her out. She can't stay in there for longer, she'll lose her mind... so please I'm begging you".

It was a hard thing for Damon to do as he was never that vulnerable. He rarely ever had to plead with anyone to get what he want, he would always use force instead, but he knew that wasn't going to work in this situation.

"You expect me to help you after you murdered my daughter?! Joshua uttered, raising his voice at him.

"Look I can't take back what I did that day, but I'm not asking you to do this for me. Bonnie's a witch just like you, she's a Bennett witch and although she's tough she doesn't deserve to be there all alone-

"Did you say Bennett witch?" Joshua asked, quickly interrupting him as he quickly nodded. He paused for a brief while before speaking up once again. "You made a mistake coming here" he spoke bluntly.

Damon ran his fingers through his hair and cursed under his breath. "I'll do anything, just please... please help bring her back to me".

Kai watched as Damon pleaded with his father, but he knew that nothing he says would get him to help them, I guess he knew all along.

"You vampires have always been the same... you do the worse things possible and expect something in return. You both took everything away from me!" He spoke, his gaze fixating on Kai. "You burned down our sacred Gemini coven which has been around for hundreds of years and killed your grandfather; my father. For the past eighteen years I've had to leave with your chaos and carry around the burden that despite everything you're still my son!"

"I'm shocked you're still willing to call me that" Kai spoke, slowly walking towards him. "And you're right... I enjoyed burning down that useless Gemini coven and it felt great when I got to drive a knife through that old man's heart. He was a worse person than you and he deserved every second of it, but I can't lie and say that what I did hasn't haunted me for the past eighteen years and I didn't come here asking for forgiveness because we both know that's never gonna happen... you're scared of Bonnie that's why you're not willing to bring her back, right?" He questioned as Damon quickly snapped his head over to him. "Because you know that Bennett witches are the only witches who can overpower you... well you don't have to worry about that, Bonnie wouldn't hurt a fly unless she needs to. She's a good person which is more than I can say for Damon and I. She doesn't deserve to be all there alone, especially since she risked her life for the both of us even though we don't deserve it". Kai yelled as Damon watched. He had never seen him that emotional.

"This isn't about you or us, it's about her" Kai spoke, glancing up at him.

Joshua held a deep and heavy gaze over at the both of them for a brief while not saying. And when he turned his back to them, they both knew there was absolutely no getting through to him, but Damon wasn't one to give up easily. Without thinking properly of what he was doing, he quickly used his vamp speed to appear in-front of Joshua, before he could head back inside the house.

"Send me back into the prison world, I probably deserve to spend eternity there because of what I did to your daughter, just please get Bonnie out" he spoke.

"What?... Damon what are you doing?" Kai questioned in shock, but he quickly ignored him.

"Does that sound like a good deal? You take your revenge on me by trapping me in the prison world forever and in exchange you'll get Bonnie out" he muttered clenching his jaw tightly, as a hard lump immediately filled his throat.

Joshua gaped at Damon for a short while, almost like he was making sure that he was serious in what he was saying. Afterwards he quickly chanted a spell, causing a small silver crystal ball to appear in his hand.

"Bonnie would be too weak to do any more magic. When I send you back there, you'll appear wherever she is. Give this to her and when she touches it, it'll instantly open a portal for her to come back to the present world... alone" he uttered leaving Damon with a bitter and sinking feeling inside. He knew what he was about to do was risky but he didn't think twice about it. Just like she had risked her life for him, he would do the same for her if it meant that she could get outta there and was safe.

Kai gaped over at him in dismay and shock. He knew that Damon loved Bonnie but he didn't realise just how much. From the first day he met Damon, he never thought there would be a time where he would put someone else's life before his.

"I know what you're gonna say Kai and don't... just tell my brother I love him. I'm doing this for Bonnie" he said, closing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath, before taking the silver crystal ball of Joshua and stuffing it inside his pocket. "Let's get this over with..." he muttered quietly. He closed his eyes once again to breathe in the air of the present world as it was much different back in the prison world. But having to spend eternity by himself in the prison world didn't cross his mind, because his real pain was having to look Bonnie in the eye and say goodbye to her as he did so. It was going to take a lot out of him. He wanted more than anything for things to be different, he wanted a life with Bonnie and to be happy with her, but due to the person that he was and the things that he's done in life, maybe he didn't deserve happiness, maybe he deserved to spend the rest of eternity alone.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your daughter" Damon muttered quietly.

Joshua lifted his head up to look at him before speaking up. "You're a vampire Damon, your kind are never sorry for what you do or feel any remorse" he spoke harshly, before closing his eyes to chant the spell as Damon prepared himself. He glanced over at Kai who looked back at him in complete dismay, before slowly shifting his eyes away.

"Terra Morra Vantis, Quo Incandis Fero Adiuvex" Joshua chanted over and over.

Damon closed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. His chanting began to get quieter and quieter by the second and his vision began to swirm in front of his eyes. All of his senses were at a high motion at that very moment. After several seconds, all the sounds around him finally came to a halt. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and looked around to see that he was stood in the middle of the Salvatore boarding house. He breathed out a deep sigh that he didn't know he was holding, before pushing away all the high emotions he was feeling inside.

Seconds later, he strolled over to the kitchen to see Bonnie sitting behind the dining table with her back turned to him as she read through a journal which he believed to be Mary's. His heart began to pound as he leaned on the door frame watching her from afar. They've had more history in the past five months they spent here than most people have in a lifetime. They went through everything imaginable and although he had promised her to remain by her side for the rest of her life and hold her hand on her death bed, he hoped she would understand someday of the sacrifice he made for her. She deserved better than him and even though it was a hard pill to swallow, he knew that she could do a lot better, but the thought of her possibly finding another love someday haunted him inside.

He watched her for a couple more minutes, before taking a step inside the kitchen and clearing his throat. "Bonnie..."

In a swift motion, Bonnie rapidly snapped her head back; her eyes widening in shock as she saw Damon. Her mouth hung open and her head swirmed with different many different thoughts at how he could possibly be here, but she didn't think too much of it.

"Damon?..." she muttered quietly, and without wasting any more time, she quickly shot up from her seat before running over to him.

Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close as she quickly jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist along the way. Despite the overwhelmingly heaviness in her stomach, she fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his embrace as he clasped his arms tightly around her almost like he never ever wanted to let go. As she buried her face in his shoulder, Damon cupped the back of her head whilst breathing in her sweet scent. He had never felt si much peace and comfort being in another person's embrace as he did Bonnie's. How did he never notice her or see her in that way before? How did she never catch his eye in the beginning like Elena especially since she was going to wind up being the best thing to ever happen to him and the most overwhelming yet exciting love he's ever felt.

"I missed you..." Damon whispered, gently stroking her hair, whilst savouring in the feeling of her warm embrace as he was never going to feel it again.

"I missed you too" Bonnoe exclaimed, squeezing onto his neck tightly. "How are you? Where's Kai? Is he okay?" She questioned, slowly pulling away from the hug and getting back on her feet.

"He's fine... it wasn't easy to talk to his dad, but I got him to bring you back because he realised you don't have enough strength right now to do it yourself" he said, before lifting his hand up to cup her cheeks. "Everything's gonna be okay, you don't have to worry" he whispered, before pushing the hair out her face.

Bonnie gazed up into his eyes before taking a deep breath and shifting his eyes away. "I heard everything that happened with Elena yesterday" she breathed out. "I didn't think you'd do what you did, Elena's the love of your life" she breathed out, looking back up at him.

"Was" Damon sighed. "And you might not believe what I'm about to say but I'm not sure what I felt for her was as strong as I thought... and yesterday when she said you were dead to her, the love that I felt for her was no more" he uttered as Bonnie stared at him in disbelief of what he was saying.

"Are- are you sure?" She asked as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I would choose you over Elena" Damon scoffed, gazing down at her.

"Because its Elena-

"I spent the last five months slowly falling in love with you each and every day. I never thought that would ever happen in a million years. Did you really think I'd forget about us and go back to fake it with Elena? You're the one I want. I'm in love with you, Bon and I mean that. You brought me back to the person I was before I became a vampire, you made me so vulnerable and called me out on my bullshit so many times and even though that annoyed the hell outta me, it made me fall for you more".

Bonnie gazed up at him and smiled before getting up on her tip-toes and pressing her lips against his. He quickly kissed her back, savouring the feeling of her sweet soft lips on his as pure ecstasy began to build up around them. For the first time since any of this started there was no shadow of guilt haunting him whenever he thought about his feelings for her. In that moment she was all his and he was all hers and no one, not even Elena crossed their minds.

"Yesterday... you send it's you and me for the rest of my life" Bonnie muttered, pulling away from the kiss as Damon leaned down to press their foreheads together. "I was a little scared at first, because I know that forever with you isn't going go be easy. We're gonna have more arguments and there's going to be a lot more difficulties on the way, but I've never been more ready for anything. I don't want normal Damon, I want you... I want to experience everything with you, the good and the bad" she whispered, gently placing his hand on his cheek and gazing at him deeply in his light blue eyes.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly as she sunk her eyes into his and looked at him like he was her whole world. What did he ever do to have someone as amazing as her look at him in that type of way.

Without saying anything else, Damon slowly took her hand and kissed it, before reaching inside his pocket to pull out the silver crystal ball.

"Kai's dad told me that when you touch this a portal will instantly appear, leading the way back home" he explained, handing it over to her as a hard lump filled his throat. With the way she smiled at him, he couldn't find it in himself to tell her that he wasn't going to be going back with her, especially since he felt like he was slowly dying inside.

As Bonnie slowly took the crystal ball from him, a gust of bright white light appeared behind them seconds later. She gaped back at it and took a deep breath before looking back at Damon.

"Let's go" she said, taking his hand and leading him over to the portal before he could say anything.

As she slowly stepped inside, she felt Damon's hands start to slowly slip from hers, causing her to slowly snap her head back.

"Damon?... what's the matter?" She questioned, stepping out from the portal to face him and as she stared up at his face, she began to realise that something was seriously wrong. "Damon... what did you do?"

"It was the only way that I could get him to bring you back, Bon" he sighed.

"What did you do?" She asked this time a little more sternly.

Damon lowered his head and took a deep breath refusing to face her. "I begged him to get you out and in the end I had no other choice... I asked him to trap me in here so that he could help get you out... I'm sorry... I can't go back with you... I can't keep my promise, but that doesn't mean I won't always love you" he murmured quietly, slowly lifting his head back up.

Bonnie's jaw immediately dropped to the ground as Damon finished off her sentence. It felt like everything around her had began to spin at that very moment and all she could do was try to stop herself from completely losing it.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 29**_

_**Please leave a review xxo**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

Bonnie continued to gaze at him wide eyed, still sceptical and in shock at what he just said. It took her a minute to fully process it all, but even then her mind was still swirmed and overflowed with many different emotions.

"What?..." she spoke in a low hasty tone, barely able to get a sentence out. "Tell me you're kidding, Damon" she muttered gazing directly at him.

Damon gazed back at her with as much intensity before hanging his head low. Her face was completely broken and filled with shock and dismay. He expected it, he expected her to react this way and he thought that he could truly find the strength in him to walk away from her and never look back, but as they stood in silence with only the sound of the clock ticking in the background, the thought of leaving her was an internal battle that he was then fighting inside.

With a faint tone, he rose his head seconds later to speak up and face her. "It was the only way I could've brought you back and you know I would've done anything to get you back home safe".

"Without you?" Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest as she hesitantly arched her brow at him.

"It doesn't matter about me so just get inside the portal, Bonnie" Damon hissed, before running his fingers through his hair.

"You just stood there and watched me say that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you until I'm old and grey, you stood there and watched me put my feelings first for once and choose to be with you. I never thought I would risk everything especially for you, and now you just wanna remain trapped in here alone for the rest of your life, is that what you really want?!" Bonnie questioned, raising her voice slightly at him.

"Of course it's not what I want Bon, but like I said I had no other choice. You sacrificed yourself for me and what would I be if I didn't do the same" he fired back, taking a step closer to her. He cupped her face and lifted it up. "If there was another way out I would take it just to be able to spend a roller coaster of 6-7 decades with you but there isn't, and I'm certainly going to let you stay here with me".

Bonnie gazed up into his light blue eyes as her lips began to tremble rapidly. Damon gently stroked the side of his face, with his thumbs pushing her hair aside along the way. He pulled her in to place a soft kiss on her forehead, before pulling away to gauge back down into her eyes.

"I'm not getting inside that portal" said Bonnie as she grabbed Damon's hand and removed it from her face before taking a step back. "I'll find another way to get us back home together, I'm not leaving you here alone-

"You have no other choice, Bon!

"I'll figure it out!" Bonnie snapped. She gaped up at him for a few seconds, before turning her back to him to face the portal which was slowly closing.

As Damon stared at her back he began to think back to everything they've been through together so far. From the moment he first rescued her as a baby and the moment he saw her again after a baby, he would never there would be a point in his life, where he was willing to risk the rest of his eternal life just for one person. But Bonnie wasn't just anybody, she was quite the most selfless, kind and most fascinating person he's ever come across in his long life. He truly wondered if he had really been crazy in love before, because the way she made him feel was like no other. She transcended all of his fears and inner demons, she loved him despite the darkness that still lingered inside him and more than anything she wanted him and only him. She didn't want to change who he was and she didn't love the idea of who he could possibly be. She loved him for exactly who he was, and that was something he would never understand.

"Bonnie..." he called a few minutes later, whilst slowly taking a step towards her.

Bonnie closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning around to face him. "Don't try to change my mind Damon. I meant what I said, I'm not leaving here without-

Before she could finish her sentence, her vision began to fade and she had slowly collapsed onto the ground, leaving Damon with a puzzled and bewildered feeling.

"Bon- Bonnie?" He called, crouching down on the floor to shake her. He lifted her head up to place it on his lap, till he felt a dark aura coming from behind him. He paused for a brief moment, before using his vamp speed to quickly get up. Across the kitchen stood an old lady with white hair an extremely light silver eyes, so light that you could clearly see your reflection in them. She waved her right hand, before placing it down on her walking stick.

"Who are you? And what did you to do Bonnie?!" He asked sternly.

"I cast a spell to take away my great great granddaughter's consciousness. She should wake up soon" the old woman stated, slowly walking over to him.

"You're Mary..." Damon muttered, eyeing her carefully. "You know if you weren't already dead then I wouldve already killed you by now, I dont care about the fact that you're old" he said scowling over at her.

"Well, you're not much older than I am, Mr Salvatore" Mary scoffed. "And that temper and impulsiveness is why you got yourself trapped in this prison world for the second time.

"What the hell do you want?!" Damon hissed, glaring down at her.

"Ever since Bonnie contacted me for help to rescue you from the blue occult crystal ball, I've tried to reach into her soul numerous times but she would always shut me out. She almost killed herself when she tapped into the darkest magic in the universe to send you and Kai home. If any other witch were to attempt that spell they would've been dead immediately, but Bonnie isn't like any other witch and we both know it. You've felt the power she possesses".

"That still doesn't answer why you're here" Damon scoffed, before turning his head to look elsewhere.

Mary gazed up at him and paused for a brief whole before speaking up. "You weren't raised to love tender. All she knows is how to forgive and all you know is violence" she muttered, turning her head to glance down at Bonnie. You know what they say about monsters like you. You know what they say about the girls who love them? Are you going to do that to her?" She questioned, slowly circling around Damon and all he could do was just stand there and listen to it all.

"You've shattered every thing you've touched your entire life. You constantly carry around darkness and inner demons inside you. Bonnie isn't like all of your previous loves; Elena and especially Katherine. They both ruined you in many different ways and because of that you harbour a lot of complications that would burden Bonnie for the rest of her life if you remain by her side-

"Enough!" Damon snapped, not wanting to listen on any longer. "Look it's not like I can get outta here and start a life with Bonnie, so you've won Mary, you've got what you wanted. "I know that I'm a bad influence on Bonnie, I know that she deserves much better, but-

"But nothing, Mr Salvatore" Mary uttered, quickly cutting him off his sentence. "You're right in that matter but you're Bonnie's first true love. She'll never forget about you, unless you make her forget".

Damon stared down at her a little sceptical before scoffing to himself and speaking up. "Look I know that you've been dead for twenty something years but Bonnie's a witch and in case you forgot even if I wanted to compell her, vampires can't compell witches" he scoffed.

"Witches can only be compelled if they don't have their magic and if they're most weak and vulnerable after casting a powerful spell and you know Bonnie casted one of the most powerful spells ever created only a couple days ago, she's like a regular human now for the meantime, so when I cast the spell to take away Bonnie's consciousness, I also made sure to take away her magic for a little while" she said as Damon's eyes slowly widened. "She'll get it back soon, after you compell her to get inside the portal and home. Make her forget about you, make her erase every memory she has about you so she could go live a normal life. It's the only right thing you could do by her, Damon".

It felt like the whole world had completely flipped upside down and the whole room was beginning to spin around him. Damon parted his lips slightly as he turned to glance down at Bonnie who began to slowly flutter her eyes open. He quickly turned his head back to face Mary only to find that she had disappeared.

Although it hurt him to admit, he knew that what Mary said was the truth. He harboured so much angst and darkness inside him that he was almost guaranteed to hurt Bonnie if he remained by her side forever. The thought of wiping away all of the memories they shared together haunted him more than anything, but he would do anything to make sure that she was safe and happy, and maybe the only way she could be was to be away from him and forget him completely.

"Ugh what happened? I feel weird" Bonnie groaned quietly, pushing her hair out of her face, before slowly getting up from the ground.

She turned her head around to look at the portal which was slowly starting to close up, before turning her attention back to Damon. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she noticed a single tear slowly roll down his eye, causing her eyes to widen. The first time she had seen him cry was when he had broken down with guilt about murdering Kai's sister Josette, and even then she couldn't believe that the notorious Damon Salvatore had it in him to show such a weak and vulnerable emotion. It was something so rare and she never forgot about it.

"Damon...?" She whispered, slowly lifting her hand up to wipe the tear flowing down his cheek. His eyes were so numb and vacant and she instantly knew something was wrong. She knew him so well. "Did... did something just happen?" She questioned bewilderingly, gazing up at him.

Damon took a brief while to gauge her beautiful face. The twinkle in her eye whenever she smiled at him was something he was going to miss, the way she looks at him with such light in those eyes like he was the purest thing in the world when he was the complete opposite would always overthrow him with complete buffudlement. The way she holds him and kisses him with such tenderness and love. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her.

For the last time he leans in and places a soft kiss down on her lips, before cupping her cheek to look deeper into her eyes. He pushes her hair back whilst trying to hold the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and then he speaks up.

"I want you to go inside the portal and go back home. And when you get back I want you to forget about me too. I want you to forget every memory you have of me. I want you to forget the first time you saw me. I want you to forget the past five months we spent trapped together... and I want you to forget you were in love with me and I was as with you...".

The tenderness and love whenever she gazed into his eyes was now replaced with a blank and emotionless looks, which shattered his heart into tiny pieces.

He watched as she slowly looked away from him before turning around to head towards the portal and right then he couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down his eyes. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had cried this much tears, and as he watched her slowly enter the portal and disappear within seconds later, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so much pain and anguish.

Watching her leave was surely going to haunt him for the rest of his eternal life.

A sharp breeze quickly blew in her direction as Bonnie opened her eyes seconds later to see that she was now stood in the middle of a forest, but she could tell that something was different. The leaves on the trees were a dark shade of purple, the ground was steep and hollow almost as if she was floating in mid air. The sky was a hinge of red and purple rays with not a single cloud evident and the air atmosphere felt warm, almost like a place out of a storybook.

She felt something inside her pocket and she quickly reached inside to pull out a small silver crystal ball, squinting her eyes in confusion at the sight of it and how it had gotten there in the first place.

As she continued to look around the place, she felt a sharp pain in her head causing her to groan quietly. She quickly lifted her hands to place on her forehead, but even that didn't stop the pain. She felt confused l, bewildered, like there was a part of her that was suddenly missing, but as she tried to figure out what it was, her head only began to hurt more.

A while later she heard a voice come from behind her. "Bonnie..."

She slowly turned her head around to see Kai smiling at her with such a heavy look in his eyes that she never thought she would see.

"Kai?... you're safe" she breathed out with relief, before walking towards him. "Where are we? I don't think this is the present world" she asked.

"Don't worry this isn't another present world. I absorbed my dad's magic to create this place and to send you over here so I could see you one last time" he explained, staring down at her.

Bonnie's smile began to slowly fade away as she processed his last sentence. "What do you mean so you could see me one last time?... what happened Kai?' She questioned, arching her brow at him eagerly.

Kai shut his eyes and opened them back up again. He took a deep breath, before taking a step closer to Bonnie and taking her hand. Before she could speak up, a bright light quickly appeared in front of her eyes and seconds later she found herself stood in-front of the big Parker house. She squinted her eyes in confusion as she looked over at Kai who was stood gazing over at a man who stood on the front porch. She had recognized him as his father from the pictures she had seen back in the prison world.

"You do realise that was a waste of time, right?" Kai scoffed, slowly walking over to him. "Bonnie's not gonna wanna come back without Damon and even if she does, she's going to stop at nothing and find a way to bring him back... they're in love".

Somehow hearing the name 'Damon' had sent her head spiraling out of control once again with a sharp migraine stinging her brain and she just couldn't figure out why.

"She won't be able to get him out, she may be a Bennett witch but its mere impossible. Only I have access to that prison world" Joshua spoke as he carefully watched Kai's every move.

"See that's where you're very wrong old man. You don't know Bonnie. If she can find a way to get Damon and I back home then she can definitely find a way to get him outta there again... looks like your plan is set to fail again father" he spoke as Joshua gazed at him bitterly whilst Bonnie watched on, confused as to what they were talking about. It felt like the more she listened on, the more something inside her was tugging and pulling to come out.

She had remembered Kai telling her stories about his father when they were in the prison world from when he was young to that horrific night, and after eighteen very long years there they were stood far apart from each other in heavy silence that could drive anybody insane. Even though Kai had said that he never grew an emotional attachment with his father, she could almost spot the pain and emotional anguish in his eyes as he gazed over at him and she could tell that there wasn't a single emotion he wasn't feeling right then.

"Its very brave of you to still call me that" Joshua spoke in a stern tone as Kai stepped on the porch to properly face him. The look he had in his eyes after seeing his son all these years was so lost and vacant. Eighteen years ago Kai had destroyed their entire family in one night and eighteen years later it felt as if the sight of him was slowly destroying him.

"Hey, I'm not proud of the fact that you and mom gave birth to me either. But unlike her, I guess you were always better at hiding your disgust towards me" said Kai, as Bonnie walked closer to listen on. "When I was born and you found out that I couldn't do magic you hated me from then on... and I know that Kevin... your grandson... he reminds you of me, doesn't he?".

"Kevin is nothing like you, he is not a monster!" Joshua scowled, furiously.

"But he will be!" Kai fired back. "He'll turn out to be even worse than I am when he watches you push him away and look at him like he's an abomination for everyday of his life. He'll grow to hate Anna, his siblings and especially you and I hope he does. I hope everytime you look at him, you see me and it haunts you for the rest of your not so long life".

Bonnie's face slowly softened as she watched his voice break on every word. His chest heaved loudly as she spotted tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Joshua took a step closer to Kai. He watched his face for a brief moment almost like he was taking everything in before speaking up. "I may not have liked the person you were growing up, but it didn't mean I didn't love you. I loved all my children, but you threw all the love I still had for you away when you decided to have that vampire kill your sister, my daughter-

"Oh of course, how could I forget about your previously Josette, your golden child" Kai scoffed, turning his head to look elsewhere. "You were going to make sure that I died during the merge so I took matters into my own hands and made sure she died first and I don't regret it. Growing up I had to watch her get all the love and praise. She was the angel and I was simply the devil. I don't care about her, I never cared about her, I never cared about any of you! And I wish I was sorry that took the one thing that made you happy... but I'm not" He argued.

"After all these years you're still the same selfish bastard as you once were. I could've killed you that night if I wanted to-

"Trust me I wish that you did! I would've preferred to be dead than to have spent eighteen years alone surrounded by nothing... and I hated you every single minute of every day. I hated you for making me turn out this way... it's your fault that I'm like this, it's your fault that I'm a monster. I blame you... you took my sanity away and ruined me Joshua Parker" Kai muttered, whilst glaring down at him.

Bonnie continued to watch on with sadness overflowing her, and before she knew it, Kai had slowly pulled out a small knife from his pocket. She watched as he aimed it at his father and paused for a brief while with his head hanging low in shame, before throwing it on the ground. The whole atmosphere had fell silent, the tension in the air had risen.

Joshua hesitantly took a step closer to Kai as he continued to hang his head low, staring down at the knife on the ground. He placed his hand gently on his shoulder. Before she knew it tears had began to flow rapidly down Kai's eyes like a river escaping a dam. She had remembered him telling her back in the prison world that he had only ever cried 2-3 times in his life. She knew by the way his lips trembled in agony and he closed his eyes tightly shut that it had been years since he was this vulnerable.

"Dad... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry" he bowled silently, slowly lifting his head back up to look his dad in the eye and the eye-contact they held then was unlike anything Bonnie had ever seen. Even after all the pain, anguish and devastation that had occured in their family all due to Kai, it was a sight she never thought would happen.

"Kai..." Joshua whispered quietly as he gazed at him deeply.

"Please give me the chance to make you love me again, please give me the chance to let me be a good son" he cried. "Give me the chance to make things right... I'm so sorry".

Tears began to sprinkle into Joshua's eyes as he gripped onto Kai's shoulder. A tear then rolled down his eyes seconds later and as he was about to speak up, Bonnie quickly noticed a woman appear behind Kai. Her eyes widened as she rapidly drove a large dagger through his back, causing her to scream loudly in shock.

Kai groaned loudly in pain, before falling to the floor. Joshua quickly knelt down beside him before looking up at the woman. "Anna..." he muttered as Kai began to heave heavily from the dagger still in his chest.

"Tell me you didn't believe everything he just said, father" Anna spoke, before glancing down at Kai. "He ruined everything, he deserves to die, he deserves worse than death, dad... he would always be a monster and that's never going to change" she uttered as a single tear flew down her eye.

Joshua galed up at her with a lump filling his throat, before slowly turning his attention back down to Kai. His vision was fading and he was breathing sharply and intensely. As each second passed sweat dripped down his forehead as he laid in his pool of blood beginning to cloud around him. He gazed up at his father whilst breathing heavily as he placed his hand down on his bloody chest. The two locked into a deep eye-contact and when Kai finally closed his eyes, it felt like the whole place had gone dark. It felt empty, dull and even the quietness all around couldn't fathom the misery that had just happened.

Seconds later, Bonnie found herself back in the forest. She felt Kai's hand slowly let go of hers, before looking straight back up at him.

"No... no" he breathed out as tears began to sprinkle into her eyes.

"I'm dead, Bonnie, but I couldn't go straight to hell without seeing you again" he muttered with a hard lump in his throat, as he lifted his hand up to wipe the tear running down her cheek.

Bonnie quickly held onto his hand and rapidly gripped it tightly whilst shaking her head. "No... let me fix this, I'll find a spell and-

"We both know what happened the last time you brought somebody back from the dead, Bonnie" said akai quickly cutting him off. "I don't want you to risk yourself for me again Bonnie. I deserve this and so much worse. I've done a lot of unspeakable things in life and honestly I didn't even expect to make it this far when I got back home. I knew I was gonna die but it was only a matter of when" he exclaimed, whilst smiling down at her.

Kai, I can't let you die... i just can't not after everything" Bonnie muttered as she gaped up into his eyes.

"I'm already dead, Bonnie" he sighed.

Kai lowered his head and took both of her hands before lifting it up and opening his mouth to speak. "When I first saw you, Bonnie you were practicing trying to get your magic back and I honestly thought you looked ridiculous with all the different spells you were chanting at once" he chuckled, slowly grazing his thumb across her palm. "But then I got the chance to talk to you and you were like anybody I've ever met. You're strong, powerful for that matter, smart, beautiful, kind and caring. You were the first person to ever look me in the eye and told me that you care about me even after finding out all the horrible things I did" he stated.

"You saw the calmness and sanity in me that I never saw in myself and you got me to become vulnerable and own up to my mistakes when I've been running away from them almost all my life. You are the most amazing person and you deserve every happiness in this world and I hope you have that with Damon. He's aggressive, impulsive and has a hot temper but he's so in love with you and I didn't truly realise that when I watched him sacrifice himself for you, I hope you find a way to bring him back".

As she heard the sound of his name once again, her face instantly went blank. She squinted her eyes slightly as a faded, sort of blurry memory quickly flashed through her head. She couldn't make out what it was, but she knew that this was important. Everytime she thought further about it, she realised that part of her memory had been wiped somehow but she couldn't figure out when or how.

Seconds later, she quickly shrugged her thoughts away, before turning her attention back up at Kai. As she was about to speak up, she glanced down at his hands to see it beginning to slowly fade away, along with the rest of him.

"Wait, no!" She exclaimed, rapidly shaking her head as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Kai looked back into his hers and for the first time in his life he felt peace even though he knew he was going to a place where there wasn't going to be any.

"Goodbye Bonnie, I'll always love you" that was the last thing he said before he was finally wiped away from her eyes.

He was gone and she couldn't fathom it.

She gazed ahead at where his figure once stood not too long ago as silent tears flew down her cheeks, whilst remembering the memories she shared with Kai back in the prison world. Seconds later, she sat down on the forest ground and slowly crouched into a tight ball, allowing all the grief and sadness to consume her. The wind was beginning to get stronger by the second and the leaves on the tress fell to the ground one by one but she didn't care to notice.

After a long while of sitting by herself in silence, letting all of her emotions flow through and consume her, she glanced down, spotting a necklace sticking out from her right pocket. She scrunched up her face puzzling before pulling it out and holding it up. It was a blue Titanic replica necklace and she wondered how she had gotten hold of it. She continued to stare at it for a brief while with her head feeling like it was going to explode at any moment, and as she slowly wrapped the necklace around her neck, she felt her vision slowly widen and it felt like so many things were rushing back to her all at once.

She saw it. The time he had saved her as a baby, the time she had saw him for the first time at a HighSchool. She saw all the bad things and all the good. She saw how they were trapped for five months, she saw the memories they shared together. She saw the first time they kissed and how electric and passionate it was. She saw the time she had said goodbye to him for a little while and she had saw how he had compelled her to forget everything, including him. It had all came running back to her in a swift moment that she took time to process it all and when she did, her heart jumped up and it felt like her soul had risen.

"Damon..." she muttered as she gazed ahead with wide eyes.

"I see it didn't take you long to remember, but then again he was never that good at compulsion" she heard a familiar voice come from behind her, and she slowly and hesitantly turned her head back around to see her great great grandmother; Mary slowly walking towards her. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember... it's quite unfortunate what happened to your friend Malachai, but death was to be his fate all along. He got what he deserved".

"You..." Bonnie muttered bitterly, whilst clenching her teeth. She placed her hands down on the ground whilst looking up at Mary who went to stand in-front of her. "You made him compell me to forget, I remember everything" she said.

Mary placed both hands on her walking stick and lifted her head up to speak. "Everything that I did I did it for you child-

"You liar! You did it because of your hatred for vampires, since when have you ever cared about me" Bonnie hissed, scowling up at her.

"Love is a witch's great weakness. A powerful witch like yourself doesn't need love, especially with one of the most ruthless vampires to ever live. You are a disgrace to the Bennett bloodline, Bonnie. Your ancestors that came before me have been nothing but furious with you for getting involved with Damon Salvatore. When you carry the name Bennett you represent centuries of the strongest and most powerful witches to ever grace this earth and now you're willing to bring shame to our legacy for a vampire who would surely ruin you and cause you grief and suffering for the rest of your life". Mary stated harshly.

Bonnie slowly got up from the ground to face her. She glanced down at the necklace on her neck, before speaking up. "Is that what you told yourself after you gave up the love of your life many years ago?" She questioned, leaving Mary a little stunned. "Did you forget that he was also a vampire, an impulsive and dangerous one for that matter, and I know that if you could go back in time you would surely choose love and to spend the rest of your life with him instead of the power that you possess, because I know that you lived a miserable life with all that power you had inside of you up until the day you died".

"You read my journal..." Mary scoffed, narrowing her eyes slightly. "But you see that's where you're wrong. I gave him up because I realised that witches and vampires couldn't be together. It's just not in nature" she spoke taking a step closer to her before uttering something that triggered her completely. "Look at your Grams... she chose love over true power now look where she is; dead and forgotten, just like you'll end up".

As she finished her sentence, Bonnie quickly snapped her head back towards her. The expression on her face had been replaced with a look of stone cold fury. The pupil in her eyes began to slowly dilate and disappear, as her iris glowered teal. Her lethal state was painful and piercing, and if looks could kill then Mary would've been dead in the next second.

Feeling a bolt of anger rush through her, Bonnie, quickly lifted her hand up and held it towards Mary; using her magic to lift Mary of the ground, causing her to quickly let go of her walking stick as Mary gaped at her in shock.

"You leave my grams out of this!" Bonnie spoke in a low and brutal tone as her eyes quickly went pitched black. "She hated talking about you, whenever I would ask about you she would change the subject and now I know you, because you're insufferable. All your life the only thing you cared about was becoming the most powerful witch to ever exist which is why you're so threatened by me, right?" Because you see your younger self in me and wish that you could go back to that... well it's a good thing you're dead" said Bonnie. The wind began to get stronger and the started to fall to the ground all due to the effects of her magic. The sky had become a dim shade of dark grey, and the leaves on the ground began to rustle.

"You don't get to tell me how to live my life just because you wish you could've lived yours differently. I don't care what you or my other ancestors have to say. I'm getting Damon out of that prison world and there is nothing that you could do about it. This is the last time you interfere with my life, Mary!".

Mary held onto her throat whilst gazing down at her with fear in her eyes. Before Bonnie could speak again, she quickly chanted a spell and with that she disappeared into mid air seconds later.

It took Bonnie a couple minutes to calm down and her eyes to return back to her normal shade of dark hazel. Everything falling apart around her had initially came to a halt. She looked around the forest that Kai had created thinking back to him, before reaching into her pocket a short while later to pull out the silver crystal ball. She slowly cupped it in her hands and closed her eyes shut tight, absorbing its magic. She muttered a quick spell, before she felt everything around her begin to fade away.

Seconds later she slowly fluttered her eyes open and a smile slowly plastered on her face as she glanced around the living room of the Salvatore boarding house.

Across the room was Damon who stood facing the fireplace whilst sipping the glass of bourbon in his hand. She watched him for a brief while, overflowed with a lot of emotions. She wasn't sure how she had managed to remember so quickly despite his compulsion, especially seeing as she was so weak and vulnerable when it happened. But even when she had gotten back, she felt like a huge part of her was missing, like a huge chunk of her had been taking away. She knew that he was important to her, but she didn't realise just how much till then.

Damon gaped down at the fire place with heavy eyes. He went to sip his glass of bourbon once again, but stopped as he sensed someone behind him. In a swift motion, he quickly snapped his head back and when he saw her, the feeling of joy in his heart was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Bonnie...?" He whispered, unable to take his eyes of her. "H-How?"

"Your compulsion didn't work, Damon" Bonnie spoke, whilst slowly walking over to him.

"How is that possible? I compelled you to forget" he said, still in shock that she was standing before him after he was so sure that he was never going to see her again.

"And would you have liked that?' If I had forgotten about you forever?" Bonnie questioned, walking closer to him. "You shouldn't have compelled me, you shouldn't have done what she said. You had no right to make me forget" she exclaimed.

Damon lowered his head slightly, before placing his hand on his hips and rubbing his eyes together. "You didn't hear everything she said. I thought I was doing you a favour by making you not remember that I was in your life".

Bonnie stared up at and sighed. "Kai's dead" he uttered, as Damon quickly left his head back up to face her. "For a moment he wanted to make things right, he wanted to try to love his father and for him to love him back, but his sister killed him. He'd done a lot of bad things but he didn't deserve to die, he deserved a second chance" she muttered, thinking back to the last thing he said to her.

"And if I hadn't remembered you not only would i have lost Kai, but i would've spent the rest of my life trying to piece together the memory of you, without ever remembering everything about you. I've lost too many people Damon, I'm not ready to lose you" she whispered the last bit, whilst gazing up at him.

Damon took a step closer to her, closing the little space that separated them. He lifted his hand up to cup her cheek, with his thumb gently grazing across her lips. When he arrived at the Parker house this morning, the only thing on his mind was that he was going to do anything to get her back, he didn't care what happened to him, but he would never have guessed what was in store. He thought he didn't deserve a happy ending, especially with her because he was a monster and in any story there was no happy endings for the bad guy who had done evil things all their life, but he forgot that in Bonnie's eyes, she saw him as completely different.

He wasn't her hero or her handsome princess, but despite that she still loved him nonetheless.

"I didn't think I'd get a second chance at this... but I promise I'll never leave your side again... it's you and me forever and I'm prepared for everything, including the good and the absolute worse". He said, gently stroking her back.

Bonnie's eyes began to water yet again, as he leaned down to capture her lips. It was sweet, soft, sensual and captivating. As he slowly picked her up to depend the kiss, he felt a sharp and cold breeze quickly blow in their direction and he rapidly opened his eyes to see that they were stood near the woods far round the corner from the Parker house.

Confused and puzzled, he slowly placed Bonnie back on the ground, before looking around, realising that they were back in the present world. "How did we?"

"Before I went back to the prison world, I also cast a time spell to get us back out instantly when I touched you... I think I'm starting to slowly figure out this witch thing day by day" he said, a little weary.

Damon noticed her eyes began to close and before she collapsed onto the floor, he quickly caught hold of her and carried her in his arms. "Its okay, I got you" he whispered as she briefly placed the side of her head on his chest with her eyes closed. "Let's go home, and then we'll figure out everything else from there... I love you, Bonnie" he said, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Damon" she muttered quietly, opening her eyes to look up at him.

With Bonnie in his arms, Damon slowly strolled over to the car to where Stefan and Caroline stood waiting for them. Nothing was guaranteed and they weren't show what would happen by tomorrow or even sixty years from now or even what might happen along the way, but that day changed everything, because it was when their forever together begun.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 30.**_

_**This story is coming to an end and the next chapter will be the final chapter (the Epilogue). I want to thank everybody who's supported and reviewed this story ever since chapter one. Bamon is my forever OTP and I wished they had gotten together after season six, but thank God fanfiction exists so it allows me to create a story for them.**_

_**Anyways if you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you thought, and once again thank you all for reading x -**_

_**-Jenny**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

_***Sixty years later***_

With everything they had been through, from their first meeting where they hated each other to barely being able to stand one another, to them slowly gravitating towards the idea of friendship, then dying together hand in hand and ending up in a place where they were the only two people in the world. To them baring all to each other and to end up falling in love. Maybe it was fate all along, maybe from the moment they first laid eyes on one another, they were sealed in each other's lives forever, and even though they had to go through hell at first to realize they belonged together, they wouldn't change their story any other way.

Damon laid on the bed as an old and frail beside Bonnie laid beside him. Clutching onto her hand tightly, he lifted his other hand to gently grasp her face, before leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead as Stefan and Caroline watched across the room.

"Damon...honey" Bonnie whispered, slowly opening her eyes barely.

"I'm here, sweetie, and I'm not going anywhere" he murmured quietly. He slowly lifted up her hand and kissed it, causing a weak smile to appear on her face.

For the past sixty years, it had been just the two of them. Of course it hadn't been easy in the slightest. There had been pain, heartbreak, and moments where they felt like giving up on each other, but despite that it was a life neither of them would forget. Despite the bad times, there was also an endless roller coaster of passion, excitement, and a love so powerful which kept them together.

Damon always knew that there would be a time where Bonnie would get old and end up leaving this life and him. It was something he always dreaded, but now that that time had finally come, he knew that he couldn't stay in this world without her, as much as she tried to tell him otherwise.

Bonnie gazed straight into his light blue eyes as he stroked her hair. It was even magical and glistening the first time she looked into it. He had the most alluring and beautiful eyes she had ever seen and she was lucky at the fact she got to spend sixty years staring into it.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked quietly, clenching his jaw, as he tried not to focus on the light almost fading from her eyes.

Bonnie pursed her lips together as a small smile started to curve at the corner of her lips.

* * *

_***Flashback: Sixty years ago***_

_It was two weeks after the events of the prison world had unfolded. Damon and Bonnie sat in the Salvatore boarding house together as Elena sat across from them. As Damon placed his hand over Bonnie's, with his thumb gently stroking her palm, Elena folded her arms and sighed, before shifting her eyes away. The silence in the room was deadly and heavy and it had been that way for a while. Of course Elena was still in shock of what happened with the two of them in the prison world, she couldn't wrapped her head around it and how they could've possibly fallen in love with each other, especially since her and Damon had a love that she thought would last forever._

_Bonnie slowly lifted her head awkwardly. She slightly rotated it to face Damon who was sat beside her, before taking a deep breath and turning her attention to Elena who avoided eye-contact with her. This was one of the main reasons why Bonnie avoided getting so close to Damon in the prison world and falling in love with him. Elena was her best friend and she didn't want to do anything to hurt her in any way, but as guilty as she felt, she just couldn't help herself in the end._

_"So why did you both invite me here?" Elena groaned, glancing over at their hands._

_Bonnie turned to look at Damon. She took a deep breath and slowly slipped her hand out from his, before getting up._

_"Elena I'm so sorry" Bonnie breathed out, slowly clasping her hands together. "I didn't mean for this to happen with Damon and I. I never wanted to do anything to hurt you, but in the end I... I couldn't help how I feel" she says as Damon watches on._

_Elena scoffed loudly as she got up from the sofa, still with her arms crossed. "You've always hated him Bonnie, even more than me and now this?... how long were you in the prison world before you stopped pretending you owed me anything and slept with him? how long before my friendship didn't matter to you anymore?"._

_"I didn't sleep with him" Bonnie quickly chimed in, taking a step towards her._

_"But you fell in love with him. I can't believe this. I can't believe you" Elena trails off, before turning to look elsewhere._

_Bonnie digs her teeth into her lips, as she pushed her head back. "I tried to hold back how I felt because of you. Damon and I were trapped and all we had was each other before Kai showed up. I didn't want to rely on him, but we were all each other had. I'm sorry, I really tried"._

_"Well you didn't try hard enough"._

_"Alright, that's enough" said Damon as he got up from the sofa. "If you want somebody to blame in all this, Elena, then blame me. I'm the one that cheated on you and fell for her first, and she tried to hold back she really did, and do you know why? so you wouldn't get hurt. She was willing to put her feelings aside forever so when we got back I could pretend that I still loved you"._

_"Are you serious?!" Elena hissed in frustration. "You know I knew leaving Stefan for you was the worse decision I ever made. You two can have each other, we'll see how long Bonnie lasts before gets tired and frustrated of your impulsive and narcissist ways and I hope she does and leaves you so you can end up alone forever like you deserve" she scoffed, before turning her attention to Bonnie. "And you... thanks for being such a monumental friend" she spoke sarcastically and rolled her eyes away, before turning around to head towards the door, picking up her jacket along the way._

_As Elena left the boarding house, slamming the door after her, Damon shifted his eyes away, before slowly turning around to face Bonnie. He watched as she takes a deep breath as her a painful expression spread across her face; obviously hurt from what Elena said._

_"I know that look..." he muttered, taking a step closer to her._

_She sighs, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "Damon, you've been in love with Elena for years. You nearly destroyed your relationship with your own brother for her. A year ago, you would've killed me and everyone in this town if it would keep Elena alive... What you feel for her-"._

_"Has these past several months meant absolutely nothing to you, Bon?!" he groaned, quickly cutting her off. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I would choose you, why is it so hard for you to believe that I wanna be with you. Yes, I loved Elena, but if there's anything these past five months had thought me is that I never wanna live without you, Bon... I love you..."._

_Damon drops his forehead to hers, and then he was kissing her. For the first time since any of this started, there was no shadow of guilt haunting everything they did, said or shared between one another. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she revels in the fact that he is all hers' nothing and no one can change that. Not breaking the kiss, he bends down to pick her up, before going to head up the stairs and in the direction of his bedroom._

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

Damon slowly removed his hand from the side, escaping from inside her head, before opening his eyes to face her as she gazed back at him. He turned around to face Stefan and Caroline as Caroline placed her head on Stefan's chest while they watched them across the room.

That was the last time they both saw Elena. Sixty years is a very long time, and he knew there were times, Bonnie often missed her and thought about her, but after everything they had been through, Elena was the least important. Nobody had expected them to last this long together, not even the people close to them. They all thought that they were going to bicker and fight, and one day Bonnie was going to end up leaving him, and although she did several times, she always come back in the end.

Their life together for the past sixty years was anything but perfect, and it was anything but a fairy tale, but it was real and they never lost the love they had for each other.

"You were thinking about that?" Damon spoke quietly, as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"I wish I could get to see her again" she muttered weakly. She slowly lifted her hand to place on Damon's chest, and he quickly caught hold of it, before lifting it up and placing a kiss on it, trying to keep himself calm for her sake.

"Think about something else" he said, clutching tightly onto her hand.

"Like what?" she asked, a smile slowly creeping up on the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know... surprise me" Damon smirked.

As she smiled at him, before closing her eyes shut, Damon took his time to stare at her face. Even with age she was still so beautiful and heavenly to look at. He didn't ever wanna stop looking at her, and it scared him what was to come next.

* * *

_***Flashback: Fifty-two years ago***_

_Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline were in Spain for vacation. As the sun started to slowly go down, Bonnie and Damon played in the water as they splashed each other, whilst Stefan and Caroline laid on the sand closely together._

_After a while, Damon quickly scooped Bonnie up and carried her out the water as they laughed along the way._

_"So, where are we off to next? but no rush because I don't wanna leave this beach just yet" Caroline spoke, flashing a wide smile over at them as she grasped onto Stefan's arms which were wrapped around her._

_"Well Bonnie's 27th birthday is in five hours, and we would be further celebrating her becoming an occult professor just like her Grams in the fall, so tomorrow we are heading back to our sweet sweet Mystic Falls" said Damon placing Bonnie back on the sand as everyone looked at each other with unwavering expressions. "What you all love Mystic Falls?" he sneered._

_"Seriously, Damon? that's your big surprise" Caroline groaned, getting up and helping Stefan up with her._

_"Stefan..." Damon cleared his throat, glancing over at him._

_"Caroline, sweetheart... there's something that Damon really wants to do there, he's not gonna give up" Stefan explained._

_"In Mystic Falls? we haven't been back there in eight years, what do you have to do there, Damon?" Bonnie questioned, gazing up at him._

_Damon gazes down at her with that usual sparkling glint he always had in his eyes whenever he looked at her. He smirked his usual charming and heart-stopping smirk, and she smiled at him, before playfully rolling her eyes and going to take a step towards him. Although these past eight years that they had been together had gone by rather quickly, there wasn't a single dull or un-memorable day. For Damon, she brought him a life long burst of happiness that he had never felt, and for Bonnie, he brought so much thrill and excitement to her life and also an overwhelming feeling of joy. This wasn't the type of life she had expected to have when she was a little girl, especially with a vampire, but she couldn't have been more happier._

_"Well..." Damon trails off, as he shifted his eyes over to Stefan who smiled at him, leaving Bonnie a little confused._

_"What is it?" she asked, turning to look back at Caroline._

_"You said your mom lives in Mystic Falls now, and although she doesn't like me very much, I want to go back so we can... ask her to attend our wedding... because I wanna marry you" he spoke, leaving her wide-eyed and shocked._

_Caroline quickly covered her mouth, shocked and amazed as Stefan reached into his pocket to hand Damon a small box. Damon slowly took it off him and turned back to a dazed off Bonnie. He smirked at her once again, before getting on one knee and slowly opening the small box to reveal a sparkly diamond ring._

_"Bonnie Sheila Bennett... I honestly thought you would've run for the hills by now, and everyday that I wake up beside you, I can't believe that you still love me, even though I don't deserve it sometimes" he uttered as her eyes started to water. "I never thought I'd ever get down on one knee, but for you I'd do anything. I wanna be your husband, Bon, so bad like you can't even imagine, and I really hope we don't ever get a divorce, because I can't ever live without you"._

_Bonnie laughed at his comment as tears slid down her face. She quickly dried them away, before bending down to throw her arms around Damon. He hugged her back, rubbing her back gently, before they pulled away moments later to lean in for a kiss._

_"So is that a yes...?" he smiled, slowly getting up from the sand._

_"Bonnie Salvatore?... I think that has a nice ring to it" she grinned widely, before holding out her hand, allowing Damon to slid the ring onto her finger. As they were about to lean in for another kiss, Caroline quickly let out a loud squeal interrupting him._

_"Bonnie do you know what this means, you're getting married!" she said, excitedly pulling her into a tight hug._

_Bonnie laughed loudly and quickly hugged her back. She glanced back at Damon as him and Stefan hugged for a brief while, before he pulled away to gaze at her and she gazed back, not breaking eye-contact._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"I remember that day... and Caroline basically planned our whole wedding" Damon chuckled, as they turned to look back at Caroline who dried the tears from her eyes, before forcing a smile onto her face.

"When I first met you, Damon I never imagined you to ever be my husband and I never imagined I'd be married to you forever... even though we had our ups and downs, thank you for giving me such a life I never thought I'd have" Bonnie muttered as tears began to slowly appear in her eyes. "Remember when you tried to kill me years ago when you first arrived to Mystic Falls?" she chuckled quietly.

Damon slowly ran his head down the side of the face and to her hand, before gently stroking the wedding ring on her finger. "Its a good thing I didn't, I mean could you imagine if I did" he smirked, causing her to laugh.

"And I guess I'm sorry for almost trying to set you on fire, but to be fair you did try to kill Caroline that day too" she replied, as her fingers trailed against his own wedding ring. "Its scary to think about how left things could've gone that day".

"I realized just how much power you had that day, but... remember when you tried to destroy a whole city because you were possessed by some dead witches? you went on a rampage, it was that power that your great great grandmother was talking about when we were trapped in the prison world" he reminded, pulling her closer to him.

"They ended up stripping me off my magic-"

"But as amazing as you are you got it back by yourself" he smiled, whilst gazing deeply into her dark hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you that day... I never meant to, Damon" she muttered quietly as her eyes began to water.

Damon slowly ran his hands down the side of her head. He moved closer to her to place a soft kiss on her forehead, before pressing his forehead down onto hers. "Its okay..." he whispered as he held her in his arms.

* * *

***Flashback: Forty years ago***

_It was New Years Eve. Damon and Stefan were sat in a car in a small town in Utah as they watch people run away whilst screaming in fear. The sky was pitched black with not a single star in the sky and that was a heavy wind that blew everything away, destroying things in the process._

_"Bonnie's deep in those woods" Damon spoke as he gazed of into the woods to his left, before using his vamp hearing to listen to her chanting a heavy spell. "If I could just get to her than I'll be able to shake of who ever's making her do this and put an end to it" he pushed the door open and was about to step out the car, but was quickly stopped by Stefan._

_"Damon, we need a plan, you can't just go out there" said Stefan. "Bonnie tried to kill me the last time, and she tried to kill Caroline too before running away. It took us weeks to find her and she ended up here, so its obvious that whatever dangerous spell she's doing right now links to this town, that's why we have to be smart if we want to stop her Whoever is controlling her isn't willing to let go anytime soon, so what's to say she won't try to kill you the second she lays eyes on you, Damon?" Stefan panicked, before turning to look back out the window._

_"Because I'm her husband, Stefan!" Damon spoke, narrowing his eyes. "And I know that whatever's got hold of her she's trying to fight off, which is why I gotta do this alone"._

_"Damon, I can't let you go out there alone-"_

_"Caroline is waiting for you outside town, Stefan... she's freaking out, so go be with your wife and I'll go be with mine" he muttered._

_Before Stefan could say or do anything else, Damon quickly whisked out the car and rushed over to the woods. He looked around to see if any of the people who were running away were watching him, and when coast was clear, he used his vamp speed to rapidly make his way deep into the woods._

_Once he arrived, he looked straight ahead to see a circle of fire, along with some leaves scattered around. In the middle of it was Bonnie. Damon slowly softened his face as he walked further to get a better look at her. The pupils in her eyes were completely gone and there was a certain dark aura around her as she chanted a spell. After a while, she quickly snapped her head back to face him and for a brief moment, Damon could spot the old her as she laid eyes on him, he could spot her desperately trying to escape._

_"Bonnie..." he whispered as he slowly walked over to her._

_"Stay away!" Bonnie spoke in a deep tone, as she quickly lifted her hand up to break his bones, causing him to fall to his knees. "I should've killed you when I had the chance before, you have always been nothing but a burden in my life, Damon"._

_"No, no Bon- you don't wanna do this!" Damon squirmed loudly, as he tried to get back on his feet. "I know that you don't wanna do whatever you're about to do, I know you're trying to fight off who ever's making you do this, I can see it in your eyes"._

_Before he could get back up, Bonnie quickly sent him further back down on the ground. She then began to fry his brain and boil his blood causing him to squirm louder in pain. Seconds later, he got up and used his vamp speed to whisk over to her, but before she could, she had rapidly sent him flying over to the nearby tree._

_"You don't get it do you, Damon?... I hate you, the biggest mistake of my life was ever choosing you!" she uttered._

_"Well, you've said worse things to me" said Damon quickly getting back up. "But you know what... I still love you"._

_"Stop!" Bonnie spoke loudly, using her magic on him once again._

_"We've been together for twenty years now Bon, and we've been married for twelve. It has been the best twenty years of my very long life, and I have never stopped loving you, you are my entire life, and do you know what scares me the most? that I'm going to end up losing you one day, because you're getting older and I'm still the same, and I wish there was a way that I could grow old with you, I'd do anything to, because I don't wanna still be here when you're gone someday!" he yelled, desperately trying to get through to her._

_"I said stop!" she yelled louder._

_"Come back so we can go home, I'm not leaving here without you, Bon"._

_In frustration, Bonnie quickly used her magic to lift him off the ground and bring him closer to her. Once she dropped him, she looked around the fire which surrounded her, before using some of it to slowly trail over to him. She stood numb and lifeless as she watched the fire slowly spread through his clothes._

_"Bonnie!" he shouted, trying to put the fire out of him._

_"I told you to stop, but you didn't listen" she scoffed._

_She stepped out of the circle of fire and used her magic to set off the fire from his body for a brief while. She then slowly approached him, crouching down beside him in a stern manor as she lifted her hand up. Damon furrowed his brows bewilderingly, and once he realized she was slowly yanking his heart out from his chest, he quickly pushed himself of the ground and grabbed both sides of her head, causing her to stop._

_He flooded her with memories of their time together in the prison world as she squirmed in pain trying to fight them. Memories of how they fought each and every day, but always forgave each other in the end. Memories of how they only had each other, when they first knew they were both in love with each other, when they first kissed and when they realized they needed each other more than they thought._

_Damon watched as tears streamed down Bonnie's face as he continued to fill those memories in her head._

_After a while, she quickly opened her eyes and he melted whilst gawking into them. She breathed rapidly and trembled in fear, before she glanced down at Damon to see him holding onto her._

_"Damon... no no I tried to kill you" she muttered quietly, as she thought back to how she had just tried to kill him._

_"Its okay... its okay baby. C'mere" Damon whispered as he pulled her in-between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. As she placed her head down on his chest, he kissed her forehead and held her tightly as the fire began to set off around them. "Lets just go home okay, lets go home"._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"You... you saved me that day" Bonnie spoke frailly, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Bon... Bon? no no not now" Damon cried as he lifted her head up from the pillow and pulled her into his arms. "I thought that I could do this but I can't and I don't want to. I don't want to live in this world without you. I need you" he exclaimed as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

Warm tears filled up Bonnie's eyes as she slowly lifted her hand up to place on his cheek. "I would love nothing more than to spend eternity with you, my dear Husband. But its not your time yet to leave this world, when it is I'll be waiting for you, even if its a hundred years from now or a thousand, I'll always be waiting for you, because I love you so much".

He took her hand and held it up to his lips as rapid tears continuously streamed down her face. As Stefan and Caroline made their way over to say goodbye to her, his eyes fixated down on her face, remembering how they proved everybody wrong and defied all odds for the past sixty years. Who would've thought that the notorious dangerous vampire that once came into the town of Mystic Falls to cause havoc and the town's witch who despised him more than anything, would have a story so intensifying, so epic and a long life together so worthwhile and beautiful.

"I'll always love you, Bonnie. You've been my best friend ever since we were kids, and I always knew we'll grow old together, I just didn't expect it to be one of us who did" Caroline spoke, sobbing silently as tears streamed down her face, whilst Stefan held her shoulder from behind.

"I love you too, Caroline. I'll be waiting for you too, we'll see each other again. Take care of her, Stefan" Bonnie replied as tears flew down her cheeks.

"I will. I love you Bonnie, thank you for being the best sister in law and for everything you've given my brother" Stefan muttered as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

Bonnie smiled up at him, before shifting her eyes back up at Damon as he held an emotional gaze. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips whilst he cradled her in his arms, not wanting to let go. "I'll be counting down the days till I get to see you again, I love you Bonnie Salvatore" he cried.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore" she spoke, and with her last magnifying breath her eyes closed, leaving a long sounding silence across the room.

In the long years they've known each other; they started of as strangers who barely passed by each other, they then became acquaintances who saved each other's lives but not for their benefit. As time went on, they became friends who relied on each other to get by, before their fate sealed and they became lovers filled with passion and intensity for each other. As years went on they became fiances to everybody's surprise, then their fate sealed once again as they became husband and wife, bound to each other to the very end until one of them takes their last breath. Their story wasn't easy and perfect, it wasn't a peaceful and normal ride, but it was filled with love the most of all, the love that kept them together through everything.

_**End.**_


End file.
